<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lillie's Saving Grace by The_Hill_Giant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041287">Lillie's Saving Grace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hill_Giant/pseuds/The_Hill_Giant'>The_Hill_Giant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's a Whole Lewd World We Live In [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Worship, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Don't Judge Me, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Gangbang, Group Sex, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Knotting, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partial Mind Control, Pokemon Journey, Pokephilia, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Predator/Prey, Rimming, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/F/Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Tickling, Tribadism, US/UM Aren't Canon, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hill_Giant/pseuds/The_Hill_Giant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Pokémon Moon, Lillie accompanies her mother to Kanto and sets off on her own Pokémon journey.  Along the way, an unlikely encounter changes her life forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lillie/Alolan Vulpix, Lillie/Erika, Lillie/Ivysaur, Lillie/Misty, Lillie/Original Trainer, Lillie/Pheromosa, Lillie/Primeape, Lillie/Tangela, Lillie/Tangrowth, Lillie/Venusaur, Misty/Starmie, Pheromosa/Alolan Vulpix, Wicke/Passimian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's a Whole Lewd World We Live In [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue - Homesick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Prologue - Homesick</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
  <span>She had no real words to describe it- the terrible noise of a world torn asunder.  The white crack in the sky plucked her effortlessly from reality, and she barely had time to despair over her powerlessness.  As home vanished from behind her, she found she could stand, and walk, and even run.  And run she did, looking for any sense among the nebulous clouds and vibrant points of energy.  She wondered as she went if the energy simply continued forever or gave way to stars in the distance.  More than anything, she prayed that she wouldn’t have to journey far enough to find out.  Scared out of her mind, she hoped against hope to fall back to her home and wake from this nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Her heart skipped a beat when she saw she wasn’t alone.  Cautiously, she approached for a closer look.  Her fears were confirmed; these were no saviors, but rather two alien monsters with a vile Pokémon by their side.  One was built like her, and she could feel the predatory lust coming off it in waves as it reached out a pale claw to her.  Recoiling in disgust, she gave the creature a glare of warning and once again bolted.  At the time, she had no way of knowing the true nature of that depraved creature or how much of an impact that fleeting encounter would have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Soon, reality caved in again, the white distortion swallowing her and making her fall.  She tumbled end over end toward the alien landscape, barely managing to right herself as she landed.  The world she found herself in was just wrong somehow.   The air was thick and sticky, the ground was a horrid texture and seemed to want to get everywhere, and there were monsters here, too.  Rushing to her was an incomprehensibly bloated creature, dark of skin with awful yellow markings, bellowing its challenge to her.  As if this was not enough, that thing was quickly joined by another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It felt like a Pokémon, but was somehow wrong.  It felt as though the putrid land fed it until it opened, and the black beast inside howled with boundless, unprovoked rage.  The ground crackled to life, and the cloying sky smelled not unlike burning.  She knew her limits, and fighting this head-on exceeded them.  Thinking only of escape, she rushed it.  It took her bait, responding in kind while practically radiating murderous intent.  Her foot to its head served only to amplify its rage, but being able to boost off it was everything.  It was fast as a raging tornado, but she was faster.  It broke off pursuit to sic the sky on her, black clouds hurtling lightning at her lithe body.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    It’ll have to do better than that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she mused, dodging nimbly as she made for what looked like a very large river.  For maybe half a second, she considered trying to fight her pursuer, but she didn’t like those odds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The water seemed endless as she approached.  Her determination faltered briefly, but fear of the lightning beast shrieking behind her spurred her onward.  Gathering what energy she could, she dashed for it, not even bothering to test its surface tension as she ran.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    If I slip, I’m dead anyway,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she reckoned. <br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A surge of relief washed over her as she ran over the waves of filthy water.  Even as the droplets felt horrid and filthy on her skin, the scared Pheromosa pushed herself onward along the ocean, far out of reach of the enraged Tapu.  She just wanted to go home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this is my first time posting any writing anywhere and I am super nervous.  This whole fic started with a dream I had a few years back and it just kept building.  A close friend of mine found out I was into Poképhilia and encouraged me to write all this.  Honestly, for what started out as a bizarre sex dream and rationalizing the setup thereof, I got a surprising amount of story.</p><p>    Up until now, a whole two people have read everything I wrote, and they've both encouraged me to share.  Counting the prologue here, I already have 50 chapters drafted, and I'll be uploading them periodically.  Editing and formatting can take a bit.</p><p>    Constructive criticism is welcome.  I'll be the first to admit I have no clue what I'm doing.  I hope you all enjoy, anyway!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1 - Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 1 - Aftermath</b>
</p><hr/>
<p>    “It’s the little things which make a difference sometimes.”  These words were the opening line in every volume of a comic Apollo liked.  </p>
<p>    Lounging on the cool grass in the arms of her lover, enjoying the breeze, Lillie couldn’t help but feel the truth in those words.  Smoothing down her skirt, she found herself letting her mind wander to all the ways that day could have gone differently if not for one little thing.  She was snapped out of her reverie by Grace leaning over her, clearly concerned. </p>
<p>    “Mm-mm,” Lillie assured her, shaking her head slightly.  “I was just thinking about us.  How it all started.”  </p>
<p>    The worry on Grace’s face melted away and the corners of her mouth turned up just slightly into that bashful smile of hers.  Arceus, Lillie loved that smile.  Unable to help herself, Lillie leaned up and kissed her.  </p>
<p>    “You know, Grace, if I think back hard enough, I think of all people, I need to thank Wicke for this.”  Grace arched an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced.  </p>
<p>    Giggling a bit at her lover’s incredulity, Lillie explained, “I know it sounds weird, but it really all started that day, after Mother’s breakdown…”</p><hr/>
<p>    It wasn’t the first time Lillie had been in this position, sobbing uncontrollably into Wicke’s chest as she held the girl and assured her it would be alright.  Given what her mother had just done, it seemed incredibly unlikely to be the last.  Wicke had been everything Lillie could have asked for in a parent; she certainly did a better job than her real parents.  Lillie could recall the time when they were a happy, loving family out to save the world.  After her father disappeared, everything broke, and Lusamine broke hardest of all.  Lillie shouldered some of the blame herself; if only she was a stronger person, like Hau or Apollo or even Gladion, maybe she could have stood up to Lusamine and stopped the madness years ago.  That terrible thought gnawed at her, making her cry even harder.  Wicke, in spite of having many other crises to deal with in the aftermath of Lusamine’s departure, simply held the girl close and stroked her hair.  Even if the world above was falling apart, even if there were no words she could speak to ease the pain of Lusamine’s betrayal, this was the most important thing to her at the moment.</p>
<p>    Lillie didn’t so much pull herself together as run out of tears.  She had a foggy recollection of Wicke putting her to bed, and another of waking up to hear Wicke still in the room, watching over her even as she made hushed phone calls in an attempt to restore some order to the Aether Foundation.  Wicke seemed different when she was working.  She was still polite and empathetic, but she seemed to be fearless and driven.  There was a direction she thought people should go in, and she made sure to guide them that way.  It wasn’t confidence like Gladion’s that drove him to push past people who weren’t with him.  It wasn’t the same as Apollo’s, whose thoughtless valor drove people to follow.  It was something Lillie had always admired.  For the first time, though, in her devastated and sleep-addled state, she wanted something like that for herself.  Too tired to process, she let sleep take her again.</p><hr/>
<p>    “T-Teach me!” Lillie managed to stutter, blushing furiously.  </p>
<p>    Wicke paused, turning back from the door, her thoughts of fetching the girl breakfast on hold for the moment.  “I’m sorry, Miss Lillie, but teach you what?” she inquired.  </p>
<p>    Lillie’s response was almost too frantic to keep up with, “I want to help Apollo!  It’s Nebby’s best chance.  And I want to save Mother from that Beast!  Or maybe that Beast from Mother.  But I still have so much trouble being brave.  I know it’s selfish, but can you teach me how to be confident, like you?”  </p>
<p>    Touched beyond words, Wicke suspected she was smiling like an idiot. “After breakfast, Miss Lillie.  You must eat something after that horrid ordeal.”</p><hr/>
<p>    As Wicke’s deft hands worked the scissors through her hair, Lillie raptly listened to her advice.  “So, you see, it’s a matter of presentation,” Wicke asserted, following a brief explanation.  “Most people are afraid on some level.  Confidence is the art of putting that aside, and it all starts with two things.”  </p>
<p>    Lillie resisted the urge to nod in understanding, settling for an understanding “Mm-hmm” as she studied the scene in the mirror.  Wicke was nearly done cutting her hair, and new clothes lay on the bed behind them.  To Wicke’s credit, they looked very much like the sort of clothes Lillie would wear, just a bit sportier and lacking her favorite hat.</p>
<p>    “I think it’s important that you can’t hide yourself,” Wicke continued.  “Or rather, that you feel forced to remain exposed under pressure.  It’s hard to put into words, I think.”  She paused to think.  “How do I put this?  If you just shrink away when you’re scared, it’s easier to let others step in and help.  If you have nothing to hide behind, I think you feel like people are more likely to look to you, and you’re inclined to act accordingly.”  </p>
<p>    Lillie knew her caretaker was talking about her age-old habit of letting her hair or hat cover her face a bit and looking away when she was nervous.  Her mother had chastised her for it before, and both Gladion and Apollo were quick to defend her when she got like that.  She’d never thought about it, but now it quickly made sense why Wicke was making her over like this.  The new look was designed to keep eyes on her and give her no such defense against them.</p>
<p>    As Lillie changed into her new clothes and Wicke swept up the mess of golden hair from the floor, the enlightenment continued.  “People say confidence can only come from within, but I don’t think they understand how people learn.  We see others act and we internalize it.  It takes us time to grow that from a learned behavior into something all our own.  I’m sure you’ve met many people on your adventure that you admire, Miss Lillie.”  </p>
<p>    Lillie’s mind was immediately on her friends.  She couldn’t deny that a huge factor in her crush on Apollo was his utter lack of compunctions about putting himself in danger for someone else’s sake.  His Decidueye, lovingly named Owlver Queen, was just like him in that regard.  Even if she was determined to stop being that “someone else” so often, she adored that about him and his partner.  Of course, there was Hau, who worked tirelessly to keep them all in good spirits.  Lillie had always enjoyed that about her friend.  She had mistaken him being unafraid of defeat as an inability to take things seriously at first, until he was willing to fight Team Skull with all he had.  He just cared so much about people being able to be happy.</p>
<p>    She was so caught up in her emotions, she almost missed when Wicke started speaking again.  “Think of how someone you admire is at their most powerful, and try to do what they do if you feel scared.  It starts more like bravado than anything, but it sets you on the right path.  Arceus knows none of us get it so together overnight.”  </p>
<p>    Lillie nodded as she finished adjusting her new backpack.  Turning to thank Wicke, she saw that the woman looked slightly uncomfortable, and was fidgeting slightly now that she was no longer occupying herself with the broom.  </p>
<p>    “Wicke,” Lillie pleaded, “If there’s something more to say, please tell me.” </p>
<p>    At that, Wicke began blushing furiously.  Lillie cocked her head in confusion, sat, and patted the bed next to her.  Sighing slightly, Wicke sat down next to the girl, her face still scarlet as Lillie looked up at her curiously.</p>
<p>    “There was…” Wicke began, hesitantly, “...one other trick I used a lot when I was younger.” </p>
<p>    With Lillie’s gaze riveted on her, Wicke knew there was no getting out of explaining.  “Please don’t think less of me, Miss Lillie.  This sounds worse than it is.”  Her voice fading to an embarrassed whisper, she admitted, “I’d often wear short skirts, much like that, with nothing underneath.”  </p>
<p>    Now came Lillie’s turn to blush.  She fixed her gaze down at her own legs, feeling the heat in her face.  Her heart skipped a beat as she thought about it, or what it would be like being caught in such a state.</p>
<p>    Hurriedly, Wicke explained, “Understand, it’s not about being lewd, Miss Lillie.  I did it because that way I’d be perpetually aware that I already had the nerve to do one brave and potentially embarrassing thing already that day.  Makes it much easier to do more, somehow.”  </p>
<p>    No further words were spoken.  There was an awkward moment of quiet contemplation.  Without looking up, Lillie pointed to the far side of the room.  Wicke turned away hurriedly, and there was a rustling of cloth.  When the motion ceased, Wicke turned back to see Lillie’s face red as a Cherish Ball.  Silently, Wicke excused herself to go see Apollo and give Lillie time to compose herself.  Lillie thanked Arceus for that; it spared her from having to explain the wet spot on the panties she held tightly in her fist.</p><hr/>
<p>    Lillie seemed almost a new person when Apollo came to see her.  Wicke felt a slight twinge of sadness at how quickly she’d had to grow up because of her mother’s selfish desires.  That quickly dissipated as she watched Lillie make a “Z” sign proudly with her arms.  It took a titanic effort on Wicke’s part to not laugh out loud.  </p>
<p><em>    That is certainly one interpretation of my advice </em>, she thought, watching the youths hurry off together.</p><hr/>
<p>    For Lillie, that transition to her “Z-Powered form” was just the boost of confidence she needed.  Apollo supported this new boost of confidence, going so far as to let her lead when they got to new routes and making sure to ask for her input more frequently about what to do.  Apollo’s team supported her in their own ways.  Balsa, his Sudowoodo, took to making the Z sign with her whenever he saw her doing it.  She followed all of Wicke’s advice as best she could and only regretted it once.  It wasn’t even Hau or Apollo catching her (on the contrary, she had spent more time than she cared to admit with one finger inside herself thinking about how the latter would react).  A flock of Murkrow decided to attack her on a rickety slat bridge over Vast Poni Canyon.  Reverting briefly to old habits, she’d hunkered down and hoped help would come.  This lasted until the moment she realized what anyone looking up at the bridge might see.  Before Apollo could even throw a PokéBall, she had bolted across the bridge and into his arms.  In hindsight, that was far riskier than waiting to be saved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For anyone wondering, Apollo is and isn't my self-insert.  This canon assumes that Moon happened, but with a male protagonist.  Apollo seemed like a good choice for a name.  I didn't like Elio's design too much, so I visually based him off my Moon avatar, and I borrowed nicknames from Pokémon I had in the game because I am shite at names.  Honestly, he was barely even a character at this stage in my writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2 - Fond Farewells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 2 - Fond Farewells<br/></b>
</p><hr/><p>    After everything she had endured, Lillie found some goodbyes harder than others.  It was one thing to let Apollo catch Nebby.  That had been for the best, for Nebby’s continued growth and protection.  Even though Lillie tried to be brave, she still had a long way to go.  She knew this all too well from how nervously she’d tried to stammer out her feelings, only to lose her resolve at the last minute,  She kicked herself for that, as she was in the middle of trying to tell the Trainer how much he inspired her to be confident.</p><p>    The battle itself had been over before Lillie could worry enough to look away.  Nebby had taken to the air and seemed to be charging moonlight all over its wings.  Suddenly, it was pulled from the sky by myriad hands of shadow amid a decisive order: </p><p>    “Kappa Psy, use Z-Me First!”  </p><p>    As soon as the Golduck released Nebby from the clutches of Never-Ending Nightmare, the sole Moon Ball Apollo had been saving for a special occasion struck true, and that was the end of it.  </p><p><em>     I guess there isn’t a more special occasion than this, </em> Lillie remembered thinking as Apollo rushed over to heal Nebby. </p><p>    So, yeah, that was a lot easier in the grand scheme of things.</p><p>    Tonight was hard.  Tonight was her last chance to tell Apollo what she had to do, not to mention how she felt.  She’d made up her mind to go to Kanto and help her mother get back to the person she had loved so many years ago, free from the taint of that horrid Beast.  As such she’d made up her mind to kiss Apollo, away from the crowd, somewhere they could talk.  The Ruins of Conflict were perfect, as they were also the place Apollo had resolved to help Nebby, and to help her.  The plan was set: she’d reminisce about meeting, confess her feelings, kiss him, and swear with the guardian spirit as her witness that she’d give herself to him upon her return from Kanto.  And it being the night he was crowned Champion just made the whole thing feel more impactful.  They’d never forget tonight!  She blushed a bit at the thought, feeling giddy and more than a bit reluctant.</p><p>    “My heart is pounding in my chest…” she confessed as they stood before the sacred altar. </p><p>    This was it.  She was going to finally tell him.  The hair on her arms was standing on end.  So was her regular hair.  </p><p><em>     Ok, </em> she thought, <em> I know I’m nervous, but can I really be this nervous? </em>As if to answer, a faint smell of ozone made itself known while seemingly every cell in her body tingled.  </p><p>    “Is it because of the sacred guardian?  Is Tapu Koko here with us?” </p><p>    Her answer came in a cacophonous birdsong as the room filled visibly with electricity and Tapu Koko alighted upon its altar.  Her indignation at losing her moment was in conflict (Apollo would have found the turn of phrase hilarious, considering the venue) with her actual gratitude to the Guardian and relief at not having to risk putting her feelings in the open.  Indignation lost quickly, and she found herself expressing her reverence.  </p><p>    “Great Tapu Koko…” she began, and thanked it for everything.</p><p>    Satisfied with the girl’s lip service, it set its fierce gaze upon Apollo.  Realizing its intent, Lillie assured him that the Tapu’s challenge was what it seemed.  Rummaging in her bag for healing items, she quickly set to work.</p><p>    “I’ll make sure your team is ready, too,” she said, more for Tapu Koko’s benefit than Apollo’s.  </p><p>    When she was done, the Trainer cracked his neck, swept his sandy colored bangs out of his way, and fixed his grey eyes, ever determined, on the Pokémon.  “Who am I to deny a legend?  Go, Morro!” </p><p>    With a grunt of assent, the Marowak rushed in.</p><p>    In stark contrast to the battle with Nebby, Apollo’s match with Tapu Koko was long and grueling.  A lot had gone into that win: Nebby had never battled, Apollo had a quick and unexpected strategy, and vitally, Nebby wanted to be caught.  Tapu Koko suffered from no such flaws.  If Nebby was truly the goddess of the moon as ancient texts claimed, Tapu Koko was surely the god of battle.  Mirror Move had made short work of Apollo’s best counters, and its incredible lightning was too much for the rest of Apollo’s team to bear for long, until finally a lucky Fire Blast from Pix the Clefable connected firmly with the avian’s core body.  It and Apollo exchanged knowing looks, and as suddenly as it had descended, Tapu Koko bolted off.</p><p>    Sparks hung in the air, forming a large “Z”, and a pale crystal fell from the altar.  Pix caught it and purred happily as she brought it to her Trainer.  Apollo examined the Z-Crystal carefully; meanwhile Lillie replayed the last bit of the encounter in her head.  </p><p>    “Tapu Koko…” she thought aloud, “It may have lost that battle to you, but I don’t think it was sad about that.”  Smiling, she tore her gaze from the altar and turned to face Apollo.  “I’m sure the two of you will meet in battle again someday!”  </p><p>    “I’m sure,” he replied, turning to the exit and motioning for her to follow.  “Koko wasn’t fighting for real, I don’t think.  It’s like it was testing me.  It seemed incredibly cocksure, that’s for certain.”  </p><p>    Lillie caught up to him about the time his words caught up to her.  “Di-Did you just make a rooster pun about a deity?”</p><hr/><p>    All of this culminated in Hau and Apollo rushing in a panic to Hau’oli Marina the next morning.  She hadn’t been able to share her feelings after all, Z-Powered form or no.  The resulting farewells were tearful and bittersweet.  At the time, all she could think of to show Apollo she cared was to toss him her beloved Clefairy doll.  He hurriedly caught it, and Lillie saw something new in his eyes: tears.  </p><p>    “I’ll take care of it, and Nebby!  So please…” he begged, forcing a smile.  “Take care of yourself, meet Pokémon who’ll stand by your side, become a great Trainer!  And when Lusamine is better, please come back to us!”   </p><p>    The hardest thing Lillie ever had to do was turn her back on him while he was giving her that encouraging smile even as tears streamed down his face.  She knew then that she’d never had to fear her feelings not being reciprocated, just as much as she knew that her entire journey would be impossible if he saw her crying, too.  </p><p>    “Then I suppose…this is good-bye.”</p><p>    After a few minutes to compose herself in the coziness and solitude of her ferry cabin, Lillie felt like a weight had been lifted.  She knew how loved she was, by friends and hopefully-more-than-friends.  </p><p>    Smiling wistfully, she thought aloud, “Everyone’s smiles shine so brightly.  I’m so glad I got to meet everyone.  I’m so glad I got to meet you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There were just so many feels in that sequence after the Elite Four.  I kinda wanted to wring the life out of Tapu Koko for busting in when he did.  I'm sure there's a cock-block pun in there somewhere.</p><p>Since I was doing the scenes from the game, I did feel obligated to steal her direct quotes.  Honestly, I've spent the whole story trying to model Lillie's speech patterns after how she spoke in the game, but I have no idea if I was remotely successful.  ^^;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3 - Poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 3 - Poison</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    Lillie had known that this trip would be hard, but she hadn’t braced herself properly for the long ride from Vermillion Harbor to Cerulean Cape.  She rode in the back of the Aether transport alongside a medic, an armed guard, and of course Lusamine.  Seeing her mother on a stretcher, her sharp dress traded in for a plain medical gown, served to drive home the reality of the situation.  At least the stretcher Lusamine was on looked like it would have actually been comfortable and relaxing if not for the restraints and the numerous sensors attached to her to monitor vitals.  To Lillie’s dismay, both proved quite necessary.  Lusamine was in and out of consciousness; sometimes she’d rouse slightly to mumble incoherently about her work, others she’d snap awake screaming or sobbing and try to break free.  Attempting to be supportive in spite of it all, Lillie had held her mother’s hand at first.  She was asked to stop when Lusamine dug her nails in hard enough to draw blood during one of her outbursts.  The medic at least tried to be compassionate when he bandaged Lillie’s hand after, but the frequent muttering under his breath as he monitored Lusamine’s fluctuating vitals made it clear he was profoundly uncomfortable with the whole situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It came as a huge relief when Bill took over.  After he got help strapping Lusamine into a bed, he got right to work running tests.  He spoke frequently as he went, explaining to Lillie and even Lusamine when she was awake enough what he hoped to find, work on, etc.  His explanations were thorough to the point of going over Lillie’s head more often than not, but he never once spoke like Lusamine was a freak or an experiment.  Everything about the experience spoke of a man genuinely concerned with helping, despite a lack of resources, training, and notice.  The corner of the lab he’d hollowed out for the pair was furnished nicely, albeit haphazardly.  The bed Lusamine was in appeared to have been a regular bed with sidebars welded on to make it like a hospital bed.  The couple mismatched armchairs were comfy enough, but gave the clear impression that they were either rescued floor models or from a curb somewhere.  Lillie’s own bed was a small cot, certainly not as nice as what she slept on at Kukui’s or the Foundation, but nicer than her days sleeping outside during her journey with Apollo.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It’s going to be a process,” Bill explained while Lillie made herself at home.  “She didn’t just merge like I did.  She was poisoned by an alien.  From what I can tell, she has been for years.  Trying to undo that damage will be the harder part by far.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Voice full of worry, Lillie managed to ask, “But you can help Mother, right?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Probably.  But it will take a long time.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    Lusamine remembered a time when she was happy.  Blissful, even.  She was free of the ugliness that plagued her.  She was surrounded by those she loved, and they would never leave her.  Could never leave her.  And still she had more to love, in spite of the protests of the ungrateful brats who’d spurned her and the waste of potential beside them.  She stepped from Paradise to paradise.  Stepping through with the man who made her dream come true, she quickly found her precious Beast.  It was as beautiful as the day it had breached, perhaps more.  Pulling it into a loving embrace, she relished the ecstatic sensations wherever it touched her body.  And then she knew there to be more.  She bade her precious Beast to take her to the beautiful place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    On the walk, she saw another beauty: a woman of white, slender in form and adorned by white gossamer wings and beautiful antennae.  Every part of her ached for this one to be hers, too, and she beckoned it to her with all the love she could muster.  The woman recoiled, her hateful eyes cutting into Lusamine and making her feel unpleasantly cold.  Like her not-child had when she protested.  In a blur, the woman was gone.  That was fine, though.  Lusamine didn’t need things that couldn’t appreciate her love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Later, she resided in the deep sea.  She could breathe, but the air was thick and wonderful.  The pleasant screeches of her loved ones echoed through the viscous air, and they lit the endless black in a symphony of gorgeous crystal.  She’d misplaced her man-tool at some point, but it mattered not as long as she had her throne, and her Beast.  Then paradise tore open with the cry of something divine, and less divine voices crying things like “Mother!” and “Lusamine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    With those uninterested in her love before her, she needed a shield from the ugliness.  Thus, she let Nihilego take her.  It was glorious.  Warm glass spread over her, coating her skin, filling every orifice, firing every nerve.  She could no longer breathe, but she didn’t need to.  She could see the less beautiful things, but now she could correct them.  Her body trembled with excitement, and it felt divine.  A brief weakness in her legs told her that it wasn’t just excitement; it was an orgasm, a demonstration of how right the universe was when her love was reciprocated.  She needed more, so she needed to correct the ugly things before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She couldn’t remember much clearly through the haze of pleasure and power.  She remembered how infinite it was, and suddenly its end.  Pain struck her shadow, which she did not know to be possible.  The ugly owl took to the sky as a small tree shook the earth and her.  The pain was unbearable, but not so much as having her beauty stripped off of her and out of her by a howling crescent moon.  The world was ugly now.  The moon and the man and the tree were ugly.  Fading quickly into the black, she frantically looked for the beautiful things.  She saw beauty, finally.  It was love returned.  But instead of a Beast, the beauty was...her daughter?  Whispering her sweet confusion, Lusamine fell into the abyss.<br/>
</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    “She’s in withdrawal again!” Bill yelled, dashing for a fresh syringe.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    All his treatment of Nihilego’s toxins had been stopgap so far, and he needed a breakthrough.  This particular stopgap, he knew, would have Lusamine unconscious again for days.  What worried him the most was that every setback seemed to hurt Lillie more than Lusamine.  Something had to be done.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    “So,” he began, over lunch, “you wanted to become a Trainer?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hm?  Oh, y-yes!” Lillie responded, tearing her attention away from her sedated mother.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Taking another sandwich from the tray in the center of the table, Bill sighed slightly.  “I don’t know the best way to say this, Lillie, so I have to come out and say it.  It’s been a couple weeks already, and I’m not much closer.  I have her stable, though.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    In spite of knowing where this was going, Lillie couldn’t keep from asking, “What are you getting at?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You should go to Pallet Town,” he suggested.  “Start your journey, and make your way back here.  It would be better than worrying yourself sick here every day.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie desperately wanted to protest, but she knew he was right.  She’d learned by now that Bill didn’t offer advice unless he’d thought it over plenty already.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I got in touch with the Kanto branch of Aether already.  They agreed to drop you off there as soon as you call them with a time.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie knew better than to protest.  She could stall, but her volition in the matter now came down to Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not getting to fight the Lusamine/Nihilego fusion as a Pokémon was the biggest gyp in all of Moon.  She even had an open team slot for herself!  -.-*</p><p>Not much else to say here.  It's just setup.  I promise, we'll get lewd stuff soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4 - Welcome to the World of Pokémon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 4 - Welcome to the World of Pokémon</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>    “Hello there!” the man exclaimed, extending his hand.  “My name is Oak!  I’m what people call a Pokémon Professor.  Now, tell me.  Are you a boy, or a girl?”  </p>
<p>    Beet red, Lillie stammered incredulously, only to be met with uproarious laughter from the old researcher.  </p>
<p>    “I swear, that joke never gets old.  Miss Lillie, was it?  I’ve been waiting for you.  Kukui and Aether spoke very highly of you!”  </p>
<p>    Fighting the urge to look away and fidget when complimented, she smiled up at the man.  “I’m so glad they had nice things to say.  I-it means a lot to me.  I’ve spent so long being helped by Pokémon and Trainers, it’s kinda hard to believe they recommend me to be one.”  </p>
<p>    Oak guided her further into the lab.  “Nonsense, young lady,” he chastised.  “Anyone who cares as deeply about people and Pokémon as you is splendid Trainer material.  It’s a rarity somebody walks in here as qualified and supported as you, you know.”</p>
<p>    Once inside, Lillie took in the lab.  It was different from Kukui’s, yet just the same.  The equipment seemed much more sophisticated; tools for extensive academic research rather than hands-on attack studies.  There were numerous assistants, too, engaged in excited conversations as small research groups.  Much like Kukui’s, though, the mess started off light and grew denser as it neared Oak’s workspace.  Books that needed to be reshelved piled so high that the stacks had been used to hold instant noodle and coffee cups.  More than anything, it felt like a home.  It wasn’t a stuffy, pristine Aether facility.  This was a magnet for people with more brains and heart than sense to put their all into learning about the magnificent creatures we live with.  The feeling of home was only amplified by 3 Pokémon bounding over to meet her.</p>
<p>    The sounds they made varied a bit, and were hard to describe in words.  Bulbasaur had a charming but throaty croak, Charmander made an adorable little rasping noise, and Squirtle made a low trill that ended with a sound like a bubble popping.  Lillie had seen cartoons where Pokémon vocalized their names repeatedly as a language, and she always found that strange.  This was much cuter.  They ran around her legs, nuzzling, sniffing, and jumping up a bit on her.  She knelt down to pet them all, then made her way to the table, where wrapped gifts and a card sat with 3 marked PokéBalls.  </p>
<p>    “After word got out that you’d start your journey, these started arriving for you,” Oak explained.  “Truthfully, we expected you here a bit sooner!”  </p>
<p>    “Sorry, Professor,” she replied, looking from the Pokémon to the gifts and finally to him.  “I couldn’t leave until I was sure Mother would be alright.  I’ve caused you trouble, haven’t I?”  </p>
<p>    He shook his head, “Not at all, Lillie.  Now, may I recommend the box there before anything else?”</p>
<p>    The box in question was pristine, wrapped in crisp white paper with gold ribbon and an Aether foundation tag.  It stood in stark contrast to the box messily wrapped in black paper with a store bought white bow, and especially to the gaudy Alolan-print gift bag bulging slightly from being loaded wrong.  The tag’s writing was unmistakably Wicke’s: neat cursive with a little too much flair to the curves of the letters.  “To Miss Lillie, Because I want nothing less than the best for you.  Have a wondrous adventure.  - Wicke”. Inside was a clear plastic case containing a white PokéDex with gold trim.  Lillie recognized the model as a “HANDY915”, the type used by Aether field researchers.  Aether preferred the Sinnoh model as it allowed for thumbprint verification, more thorough inputs, and data sharing.  Excitedly, she opened the box and took hold of it, finding that Wicke had already programmed it with her personal information.</p>
<p>    “Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon.  Type: Grass/Poison.  Ability: Overgrow.  An elusive Pokémon born from an egg and a seed.  The resulting plant grows with the Pokémon for life.  Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon.  Type: Fire.  Ability: Blaze.  A popular choice among starting Trainers.  The flame on its tail can increase or decrease in size based on its health and emotional state.  Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon.  Type: Water.  Ability: Torrent.  Squirtle’s water jets are not yet very powerful, so it relies on its hard shell for protection.” </p>
<p>    Lillie gently closed the lid of her new PokéDex, smiling ear to ear.  “I can’t believe this,” she gushed.  “I’m about to take my first step as a real Trainer!” <br/><br/>    Oak smiled warmly and nodded.  Lillie looked over her potential partners. </p>
<p>    She liked them all, but…. “I choose...you!” she exclaimed, grabbing the PokéBall with a leaf marking.  </p>
<p>    “Good choice, young lady.  Bulbasaur is a stalwart and loyal companion.  I’m sure you two will have a marvelous journey together.”</p>
<p>    After recalling the other two Pokémon, Oak took Bulbasaur’s Ball and Lillie’s PokéDex to a terminal to register him as her starter.  She knelt down next to her partner, scratching behind his ear.  “You need a name.”  </p>
<p>    “Gra~!” was his cheerful affirmation.  </p>
<p>    “How about…” she mulled it over for a moment.  “Bud?” she suggested, petting his bulb.  </p>
<p>    This was met by some kind of “mruh” sound and a happy nod.  </p>
<p>    “What a cute name,” the professor commented, handing her the PokéDex and PokéBall.  “He sure seems to like it.  Don’t forget your other gifts before you head out, now.”</p>
<p>    The black wrapped box had a sloppily written note.  “Yo.  Ya did us a solid, and we wanted ta do somethin for ya, too.  Dun worry, it’s legit.  Good luck, kid. - G” </p>
<p>    Lillie was surprised to see a fairly new PokéGear in its original packaging.  It wasn’t the newest model, but it was perfectly good and still supported.  It was sea green, and Guzma had even mostly peeled off the sale sticker.  Oak went to get her a portable charger while she opened the bag and card.  </p>
<p>    “Alola, Lillie.  It’s not much, but I got you the PokéMart special to help you start.  The boys are getting a package together for you, so look forward to it.  - Kukui”  She put the card aside and looked under the tissue paper.  It was 10 PokéBalls, and one of those nice white ones Apollo liked.  Premier Balls, if she recalled right.</p>
<p>    She wasn't really ready to go until Oak presented her with 6 belt holders for her PokéBalls.  They were wondrous little things; each had clips that affixed to the top and bottom of the belt, a curved magnet that hugged the contours of a PokéBall, and a clasp the folded down over the top.  It was designed to give way to a minimal outward tug, but hold fast through the minor jostling that went with walking or running.   After getting some quick setup done on her PokéGear, clipping Bud's Ball to her belt, and getting packed up, Lillie waved goodbye and took off for Route 1.  Bud happily ran after her, looking up at his new Trainer as they went.  Neither one could wait for the adventure to begin.</p>
<hr/>
<p>    Later that night, Lillie sat in her tent, Bud asleep in his Ball.  It had been a long day of fighting Rattata, Pidgey, and even a Bellsprout.  Because of her late start, they’d had to make camp instead of arriving in Viridian City.  That was ok, though,  There had been something she hadn’t gotten to do since she arrived in Kanto.</p>
<p>    Spreading her legs, she licked her middle finger and reached it under her skirt.  Running the fingertip along the length of her bare pussy, she discovered that she was plenty wet already,  Just that touch was enough to elicit a loud, involuntary moan.  She thanked Arceus that she’d taken the time to find a remote clearing and made sure nobody was around.  It had been so long since she’d done this, and even longer since she hadn’t had to worry about noise.  She surely would have died of humiliation if Apollo had woken up to the sound of her fingering herself while thinking about him.</p>
<p>    Wetting her fingers again, she gently spread herself open and ran her fingertips teasingly around her nether lips.  She never liked to go straight for release, instead preferring a slow, almost torturous buildup.  She continued this for a while before dragging one fingertip slowly along her slit.  She shivered a bit when she made contact with the sensitive bud at the top, and withdrew her hand from her skirt so she could taste herself.  It was so embarrassingly dirty, but she loved her own taste.  She made a little “mmm” sound as she sucked on her moist digit, thinking about how much she was looking forward to licking her hand clean after she came.  At that, her bra suddenly felt too tight for her stiffening nipples.</p>
<p>    Lillie paused long enough to hurriedly pull her shirt over her head and cast her bra aside.  She briefly debated removing her skirt, but decided against it.  Wicke had said that it wasn’t about being lewd, but the constant thrill of being bare under her skirt had Lillie horny a lot more often than she’d ever admit.  Her hand resumed its rightful position under her skirt, fingers dancing all over her sensitive pussy.  Her other hand strayed to her breasts.  They weren’t the biggest, but she’d never hated them; they fit nicely in her hand.  The slightest bit of pressure on her nipples sent little jolts of pleasure through her body.  Laying on her back, she let her thoughts wander.</p>
<p>    Her fantasy turned out to be, as it often was, Apollo.  How would he react if she was presented so lewdly to him?  How eagerly would he accept when she offered him her body?  What would his cock look like, hard just for her?  Gently squeezing a nipple, she imagined it springing free as he pulled his pants off.  In her mind’s eye, it was his hand switching to explore her other breast, but she was still playing with her pussy for him to watch.  She wanted him to see her glistening arousal and the flush of her cheeks, and hear her pants and moans at what the thought of him made her do.  The Apollo of her fantasy watched in rapt fascination, those amazing gray eyes trailing her body until they met hers, inquiring wordlessly if she was ready.  She loved those eyes, how warm they were in spite of what was supposed to be a cold, uncaring color.  They were like nothing she had seen, and now all they wanted to see was her.  </p>
<p>    How could she say anything but, “Yes…. Please take me.”</p>
<p>    As he had done in countless fantasies before, Apollo penetrated her slowly, her index and middle fingers providing the sensation her mind could not.  It was always the first time, and she always felt so complete once (s)he was all the way inside.  They’d kiss, and the thrusts would begin slowly.  He was always so considerate of her virgin body.  She played with her breasts for him to see, and their pace became more urgent.  </p>
<p>    “More...harder…” she’d beg, only to have to slow down what seemed like mere moments later to postpone the inevitable.  She had no real perception of time in her bliss, but eventually came the time when she knew she could edge no longer.  Keeping her two fingers inside, she stroked her clitoris with her thumb.  Crying out in pleasure, she knew it wouldn’t be long now.  Moments later, she was proven correct.  </p>
<p>    “Oh Arceus, Apollo…” were all the words she could manage as her climax hit her. </p>
<p>    Her eyes were squinted tightly shut, showing her blackness that seemed to light up in brilliant color with each glorious convulsion of her body.  She loved the sensation of those intimate contractions around her fingers, made all the better by the thought of letting her lover feel them around his shaft.  Lillie was unsure how long it took for her breathing to start again, blissful and shaky.  Her whole body shuddered a bit as she removed her fingers from inside herself, and she treated herself to the luxury of licking and sucking them clean.  She felt a surge of embarrassment when she imagined cleaning her juices of Apollo’s cock in this manner.  That, however, was nothing compared to the realization that Pokémon can sometimes hear what goes on outside their PokéBalls.  She swiftly covered her face, now red enough to stop traffic, with her blanket and was soon asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See?  Told you there'd be lewd stuff.</p>
<p>I am personally of the somewhat unpopular opinion that Pokémon make animal sounds, many of them similar to their cries in the video games.  I never liked them going "Bulba!", and I like them all speaking English even less.  It makes for a more interesting relationship dynamic when you're trying to really bond with something that can't share its thoughts with you as efficiently as you can with it.</p>
<p>That being said, I am not great with onomatopoeias, so I don't try to jot down all the noises all the time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5 - Release and Catch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 5 - Release and Catch</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>    Daybreak came and went.  When she had travelled more frequently, Lillie had normally awoken at the first rays of sun.  Still worn out from her excitement the day before, the girl simply rolled over and rested a couple hours longer.  It wasn’t until she heard a soft “skritch” on the outside of her tent that she awoke.  The offending Rattata scurried away when it heard motion inside.  Lillie sat up from her bedroll, taking a moment to get her bearings.  At first, it seemed like she must have dreamt the first steps of her journey, but Bud’s PokéBall beside her dispelled that notion.  Gleefully, she clutched it to her chest, basking in the feeling of her very own partner Pokémon in her hand.  She eventually realized that she was clasping Bud to her chest sans clothing, and let out an embarrassed squeak as she dropped the ball to the ground.</p>
<p>    To Bud’s credit, if he thought any less of his Trainer for accidentally sending him out while she was near naked, he didn’t show it.  Instead, he knocked over her backpack and rummaged around with his vines until he produced clothing.  His Trainer stopped hyperventilating as he handed her the first garment.  It matched one on the floor, but he didn’t understand how cup-like things held together with elastic were of any use.  Still, the girl relaxed visibly, shucked yesterday’s skirt, and began to dress.  </p>
<p>    “S-sorry,” she stammered.  “But I guess you were going to see me like that the first time we had to take a bath on a Route, huh?”  </p>
<p>    Bud nodded.  “Gruh.”  Much to Lillie’s relief, he didn’t seem to look at her any differently than yesterday.  </p>
<p><em>     Oh, right, </em> she thought as she slipped on her shoes.  <em> Pokémon are always naked.  He probably doesn’t care the way we do. </em></p>
<p>    Breakfast was less than luxurious, consisting of sports drinks and energy bars.  As Bud helped break down the tent, Lillie explained her plan.  </p>
<p>    “From here, it’s not long to Viridian City.  We’re gonna go east from there, through the tunnel.  We come out in Vermillion and head north.  Cerulean is two cities off that way, and I want to check in with Bill and Mother.”  </p>
<p>    Bud understood very little, outside of his need to defend his Trainer in the tunnel.  It sounded like they’d spend a lot of time out of the wild, so that was likely to be the worst of it.  The Rattata that had been investigating earlier came back, poking its head cautiously out of a bush.  A Growl and a crack of Vine Whip from Bud sent it packing; he hadn’t even had to strike it.  For not the first time, Lillie considered the novelty of owning a purple Rattata.  She ultimately decided against it after recalling Apollo’s comments on the ferocity of Kantonian Raticate.</p>
<hr/>
<p>    Diglett’s Cave was exactly what it sounded like.  Energized from a nice lunch in Viridian City, Bud did an excellent job at defeating the Diglett that kept popping up to investigate the intruders.  Lillie still felt weird commanding a Pokémon to hurt others, but Bud seemed to be much more at ease driving off the swarm.  </p>
<p>    “Bud, use Absorb again!” she ordered, and soon another of the funny bald Diglett had retreated into the ground. </p>
<p>    Even with Absorb keeping Bud healthy after repeated scratchings, the sheer volume of Diglett worried Lillie a lot.  Thankfully they seemed docile for the most part, and they were rather cute to boot.  All the same, she didn't want to push her luck.</p>
<p>    She made up her mind.  “Bud, let’s catch my first Pokémon!”</p>
<p>    It wasn’t long before Lillie found one she fell in love with.  It was humming to itself as it dug around rocks and pushed them away from the path.  </p>
<p>    Things went south quickly when Lillie called to her partner, “I want that one!”  </p>
<p>    This one was markedly faster than the others, and it responded happily to the Trainer’s challenge.  Bud struggled to land an Absorb, and Leech Seed quickly proved to be out of the question as the playful mole Pokémon kept ducking into its burrows.  Relentlessly it went after Bud with Dig and Sand Attack, and her precious partner was nearing his limit.  Worse, the tunnels through the battlefield made it too dangerous to walk up and use a healing item.  Her first three PokéBall throws hadn’t helped, either.  After escaping the first, Diglett easily dodged the next two.  </p>
<p><em>     Think, Lillie, </em> she urged herself.  <em> What would he do? </em>  </p>
<p>    Suddenly it hit her.  “Bud, fire Sleep Powder!” she yelled, pointing up.  </p>
<p>    Bud understood.  Lillie stepped back and covered her nose and mouth as the cloud of green rose explosively from Bud’s bulb.  Diglett had clearly heard, and emerged after a normal attack would have already missed.  It slammed into Bud almost hard enough to knock him over, and then Sleep Powder came drifting back down.  Caught completely off-guard, the tiny Pokémon fell forward a bit, eyes closed.  Bud’s next Absorb struck true, and it looked much larger than his previous ones.  Lillie recognized it as the Overgrow ability at work, and decided to end this.  </p>
<p>    “PokéBall, go!” she exclaimed as she threw.  She’d always kinda wanted to say that.  </p>
<p>    As it shook, Lillie carefully picked her way across the devastated ground to her partner.  The confirmation light on the PokéBall dinged as she produced two Potions from her bag.  </p>
<p>    “Great job, Bud!  We did it!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>    The rest of the trip went smoothly.  Checking her PokéDex, Lillie saw her Diglett was a girl and named her Sandy.  Sandy, after being healed, was able to keep the other Diglett from messing with them.  There was one scary Dugtrio, but Bud’s Leech Seed along with Sandy’s evasiveness took care of it.</p>
<p>    The journey north took over a week.  Lillie kept her eyes out for a Meowth, but sadly didn’t find one.  On the Route past the real Nugget Bridge, Bud grew into a proud Ivysaur.  He and Sandy got along fine, in spite of Lillie’s trepidations over their rough introduction.  They respected each other, and they both felt a strong bond with Lillie.  Nothing could have made her happier.  Eager to show her progress, she at last neared Cerulean Cape again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>    She ached.  Her muscles ached.  This world ached.  She hated it.  She resented having to eat its filthy fruits, to sleep in its tainted sands, and to always run across its putrid water.  The land she had run to this time was much bigger than the others.  She needed to purge the tension, to ease the pain, but nothing here was clean enough to do that with.  She could feel her weakening connection to home, and it crushed her.  Still, she searched.  Suddenly, the impossible brushed against her antenna.  It was home!  Determined now, the Pheromosa rushed to return to the home stolen from her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>    Lusamine had finally attained near lucidity, and now her daughter (yes, daughter, not not-daughter) was back.  Bill had excused himself to run into town for groceries, leaving them to their bonding time.  Lusamine couldn’t be prouder.  Her fragile, timid girl was standing tall, and had an Ivysaur.  The conversation was hard, not just because of her transgressions.  The poison was still present, nagging at her mind.  She fought through suddenly finding things ugly for brief flashes, and episodes of burning desire to share her love with a worthy Beast again.  Lillie was patient with her, still happy that her mother had come so far.  Their moment was quashed by a loud bang as the door was kicked open.</p>
<p>    The whiff of home had led Pheromosa to this strange cave, and her cold eyes fell immediately upon the source.  It was the lust alien from that day, and she clearly recognized Pheromosa.  It wasn’t ideal, but she felt enough like home to be clean.  Pheromosa reached a lithe, white arm toward the alien, and she was reaching back.  It would be ok soon.</p>
<p>    “Don’t you touch her!” Lillie screamed, throwing herself between Lusamine and the Beast.  “Your kind has damaged her enough!”  </p>
<p>    She spread her arms wide in an attempt to block access.  Now those cold, unsettling eyes met Lillie’s determined gaze, but she did not back down.  On the contrary, she decided to fight the unnervingly gorgeous insect woman.  </p>
<p>    “Bud!  Use Leech Seed!”  Nothing happened.  “Bud!” Lillie pleaded, looking to see her partner staring in hopeless fascination.  </p>
<p>    He couldn’t move even if he wanted to, it seemed.  Pheromosa was about to use that moment to dispatch this new alien with a kick, but she stopped when she smelled her closer.  The little one also smelled of home, albeit not as strongly.  More importantly, she was starting to smell ready…</p>
<p>    Lillie turned back to face the intruder, but her resolve was shaken.  Her legs felt weak and her face hot.  Still, thoughts of her mother’s health held her fast.  Sort of.  She was so beautiful, this Beast.  Maybe it wasn’t so bad. </p>
<p>    Lillie’s mind raced. <em> No!  I have to do something!  How do I keep her from Mother?   </em></p>
<p>    Gathering every ounce of willpower she had, she did the only thing she could.  “Take me, instead!  Whatever you needed to do to her, do to me!  I can take it!  Just spare her!”  </p>
<p>    Lillie’s body was trembling as she begged the beautiful woman to hurt her in Lusamine’s place.  That didn’t seem right, somehow, but there wasn’t time to think.  Seemingly satisfied with her handiwork, Pheromosa walked over to one of the chairs.  Turning to face Lillie, she put one leg up and let her natural skirt ride up a bit.  She stared expectantly at the clean-enough girl and awaited her prize.</p>
<p>    Lillie’s heart skipped in her chest as she appreciated the beauty’s surrender.  But maybe that wasn’t it?  Her head cloudy, she puzzled over why this goddess was lifting a leg, and fixating her sultry eyes on Lillie.  Realization and panic hit near simultaneously with all the force of a Tauros herd.  That couldn’t be it!  Besides, she was saving herself for…somebody, she was pretty sure.  Thinking of servicing her like that filled Lillie with worry almost as much as it made her mouth water.  But she wanted nothing more than to…save her mother, right?  Sure.  She turned to her mother for guidance and felt horrified (left out, maybe?) to see a motion beneath the sheet covering her.  </p>
<p><em>     Mother is touching herself …there? </em>Lillie wondered, unconsciously checking if she herself was wet enough for that to be appropriate.  </p>
<p>    Turns out, she was drenched, practically dripping.  Pheromosa spread herself open with two fingers.  It wouldn’t be long now.</p>
<p>    Lillie had to take a moment to collect her thoughts.  She just needed to go over the facts, like how she wanted to taste that pussy more than she had ever wanted anything in her life.  That had to be wrong, too, but it sounded increasingly less so as she thought it over.  As she tried to think, she began slowly removing her clothes, thoroughly entranced.  Lusmine’s fingers began to work faster when she saw her daughter had nothing beneath her skirt.  Lillie finished stripping and contemplating, then made her way to the alien, kneeling before her and putting her head between those beautiful legs, where it belonged.</p>
<p>    Lillie wanted nothing more than to please this woman right, so she restrained herself for a moment to explore and spread Pheromosa’s pussy with two fingers.  Her ghostly white skin was like chitin, only warm and supple.  It was like nothing Lillie had ever felt.  Pheromosa’s pussy was not entirely unlike her own upon inspection.  It was just more perfect.  Lillie searched for any sign of a clit, but saw no such thing.  She couldn’t help herself any longer.  She leaned in for her first taste of heaven.  It was everything she’d hoped and more.  Pheromosa trilled in approval as Lillie’s tongue began working slowly, licking her like one might an ice cream cone they wanted to savor.  Lillie was getting lightheaded just from this.</p>
<p>    Pheromosa was content to let Lillie continue exploring her for a bit, but she soon needed more from the girl.  An insistent hand shoving Lillie’s face forward made her desires more than clear, and Lillie worked her tongue inside the slick opening.  Judging by the sounds Pheromosa was now making, Lillie knew she had just found her pleasure center.  She wriggled her tongue around inside Pheromosa’s entrance as best she could, eliciting a wave of delighted cries from the beast.  Her own arousal made itself known a bit more insistently, and Lillie reached down between her legs to rub at her clit.  Teasing wouldn’t do; she needed release.  </p>
<p><em>     Maybe we’ll cum together, </em> she thought, the notion (and her fingers) causing her to moan loudly against Pheromosa’s entrance.</p>
<p>    After some further guidance from Pheromosa, Lillie was thrusting in and out with her tongue as best as she could manage, savoring the taste of Pheromosa’s arousal on her tongue.  Lusamine had cast the sheet aside and was now openly fucking herself, past the point of concern for who might see.  Bud still lacked the faculty to do anything but stare blankly at the entrancing apparition that had his Trainer buried between her legs.  Lillie worked her fingertip in frantic circles on her clit, needing her own climax almost as much as she needed Pheromosa’s.  Finally, release came.  Pheromosa practically howled in ecstasy as she came, her claws digging slightly into Lillie’s scalp.  That was enough to push Lillie over the edge, and she had to grab onto the chair to keep from collapsing.  Lusamine was the last to finish, captivated by what had transpired before her.  </p>
<p>    Before passing out from the exertion of her orgasm, she managed to ask, “Lillie, when did you…become so beautiful?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>    Lillie’s mind began to clear shortly into the afterglow, and it wasn’t long before she was once again cognizant of the situation they were in.  Frantically, she dressed, and covered her mother.  By some miracle, Bill still had not returned.  Pheromosa, for her end, had finally relaxed her muscles properly.  Her pain and desperation melted away, but her satisfaction gave way to fear as she realized she was still trapped.  </p>
<p>    “Um,” Lillie started, drawing the Beast’s attention before she really knew what to say.  “Y-You’re lost, right?  And maybe scared?  Are you hurt?”  </p>
<p>    Pheromosa didn’t reply, perplexed by her victim’s concern.  Had she dosed the alien too hard?  </p>
<p>    “You’re like a Pokémon, right?  I don’t know what just now was all about, but if you come with me, I can help you!  I can give you a place here, and maybe even get you home someday!”  </p>
<p>    Her antennae brushed over the girl thoroughly.  <em> No, not enough to be aftereffects. </em>  Either sincerity or a trap.  But trap seemed unlikely somehow.  There are easier, more effective ways to be cruel.</p>
<p>    Lillie ran to her bag, and came back with the Premier Ball.  “It’s the nicest one I have,” she explained.  “It’ll keep you safe.  What do you say?”  </p>
<p>    Figuring she had nothing to lose, Pheromosa took the odd sphere and examined it.  Pressing the button, she vanished in a flash of energy.  It wasn’t menacing or uncomfortable, and it didn’t feel as unclean as the world outside, so she’d allow it.  The confirmation light dinged almost immediately, and Lillie picked up the Ball.  </p>
<p>
  <em>     An Ultra Beast, huh?  What have I gotten myself into? </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I mentioned this was based off a dream; this was it.  Lillie got chemically coerced into eating out a Pheromosa on Bill's floor while Lusamine masturbated to it.  Honestly, it was hot as hell, but I didn't really tell anyone about it at the time because Lillie was like 15 in my dream and I was very closeted about my Poképhilia to boot.  It was amazing finding out that several people close to me shared my tastes, and now here we are.</p>
<p>On another note, Sandy's introduction would be the most work I've ever done filling in a plot gap.  I had not planned on her, but it made sense that Lillie would get a Diglett, so Sandy was born.  Moreso than any of my other characters, she has a habit of just running away with scenes and creating dialogue where there was none.  It's so bad I call it "Sandy Syndrome".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 6 - UB 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 6 - UB 02</b>
</p><hr/><p>    It was quite some time before Lillie really had it in her to ask questions about what had transpired.  Her thought process was totally clear not long after she’d captured the Ultra Beast, but she didn’t care to contemplate much.  </p><p><em>     Why did I do that? </em> she’d wondered.  <em> I’m not a lesbian, let alone one of those Poképhiles.  Wait, xenophile, maybe?  Did I get it from Mother?  Why did I enjoy it so much? </em>  </p><p>    Deciding no answer to those questions would make her feel better, she set the Premier Ball on the table and set about making a relaxing pot of tea.  Bud snapped out of his funk shortly after she did, and he ran over to help his Trainer.  </p><p>    “Sha?” he asked, looking up at her with concern and curiosity.  His sounds had become somewhat raspier since he evolved.  </p><p>    Lillie affectionately patted his head, grateful to see him ok.  “Let’s…just do tea first.  Questions later, okay?”  <br/><br/>    He was more than happy to oblige her.</p><hr/><p>    Bill staggered in the door hauling far too many bags of groceries and what smelled like Chinese takeout.  Setting the bags down with a cascading thump, he looked around.  Lusamine was sitting up in bed, a teacup nearby, not looking directly at anyone.  Bud was lapping green tea out of a shallow dish.  Lillie sat at the table, cup untouched, and PokéDex in hand.  She was staring warily at a pretty white PokéBall.  Forgetting even a greeting, he ran around to see what she was contemplating.  Her PokéDex screen was staticked out for the most part, except for a simple error message.  </p><p>    “No available data.  Please submit research findings or contact a licensed professional.”</p><p>    Lusamine was visibly worse than when he’d left.  Her readouts showed that her vitals had gone absolutely crazy while he was gone.  Sighing, Bill started unpacking the hot food.  </p><p>    “So…” he started, as evenly as he could, “Is anyone going to tell me what happened?”  </p><p>    He was met with evasive looks, awkward silence, and an alarming amount of blushing.  Deciding not to push his luck, he handed out food and the complementary cheap plasticware.  The meal remained uncomfortably quiet, save for the noises of Bud enjoying his veggie fried rice, and proceeded until it was almost unbearable.  </p><p>    Reluctantly, Lusamine finally broke the silence, still struggling somewhat to speak.  “Lillie…may I…see your PokéDex?”  </p><p>    She softly replied, “Yes, Mother,” and walked the device over to the bed.  After some rapid typing and a thumbprint scan by Lusamine, the device dinged.  </p><p>    “User: LuzAmie.  Authentication successful.  Access granted.”  </p><p>    Lillie remembered that as her mother’s handle in a family chat room they’d used to keep in touch years back.  She couldn’t help but smile nostalgically as she took her PokéDex back.</p><p>    “Pheromosa, the Lissome Pokémon.  Code name: UB Beauty,” the entry began.  Lillie could have sworn it sounded like Wicke’s voice reading; it clearly wasn’t her PokéDex’s default voice.  “Type: Bug/Fighting.  Ability: Beast Boost.  Pheromosa is an Ultra Beast, a strange class of Pokémon defined by a strong connection to the energy of their home worlds in Ultra Space.  Pheromosa is named for its highly advanced use of pheromones to communicate and hunt.  Native environment is still unknown.  The specimens brought in all present most similarly to a female, but not enough is known about their species to make a proper gender determination at this time.  Pheromosa’s use of the Beast Boost is twofold.  It can charge its muscles to perform incredible feats of speed and endurance, but this causes enormous strain.  It has somehow adapted its Beast Boost to relieve this tension through orgasm in a vastly magnified version of how the process affects the bodies of terrestrial creatures.  I hypothesize that it uses pheromones to pacify and entice prey to secure this release.  This theory matches with the stories of Pokémon losing the will to battle upon being near the specimens.  Pheromosa, like the other Ultra Beasts on record, can sense the presence of a Faller at an incredible distance, and frequently behaves aggressively toward them.”  </p><p>    The entry also contained tabs for theories on home environment, feeding and grooming, threat level and suggested responses, and more detailed anatomical images.  </p><p><em>     I think I’ve gotten a good enough look at her anatomy, </em>Lillie thought to herself.  Despite her best efforts, her face once again burned crimson at the thought.</p><p>    Bill was ecstatic, his reputed PokéManiac tendencies shining through in spite of himself.  </p><p>    “Holy Arceus, is that a Pheromosa in there, then?  Can you let me see it?  It could be very valuable research!”  </p><p>    After a moment’s thought, Lillie shook her head.  “S-she’s scared enough, Bill!  And she was injured, and her being here hurt Mother!  I’m sure you can get in touch with Aether if you need their research.”  </p><p>    Everyone, Lillie included, seemed taken aback by her sudden outburst.  She sat, putting the Ball on her belt now, and continued eating.  </p><p>    “My…daughter is right,” Lusamine finally said, rubbing at her temples.  “I can get…access.”  </p><p>    In spite of her words, her mind burned with a want for the beautiful thing that she had been protected from.  She hoped Lillie would be stronger than her when it came to dealing with Beasts.</p><hr/><p>    Much later, Lillie was in her tent again.  She had declined Bill’s offer to spend the night in favor of making camp further down the Cape.  The flap to the tent was open, and Bud and Sandy watched eagerly from just outside.  Steeling herself, Lillie tossed the ball gently.  </p><p>    “Go, Pheromosa.”  <br/><br/>    Pheromosa seemed surprised at materializing, studying her body as though to make sure it was all there.  At her height of nearly 6 feet, she had to hunch a bit to fit in the tent.  Lillie patted the bedroll next to her, but the bug refused.  She stooped uncomfortably, instead, trying to avoid letting her wings touch the material of the tent.  </p><p>    “Pheromosa, the PokéDex says that you find this world unclean,” Lillie said, looking at her alien companion with concern.  “Is that true?”  </p><p>    The Beast nodded absently, her mind on that strange word.  “Pheromosa” was not a thing she’d ever heard before, but she could feel it was meant for her.  It felt warm and somehow cozy that they’d made a word just to call her by.</p><p>    “I get how you must feel,” the girl continued.  “I felt like that when I had to help rescue Mother from the Ultra Deep Sea.  Like it was all wrong.  But this world won’t hurt you, I swear!”  </p><p>    Pheromosa found that hard to believe.  She certainly didn’t adjust herself over such a baseless assertion.  She instead began to wonder about the stress she could feel in the air.  More Pokémon-but-wrongs hung outside the tiny cave, looking at her with trepidation and wonder, as most beings should.  The alien girl was clearly putting off more stress than the Pokémon, and turning red for some reason.</p><p>    “Say, Pheromosa…what you did…”  Pheromosa studied the golden haired alien as she grasped for the rest of her sentence.  “What we did…w-what you did to me…  You were hurt, right?  You would have been hurt worse if you hadn’t?”  </p><p><em>     Obviously, </em> she thought, buzzing it out loud and remembering that the girl likely didn’t understand her language like Pokémon could.  </p><p>    “I never wanted that!” Lillie exclaimed, all of her conflicted emotions boiling to the surface.  </p><p>    Pheromosa made a curious sound.  That wasn’t a factor in a release hunt, but it seemed to matter deeply to this alien.  <em> Strange. </em> </p><p>    “Are you better now, at least?”  </p><p>    Pheromosa took a close look at Lillie’s face when she asked that.  The girl couldn’t seem to hold eye contact or sit still.  It was like she needed the answer to match her wants.  She made sure to nod visibly for Lillie’s benefit, trying not to feel her antennae touching the ground when she did.  </p><p>    She couldn’t help but wonder, <em> It’s true, but is it right?  What’s so important to her? </em></p><p>    Lillie was finally able to hold eye contact with Pheromosa.  Her eyes would have been so beautiful if not for how cold they were.  It was like the opposite of Apollo’s.  To her relief, her mind still felt clear save for a wave of confusion and concern that was clearly not her own.  </p><p>    “I’m glad you’re ok,” she finally managed to say.  “I meant what I said.  I didn’t want it.  But, I felt so close to you and I really liked it.  I don’t like that I liked it…”  She trailed off, looking away again, and silently cursed as she felt Pheromosa’s gaze still fixated on her.  </p><p>    Knowing there was no avoiding it, she explained, “If you were sick, that’s somehow better, I think.  I can’t take it back, or make it up to him or me, but if it helped you, that has to be better.”  </p><p>    Pheromosa had no idea when or how she’d wronged a male, but buzzed consoling platitudes nonetheless.  </p><p>    “You know the worst part?” Lillie demanded.  </p><p>    Pheromosa looked at her blankly, unsure what values of good and bad this alien held.  </p><p>    Now thoroughly red in the face, Lillie knelt up and leaned in close to whisper, “If it’s for your health, I can feel less bad about how much I want to do it with you again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Frustratingly, US/UM not only did nothing to clarify what the heck the Ultra Beasts are, it muddied the waters considerably.  What's special about Celesteela if I can go to Ultra Space and catch a Quagsire?  Is that Quagsire suddenly an Ultra Beast?  How are they different from Solgaleo and Lunala, who are not Ultra Beasts but from Ultra Space and share many of their quirks?  So, I felt the need to properly define the term for my canon here.</p><p>If we're being honest, Pheromosa's biological needs are total porn plot.  In general, I try to avoid porn plot, but this was not only the final component of the dream that started the story, but it gave me a good reason to explore alien morality.</p><p>We humans are very sex-negative on a whole.  So what happens when a human gets involved with an alien that has an actual biological need of sex?  What if said alien is a sexual predator in the most literal sense of the word?  These were things I was very eager to explore, from both sides.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7 - Acclimation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 7 - Acclimation</b>
</p><hr/><p>    Pheromosa learned a lot of new words over the next few days.  The aliens were called “humans”, apparently, and her human was called a “Lillie”.  She thought that sounded tasty, somehow.  There was another word for her human: “Trainer”.  The Lillie had explained it, with some help, and her takeaway was that “Trainer” meant one who traveled with and commanded Pokémon for companionship and sport.  Speaking of Pokémon, the Pokémon-like creatures she’d seen were actually just alien Pokémon.  She supposed that made sense.  Specifically, they were an “Ivysaur” and a “Diglett”, though the Lillie called them “Bud” and “Sandy”.  Subspecies, maybe?  Perhaps the most pleasantly surprising discovery was that Pheromosa could converse with Bud and Sandy.  Sort of.</p><p>    Sandy was a chatterbox, it turned out, happily trilling out whatever crossed her mind and trying to keep harmony as much as possible.  Pheromosa found her obnoxiously charming (though she’d never be caught dead saying or emitting it), but found some of her perspective to be strange or literally indecipherable.  Turns out, being from another world and also unable to leave that world’s ground made for an astonishing difference in worldview and language.  Bud was the harder one.  He managed to take most of the strangeness in stride, and frequently offered her words of comfort or encouragement.  On the other hand, he was always on edge when it was just the two of them, and he felt like she’d violated his territory when the Lillie paid more attention to her.</p><p>    Words were not all she learned.  The Lillie had asked her talking box what a Pheromosa eats, and it had correctly answered nectar and fruit.  Of course, her favorites, named only in elegant choruses of buzzes and trills, were unheard of here.  Bud confirmed this, and everyone else confirmed that Bud himself was not food.  She was taken to a “store” (another new word) and given samples of a few different types of Berries.  There were some repulsive ones whose designations she did not learn.  “Bluk”, “Wiki”, and “Lum” were strangely palatable, and she liked the ones called “Grepa” and “Cornn” enough to insist that the Lillie bring plenty with them.  With the language barrier, insistence largely consisted of emitting desire at the Trainer and pointing vehemently at the Berries in question.  The Lillie got the message quickly, made an exchange, and hurriedly excused herself to the “bathroom” for a while, telling Pheromosa and the other two to behave until she got back.  Pheromosa occupied herself by draining some of the Cornn Berries, enjoying them enough to even chew and swallow the remnants.  She felt more refreshed and hydrated than she had in weeks.  It was nice to know that this unclean world still had pleasant things.</p><hr/><p>    The time had come to train in earnest, and Lillie was eager to start.  Bud had grown so much since they began scant weeks ago, and Sandy seemed to have a friendly rivalry with him that drove her to keep up.  That just left one small problem.  She wasn’t sure that Pheromosa understood Training, let alone “attacks” in the traditional sense.  She needed to figure out where to start.  Thankfully, she had a lot of relevant knowledge, now that she thought about it.</p><p>    Ever since she was young, Lillie had loved to read.  Kukui kept a small but surprisingly good collection of books at the lab.  One of the more interesting finds were signed copies of a book series titled “I Caught Them All, Now What?”  The author, Professor Ferne, had built heavily on the research of Elm and Kukui to write about Pokémon caretaking.  She recalled an excerpt from a section on common misunderstandings:</p><p>
  <em>     It is a well-documented fact that Pokémon utilize physical and elemental abilities to attack.  What many people fail to comprehend is that attacks aren’t as simple as a Pokémon periodically learning a preset technique from a fixed list.  Pikachu produces electricity in a vastly different manner than Lapras, but both can still learn Thunderbolt.  Most people just leave it at that.  Upon closer examination, a Pikachu using Thunderbolt has to stimulate its cheeks to access electricity in the sacs there, emit that across its whole body, and then focus the electricity at a target.  Lapras, in contrast, subtly manipulates the moisture and temperature in the air near its horn to mimic ideal storm conditions.  It then gathers elemental energy to its horn to spark a lightning bolt in the direction it desires.  The processes may as well be unrelated, but the end result is codified as the same thing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     This holds true of physical moves, too.  It should go without saying, but some will still posit that a Tackle is a Tackle regardless of user.  The difference becomes most obvious with a move like Rapid Spin.  In spite of producing consistent results, the motion needed for Rapid Spin is completely different for Donphan than it is Baltoy, to say nothing of Cryogonal, Dhelmise, and Avalugg. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     The truth is, there are two very broad categories of moves: natural and man-made.  The latter results from the discovery of a capability shared by members of one or more species of Pokémon and development of a way to teach it.  Toxic, Stealth Rock, and Draco Meteor are great examples of this.  Natural moves are simply a Pokémon’s common manipulations of its body or elemental energies, codified for ease of use by Trainers.  A biting attack that startles or incapacitates its target is Bite, while one designed to crush bones is Crunch.  Attack forms that do not translate well are deemed “signatures”, but research shows that many of these moves are usable by other species upon either exposure or breeding.  Only Blaziken was thought to learn Blaze Kick, but Hitmonlee that saw the technique were quickly able to replicate it, as were Riolu with Blaziken fathers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     The point I make here is this: understand what your Pokémon can do, and teach it the names commonly given to these techniques.  Never assume that it should be able to learn something or that it will do it in the same fashion as another species.  If there is a move that its species is documented to be able to learn, talk to it about what you hope to accomplish together instead of just an attack name, or seek the help of a professional Move Relearner.  As always, patience and communication are key. </em>
</p><p>    Between that and having to witness (and clean up after) so much of Kukui’s hands-on research, Lillie had a pretty good idea about how to start putting together a moveset for Pheromosa.  She had humanoid and insectile anatomy, seemed to have better toned legs than arms, and preferred quick motions.  </p><p>    After some thought, she asked, “Hey, Pheromosa, you prefer kicks, right?  Want to learn how to battle together?”  </p><p>    Pheromosa had been in her share of territory scrapes with others of her kind and the errant Pokémon that had wound up in her home.  With that in mind, she had expected to be insulted when her Trainer tried to command her, as Bud said she would.  But the Lillie had no condescension in her voice.  It sounded more like a partnership, where she’d have a dedicated spotter and tactician.  When she thought of it that way, it sounded like an interesting way to bond with the human who had offered her help.  She buzzed and nodded, curious how this would turn out.</p><p>    The first training session went well.  The PokéDex had a cool function that let it see moves and apply League-approved names, and that said Pheromosa’s favored move was called Triple Kick.  She could also produce a very impressive Bug Buzz by vibrating her hair wings, Lunge with her blinding speed, and Bounce by jumping and generating an extra burst of lift with her wings.  She could not hover, Lillie discovered, and her wings didn’t have enough endurance to make higher jumps practical.  Pheromosa quickly learned these names, and they spent a solid hour practicing commands.  After deciding that was a good time for a break, the two sat on a large tree stump, sharing water and Grepa berries, and watched as Bud and Sandy continued.  They were practicing Razor Leaf and Slash, respectively.  Once Pheromosa had some time to visibly relax, it was time for the real work to begin.  </p><p>    “You know, I saw a really cool move being used by a close friend’s Pokémon, and I have no idea if you can actually learn it…but it seems like something you could do if you want to try.”  </p><p>    Pheromosa gave her Trainer a curious look, withdrawing her proboscis from the berry she’d been drinking.  </p><p>    Lillie explained, “You rely on speed, have great senses, and produce extraordinary energy, right?  I think this could be great in the long run, but…”  She hesitated, not liking the downside.  “You could get hurt trying to learn this, and I don’t know if it will pay off.  So, only if you want to.”</p><p>    30 grueling minutes later, Pheromosa was covered in tiny cuts and brimming with frustration.  She glared at the freshest of them, watching as her blood left a dark purple trail down her arm.  She returned her gaze to her attacker; Bud was standing across from her, still unharmed.  The Lillie had asked repeatedly if she wanted to stop, but Pheromosa was determined not to let this Ivysaur or this move get the better of her.  </p><p>    &lt;Coming at you!&gt; he warned, and she readied herself.  </p><p><em>     Predict.  Understand.  Feel.  Counter. </em>  That was the mantra she’d been drilling into herself.  </p><p>    Her senses could feel aggression if she concentrated, so the trigger was clear.  Razor Leaf would come again.  It was a Grass move; a simple firing of a sharp elemental projectile.  Now she had to feel.  Grass wasn’t her type.  It wasn’t common back home, but she did see the occasional Giga Drain and Energy Ball.  </p><p><em>     Think vitality.  Green, maybe?  Like the stuff I’m standing on, but mine and useful. </em>  It didn’t work.  </p><p>    This one nicked her wing.  It stung like the ocean spray had as a tiny mist of indigo droplets fell to the dirt below.</p><p>    “Pheromosa, it’s okay,” pleaded the Lillie for the…severalth time.  </p><p>    She put up a hand to silence the human.  Maybe she’d been going about it wrong.  </p><p><em>     Predict</em>.  </p><p>    There it was!  He was aggressive enough to strike.  </p><p>    &lt;One more!&gt; he growled, unnecessarily this time.  </p><p><em>     Feel. </em>  </p><p>    This time she felt her rage.  Here she was, stranded, and now bloodied by this unclean place.  Disgraceful.  She wanted to return that pain.  </p><p><em>     Boost. </em>  </p><p>    Her energy welled up, as if seeking purpose.  </p><p><em>     Understand. </em>  </p><p>    She needed a surge of life, and a blade of pain.  </p><p><em>     Strike. </em>  </p><p>    Sparks of her aura flared to life in verdant green tones.  Before Bud could finish his wind-up, she made a sweeping motion with one arm.  A barrage of leaves whistled through the air, each one eliciting a wince or cry of pain from the Ivysaur.  Far from mad, he looked impressed at the number of cuts she’d inflicted, even as the worst of them oozed strange red blood.  Her antennae twitched from sudden vibration.  Smoothly, she Boosted, energy surging from her foot as she stomped.  </p><p>    Her very own Magnitude surged back toward Sandy, who excitedly praised her.  &lt;Good technique!  And that reaction speed is out of this world!&gt;  </p><p>    The Lillie seemed most excited of all.  “Congratulations!” she gushed.  “You’ve learned Me First!”  </p><p>    Pheromosa swelled with pride in her own superiority briefly.  <em> No, that’s not right, </em> she realized.  </p><p>    She and her Trainer had unlocked this power together.  She turned to the Lillie, offering the same happy expression she saw used so much.  For the first time since she’d arrived, her normally cold expression gave way to a smile.  It was slight and uneasy, as though Pheromosa was unsure she was doing it right, but to Lillie, it meant the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The "excerpt" Lillie is thinking on here comes from a different idea for a project I had.  I was considering doing a blog or something like that by the same name, detailing a lot of the everyday aspects of owning Pokémon.  I planned to have each entry be an excerpt like that so I could just add things as I thought of them.  Honestly, I may just start writing those and posting them on the site.</p><p>I wasn't 100% sure what to do with Pokémon dialogue here.  I ultimately decided to just use the &lt; &gt; brackets to show that it was being roughly translated to English.  I may have read a lot of Animorphs as a kid.</p><p>On a sidenote, I will never stop being butthurt that they cut Me First from 8th Gen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 8 - Applied Ethics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 8 - Applied Ethics</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    The last few days had been extremely rough on Lillie.  She felt helplessly adrift in a maelstrom of her own emotions, unable to grasp anything solid.  It was all too apparent to her the night she caught Pheromosa that she didn't begin to understand how to feel.  She wasn’t even sure why she’d caught her.  Ok, that was a lie.  It was the right thing to do, for the good of Pheromosa and Kanto as a whole.  But Lillie had on her hip something that had violated her utterly, and how did she respond?  With words of comfort and an outstretched hand.  She had tried to explain how she felt to the alien, but both of them proved bewildered by the conversation.  Much to her own frustration, Lillie decided that she had to sort out her own feelings before she could really make Pheromosa understand them.  After her failed attempt at conversation, she had recalled all three of her Pokémon before curling into a ball and crying herself to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Sometimes, life seems like it needs a handy walkthrough.  Otherwise, how is a player supposed to figure out what the universe intends for them to do in the face of its bizarre cruelty?  In lieu of such an outlandish convenience, Lillie contemplated briefly the possibility of asking the Internet.  Arceus on high, that promised to be a dumpster fire and a half.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Hey, Internet, I got pheromone roofied by an alien bug from another dimension and went down on her.  I’m mad af, but I loved doing it.  Please advise.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>    The mere thought of the inevitable first reply, “Pics or it didn’t happen”, was enough to make her physically cringe.  She didn’t expect the hypothetical thread to get any better from there.  Truth was, there was only one way to get guidance from people who understood.  Thankfully, her PokéGear had an app for that.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    It felt wonderfully nostalgic setting up the chat with Lusamine and Wicke.  At least, as long as Lillie didn’t think too hard about how she was asking her mothers, biological and surrogate, about lesbian sex with an Ultra Beast.  She went ahead with it as she was in dire need of perspective, not to mention medical advice.  It was a huge relief when the tone turned out to be totally non-judgmental, especially considering her choice to capture Pheromosa.</span>
</p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em><span>I guess I couldn’t just turn my back on her.  She was hurting, and it was all I could think of.</span></em></p><p><b>    Wicc:</b> <em><span>Probably the best call, Miss Lillie.</span></em></p><p><b>    LuzAmie:</b> <em><span>You’ve always been one to care with no regard for how it might affect you.</span></em></p><p><b>    Wicc:</b> <em><span>It’s a good trait for a Trainer.</span></em></p><p>
  <b>    LuzAmie: </b>
  <em>
    <span>And you come by it honestly.  It’s one of the things about your father that I fell in love with.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie was overjoyed; that was probably the nicest thing her mother had said to/about her in years.  The conversation was derailed briefly as Lusamine and Wicke shared a story about Mohn, with no Pokémon to back him up, saving a Feebas from an abusive owner.  Wicke assured Lusamine that her Milotic was doing well at the Paradise, and the conversation got back to the matter at hand.</span>
</p><p><b>    Wicc:</b> <em><span>If having it close is too much to handle after how you were assaulted, you can contact the Kanto Branch.  That way, you never have to worry about a repeat incident.</span></em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em><span>I’m…not sure that’s what I want.</span></em></p><p>
  <b>    LuzAmie: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Worried that she’d feel betrayed or abandoned after you promised you’d give her a place to be?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily: </b>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;///&lt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Also yes?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    LuzAmie: </b>
  <em>
    <span>…oh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, my.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    The resulting conversation was among the most humiliating things Lillie had ever endured.  It wasn’t like she was being judged or looked down on, but all the same it felt like these aspects of her shouldn’t be said aloud.  It was of course agreed upon that what Pheromosa had done was horrible and wrong, and that Lillie should speak to her at length about it if she was to bring the Pokémon along for her journey.  Lusamine had offered one very good insight:</span>
</p><p><b>    LuzAmie:</b> <em><span>It would be unfair to call her immoral or even amoral.  Everything Wicke has said and that we saw suggests she is a highly intelligent being, probably with her own sense of right and wrong.  Most likely she doesn’t apply any more moral weight to what she did than we would the act of eating, but that doesn’t mean she can’t understand your point of view if you show her.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>    Lillie had to ponder that one for a while.  It was a fair point, but it gnawed at her psyche.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>It begs an age-old question.  Who am I to impose my morality on an alien who had no way of knowing?  Especially when she did it for her health?  I mean, if I’m starving and I eat fruit from a sacred tree by mistake, I’d expect to be forgiven, right?  Then again, this is my body, and my first time.  There have to be limits!  I can never get that back.  Who is she to make me do that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  It went on like that.  She didn’t have any answers that felt fair to both her and Pheromosa if Lusamine’s hypothesis was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It was later that day when Lillie learned how right it was.  She took Pheromosa to the farmer’s market outside the local grocery store and explained the rough details of the situation.  Something she’d read gave her a spark of inspiration and she asked for Berries that were popular with Clefairy, in hopes that if they were safe for terrestrial and alien Pokémon, they’d be a safe bet for Pheromosa.  This had worked.  Pheromosa sampled many types, and chose two she liked the best: Grepa and Cornn.  Her way of communicating this to Lillie had been to use that same pheromone on her while pointing to the relevant display boxes.  It wasn’t done with any malice that Lillie could detect, nor with any of the domineering attitude she had displayed in Bill’s house.  It was actually uncharacteristically adorable, from what little Lillie had seen so far.  But just the fact that Pheromosa didn’t find anything wrong with using them for a simple thing like this confirmed what her mother had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    After making the purchases, Lillie sent her Pokémon to a picnic table and darted inside to the store’s bathroom.  She wasn’t sure how much she could be dosed with those pheromones before she once again submitted, or for that matter how aroused she could be around Pheromosa before the Pokémon got the wrong idea.  She intended to find out neither that day.  She swiftly dealt with her induced arousal, one hand firmly covering her mouth to muffle any noise from her climax.  She washed up as thoroughly as she could after, and stared at herself in the mirror as she waited for the flush in her cheeks to die down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I really hope this doesn’t become a consistent problem.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    On the way back to the clearing they’d been staying in, Lillie bought herself an e-reader card for her PokéGear.  It wasn’t quite the same as a book; she adored the smell and feel of the pages as she read normally.  Nonetheless, she quickly began populating her Gear’s memory with all sorts of philosophy, ethics, and advice books.  She didn’t expect an answer to magically appear in the pages as she browsed into the late hours of the night.  More specifically, answers were there, but none of them were right.  Pheromosa was wrong because she had defiled Lillie’s free will.  Pheromosa was justified because she was acting in self-preservation.  Pheromosa was wrong because Lillie felt bad, but Lillie feeling bad would in turn be wrong if it made Pheromosa uncomfortable with her nature.  Pheromosa shouldn’t have done that because it didn’t get Lillie pregnant.  That book was promptly deleted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie was reminded of an old joke she’d heard from a tutor once.  “The first law of philosophy is that for every philosopher, there is an equal and opposite philosopher.  The second law of philosophy states that they’re both wrong.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    In truth, she hadn’t expected a right answer, but she took in page after page in search of thoughts less wrong than the others.  It helped stimulate her own thoughts, organize them a bit with little tidbits of framework from all over history and the world.  Maybe she could work through this.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Okay, would this even be a debate if she hadn’t…used me for survival’s sake?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lillie didn’t want to even think the “r” word; she felt like if she tied that to her thoughts, she’d surely break under the weight of her trauma.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I mean, Hypno are put down if they’re caught using their powers to predate humans like that.  But they have a chance to know better, and they don’t need to.  So, no, this would be very open-and-shut without that.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>    There was that nagging bit again.  Pheromosa didn’t understand Lillie’s want to consent to this.  That was such a fundamental disconnect from everything.  How could an intelligent being not understand?  Thinking back to their conversation on the matter, Lillie realized that it had to be that way.  Pheromosa had been studying her carefully then, and Lillie had felt a creeping sense of being lost.  She knew already that the emotions she felt weren’t hers; they didn’t ever try to masquerade as such.  But looking back, it was like Pheromosa was trying to understand what she’d done that was upsetting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie supposed that it was like saying that one shouldn’t breathe air if it blew from the north, or that anyone who liked malasada would be tortured by Giratina for their sin.  The words were clearly understood, but the reasoning behind them was absent.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Okay, so I need to help her understand.  I need to tell her what sex means to us, and why she can’t do that as she pleases while she’s here.  But I’m still not sure I have it in me to forgive her for that.  Or if I’m even supposed to.  I’m the victim, right?  But I’m a victim who captured her and offered to help her after being violated like that… Did I do that because I wanted to help someone in need, or was it…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    It took a lot longer than one night to really process.  Lillie decided that training would help take her mind off it.  It didn’t amount to much at first; she was still too distracted by the weight of her thoughts.  As Bud and Sandy played in a meadow and Pheromosa decided to see which flowers she could drink from, Lillie knew she’d have to face the biggest issue soon.  It excited and disgusted her to think of the ecstasy she’d felt then.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Did Pheromosa make me feel that way?  How dangerous is she, exactly?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>    The thought occurred to simply have sex with Pheromosa without any chemical aid and seeing how that made her feel.  While direct and to the point, Lillie decided that it wasn’t the kind of answer she needed at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Briefly, she had to wonder if it would be so bad if she had enjoyed it in earnest.  Because of the nature of it, it felt sick and wrong to even consider.  Was it just because it was sex?  Lillie recalled when she was much younger, and Lusamine had to drag her kicking and screaming to a fancy restaurant.  She’d insisted that it wouldn’t be good because she couldn’t pronounce the food.  Her mother made her try it, in spite of her protests.  They wound up eating there at least once a week thereafter, at Lillie’s insistence.  At least, up until her father had disappeared.  She mulled it over in her head, but that didn’t seem like the same thing somehow.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    It’s odd,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she mused in spite of her stress.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Considering those are both times a woman in white with that hairstyle made me put my mouth on something I didn’t think I wanted, the situations are strangely incomparable.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    Wicke got back to her with some research results.  The pheromones she’d been dosed with weren’t any kind of health hazard, and they didn’t cause addiction.  Those had been the biggest fear.  Lillie did express her worry about their ability to sap her volition, and asked if they could make her feel things.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, that’s been making this hard, I think. I don’t know if what I felt was me.  Still feel, really.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily: </b>
  <em>
    <span>And I’m terrified.  I mean, which is worse?  If she can control me into wanting her like that, or if I somehow got off on being sexually assaulted?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Miss Lillie, there is something that I think you need to hear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    LuzAmie: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Wicke, you only lead in with that when you have troubling news.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I think you are misunderstanding how Pheromosa’s pheromones work.  This isn’t a comic book or a hentai.  It can’t enslave you like that.  The effect is more like getting somebody inebriated and then trying to seduce them, albeit in a much more direct fashion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily: </b>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    LuzAmie: </b>
  <em>
    <span>That’s still predatory behavior, Wicke!  You had better not be suggesting what I think you are.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Make no mistake, Madam Lusamine.  I would never blame Lillie for Pheromosa’s actions, nor am I saying that it makes this ordeal less horrible.  Miss Lillie, I only need you to hear this because you offered to keep and train it after the attack.  Frankly, your situation is borderline unprecedented.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Hear what?  I feel like you’re getting ready to tell me I have some condition like those kidnapping victims who become loyal to their attackers.  I read about that, and the thought scares me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> To be blunt, Miss Lillie, Pheromosa doesn’t have the kind of power over you that you credit it with.  It can’t strip volition so completely, nor implant entirely new emotions.  It can corrode inhibitions and judgment, but that’s very different from the power you’re giving it in your mind now.  If you intend to have this Ultra Beast travel at your side, I feel as though you must appreciate that distinction.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em><span>That isn’t really what I wanted to hear at all, tbh.</span></em></p><p>
  <b>    LuzAmie: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I suppose that’s why she said “need” and not “want”.  Are you going to be ok?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily: </b>
  <em>
    <span>It will take time.  But I’m starting to get an idea of how to go forward.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    Wicke’s words still floated in her head.  Thinking back, Lillie realized that Pheromosa had not made any effort to physically coerce her, nor had she tried to seduce Lillie since.  She had clearly shown that what she had done to Lillie came as easily as talking, but also that she was concerned.  What had happened would stay with her for the rest of her life.  Lillie still wasn’t sure if it could or should be forgiven.  But it was unfair of her to hold Pheromosa accountable without fully explaining the significance of her actions.  Lillie almost didn’t want to think about the significance of her own actions.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    It isn’t anyone’s fault,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she told herself in the desperate hope that she’d feel any better with this repetition of the thought than she had with all the others.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>We both entered a horrible situation where we didn’t understand each other, that’s all.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    Regardless, the only way was forward.  Lillie just wished she knew where forward was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hau had taught her that training was bonding.  It was the birthplace of higher understanding between people and Pokémon.  It was with that in mind that she finally threw herself into training Pheromosa.  It started off promising, but then she’d wanted to jump into something hard and risky.  Pheromosa looked ready to bleed out after prolonged attempts to learn Me First, and refused to listen to Lillie’s pleas for her to stop.  It was unbearable to watch, and Lillie felt herself losing hope that Pheromosa could really understand her feelings.  Then it happened.  Pheromosa flawlessly executed Me First, and twice at that.  Forgetting her worry, Lillie found herself swelling with pride at her Pokémon’s strength and sheer determination.  But then Pheromosa followed that display of power and self-reliance with her first ever smile.  It was slight and shy, so unlike her, and the uncertainty in her normally cold eyes spoke volumes.  She was trying to connect and understand, even if she wasn’t sure of the way forward.  Maybe this would be ok.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    Lillie sat on the big stump, Pheromosa kneeling beside her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Pheromosa, I’ve been upset with you since we met,” she said, eliciting a curious, but not surprised, look from the white Beast.  “If I’m being honest, I’m probably going to stay upset for a long time.  It may not be fair to you, but I’m hoping you’ll hear me out and try to understand how I feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The explanation was long, and Pheromosa seemed to cling to every word.  Her expression was unreadable, cool and even as ever, but something told Lillie that now she didn’t know how to feel, either.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie shared the only answer she’d been able to come up with.  “I don’t want our partnership to be marred by a traumatic misunderstanding.  We can’t take it back, but we can try to move past it.  We just have to go forward, however we can.  And if the time comes that we want or need to be…intimate again, we’ll figure it out then.  Together.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Pheromosa’s heart stung worse than her antenna after the Razor Leaves.  She hadn’t known that she could hurt somebody like that, and there was no real offer of forgiveness.  It made sense.  But even after everything, this curious alien called a Lillie still offered partnership and aid.  In that moment, shining in the moonlight of an unclean world and wounded heart laid bare, Pheromosa couldn’t help but find the Lillie truly beautiful.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Weirdly, for a chapter that says so much, I have surprisingly little to say here.</p><p>Have you ever seen Pheromosa smile in Pokémon Refresh?  It was always so slight, like she's somehow shy.  I found that idea very cute.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 9 - Forward Motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 9 - Forward Motion</b>
</p><hr/><p>    Her late night did not stop Lillie from waking with the dawn.  She felt better rested than she had in a while.  A weight had been lifted, and she could think seriously about taking Kanto’s Island Challenge.  Or, whatever they called it.  Slipping her arm off of Bud, she rolled over and poked her head out the tent flap.  The cool ocean air felt refreshing on her face.  It was certainly colder than most of Alola, but not unpleasantly so.  A modest amount of fog had rolled in from the coast, giving the air the same refreshing splash as the morning dew on the grass.  The tiny hole in the wet earth next to her rumbled and squeaked slightly; apparently Sandy snored.  Lillie had offered to let Pheromosa sleep outside her ball as well, but the Beast had declined.  Lillie wasn’t sure if she was still uncomfortable touching this world, or if she’d needed space.  Her thoughts were cut short by Bud crawling underneath the arm she was propping herself up with.  He let out a cute yawn as he joined Lillie in watching the faint shapes of Oddish in the fog, chattering a bit as they wandered off to find places to root for the day.</p><p>    Lillie stretched and tried to work out some of the kinks in her body while Bud fetched her clean clothes.  For all the splendor of mornings like this, sleeping outside still had its downsides.  She decided she’d wake Sandy after she had dressed; the little Diglett was the only one of Lillie’s Pokémon not to have seen her stark naked, and Lillie wanted to enjoy that novelty.  Once she had donned her clothes, Lillie picked up her shoes and tapped them lightly against the ground outside before putting them on.  Sandy poked out almost immediately, chirping groggily.  The fog and dew had cleared by the time Bud and Lillie had the tent packed away, with some help from Sandy bonking the stakes back up from the ground.  Lillie sent out Pheromosa as she set out Berries, dried meat, and water for everyone’s breakfast.  That big stump she’d kept using to sit also happened to make a nice table.  The four of them enjoyed their morning meal together.  Freshly vitalized by good food and company, Lillie told her Pokémon about her plan for the day.</p><hr/><p>    Sandy versus a Bird Keeper and his Pidgeotto hadn’t really been the exciting match Lillie had envisioned.  Sandy couldn’t hit the bird Pokémon if it flew, and it likewise couldn’t attack Sandy when she burrowed.  Lillie exchanged numerous awkward glances with her opponent, taking solace in the fact that he clearly was also at a loss for what to do.  </p><p>    “Right then!  We’ll call it a draw,” he eventually declared, and they shook on it.</p><p>    “It’s all right, Sandy,” said Lillie as they walked away.  “I can find you a better match.”  </p><p>    She was too busy talking to the Diglett to notice the odd patch of leaves she was about to step on until it shrieked loudly in protest.  The Oddish burst up from the soil beneath Lillie’s shoe, knocking the poor girl flat on her ass.  Sandy dropped into the ground and was interposing herself between her Trainer and the wild Pokémon in an instant.  Lillie tried her best to match her Pokémon’s reaction time.  </p><p>    “Sandy, use Slash!” she ordered before realizing how much she had on display to anyone who cared to look.  </p><p>    She scrambled to her feet and smoothed out her skirt as the battle began to unfold.  Sandy was faster than Oddish could react, her unseen claws scything into its body from below ground.  The Oddish’s surprised cry was much lower pitched than its first, and it began to heal its cuts by Absorbing Sandy.  </p><p>    Desperate to get her Pokémon out of harm’s way, Lillie just yelled, “Dig!”  </p><p>    This quickly proved to be a mistake.  With Sandy out of its reach, the Oddish let out another loud shriek and used Sweet Scent, spreading the move as far as it could before Sandy’s subterranean tackle knocked it out.  The Oddish had already won, however, as a stampede of its compatriots came rushing to the scene.</p><p>    Lillie was apparently the only Trainer on the route brave or stupid enough to not get out of the way.  This was intimidating, sure, but she’d faced hardships greater than this in Alola already.  She had trust in her partners.  Sandy’s Magnitude was tripping them up, but Sandy had taken more than her fair share of Acids and Absorbs.  At the distance Lillie had to maintain to let Sandy use Magnitude safely, it took her 3 attempts to get the injured mole back into her PokéBall.  </p><p>    “You did great, girl.  Thank you,” she whispered, then raised her voice as if to warn the Oddish of their fate.  “Go, Pheromosa!”  </p><p>    She hit the ground running, surveying the danger her Trainer had gotten herself in.  They exchanged glances, and Lillie nodded in response to the unspoken question.  The barrage of Acid thinned out as her pheromones went to work.  It was too much to avoid in its entirety, and she winced in pain as the burning liquid caught her wing and arm.  </p><p>    She could surmise her Trainer’s plan, and was already scoping a target by the time the command, “Pheromosa, Me First!” reached her ears.  </p><p>    She leaned toward the assembled horde and swept her arm as though brushing them aside.  A torrent of caustic liquid was willed into existence and arced through the sky, raining her burning disdain down upon the Oddish.  The attacks ceased, the remaining Oddish staring at her in awe and want.  She fixed them with a glare, her purple eyes narrowing as the brushed the acid off her arm with two golden claws.  Lillie could swear that the air dropped a few degrees in temperature as the Pokémon fled to safety.</p><hr/><p>    The rest of training went well as Lillie headed to the city.  Bud fought off an impressive number of Psyduck.  Sandy, after a couple Potions, chased down something that turned out to be a Whismur.  Lillie considered catching it, but decided to let it go back to playing with some Venonat.</p><p>    She even got her chance at the actual Nugget Bridge challenge!  She remembered the replica from Malie Garden and had really been looking forward to it when she realized she’d be in Kanto.  Having had to decline on her way up to the Cape, Lillie was more than eager this time.</p><p>    It had actually been kind of funny watching Pheromosa gracefully kick aside the five Trainers’ Pokémon.  By the time the last two decided to attack her together, Beast Boost had her moving too quickly for it to matter.  </p><p>    With a sigh of defeat, the boy in charge handed Lillie a Nugget.  “I did my best,  I have no regrets.”</p><hr/><p>    Lillie got herself and her Pokémon checked in at the Pokémon Center.  It was Pheromosa’s first time in the healing machine, and she found the process fascinating.  If she could get one of these that wasn't unclean, she'e be happy.  Once the console had done its work, the nurse brought Lillie her PokéBalls on a lovely silver tray, clearly dying to ask questions.  </p><p>    Taking her Pokémon from the tray and standing up to affix them to her belt, Lillie explained, “She’s called a Pheromosa.  She’s a very special Pokémon from a faraway region.”  </p><p>    The pink-haired woman thanked her and gave her a room key.  Lillie took off, eager to get into a real bed.</p><hr/><p>    Lillie took off her socks and shoes while Pheromosa wandered the room.  So many objects of unknown function…  Her focus on them was broken when Lillie sat on the edge of the bed.  </p><p>    “You did great today, Pheromosa,” she started, and the white Beast trilled slightly at the praise.  “You worked really hard.  Do you need me to…” Lillie’s voice trailed off as her face again burned with embarrassment.  “…you know?”  </p><p>    Pheromosa considered the state of her muscles, running her claws along her legs and flexing her joints.  The machine had helped, and she hadn’t pushed herself that hard.  Satisfied with her inspection, she shook her head no.</p><p>    Her fingers were shaky as Lillie began removing the rest of her clothes.  “Y-you got me all horny again,” she muttered, not quite able to look Pheromosa’s way.  </p><p>    This was not news to Pheromosa, but she did take it as an invitation to approach, reaching for her Trainer’s nude body.  </p><p>    “But,” Lillie said firmly, stopping her with an outstretched hand, “I’m still not sure I’m ready to have sex with you again.”  </p><p>    Pheromosa stopped in her tracks, not wanting to harm the Lillie with her affections.  She reached to take her Premier Ball off the nearby dresser and let herself in.  Lillie, barely able to raise her voice enough to be heard, stopped her short again.  </p><p>    “Wait!”  </p><p>    Pheromosa turned as Lillie scooted up onto the bed, sitting with her legs open and her back against the headboard.  </p><p>    “I didn’t say that you have to go,” she said, tentatively, finally mustering the courage to look Pheromosa in the eye as her hand slipped between her thighs.</p><p>    A long, low moan escaped her lips as her fingertips made contact with her soaking wet pussy.  Lillie traced them idly up and down, motioning for Pheromosa to sit opposite her with her free hand.  Unlike in the tent, this time she complied.  Her gossamer wings hung off the back of the bed and she lewdly spread legs to afford the Lillie the same sort of view she was being treated to.  This was not something Pheromosa ever considered doing with a spectator, let alone one she was becoming so rapidly enamored with.  All the same, she teased at her own womanhood with her claws, confident that the Lillie could smell her arousal even with her inferior senses.</p><p>    Lillie felt herself opening up slightly as she took in Pheromosa’s beauty.  Without the haze over her mind, she was free to appreciate it in a whole new clarity.  Her lithe legs appeared simultaneously toned and frail, and the sight of two golden digits playing between them was simply entrancing.  Lillie slipped her middle finger inside herself, followed soon by her index as she surveyed the rest of her Pokémon’s body.  The gold accents of her body gleamed softly in the room’s lamplight, and it drew her gaze all over.  Her foot claws flexed and clicked softly together.  The segments of her diaphanous “dress” rustled and shuddered every time she touched a spot she liked.  </p><p>    Finally, Lillie’s gaze fell upon her face.  She loved the golden crown that grew there, as though the maker had wanted to make it clear to all what kind of respect this gorgeous Beast deserved.  More than that, Lillie loved the eyes beneath the crown.  Those deep purple irises with sky blue pupils were like nothing this world had to offer.  That alien, yet inalienable coldness they always gave off sent a chill down Lillie’s spine as she worked a third finger into her thoroughly drenched pussy.  It took time;  she seldom took more than two.  After her first couple attempts, Lillie couldn’t resist withdrawing her fingers to suck on them.  Buzzing with pleasure, Pheromosa kept her gaze fixed raptly on that lewd spectacle, finally penetrating herself with her claws.</p><p>    Lillie found a steady rhythm, her fingers pumping rapidly in and out as her other hand explored her chest.  Still, she found herself staring into Pheromosa’s eyes almost as much as she stared at her claws moving almost like they were vibrating inside her vagina.  Pheromosa made her own observations of the alien pleasuring herself on the other side of the bed.  Apparently she could derive great pleasure from the gentle swells on her chest, especially the small pink protrusions coming off their centers.  Similarly, the tiny nub above her slit seemed to be important; her whole body seemed to twitch when her thumb would brush against it.  The Lillie’s adorable noises drove Pheromosa’s lust to new heights, and it wasn’t long before her claws were no longer enough.</p><p>    As Pheromosa pulled out of herself, Lillie gently pinched at her nipple.  She stared with curiosity as the Pokémon used the two claws to spread herself open.  Tentatively, she lifted one antenna over her leg and rubbed at her slit with the feeler.  Her breath caught as the wave of sensations rocked her body.  Pheromosa’s eyes could no longer hold Lillie’s attention.  Her fingers trailed slowly down from her chest to touch her clit as she watched.  Pheromosa seemed to be slowly preparing herself, her breath already short and ragged.  When the time finally came, she leaned back a bit and began pushing the large golden feeler into her eager hole.  Her orgasm rocked her almost immediately, the dual stimulation of her pussy and antenna too much to sustain for any real length of time.  The sight and sound of her Pokémon’s climax had Lillie’s hands working almost in a blur.  She followed suit soon after, crying out probably far too loudly for a hotel room, but too lost in ecstasy to care.  She was panting for breath as she came down from her climax.  Lillie’s eyes were still glued to Pheromosa as she gingerly pulled her sensory organ out of her dripping vagina.  Even that much was enough to wrack the Pokémon’s body with a second, albeit much smaller, orgasm.  Lillie waited for her partner’s breathing to return to some semblance of normal before offering her fingers, still slick with her own juices, to Pheromosa’s mouth.  Tentatively, Pheromosa touched one with her proboscis.  It was a lot softer than Lillie had expected, almost like a tongue.  Deciding she liked the taste, the Ultra Beast greedily cleaned Lillie’s fingers before offering her antenna to the girl.  Lillie knew enough to be gentle as she licked it clean, deciding that Pheromosa’s juices tasted amazing even without pheromonal aid.</p><hr/><p>    The two lay snuggled in bed, their shared body heat obviating any need for a blanket for the time being.  </p><p>    “Hey, Pheromosa… Do you understand what a name is?” Lillie asked.  </p><p>    When the bug didn’t trill her assent, Lillie explained, “It’s a special thing you call an individual.  Like how I’m a human, but people call me ‘Lillie’ instead of ‘human’.”  </p><p><em>     Oh, </em> Pheromosa realized.  <em> She’s not “a” Lillie; Lillie is only her.  It’s like a scent tag, but out loud. </em>  </p><p>    “W-would you like me to give you one?” Lillie inquired, sounding uncertain.  “I don’t know if that’s somehow weird or bad to you, but I want something a bit more personal.  I had a human name in mind.”  </p><p>    Pheromosa emitted desire to indicate her consent, earning her a giggle and playful elbow from her Trainer.  </p><p>    “Enough of that; I’m trying to have a moment here!”  </p><p>    Lillie composed herself before speaking again, “How about Grace?  I’ve always liked that name, and it suits you very well, I think.”  </p><p>    Grace hugging Lillie tightly to her was all the answer she needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Behold, the most predictable plot twist!  Grace was really Pheromosa this whole time!  Tremble before my literary genius!  /s</p><p>I feel like mutual masturbation is very underrated.  It's surprisingly intimate; you're sharing a moment that you normally wouldn't show to anyone, fueled by your partner doing the same.  It's also a great "compromise" for horny people who aren't ok with how they feel yet, like our poor flustered protagonist.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 10 - Champ in the Making</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 10 - Champ in the Making<br/>
</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>    Staring at her PokéGear’s internet browser, Lillie researched the basics of the Kanto League between bites of her muffin.  It was reminiscent of the Island Challenge, though word was that these “Gym Leaders” preferred more straightforward battling tests compared to Trial Captains.</p><p>    As she took in all the information, she repeated much of it aloud for the benefit of her team seated with her at the breakfast table (insofar as Sandy could be “seated”).  “Looks like…the journey Trainers undergo is to collect eight Badges from strong Trainers to earn the right to challenge the Elite Four.  You can do the Gyms in any order, it says.  I guess they choose stronger Pokémon if you already have Badges.  And our first one is right here in Cerulean City!”</p><p>    &lt;Guess we have our work cut out for us,&gt; Bud commented.  He looked up at Pheromosa, who apparently went by Grace now.  &lt;That new move you worked on with us seems like a good asset.  You need any more help getting a handle on it?&gt;</p><p>    Grace glared briefly at the insinuation of weakness.  As the realization that Bud wasn’t actually insulting her set in, she calmed herself and shook her head slightly.</p><p>    &lt;Grace is good at that move!  She did it to me in one try!&gt; piped Sandy, looking up from the dish she’d been eating from.  &lt;Should I call you that?  Do you like it?  You just got it last night, right??&gt;</p><p>    After a long sip of her Berry, Grace nodded.  &lt;It’s fine to call me that.  The Li- Sorry, Lillie taught me what a name is and saw fit to give me one.  I did not know verbal designations were the norm on this world.&gt;</p><p>    Bud contemplated, but had to ask, &lt;What do you use?&gt;</p><p>    &lt;Scent,&gt; she responded, as though it should be obvious.</p><p>    &lt;Oh, you guys can smell good enough to do that?&gt; Sandy excitedly asked, clearly not waiting for an answer.  &lt;That is so cool!  We use sounds, too, but mostly we tell each other apart by the feel of our ***** or everyone’s unique ******.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;Sandy,&gt; Bud reminded her, and not for the first time, &lt;Please try concepts that we can understand.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;So it isn’t just me?&gt; scoffed Grace.  &lt;I was afraid I was the butt of some joke.&gt;</p><p>    Bud shook his head.  &lt;Some Pokémon have feelings that don’t translate well.  Like the **** between me and my ****.&gt;  At that, he used a vine to gesture to his flower bud.  &lt;My progenitor said that only a select few Grass-types, like our line and Paras, would get it.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;Wait a second!&gt; exclaimed the little Diglett, cutting Bud off before he could explain further.  &lt;Can we get back to how Grace didn’t know what names were?  So how she kept calling her “The Lillie”?  Grace, did you think a “Sandy” was like a whole type of Diglett or something?  That’s hilarious!&gt;</p><p>    Sandy’s amusement quickly gave way to chills as Grace narrowed her ice-cold gaze upon the tiny Pokémon with a warning clack of her wings.  Lillie gave them a startled look, readying their PokéBalls in case of escalation.</p><p>    &lt;O-on second thought, that is a perfectly reasonable mistake for an alien to make.  Pleasedon’tkillme.&gt;</p>
<hr/><p>    “Yo!  Champ in the making!”  The boisterous door greeter waved Lillie over as soon as she had one foot inside the Gym.</p><p>    Lillie ran over, excited to truly begin her League challenge.  She presented the man with her Trainer ID and PokéDex.</p><p>    “Alola, huh?” he asked as he entered her into a terminal built into a nearby statue.  “You’re a long way from home.  Want me to explain the Kanto League rules?”</p><p>    Nodding, Lillie replied, “Yes, please.  I haven’t been a Trainer very long, so all I really know about it I picked up from friends back in Alola.”</p><p>    “Gym matches, whether they’re with a Junior Trainer or a Leader, are considered official matches.  This means you can’t use more than 4 moves per Pokémon.”</p><p>    Lillie had heard that number before.  Kukui had mentioned it a few times.  Not many Pokémon could truly keep in practice with a lot of moves, and a Trainer had to be a prodigy or a slave driver to really make that happen.  Internationally, 4 was the agreed upon limit, and most Trainers only worked on 4 of a Pokémon’s moves at a time.</p><p>    “Of course,” the greeter continued, “since the limit is to keep from rewarding abusive training, we understand if your Pokémon has a breakthrough mid-battle.  In such cases, we ask that you simply stop issuing one of the previous commands to ‘make room’ for the new move.  Also, the match with the Gym Leader will have spectators and an official referee.  If one of your Pokémon is deemed unable to battle, you’ll not be allowed to use it again in the same match.”</p><p>    The rest of the explanation was fairly straightforward.  The Gym Leader would be informed of how many Badges the challenger had, failed challenges could be tried again, and successful challenges would earn cash and TM prizes.</p><p>    “One last thing.  Misty is a master of Water-type Pokémon.  They’re great against Fire-types, but don’t fare so well against Grass and Electric moves.”</p>
<hr/><p>    The entry chamber looped around to either side so spectators could sit and watch the assorted matches.  Lillie continued straight through, trembling with anticipation as she put her hand to the heavy door to the challengers’ area.  She had all 3 of her Pokémon out with her; this was a journey she wanted to embark on together.  Looking at them, she gathered her courage and pushed the door open.</p><p>    She had not actually expected the inside to be an enormous swimming pool with broad platforms floating atop it.  Sandy moved somewhat circuitously to the edge of the water, as though picking around important things beneath the floor.  She stared in, then turned and met Lillie’s eyes.  They both sighed and shook their heads, and Sandy was put back in her Ball.  This was not the place for her.</p>
<hr/><p>    “Bud, use Razor Leaf!” Lillie ordered, watching as the sharp projectile effortlessly incapacitated the already sleeping Horsea.  Her first match with a Junior trainer was going, well, swimmingly.  Lillie recalled Bud as the Trainer did the same to her Horsea.  Both readied themselves for the next bout.</p><p>    “Go, Shellder!”</p><p>    “Grace, I choose you!”</p><p>    The woman was visibly unnerved by Grace’s presence, almost forgetting to keep treading water as she gawked.  Grace surveyed the reeking water, seeing her target making what she was sure was a rude gesture.  Her indignant pause was all the window the enemy Trainer needed to recover.</p><p>    “Shellder, Dive now!” she called, and her Pokémon complied with surprising agility.  It had been reduced to a vague shape circling near the bottom of the pool.</p><p>    Grace surveyed her options.  Swimming was not in her nature, to say the least, and this water had an even sharper stench to it than the sea had.  Lillie seemed to be waiting for an opportunity, so Grace began to run along the edge of her platform.  Shellder watched from beneath the surface, then struck.</p><p>    Lillie had to clap a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.  The sight of the funny purple mollusk latched onto Grace’s leg, tongue still hanging out, was just comical.  Grace’s palpable irritation at its impudence did not help matters.  Still, Clamp was actually a dangerous attack.</p><p>    Thinking of how best to dislodge the aggressive Shellder, Lillie decided to try something risky.  “Grace!  Can you use Bounce like that?”</p><p><em>     Interesting.  That’s enticingly bold, </em> she thought to herself as her free leg effortlessly kicked her and her unwanted passenger into the air.  She could feel the alien’s fear mounting impressively as one crisp beat of her wings brought them to the apex of their trip.  Shellder letting go and falling for the water did not stop Grace’s kick from connecting squarely with the back of its shell.</p><p>    The swimmer was frantic to regain control of the situation.  “Shellder, Clamp again!  Get both legs!”</p><p>    Lillie’s response and Grace’s thought were simultaneous: “<em> Me First! </em>”</p><p>    Lillie had not realized that Grace’s legs could wrap with so much force until they were immobilizing the poor defenseless clam.  Distracted by thoughts of how careful she’d have to be when she had the Ultra Beast’s thighs wrapped around her head and neck, Lillie almost didn’t hear the Junior Trainer surrender.  Snapping back to reality, she called off Grace.  The blue glow of the mimicked attack faded from her legs, and a very dazed Shellder was recalled.</p><p>    “We really did it!” Lillie exclaimed as she held Grace’s Premier Ball to her chest.  “Our first battle in a Gym!”  She looked down the impossibly long pool to where the Leader’s platform stood empty for now.  The real test was soon to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am grateful to a lot of media for clearing up some of the oddities of the Pokémon world.  Pokémon Origins confirmed a long-running headcanon that Gyms tailor their teams based on the challenger's progress, Galar notwithstanding.  Detective Pikachu, of all the things, offered the first explanation I've liked for Pokémon communication.</p><p>I'm never a fan of "it just works, ok?"  The notion that Pokémon don't understand words but the intent behind them is a pretty good reason they can all talk to each other and understand human speech.  This is why I said the &lt;&gt; speech is loosely translated; they're not talking as we understand the concept.  More importantly, this means some things aren't obvious or even comprehensible to some Pokémon.  </p><p>While I could theoretically put into words that Sandy is talking about the subtle variances in how every Diglett tunnels or that Bud has a special bond with the plant growing from him, truly understanding these things requires senses and experiences that we lack and that the characters lack.  For that reason, I feel it's more accurate to the flow of conversation to leave these things bleeped out, even if we can surmise what's being discussed.</p><p>One thing that's never had a good explanation in the fluff is a Pokémon only knowing four moves.  It's not like Lapras needs to forget how to swim to learn to shoot water, right?  Ergo, the limit must be artificial, and there has to be a decent reason why it's imposed.</p><p>Tl;dr, don't mind me, I'm just neurotically trying to make a vidjagame world make realistic sense.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 11 - Aim For the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 11 - Aim For the Stars</b>
</p><hr/><p>    As the Junior Trainer swam over to give Lillie her prize money, she caught herself checking out the woman’s curves in her bikini.  At the Paradise, Lillie had frequently seen women in various states of undress in the locker rooms, but she had paid it no mind then.  Now, the appeal was becoming more obvious.  Her face was soft and pretty, and she sported the toned physique of a swimmer.  Her swimsuit clung enticingly to her skin, highlighting the sensuous curves of her hips and breasts.</p><p>    Thinking back to Wicke’s revelation about her attraction to Grace, Lillie took a moment to ponder, <em> Am I really bisexual?  How long has that been going on? </em>  </p><p>    Blushing slightly and shaking her head as if to scatter her thoughts from the topic, she graciously accepted her prize money and moved on.  She did not, however, stop checking out the other cute Junior Trainers as she battled on.</p><hr/><p>    It was unclear if the arena had been designed to be daunting, or if the intimidation was all in Lillie’s head.  It was a standard sized battlefield, made of solidly anchored white platforms over the water.  The two semicircles of the PokéBall motif in the middle were cut out to allow for pool access, and two long rectangular cutouts on each side made footing tenuous at best.  Searching for her confidence, Lillie made the Z sign.  She had made it this far, and she knew her partner was in his element.  She could win.</p><p>    The sudden noise of a door gave Lillie a start, snapping her out of her reverie.  The redhead who walked in was pretty cute, dressed in what looked like a blue one-piece swimsuit and a matching coat.  She offered a friendly smile as she walked to a machine on the same wall as the door she’d come out of.</p><p>    “You’re a new face!” she called as PokéBalls clattered into a tray.  “I hear you’re a fresh Trainer.  Not many choose my Gym to be first.  I’m Misty, by the way!”</p><p>    “My mother’s staying up at the Cape, so I came back to check on her before I started,” Lillie explained.  “But I’m ready now,” she said, softer.  It was more for her and her team than Misty.  “My name is Lillie, and I’m here to challenge you for my first Gym Badge!”</p><p>    A light switched on, and suddenly Lillie could see outside the glass walls to either side of her.  The bleachers had a modest number of spectators: city residents of all ages, a couple of Aether members, and even Bill could be seen sitting near the front.  A man let himself in from the side and strode up to the side of the battlefield.  His black and white uniform looked out of place among a staff that otherwise favored swimwear.</p><p>    “The challenge has been made!” he declared, the microphone on his headset making his voice boom throughout the Gym.  “The challenger is Lillie Quintel, from the town of…” he trailed off and checked a tablet.  “…Aether Paradise!  Each Trainer is allowed to use 3 Pokémon.  The match continues until all of a Trainer’s Pokémon are unable to battle.  You may begin!”</p><p>    Smiling, Misty fetched one of her PokéBalls from her right pocket.  “My policy is to use tough Water-type Pokémon.  I hope you’re ready!  Go, Psyduck!”  </p><p>    The yellow duck looked somewhat perplexed as to why it was out.  Its confusion cleared up when Lillie threw her own PokéBall.  “Bud, you’re up!”</p><p>    Bud growled with anticipation, setting its sights on Psyduck and Leech Seeding it almost before Lillie told him to.  In response, Psyduck dove into the water and vanished beneath the arena.  Bud backed off a step, carefully surveying his surroundings.  Lillie hadn’t realized that Bud had his back partially to the water until she saw the shape of Psyduck taking its opening. </p><p>    “Bud, look out!” she warned, but not in time to avoid Misty’s command.</p><p>    “Psyduck, use Scratch!”</p><p>    Psyduck struck relentlessly even as Bud whirled to face it.  Its claws dug in, leaving angry red trails along Bud’s body.  Leech Seed’s little bit of added vitality wouldn’t be enough, Lillie decided. “Mega Drain, now!”</p><p>    It had the desired effects.  Many of the shallower cuts seemed to heal a bit, and Psyduck abandoned its assault to put distance between itself and Bud.  Unfortunately for it, it hadn’t gone straight for the water. </p><p>    Lillie followed up with, “Sleep Powder!”</p><p>    Misty had fought more than her fair share of Bulbasaur and Ivysaur in her time, and was prepared for this move.  “Psyduck, use Water Pulse!” </p><p>    Circles of blue water erupted from Psyduck’s beak at alarming velocity, pushing the Sleep Powder away and hammering into Bud’s head.  The throbbing pulse of water was like nothing he’d ever felt.  Bud struggled to breathe for less than two seconds, but it seemed longer.  His head throbbed, and the world was still vibrating dissonantly after the water cleared.  He could faintly hear Lillie encouraging him.  Taking his best guess at what she was saying, he conjured his finest Razor Leaf.  Psyduck had held still, oddly so considering the room insisted on oscillating.  Channelling his Trainer’s wishes, he connected the projectile firmly with his attacker’s head and readied another.  This time, it was his turn to be oddly still.  Psyduck’s gaze fell upon him with a fire he’d only heard of in legends.</p><p>    “Nice Disable, Psyduck!  Now finish it with Psychic!”</p><p>    It took everything Bud had to not collapse as his mind went ablaze.  The pulse that hit him was visible and audible, though not tangible until it felt like a nail to his brain.  </p><p>    “Bud!” Lillie called out, the distress at her partner’s pain clear in her voice. </p><p>    That was it.  He would not stand for this any more.  As Psyduck’s eyes began to glow anew, Bud violently shook his head to clear it of some of the accumulated fog.  It was clear enough, and with his back to the proverbial wall, he knew he’d only get one shot. </p><p>    He believed Lillie would give the right order, and was already primed when he heard her yell, “Mega Drain!”</p><p>    Psyduck crumpled to the floor, and the pain subsided almost immediately.  Many of the cuts it had inflicted were healed over now.  The verdict was made official, “Psyduck is unable to battle!”</p><p>    Misty recalled it, and Bud stood triumphant.  At least, until she chose her next Pokémon.  “Goldeen, finish this!”</p><p>    Lillie wondered how the little fish could possibly help.  Bud’s quick Razor Leaf got it before it could submerge fully, a bit of telltale red marking where it had been.  At her behest, Bud got ready to fire into the water, but this just earned him a face full of Water Pulse.</p><p>    The headache came creeping back in incrementally.  Bud had largely been able to fight it off the first time, but the second and third Water Pulses were too much.  By the time Misty’s strategy became apparent, he was in no shape to stop it.</p><p>    “Goldeen, use Peck!” </p><p>    At its Trainer’s call, Goldeen leapt from the water and viciously jabbed at Bud with her horn.  In his daze, he let himself get pushed back until he fell right into the center pool.  Goldeen submerged after him, and paid him back for the cut he’d inflicted with one last brutal Peck.</p><p>    “Ivysaur is unable to battle!” the referee declared, and his image was grayed out on the screen above.</p><p>    Lillie was beside herself as she recalled Bud.  <em> I’m supposed to be a Pokémon Trainer now.  I’m not supposed to be in this kind of scrape. </em></p><p>    Something Apollo had said rushed back to her.  She’d seen him lose to Hau once, and he’d explained, “I’m no less of a Trainer for my opponent having a good plan.  What matters is that I learn and react.  If we stop trying, <em> that </em> makes me less of a Trainer.”</p><p><em>     He always knows just what to say, </em> she thought, smiling softly as she grabbed the Premier Ball.  “Grace!  Let’s win this!  Use Lunge!”</p><p>    The battle was over in a flash.  Goldeen had popped up to aim another Water Pulse, and suddenly the Ultra Beast had kicked it onto the solid land in a motion that may as well have been white lightning.  With how tired it was from swimming on a cut fin, it passed out almost instantly.</p><p>    “Goldeen is unable to battle!”</p><p>    Misty stared at Grace.  Her expression was stunned as she recalled Goldeen, but Grace could smell the fear setting in.  Also rage, and hatred.  The redhead screamed in terror, and Lillie was so distracted by it that she didn’t notice Misty grabbing the PokéBall from her other pocket. </p><p>    “Go, Starmie!  Get rid of that bug!!”</p><p>    Grace could smell the shock of the man standing alongside the battle, but it was much harder to smell anything from the jeweled stars before her.  She felt no aggression from them (it?) as Misty ordered a brutal Swift.  Grace couldn’t dodge them all, and the star shots rapidly bit into her skin as she followed Lillie’s order to Bounce. </p><p>    Somehow, the alien could react to her speed, and its Trainer’s counter-order, “Scald!”</p><p>    Hot water was new to Grace.  It soaked her through and burned like brushing against the sun.  Her strength seemed to leave her as her foot weakly connected with Starmie’s jewel.  Her Boosted agility let her follow with a Triple Kick, but without enough force to stun the starfish, it was able to repel her with Psybeam.  Her nerves screamed, and her quarry was able to retreat into the fetid water.</p><p>    “Grace, hang in there!” pleaded Lillie.  “Get ready with that move!”</p><p>    Grace understood.  For the sake of the beautiful Trainer, she steeled herself.  If the star didn’t put out pheromones, she’d have to feel them from… There!  The enemy Trainer surged aggression and Grace once again felt the boiling heat of Scald.  This time, it was hers, raining in an infernal torrent upon the pool where the star had taken refuge.  Her rage seethed, and soon the pool did too.  Bubbles rushed to the surface of the water as it came to a violent boil, and Starmie ejected itself in a hurry.  With her speed, and Lillie’s observation, Grace was able to take advantage of its air time.</p><p>    “Bug Buzz!” ordered Lillie, stepping back a bit.</p><p>    The buildup always took a harrowing moment as her wings clicked together progressively faster.  Starmie almost had time to safely land before the beating of Grace’s wings produced a piercing shock wave.  It was overwhelming, and Starmie unceremoniously clattered to the ground outside the arena.  </p><p>    Grace could feel her energy welling up, so it came as no surprise when the referee confirmed, “Starmie is unable to battle!  Lillie and her…Pokémon are the winners!”</p><p>    Misty recalled Starmie, and Grace could feel a fresh surge of aggression and fear.  The woman was going to lash out!  It felt like barely two steps before Grace had her claws at the aggressor’s neck, emanating her own willingness to harm.  Paying no heed to the myriad gasps and screams from the humans behind the glass, she looked to Lillie for further instruction.  Lillie’s shocked and horrified expression was perplexing, but stranger was the anger she felt from the girl.</p><p>    “Grace!  That is enough!  How could you?!” Lillie demanded as she swiftly recalled her Beast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OK, I know Misty's phobia of bugs is canon to the anime and not the video games, but it presented a good storytelling opportunity here and so I took it.</p><p>As for Lillie suddenly having a last name...  The Pokémon world isn't big on handing those out, but there were several situations in which it would have been appropriate for her or her family members to be called by their full names.  Ergo, I had to add one.</p><p>In the spirit of anime naming tropes, the name is something of a pun.  I don't think it ever comes up, but headcanon says it's Lusamine's maiden name and that Mohn took hers when they married.  That's why it's a subtle play off aether and not a tree.</p><p>Oh, and for those of you wondering what Bug Buzz sounds like coming from Grace, look up a video of someone holding a giant beetle that's trying to fly away and imagine that hooked up to an amplifier.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 12 - She's Got an Alien Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 12 - She’s Got an Alien Heart</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    Misty had, up until that moment, thought she was making real progress with her phobia of bugs.  They’d always scared her irrationally.  This one, however, was exceptional.  It was all too human, a cold mockery of the female form that moved faster than the eye could see.  It was entrancing, unsettling, and just plain terrifying.  She’d panicked, and in that moment she grabbed for one of the Pokémon she kept with her for emergencies.  Starmie wasn’t meant for challengers.  Her fear of the bug peaked when it tore through Starmie with that awful noise.  Then it was on her, claws against the vulnerable skin of her throat.  In that moment, Misty could swear she could smell the thing’s hostility.  Then it looked to its Trainer for guidance and was scolded and recalled.  Misty was ok with this.  She awarded the Badge and TM, assuring the challenger and the alarmed spectators that it was just a misunderstanding, no harm done.  In truth, Misty had no desire to get the incident looked at in depth; that was the sort of thing she could lose her certification for.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    Lillie was dumbfounded.  She couldn’t believe Grace would go and do something like that.  And, of course, the first time the alien went off the rails so thoroughly, it was in front of a stadium full of people.  She had healed her team and gone back to their clearing.  As clouds rapidly darkened the sky, she sent out Bud and Sandy first.  She wanted to enjoy a happy moment after her victory before dealing with the harsh reality of her Ultra Beast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Bud, I am so proud of you!” she gushed, petting him gently.  “And Sandy, I’m sure you’ll get to join us next time!”  <br/></span>
</p>
<p><span>    This earned her a singsong trill from the Diglett.  She took a calming moment to lean down and let Sandy nuzzle her hand affectionately.  </span>Her thoughts a bit more collected now, Lillie recalled her Pokémon.  She couldn’t put it off any longer.</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Grace, come out here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Lillie could hardly call herself an expert in reading Pheromosa’s facial expression.  It seemed cool and detached as usual, perhaps a bit curious.  Certainly not the face of one who knew she’d just done something horrible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “How could you do that, Grace?!” she yelled, and watched as Grace calmly gestured down to her legs, visibly activated a small Beast Boost, and made a running motion with her claws.  <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Her attempt at humor went over poorly at first, and then even worse when Lillie realized that Grace wasn’t trying to be funny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Lillie decided on a better question, “Why would you attack her?”  <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    This earned her a strong sense of aggression and fear.  She did find this form of communication fascinating, even in her agitation.  She was far less enamored with Grace’s answer than she was the method of delivery</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You can’t just attack people if they make you mad, Grace.  I get that her Pokémon was super strong and that you got hurt, but you just can’t do that!”’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Grace’s eyes shot wide open in bewilderment.  Frantically, she buzzed and gesticulated, but Lillie wasn’t up for excuses.  <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Grace, she’s a government official,” Lillie explained, unsure how to make it clearer.  “I know you don’t understand, but she could have gotten us in a lot of trouble.  I don’t know how you did things in your world, and I honestly don’t care at the moment.  We’re civilized here!  There’s rules you have to follow!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Lillie didn’t see a reaction so much as a sudden absence of her Pheromosa and a rustling of grass.  She couldn’t even tell which direction Grace had run in, but she felt a stinging hurt faintly in the back of her mind.  This was not good.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>    Z-Lily: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know what to do.  I thought we were making progress.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    Z-Lily: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Tapu, she didn’t come for you, did she Mother?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    LuzAmie: </b>
  <em>
    <span>No, and Bill’s been keeping an eye out for me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    Wicc: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Miss Lillie, do you have any idea where it would go?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    Z-Lily: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know where she is.  Do you think she’ll come back?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    LuzAmie: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Undoubtedly.  Wicke says that you’re the closest thing she can feel to home.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    Z-Lily: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not sure how to handle her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    Wicc: </b>
  <em>
    <span>That’s no surprise.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    Wicc: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Remember, these are aliens.  We did a full battery of tests and couldn’t figure out if Nihilego is even sentient.  Apollo’s off chasing Blacephalon, which hunt by detonating their heads.  We have a research team trying to figure out if Buzzwole is actually communicating by flexing.  And Professor Ferne did a behavior study with a Xurkitree, but gave up on gathering meaningful data after it spent multiple hours communicating with his kitchenware.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    LuzAmie:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Oh, does it interface with machines?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> It was talking to a funnel.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    Wicc: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Point is, don’t expect its thoughts to make perfect sense to us.  Pheromosa will have a lot to learn if it’s stuck here, but you must be patient with it, too, Miss Lillie.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    Two hours of searching proved fruitless.  The clouds that had gathered finally began sprinkling rain.  Breathing deeply of the wet air, Lillie looked up and enjoyed the bleak sky for a moment.  Rain always did make her nostalgic.  Suddenly, her head spun as she saw the dense leaves of a tree above her.  Grace had herself wrapped protectively around the girl, as though she was trying to use her wings to shield them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “What the-?!” she cried out in surprise, unsure why Grace was hugging her like that.  <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Lillie tried to move, but Grace held on tightly.  She could not fathom why until she realized that Grace was fighting any motion that led out from under the tree.  Her hunch was confirmed when she stretched an arm out towards the rain and Grace quickly but gently put it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Grace,” she explained, trying not to crack a smile.  “It’s just rain.”  The white Pokémon nodded solemnly, holding her Trainer tighter.  “Grace, just…”  Lillie sighed, took a breath, and tried again.  “Just let me up and I’ll show you, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Grace seemed reluctant to let Lillie go, but she did acquiesce eventually.  She seemed terrified as Lillie left the safety of the tree’s canopy, and even protested audibly when Lillie stood in the open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Letting the raindrops fall on her outstretched arms, Lillie explained, “See?  It can’t hurt me.  Not this little.”  <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Grace relaxed visibly at this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Lillie smiled at her Pokémon before a realization set in,<em> …oh.</em></span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    “Thanks for seeing me, Misty,” Lillie said, shaking the Gym Leader’s hand.  They exchanged pleasantries, but eventually the time came to ask the big question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Gathering her resolve, Lillie barely managed to ask, “C-can you think of any reason my Pheromosa would think you were going to hurt me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Sighing deeply, Misty sent out a Wooper.  “I thought it might be about that,” she began, “And I have some explaining to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Misty told Lillie about her phobia and overreaction, explaining that Wooper should have been the third opponent and pleading with Lillie not to report this.  Her reaction felt less unjustified when Lillie off-handedly remarked that maybe the bug had felt her emotions and assumed the worst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Ultimately, Misty agreed to apologize to Grace, too.  “I’m really sorry I reacted the way I did.  It was unprofessional.  And I’m sorry if I caused trouble between you and your Trainer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Lillie and Grace exchanged looks, apologizing to each other without words.  It would still be a process, but she’d gained some insight today.  The Pheromosa had been a tad overzealous, sure, but she'd stopped before any real damage was done.  More importantly, her actions came from a place of caring, albeit a somewhat primal one.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I think we’ll be ok,” she told the Gym Leader.  “It was a scary couple of hours, but I think we’re good now.  I’ll make sure this doesn’t happen again.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    It was getting dark now, and Lillie decided to spend another night in the Pokémon Center.  She walked alongside Grace, turning a few heads as she went.  Once inside, she was approached by a man in a bright uniform.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Are you Lillie Quintel?” he asked, producing a clipboard.  She nodded, and he handed it to her.  “Package for you.  Sign here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The box was sizable, and the label said it was from Hau, Gladion, and Apollo.  It was also pretty heavy.  Lillie was excited to open it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>    But first,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should talk more with Grace.  She did push herself hard.  I should make sure she’s ok.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    It was amazing to her how one day made her see the Beast so much more clearly.  She was done asking esoteric questions and evading her feelings for her Pokémon.  Grace had defended her without a moment’s hesitation, only stopping to see what Lillie would have her do once the situation was under control.  Maybe she had a type.  That thought alone was enough to make Lillie blush and elicit a curious glance from Grace.  It didn’t make her quite as flustered as her next one.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>    And even if she doesn’t need to heal, I can give her a “treat” anyway.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly assume that all Gym Leaders keep one or two of their most trusted Pokémon on their person in case of a wild Pokémon threat or the evil team du jour attacking.  That's why they seldom have 6 or even 5 Pokémon outside of rematches where they're actually trying.</p>
<p>That in mind, deciding to use your ace mid-battle on a challenger is a no-no.  Gym Leaders have a lot of discretion in how they choose to fight each Trainer, but they're bound by the same rules as everyone else.  Something like what Misty did would be seen as trying to keep Lillie from her first Badge out of personal disdain for Grace.  They're not just professionals; they're the closest many regions have to a government or national guard, so rigging the game on personal bias is a huge foul.  By that logic, Whitney and Clair both could have lost their licenses in 2nd gen if Ethan/Kris cared enough to report them.</p>
<p>However, because they have so much leeway to decide how to test a Trainer's mettle, most of the time nobody will question if a Gym Leader bestows a badge for an accomplishment that isn't a sanctioned battle.  If Rosa's Emboar is strong enough to kick out a Plasma admin that took out Burgh's Leavanny, she's proven her skill.  Maybe Morty saw a Trainer calm a haunting Ghost Pokémon without resorting to violence or capture and decided that was a display of prowess and compassion worth rewarding.  If it comes out that the Badges were given for personal reasons, though, they'd still be in a lot of trouble.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 12.5 - A Heartfelt Apology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A very non-canon alternative to what transpired in Misty's office in Chapter 12.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 12.5 - A Heartfelt Apology</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    “Thanks for seeing me, Misty,” Lillie said, shaking the Gym Leader’s hand.  They exchanged pleasantries, but eventually the time came to ask the big question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Gathering her resolve, Lillie barely managed to ask, “C-can you think of any reason my Pheromosa would think you were going to hurt me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Sighing deeply, Misty sent out a Wooper.  “I thought it might be about that,” she began, “And I have some explaining to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It was obvious to Lillie just how shaken the Gym Leader was as she spoke.  “I’ve always had a really bad phobia of Bug-types,” the redhead explained, pacing around her office a bit.  “Even anything as harmless as a Caterpie can make me panic.  So, when I saw your…” she trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Pheromosa,” offered Lillie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Pheromosa, thank you.  When I saw your Pheromosa, and how quickly she took out Goldeen, it freaked me out.  I grabbed Starmie, because it’s my partner and I was scared out of my wits.  Then I freaked out more when she beat Starmie, and then…” Misty trailed off again, not wanting to recall the terror of Grace’s claws at her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I-I’m sorry, too,” Lillie said, turning towards the door where Misty had wandered.  “She probably felt you freak out and got the wrong idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    With trembling hands, Misty clicked the lock shut before resuming her pacing.  That raised so many questions she never wanted answers to.  The very notion of a humanoid bug monster that could sense emotions was enough to make her skin crawl.  All the same, she could tell by the challenger’s demeanor that this had been hard on her and her Pokémon, too.  She couldn’t help but wonder if they’d had an argument over the bug trying to protect its Trainer from her phobic reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    By this point, she had made her way back in front of Lillie’s seat.  Dropping to her knees, she pleaded, “Please don’t report this.  I’m so sorry for what happened, but I can lose my Gym if people hear it.  I’ll do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie thought Misty was being a little over the top by kneeling in apology, until she felt the woman’s soft hands sliding up her thighs.  She blushed furiously realizing that not only could Misty see her bare pussy up her skirt, but that the swimsuit-clad official was gently pushing her legs apart. <br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She stammered in protest, “M-misty, no!  Yo-you really d-don’t have to go th-that fa-  OH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Nothing had prepared the Alolan girl for the sensation of her first ever tongue gliding up the length of her slit.  She could feel her toes curl as the tip of Misty’s tongue flicked across the sensitive nub at the top.  Looking down at her lap, Lillie’s gaze was met by the redhead staring back up at her, a gleam in her blue eyes daring Lillie to stop her as she went in for another slow lick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie had been to this point blissfully unaware that she could be this aroused without help from Grace’s pheromones.  She’d had no interest in getting the Gym Leader in trouble in the first place, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop what was happening.  Even if rationality had broken through and allowed her to push Misty’s head out from between her legs, the girl knew that she’d find herself lewdly spread out on her bed later begging Grace to do the exact same thing to her later if she stopped now.  Arceus, with how amazing this felt already, she was probably going to beg Grace either way.  Misty seemed to be enjoying her apology, anyway, making appreciative noises as she spread Lillie open with both hands and teased the blonde’s inner lips with her tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    It would be rude not to accept her apology, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lillie rationalized as she tipped her head back and moaned at the exquisite sensations. <br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Closing her eyes, she just took in all the little movements of Misty’s tongue along her now soaked pussy.  Down.  Up.  Around.  Inside a bit.  Up.  Down.  Down.  Down…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “W-wait, no!  That’s dirty!” Lillie protested as she felt her legs being lifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Her nerves sang out as the Gym Leader’s deft tongue probed around her virgin rosebud.  It was very different from having her pussy licked; Lillie wasn’t sure she liked it quite as much, but the realization of what was happening turned her on more than she ever wanted to admit.  A very attractive government official was on her knees performing this filthy act on her to apologize.  The very thought of holding so much power over a person was intoxicating.  Lillie wondered if Grace felt this way all the time as she shuddered and cried out in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    After a few moments, Misty licked her way back up to Lillie’s swollen clit, planting small kisses on the sensitive nub and even sucking it briefly before standing.  Her nipples were threatening to tear the fabric of her swimsuit, and the damp patch between her legs was growing. <br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Her eyes were somewhere between desperate and predatory as she spoke, “Lillie, I’m so horny now.  Do you want to do something a little… kinkier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie couldn’t speak very coherently in her state, but nodded vigorously as Misty slipped her coat off.  The Gym Leader wandered to a more open area of the room, peeling off her one-piece swimsuit in a very practiced motion as she went.  Lillie could see little strands of clear liquid as the damp fabric was pulled away from Misty’s sopping wet hole.  She stood on wobbly legs and followed, clumsily pulling her shirt over her head and getting her bra half-off as she went. <br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The girl’s eyes widened a bit as she saw a PokéBall expand in Misty’s hand.  “Go, Starmie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It wasn’t long before the two were both straddling the purple Pokémon, facing each other with just two of Starmie’s points held flush together between them.  As the creature’s body tapered off, their breasts touched when they leaned far enough forward.  Lillie shivered at the feeling of her pussy spreading open around the cool metallic core of Starmie’s body, made slick with its own Water Gun.  Misty was already humping furiously, her breathing ragged and her face very flushed.  It was such a wonderful sight, Lillie almost forgot to thrust her own hips as she took it in.  This was clearly a very regular occurrence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie and Misty found a rhythm, bracing their arms on each other’s shoulders as they pleasured themselves with Starmie’s body.  Starmie mostly focused on staying upright with its body in a suboptimal configuration, but was very much enjoying the thrill of two humans humping it furiously.  Soundproofing had been a very solid investment for Misty’s private office, and she sometimes wondered if the contractors knew exactly what sorts of noises they were keeping from the rest of the staff.  She and Lillie were certainly making enough sound that passerby would have had no doubt in their minds what was transpiring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh, Starmie!  You always make me feel so good,” she moaned, her nails digging a bit into Lillie’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie was so lost in her lust that she didn’t really process what she was doing.  She’d been wrestling with the notions of being bisexual, and being a Poképhile.  She fought against the realizations and tortured herself trying to process it all, and suddenly here she was having sex with another girl and her partner Pokémon.  If her rational mind had been present, she likely would have passed out from embarrassment.  All she could think of, however, was how close she was to cumming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A look at Misty’s flushed and sweaty face told Lillie that she wasn’t far off, either.  With a few more frenzied thrusts, Misty practically screamed in ecstasy, her legs clamping around Starmie as her pussy spasmed.  Lillie hadn’t seen another woman cum before; she was too busy with Grace when her mother did it in her presence.  The sight was unbelievably erotic, but it was Misty slumping forward against her and Starmie that ultimately set her off.  Her eyes clenched shut as she climaxed, her field of vision black with bursts of color as the sensations wracked her body.  She wasn’t sure how much noise she made, nor did she recall being helped off of Starmie and onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It was a while before Lillie found herself once again in possession of her faculties.  She was still breathing heavily as she went to dress, then realized that she’d have to strip her skirt and shoes off and redress if she didn’t want to look like she’d just had wild sex.  Misty had long since donned her swimsuit again and was spraying a can of air freshener to mask the heavy scent of sex in the air, but paused to watch Lillie as she fumbled with her clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “If you ever get the urge to report me again, come back,” she told the girl with a wink.  “Starmie and I will apologize as many times as you want.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I mentioned before that I have a general aversion to porn plot when I'm trying to have an actual narrative.  This leads to a problem.  I have all these situations with Lillie and usually other female characters I find attractive where it would be so, so easy to write bad smut, but I can't for the sake of narrative.</p><p>I was lamenting this to my girlfriend and friend with benefits in a chat.  At the time, I had specifically been talking about how hard it was to not lewd Erika, my favorite of the Kanto Gym Leaders.  I mean, I have a blushing, hormonal 15 year old girl and her alien sex roach in a room full of gorgeous kimono-clad lesbians and their pet tentacle monsters?  How is sex not happening?!</p><p>I wrote a paragraph from the scene that wasn't happening as a joke, and it was decided that the best solution was for me to write the hilariously lewd alternative scenes as non-canon side chapters like this one.  Basically, every time I have to forgo a good opportunity for a sex scene because it's disruptive to the story or out of character, one of these happens.</p><p>Bear in mind that these are so non-canon, they're not even canon to each other.</p><p>Anywho, Misty and Lillie furiously humping Starmie is a callback to the first Poképhilia pic I ever saw.  It was a simple drawing of Misty straddling Starmie, rubbing her bare pussy against its body.  I'd never seen anything like it and assured myself at the time that I was just getting off on the pretty redhead Trainer, nothing more.  I think we all know better by now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 13 - Ethics 201</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 13 - Ethics 201</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    Mistakes had been made.  Grace recounted the day’s events in her head, adding bits of new information as she went and trying to make sense of it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The red-haired alien was definitely the crux of the issue.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Misty, she’s called,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Grace reminded herself.  Her fear of Grace led to the perception that she’d lash out.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>And she did lash out.  The star thing was meant for serious threats, not rookie Trainers.  Guess she didn’t expect anything as good as me.  So, was the extra burst of fear and rage because I beat her emergency measure?  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Lillie said humans don’t act on their emotions properly.  They carry them and don’t use them except when in real danger or if they’re with the ones they trust.  So, what’s the point?  These feelings exist to help us survive.  Did humans obviate them somehow?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    For that matter, Lillie feels all sorts of things she doesn’t act on.  She’s afraid when she gets quiet, but doesn’t get defensive or run.  She keeps wanting to mate and not doing it.  And she was angry with both me and Misty, but she didn’t attack Misty or try to drive her off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    This brought Grace’s thoughts to the confrontation in the clearing.  It was a long walk from the city, so Lillie must have wanted to do it somewhere familiar,  but not crowded.  Reasonable so far.  She’d wanted to ask Grace why she attacked her aggressor.  Somewhat less reasonable, but humans definitely had their cognitive limitations.  Then Lillie had taken the wrong idea from Grace’s answer and said horrible things.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    She told me that she didn’t mean them, that she’d only spoken her words in anger.  Is that what humans do to drive off attackers since they don’t have weapons?  Or is it just the drive to make others understand how they’re suffering?  Is that why humans don’t use their emotions right?  They emit so much at odds with their actions.  Are they afraid of their emotions being misunderstood like that?  Hurting others like that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    Her mind went back to something Lillie had said: “I didn’t want it.  But, I felt so close to you and I really liked it.  I don’t like that I liked it…”  Everything about that sentence confused Grace still.  “I don’t like that I liked it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She tried to puzzle through what about the human mind could cause this.  Given what Lillie had explained later, it must be pack structure.  Humans put a lot of emotion into mating.  Grace had heard of other species mating for life, but that had never been the way of her kind.  The way Lillie had spoken made it sound like the first mating was most important.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    And I took that from her,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she reminded herself, feeling a strong pang of guilt.  Guilt was another good emotion.  It told you when you’d wronged your pack, and tried to keep you from doing it again.  Understanding of concepts like that was what had made the accusation of lacking civilization and rules cut so deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It was just common sense to run when something hurt you. And those words were as sharp as any claw.  They were so unexpected; originating from somebody who had been so kind added the sting of betrayal to them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Maybe I’m looking for logic where none resides, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Grace posited.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe humans don’t use their emotions because they don’t control themselves right at all.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was something Grace could understand a lot better.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    When the rain had begun, she did not fear for herself at first.  Rain was a huge threat, cascading down in brutal waves that washed away the ground and pulverized weak structures.  It often came with thunder and lightning.  Her world’s cruelest irony was the importance of that rare calamity for the survival of all.  She’d hoped that it wouldn’t happen on this alien planet, but she’d had to run away from a storm while she sprinted along the impossibly wide water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace could run, and she knew how to hide,  But Lillie was weak, and she wasn’t sure if the Trainer would seek shelter.  It was a silly thought, in hindsight.  Its impracticality had done nothing to curb Grace’s reaction time.  She followed the unmistakable feeling her Trainer put off and brought the girl to safety under the thick leaves of a tree.  It didn’t matter that she’d betrayed and wounded Grace; Grace couldn’t bear the thought of her being hurt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Is it because she’s so beautiful, I wonder?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  A cruel thought crossed her mind that nearly made her scoff aloud.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that how my prey feels about me when I make them submit?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    After that incident, and a demonstration that rain on this world could come in small enough amounts to be harmless, Lillie had started taking Grace’s side.  Grace had even gotten an apology, albeit not a heartfelt one, from Misty.  Misty had seemed sincere about not wanting trouble between Lillie and Grace, however.  It was like the alien respected the idea of what Grace represented more than Grace herself.  Insulting, but in a strangely touching way.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    If I look at it another way, maybe she was trying to push past her fear and revulsion to find respect and compassion.  Humans are strange.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    Lillie was previously unaware that she could get so much thinking done in an elevator ride.  She’d told herself she was done asking esoteric questions, but the ones that remained felt heavy with their need for resolution.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    OK, so I’m finding girls attractive now.  Never been anything wrong with that; it’s just never something I did before.  Wicke says Grace couldn’t have turned me bi, so did she just knock it loose?  Had I just never thought of it?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lillie struggled for a way to check, before deciding to ask herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would I still have fallen in love with Apollo if he were a girl with the same personality and values?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She couldn’t think of any reason why not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Having worked for Aether and a Pokémon professor, Lillie was certainly no stranger to the concept of Poképhilia.  It seemed the sort of thing that everybody thought about from time to time, but nobody talked about.  She’d had her suspicions about Kukui and his Rockruff, but thought it rude to ask.  Aether training taught that Pokémon lack a lot of human hangups on sexuality, and that relationships like that are natural and beautiful if everyone’s consent is respected.  She remembered hearing rumors of a special division of Aether that got to help “relieve” Pokémon that went into heat but couldn’t be with suitable mates for some reason.  She’d also thought that would be rude to ask about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie also appreciated the difference between being a Poképhile and being a pervert or overly promiscuous.  It was no different from how one would look at humans.  She’d happily have given her virginity to Apollo had he ever asked, and she appreciated Kukui’s disdain for shirts perhaps more than she ought to have.  At the same time, Hau was a good friend and nothing more.  Similarly, Grace was attractive to her and she wanted to share herself more and more with the gorgeous Pokémon, but she couldn’t ever see herself wanting that with Nebby, or Sandy.  The brief thought of her kneeling close to the ground with the Diglett poking up under her skirt would have made her giggle if it wasn’t so unbelievably awkward.  Clearly, she wasn’t going to be one of those deviants who busied themselves trying to have sex with as many Pokémon as they could manage; just contemplating their “gotta bang ‘em all” mindset made the teen cringe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    That just left the tough question.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I being unfaithful to Apollo?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    She didn’t love him any less than she had when she resolved to confess to him in the Ruins.  And it wasn’t that she suddenly loved Grace more.  It was just that something about the alien Pokémon was enticing and endearing (and a lot about her was simply arousing).  Lillie started to tell herself that she couldn’t guarantee that she wouldn’t have to do stuff for Grace’s sake, anyway.  She stopped herself as she realized that it was only an excuse.  She wanted this, whatever “this” was.  She wanted to see where it went.  And, like she’d learned from her friends, she didn’t want to do anything less than throw herself wholeheartedly into it.  With that, she felt like Apollo would somehow understand.  At least, she hoped, and that gave her enough confidence for the time being.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    Grace’s attention was largely on the package when they got into their room.  Something inside resonated with her, and she was curious what.  The dissonance between her and Lillie seemed to have evaporated for the moment, and that came as a welcome relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie had set the package down on the dresser, promising they’d look inside later.  Her heart was skipping beats, and she could only imagine how she smelled and felt to Grace at that point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “H-hey,” she said nervously, tearing Grace’s focus away from the box.  “Are you hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace began to shake her head, but stopped abruptly as she saw Lillie lift her skirt and spread herself open with two fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Because I-I’ve got some nectar for you, if you want,” the girl said, trying her best to sound sexy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She did her best to keep eye contact with Grace as her face flushed uncontrollably.  After a moment, it proved too much, and she quickly looked away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Arceus, I can’t believe I actually said that!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>    The cool feeling of Grace’s claws gently caressing her cheek made her feel much more at ease.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Couldn't very well move forward without showing Grace's take on what had happened.  To creatures with a loose society based around strength, with a biological need to mate and an inability to hide their emotions from each other, humans must seem incredibly nonsensical.  Just think how confused she'll be when she learns about money equaling power.</p><p>I'm also pretty sure most people who've ever been intimate with someone have been where Lillie is.  Head is spinning because it didn't go how you envisioned it for so long, second-guessing yourself a lot, and trying awkwardly to be seductive and coming off like a bad porno script because you're nervous and unsure how else to initiate.  </p><p>Yes, it is her second or third time (depending on whether or not you accept mutual masturbation as a loophole), but this is her first time initiating it and where she absolutely cannot blame Grace's pheromones.  The lack of plausible deniability here is nerve-wracking.</p><p>Oh, and Lillie's quick rationalization of her newly discovered sexual orientation is a nod to how she clearly wants in the main character's pants by the end regardless of whether it's Elio or Selene, in case I was somehow too subtle about it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 14 - I Want You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 14 - I Want You</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>    It was unclear whether time had come to a standstill or had simply been stripped of all relevance.  Composing herself as best she could, Lillie looked into Grace’s eyes for what could just as easily have been forever or an instant.  She could feel Grace’s desire and her concern; they flooded Lillie’s mind more with each breath.  It wasn’t a fog like last time.  Grace was scrutinizing Lillie’s face and just letting the Trainer feel what was going through her mind.  Her normally cool eyes seemed to burn with desire, but flitted around uncertainly, as though trying to see clarity.</p><p>    Steadying herself, Lillie assured her Pokémon, “I’m not afraid anymore.  I don’t think I understand why I want this so badly, or what it will become from here.  But I don’t think I could forgive myself if I don’t find out.”</p><p>    With that, the girl leaned up and shared her first kiss with the alien beauty.  It was heartfelt, passionate, and awkward.  Grace had no idea this was a part of the mating ritual for humans, but decided she would allow it.  Lillie’s lips were so soft, and the heat from her proximity was divine.  Lillie had been unsure how well it would work, as Grace lacked lips in the human sense.  This did not stop Grace’s mouth from moving to try and match hers, and the supple feel of her otherworldly skin was even more pleasant than Lillie had dared hope.  Neither knew what they were doing, but they would be damned if they’d let inexperience ruin the moment for them.  </p><p>    After much coaxing with her tongue, Lillie finally managed to get Grace to open her mouth a bit more.  Tentatively, she touched her tongue to Grace’s proboscis, marveling at how much it felt like a human tongue.  Lillie let out a startled squeak as the organ suddenly stiffened into the much harder point she’d been expecting.  Pulling back to make sure she hadn’t hurt her Trainer, Grace relaxed her proboscis back to its tongue-like state and the kissing resumed fervently.  Lillie could only imagine what Grace could do with it other places.</p><p>    Eventually, enough was enough.  Lillie pushed Grace down onto the bed, straddling her lithe body and driving two fingers into her very wet pussy.  She loved how Grace felt around her fingers, so similar and so different from her own sex.  More than that, Lillie loved how intimate it felt kissing her partner and enjoying all the little noises Grace made, and all the little writhing convulsions around her fingers.</p><p>    The suddenness of it all surprised Grace; she was not used to females being so aggressive with her.  She didn’t mind; her wings were tougher than they looked, so being pinned like that didn’t hurt her any.  Most importantly, her body had been screaming for release after the day’s exertions, a feeling that only intensified the more she’d thought about Lillie.  The feeling of oneness that came from her Trainer being inside her was unlike any she had known.  It was like something had been given back that she’d forgotten ever having, and she was once again whole.  She really didn’t have the presence of mind to analyze her emotions with pleasure radiating through her.</p><p>    Feeling around the girl’s legs and hips with her antennae, Grace happily took in the scent of Lillie’s arousal.  It was so much sweeter knowing that she had induced it, but not by flooding her with pheromones.  It felt more earnest, somehow, more deserved.  She was getting lightheaded, and slowly realized it wasn’t just a chemical high.  Swiftly, but with great care not to harm her, Grace lifted Lillie’s face away from hers with both sets of claws, gasping for much needed air.  Humans may be able to breathe through their scent organs, but she had no such advantage.</p><p>    Lillie’s fingers ceased moving inside Grace as her confusion gave way to panic and regret.  “I’m so sorry!  I got carried away in the moment and I forgot you don’t have a nose!  Are you ok?!”</p><p>    Smiling softly, Grace nodded once and pushed Lillie’s fingers deeper inside with her claws.  Lillie got the message and resumed moving her fingers.  She probed gently inside Grace’s womanhood, feeling around for sensitive spots and generally loving the feeling of her wet passage gently constricting around the exploring digits.  She was fairly certain she’d found something when Grace clutched at the sheets and let out a long, melodic moan.</p><p>    Not wanting to release so quickly, Grace pulled off her Trainer’s fingers and effortlessly flipped the girl onto her back.  This was a power dynamic she was much more accustomed to, though she was seldom concerned with pleasuring her partner.  If she was being honest with herself, she was excited to try.  If she could make Lillie feel half as good as she’d just felt, maybe it would pay her back for being so caring.  As Grace fumbled to remove the girl’s skirt without damaging it, she thought a bit more.  She could tell herself that’s what the reason was all she wanted, but she was just overwhelmed by this inexplicable craving to see this beautiful alien writhing in the throes of ecstasy beneath her.  Perhaps the reason was unimportant.</p><p>    With the skirt gone, Grace could see Lillie’s sex was swollen with need.  Lillie’s wetness was audible as Grace spread her open with two claws, and even that rudimentary contact was enough to make the girl bite her lower lip and shudder slightly.  Careful not to cut anything, Grace slowly penetrated her Trainer with one claw, the other on that hand stroking at the swollen little nub above her entrance.  As adorable as Lillie’s little cries of pleasure were, Grace soon decided to silence them by initiating the mouth-mating that Lillie taught her just minutes prior.  It was eagerly reciprocated, and Grace decided that her Trainer’s happy noises were no less erotic when muffled this way.</p><p>    Grace did realize that she’d forgotten one anatomical quirk of her Trainer.  Withdrawing both sets of claws from between Lillie’s legs, she deftly pulled the girl’s shirt over her head and off.  The garment underneath proved trickier to remove fully.  Lillie was about to reach behind and help, but all too quickly the sides of her bra were cut apart and the whole thing flung away.  Her giggle at the Beast’s eagerness quickly gave way to a low moan as cool claws caressed her breasts.</p><p>    Thinking back to their mutual masturbation session, Grace offered up to Lillie’s lips the claw that had been inside her moments ago.  There was the briefest of hesitations, but drawing the line at enjoying the taste of her own juices struck Lillie as ridiculous given that she was currently having sex with an alien Pokémon.  It was even more thrilling licking her essence off of somebody else, and the claws gently scissoring around her nipple were sending sudden jolts of pleasure through her.</p><p>    “Grace,” she managed to say between little moans and gasps.  “You’re driving me crazy.  Please…”  Knowing what she wanted, needed really, did not make it any easier to vocalize.  Her voice was barely above a whisper as she pleaded, “Please g-go down on me…  Like I did for you.”</p><p>    Grace’s motions were impossibly quick.  Lillie could swear that the first indication she got of her Pokémon’s movement was the feeling of that amazing tongue/proboscis running up and down the length of her slit.  It was beyond her how she’d managed to be happy in life never having felt this pleasure.  She’d known it would feel better than masturbating, but she hadn’t previously been able to conceive of what her nerve endings were now telling her.  She couldn’t let Grace stop there.</p><p>    Her Trainer’s legs locking behind her head told Grace her efforts were appreciated.  Eager to please Lillie more, she stiffened her proboscis and penetrated the girl’s drenched cunt.  It was a treat for her taste buds inside and out as she probed eagerly inside, greedily drinking in Lillie’s juices.</p><p>    Lillie was beyond any ability to control herself.  Her fingers dug into the bed as she cried out with each new spot Grace touched inside of her.  She knew she couldn’t last, and her fingers found their way to her engorged clit.  She teased the little bud with frantic circular motions, her legs tightening around her partner.</p><p>    Grace reveled in every little twitch, moan, and cry she elicited from Lillie.  She was probably dripping her own arousal all over the floor at this point, but the pleasure she was bestowing upon her Trainer was all that mattered.  Lillie’s taste changed slightly, becoming somehow muskier as she all but screamed with her climax.  Grace swiftly relaxed her proboscis to keep Lillie’s spasming pussy from getting poked by the somewhat sharp end.  She chose not to fully withdraw it until the convulsions had finally subsided and Lillie relaxed her legs.  Grace smiled up at her as she panted for breath.  With a glaze of pleasure over her eyes, a flush to her face, and a thin sheen of sweat from the exertion of their mating, Grace found her more beautiful than ever.</p><p>    It wasn’t long before Lillie recovered and had Grace lie next to her on the bed.  Grace was certainly enjoying the view as Lillie rolled onto her side and buried her head between the bug’s legs.  Her eyes were soon slitted shut as waves of pleasure surged outward from where Lillie’s tongue met her sex.  Grace lost all sense of time as ecstasy washed over her, but as her release approached, it suddenly stopped.  She could immediately sense renewed arousal from her Trainer.</p><p>    “I think I can cum again,” she said, still somewhat timidly.  “Can we try to do it together?”</p><p>    Grace had expected Lillie to swing around so their bodies entwined head to crotch, but the girl had other plans.  After much awkward positioning, their legs were entwined and their sexes pressed against each other.  The feeling was magical when they thrust against each other just right, but finding a rhythm that worked was proving borderline impossible.  Grace stilled Lillie by placing her claws on the girl’s shoulder and buzzing gently.  Lillie ceased her attempts at tribbing, curious what Grace had in mind.</p><p>    A longtime worry of Grace’s had been that being away from home would deplete her of energy, but she had no trouble finding it when she was near Lillie.  It had been a while since she’d used a Beast Boost on her antenna, and she was pleased that it still worked flawlessly.  Moving back just slightly, she slid the golden feeler between herself and Lillie.  Both of them moved closer around it, grinding their eager pussies against opposite sides of the organ.  With the energy she’d channelled, Grace was able to move it so fast, it was like the antenna was vibrating.  Having both their scents directly against her was one of the most intensely intimate things Grace had ever felt, until she was feeling that with Lillie kissing her and entwining her fingers with Grace’s claws.  Her world went white as her climax hit, and she could just barely register Lillie’s leg twitching against hers as the girl came soon after. </p>
<hr/><p>    For Grace, holding Lillie’s nude body to hers as they both basked in the afterglow was quickly becoming one of her favorite things.  She got what Lillie had meant when she spoke of feeling close and it being amazing.  She could only hope that her Trainer liked liking it this time.</p><p>    Lillie finally broke the long, contented silence.  “That was beautiful,” she said, her voice dreamy.  “I can’t believe I fought this for so long,  I’d heard that this closeness between a Trainer and a Pokémon could happen, but I never thought it would be like this.”</p><p>    Grace trilled softly and stroked Lillie’s leg with a feeler.  <em> I don’t know what any of these feelings are, </em> she thought absently, <em> But I never want them to go away. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&gt;_&gt;  No, I didn't spend a bunch of time with a certain Savage Garden song on repeat mapping this sex scene out in my head before writing it.  Whyever would you accuse me of that?</p><p>I had a long debate with myself about Pheromosa's tongue.  There's valid use for both a tongue and a proboscis here, all things considered; their diet is predominantly nectar and fruit juice but a body that size probably needs solids or a Buzzwole grade proboscis to get by.  The final solution was that their tongue has a hollow tube in the center that can be stiffened.  Honestly, the process is probably not dissimilar to getting an erection, but it's controlled and happens much more quickly.  This lets them  drain liquids from flowers and fruits, and the tongue can soften to grind solids against the roof of their mouth for chewing.</p><p>Yes, I think too much about this sort of thing.  That's where my other ongoing work comes from.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 15 - The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 15 - The Morning After</b>
</p><hr/><p>    At first, Lillie was confused when she awoke.  She registered arms around her shortly before she noted the feeling of a warm body pressed up against her back.  As consciousness slowly seeped into her mind, she began to recall the events of the previous night.  To her pleasant surprise, she felt no shame at what had transpired.  Instead, she was just glad Grace had chosen to stay in bed with her this time.</p><p>    Grace, on the other hand, had been roused from slumber a while ago.  Not wanting to wake her alien companion, the Pokémon opted to occupy herself watching the girl sleep and sort through her thoughts from the night before.  Lillie coming to and clearly feeling content simply reinforced her conclusion.  She really never wanted this to end.</p><hr/><p>    Not normally one for patience, Grace was impressed with how well she was adhering to Lillie’s wishes to not open the box yet.  The feeling she got from the box vexed her; it felt similar to home energy, but different at the same time.  She felt like she’d been around it before, but couldn’t quite put her feeler on it.  Still, Lillie wanted to show off her friends’ gifts in front of everyone.  Another human quirk, she supposed.</p><p>    Lillie was still unsure what the heck was in the box that was so heavy.  Shipping a brick as a prank seemed very unlike her friends.  She was sure it would be something incredible, given how much care probably went into the sizable package, but she was just unsure what it could be.  She’d resolved to wait until she and her Pokémon were out of the prying eyes of the Center’s other patrons.  Grace’s rapt fascination with something inside was frankly worrisome.  Even after sharing one of the most wonderful experiences of her life with her, Lillie still understood precious little about how the Beast’s mind worked.  It seemed prudent to minimize any chance of her causing a scene.</p><p>    In the end, Lillie decided to call for a ride to the west exit of the city.  It wasn’t long before she found a secluded enough spot in the lightly wooded hills. She sent out her team, set the box down, and started working on getting breakfast together.</p><p>    Bud stretched out a bit in the morning sun, then started making his way over to where Grace was staring at the box.</p><p>    &lt;Good work in the Gym battle,&gt; he began.  &lt;She was a…&gt;  His words trailed off as he got closer to Grace.  &lt;…strong Trainer,&gt; he finally finished, after a long breath.</p><p>    There was that attitude again.  Grace could feel anger, and she knew the look of a Pokémon whose territory had been violated.  Concerned, she tried to pick up the scent where he’d marked his claim.  She wasn’t sure where she was standing or what she was touching that set him off.  Finding nothing, she tried to rub Bud with an antenna for a better sense of his smell.</p><p>    &lt;Don’t!&gt; he growled, briskly slapping the appendage away with a vine. </p><p>    Grace gasped in pain; her antennae were far too sensitive to endure such treatment.</p><p>    &lt;Oh, Grace!&gt; came a little voice beneath her feet.  Sandy popped up, oblivious to the tension in the air.  &lt;Good morning!  Ooooh, neat.  Did you know you smell a lot like Lillie today?  That’s cool.  I was just hanging out with Lillie, and she smells a lot like you!&gt;</p><p>    Bud huffed in annoyance and stalked off.  Grace and Sandy exchanged looks.  Grace was very glad Lillie was distracted trying to make the pungent metal box she’d called a “stove” work; she knew the Trainer would worry unduly if she was paying attention.</p><p>    Refusing to let her friend sulk, Sandy rapidly burrowed her way over to him.  She popped out so they were face-to-face, almost touching. </p><p>    &lt;Was it something I said?&gt; she asked, the concern apparent in her normally carefree voice.  &lt;What did I do to make you sad, Bud?&gt;</p><p>    Sighing heavily, the Ivysaur knew there was no keeping his secret from his teammate.  Or Grace, for that matter.  &lt;I don’t really know where to start,&gt; he began.  <em> Of course I do, I just never wanted to say it out loud!  </em>Calmly as he could manage, he closed the couple inches between him and Sandy and whispered, &lt;Have you ever had special feelings for someone?&gt;</p><p>    Solemnly, Sandy gave a barely perceptible nod.  &lt;Only…everyone!&gt; she whispered back.</p><p>    In spite of himself, Bud broke out into a smile at the Diglett’s quirky earnestness.  Chuckling softly, he began to walk back toward his Trainer.  &lt;Never change, Sandy.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;Okay!&gt; she chirped.</p><p>    Turning away from the camp stove with a platter of eggs, bacon, and berries in hand, Lillie just took a moment to watch her Pokémon.  Bud and Sandy seemed to be having a laugh about something, and Grace watched them with a typical cool curiosity.  They all looked her way at the sound of movement, and soon they were all seated in the grass around the platter.</p><hr/><p>    &lt;You’re wrong!  Humans don’t want those feelings from us!  Trying to act on it will get you released, and then you’ll never be with that human again!  So you keep those feelings to yourself!&gt;</p><p>    The young Bulbasaur shrank back at the words of his progenitor, face covered with angry red marks from the disciplinary vines that had accompanied the lecture.  He’d always thought humans were neat, and he heard some of the older Pokémon around the ranch talking about how humans and Pokémon could share a really special bond.  His progenitor had told him to drop it, but he’d made the mistake of persisting.  One oughtn’t argue with the one who gave you your seed, but something deep inside told him that she was wrong.  He’d never seen her so angry.</p><p>    Things were never quite the same after that day.  Many of the older Pokémon treated the little Bulbasaur differently, watched what they said around him.  He was never again as close with his progenitor.  It came as a relief when the man named Oak took him away.</p><p>    He’d tried not to think of that day.  Charmander and Squirtle were from other breeders, so they didn’t know.  The three were good friends, even knowing that someday they’d have to leave each other.  But all those feelings surged back to the surface when she came in.  This human was beautiful, and he could practically feel love and care in every word she intoned in that cute, melodic voice of hers.  She was well-spoken, intelligent, modest, and a clear lover of Pokémon (sadly not that way).  She took an instant liking to all three of them, but she decided that Bulbasaur would be her partner, and moreover that his name would be Bud.</p><p>    It was very innocent at first.  Bud found it odd that she wore a skirt without the under-covering that he saw other females use.  It didn’t bother him: she was beautiful.  The first night they shared together, she made glorious and enticing noises before going to sleep.  Then she’d been so happy to have him that she’d sent him out before getting dressed the next day.  Bud didn’t think anything of it, but Lillie had been embarrassed beyond belief.  He wanted to tell her not to be ashamed, and that she was very pretty and he didn’t mind.  But she wouldn’t understand him.  Nor would she understand the sentiment, he remembered.</p><p>    In spite of seeing her in such an intimate state already, his attraction to her had never been sexual.  She was such a radiant person, he couldn’t help but feel happier around her.  He hadn’t even thought of doing lewd things to her until shortly after he evolved.  Suddenly, the view up her skirt as they ran together stirred more than just affection in him, and the thought of what those noises he heard some nights were was thrilling beyond words.  It was later that day that the incident happened.  An alien broke in, and he desired her intensely all of a sudden.  She was beautiful, yes, but he should have been able to move.  He wanted to help Lillie.  Or maybe not, as she began to disrobe, and the musky smell of arousal was strong in the air.  His heart broke when his nude Trainer got on her knees and began to please the alien.  He was at a loss for what to feel.  It was like being told he could have had what he desired and that he could never have it all in one fell swoop.  But he couldn’t hate the alien; she had good taste, if nothing else.</p><p>    Once free of the pheromone haze, Bud spent the next few days learning the finer points of what had happened.  Lillie was torn up about it, and it pained him beyond anything he’d endured in battle.  He couldn’t help but resent the Pheromosa for this.  But, she was scared, and confused, and hurt.  Lillie had just helped a Pokémon in need as she was inclined to do.  So, Bud abided by her wishes and helped the Pheromosa get stronger and acclimate.  He could respect her; she was cool under pressure, graceful, strong, and actually very nice.  He took cold comfort in the fact that Lillie had only shared herself with Pheromosa because she was coerced into helping an injury.  It sucked, but at least the Beast hadn’t just swooped in and taken what he could have had.</p><p>    Then this morning came.  It was obvious to anyone with a nose that Lillie and Grace had mated the night before.  Well, ok, it was not obvious to Sandy.  But it still felt like he’d been betrayed and robbed.</p><hr/><p>    After breakfast, the box was opened.  Grace could hardly sit still.  Nor could Sandy, but this was less atypical.  Lillie took out the first strip of air cushions to reveal a large selection of photographs.  She was about to show them to her team, but she could see what appeared to be a PokéBall under the second layer.</p><p>    It was a Cherish Ball, specifically.  Next to it were what appeared to be a miniature CD wallet and a note from Gladion.  Lillie didn’t even have to read it to know what her brother had trusted her with.  Just to be sure, she read the note.</p><p>
  <em>     Lillie, I didn’t want the other two Nulls to stay locked away in the Foundation forever.  I trust you to grow strong alongside it.  Show it what it means to be cared for.  I also sent the memory drives for its evolution, Silvally. </em>
</p><p>    Eagerly, she threw the Ball.  “Come on out, Null!”</p><p>    Lillie regretted the decision almost immediately.  With a low, menacing growl, the chimera Pokémon was immediately focused on Grace.  As it got poised to strike, sudden movement in front of it startled it into taking a step back.</p><p>    &lt;Hi!  I’m Sandy!  That’s Bud, and Grace, and Lillie!  We’re all great friends!  And you’re my friend now, too!  I’ve never had a friend that looks like so many different Pokémon!  We’re gonna get along great!  Is that a mask?  It looks cool, but isn’t it super heavy?  How do you even eat?&gt;</p><p>    Type: Null let out a confused growl and looked around for aid.  Bud shook his head at the newcomer. </p><p>    &lt;Just go with it, friend,&gt; he advised.  &lt;It’s easier that way.&gt;</p><p>    Lillie wasn’t sure what her Diglett had said.  Was still saying, really.  Sandy and silence mixed about as well as Paras and lava.  Nonetheless, she decided to finish smoothing things over as best she could.  “Null, I’m Lillie.  I’m going to train you.  These three are your teammates, including the Ultra Beast.  Her name is Grace, and she won’t hurt you.”</p><p>    Though it relaxed, Null still did not trust this “Grace” at all.  It shot her a look of warning, and went to inspect its new Trainer.</p><p>    Satisfied that the crisis had been averted for now, Lillie found what was so heavy in the box.  It was a large, white stone bracelet; it seemed as though power was radiating from it in gentle waves.  She couldn’t believe her eyes, but it came with an Island Challenge amulet, too.  She eagerly read the note from Hau.</p><p>
  <em>     Alola!  I’m a kahuna now, so I can give you these!  I hope you’ll take the challenge when you come home.  In the meantime, enjoy the amulet.  Oh, and Guzma told me what he sent you, so there’s a Radio Card inside the amulet!  Now you can enjoy tunes on your journey! </em>
</p><p><em>     Island Challenge amulets aren’t hollow, are they? </em>Lillie thought to herself as she examined it. </p><p>    She found a catch that let her open it up.  Inside was indeed a Radio Card for her PokéGear.  Moreover, the inside was fashioned with 8 slots.  Checking to confirm her suspicions, she was able to fit her Cascade Badge inside one of them.  It was unexpectedly thoughtful of Hau, especially considering she’d really just expected malasada.  Smiling warmly, she looked to the little wrapped bundle left in the side of the box.</p><p>    The tag was a picture of a cartoon character in a terrible ghost costume looking into a brown bag and holding a stone.  It was captioned with, “I got a rock.”  There was a simple note written on the back.</p><p>
  <em>     Lillie, I hope these will keep you safe.  Come back to us soon. </em>
</p><p>    Bud and Grace seemed radar locked onto the bundle as she moved it.  Inside, she first discovered an elastic band with a setting for something spherical, and a flat circular disc with a beautiful rainbow helix pattern.  Opening further, she found what looked like a marble, sparkling with some kind of energy and with a swirl of teal and pink running through it.  It fit the elastic and held Bud’s attention for reasons neither he nor Lillie understood.  All the same, she put the stone into the band, and fitted it around Bud’s leg.  Bud loved it; something about it felt natural, yet powerful, and he felt closer to Lillie than he had a moment before.</p><p>    Grace’s attention was on the white diamond that had been alongside the marble.  She needed it.  She cried out in disappointment when Lillie slotted it into her new bracelet.</p><p>    “Don’t worry,” Lillie assured her as she focused on the Z-Crystal. </p><p>    She reached out to touch Grace, and Grace found herself holding what looked like a copy of the diamond.  This one felt more energized, and the snowflake in the center seemed more visible.  As Grace clasped it to her chest, it faded into her, and she could feel the home energy light up inside her.  It was like she was coated in home, and this world didn’t feel painful or dirty now.  She still couldn’t place the energy, but she was in no mood to question it.</p><hr/><p>    The rest of the morning was spent with the four Pokémon crowded around Lillie as she showed them photos of her journey with Hau and Apollo and regaled them with the stories behind them all.  Though she frequently laughed, her tone was mostly wistful, and Bud swore he saw tears in her eyes more than once.  He hugged her with his vines.</p><p><em>     Don’t be sad, Lillie, </em> he thought, knowing his words would never reach her.  <em> I’m here for you, and soon I’ll show you just how much I care about you. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was always my headcanon as to where the third Type: Null went.  Like hell Gladion would let his little sister go through Kanto without sending something to protect her.</p><p>The way Z-Crystals work in my world is basically my thoughts on what their mechanics in the game look like.  You have one Crystal in your bag, but it can create any number of Crystals to equip to your Pokémon in a flash of light.  And given that they're canonically Necrozma's light, it would definitely feel less alien to an Ultra Beast than just being exposed to our world.  Why Icium, you may ask?  It was one of the few Crystals just lying around with no Trainer attached to it, so Apollo felt he could spare it and not disrupt Lillie's Island Challenge when she gets back.</p><p>The end credits of Sun/Moon were kinda hard for me to watch.  The ending was bittersweet enough without that stack of photos rubbing it in my face making me feel feelings.  I can only assume Lillie feels the same way about the photos; they're not unappreciated, but they are a solid reminder that she's halfway around the world from her loved ones.</p><p>Oh, and a shiny penny to anyone who can tell me without having to Google it who Sandy is inadvertently quoting when she talks to Bud.  I am curious if anyone else gets the reference.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 16 - Searching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 16 - Searching</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>    “Clefairy, the Fairy Pokémon.  Type: Fairy.  Ability: Cute Charm or Magic Guard.  These elusive Pokémon are widely popular for their looks and playful demeanor.  Their bodies react strongly to moonlight.  Reports persist of Clefairy being able to fly when bathed in the light of the full moon.”</p><p>   Shutting the PokéDex, Lillie pointed excitedly at the mountain behind her.  “So, that’s what we’re looking for,” she told her team.</p><p>    They all nodded in assent.  It looked like a treacherous climb up some cliffs to even get to the open mouth of the cave, but none of them could resist their Trainer’s enthusiasm.  Even Type: Null was smiling softly beneath its control mask.</p><p><em>     I guess there are many types of humans, </em> it thought. <em>   I see what the boy meant when he promised I’d be in good hands.   </em></p><p>    It still wasn’t sold on the Ultra Beast, a sentiment the Ivysaur seemed to share.  But they could all agree that their Trainer was caring and adorable.  That would have to suffice for now.  It certainly beat being locked in stasis or prodded by the man with the green goggles.</p><p>    Null couldn’t do much to help Lillie climb.  As Grace ran Bud up the cliffs and Bud offered his vines to help Lillie scale the rocks, Null made itself useful repelling the local Spearow population.  The territorial birds were relentless, but repeated vollies of Air Slash kept breaking up their formation.  After a while, the flock parted on its own, and a lone Fearow was allowed through.  As it began to whip up a gale with its wings, Null focused on its control mask.  About the only beneficial thing it could do was send its nullifying energy outward, and even that took effort.  With Fearow’s attack successfully Imprisoned, Null called upon its own energy to swirl in a vortex around it.  When one last warning growl didn’t dissuade the flock, it let loose a Razor Wind that seemed to critically injure the Fearow and knock several Spearow to the ground.  They finally gave up when this had drawn the attention of a ravenous Ekans, fascinated by this whole new type of prey on the ground for him.</p><p>    Situation dealt with, and with more than a little frustration burned off, Null turned back to see that its compatriots had made it to the cave.  It held itself stock still as Lillie recalled it, making sure that she at least had an easy shot.</p>
<hr/><p>    &lt;One thing perplexes me,&gt; Grace confided as her Me First dropped a Zubat from the ceiling with its own Air Cutter.</p><p>    &lt;What’s that?&gt; Sandy asked, poking up behind a rock.</p><p>    The two had been conversing since Lillie made the decision to split up.  Grace didn’t want to leave her Trainer's side, but Lillie was right.  There were just no signs of Clefairy.  At least she trusted Bud’s skills to keep Lillie safe from the ineffectual assaults of the local wildlife, plus she was thankful to be away from the thing called Null.</p><p>    &lt;You said you couldn’t smell well enough to designate individuals.  So, how could you tell I smelled like Lillie?&gt;</p><p>    &lt;Oh!&gt; Sandy replied, thinking back.  &lt;I guess I didn’t explain that super well.  We can smell fine, better than humans!  But, it’s not our best sense.  Especially when things spend a lot of time touching.  I mean, can you imagine trying to pick out one Diglett from a pack at a distance if it smells like it’s been working with like five others?&gt;</p><p>    &lt;Trivially,&gt; Grace said, then realized she was being condescending again.  &lt;But, I suppose I am exceptional on that front.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;Oh yeah?  Well I bet it’d be harder if they were a *****,&gt; the Diglett shot back.</p><p>    &lt;There you go with the weird words again,&gt; chastised Grace.</p><p>    &lt;Um, you know.  A *****!  It’s what happens when three of us wanna ****, and so usually one gets to ****** and the others become *******.  Bud said never change, so I’m gonna try again someday to find a couple who’ll let me be the ****** in the *****, so we can **** happily!  I’m sure Lillie would love that, too!&gt;</p><p>    Grace rubbed her crown in frustration.  She was legitimately impressed at the sheer volume of no help that answer had been.</p><p>    &lt;But anyway,&gt; Sandy continued, &lt;I’m suuuuuper jealous!&gt;  Her voice was singsong as she said, &lt;Iiii know what she did for youuu~!&gt;</p><p>    Grace raised a feeler slightly in confusion.  In her time with the Diglett, she had never once felt a shred of arousal or desire from the curious little creature.  As evenly as she could manage, she commented, &lt;I didn’t think you were interested…&gt;</p><p>    &lt;Of course I am!&gt; she insisted, with a combination of vehemence and joyous excitement that could only come from her.  &lt;Lillie gives the best pets!  Especially head-scratches!  You two must have snuggled for hours while she pet you.&gt;</p><p>    Grace couldn’t think of any way to respond to that.</p><p>    &lt;How could I not be jealous?&gt; Sandy demanded with a pout.</p>
<hr/><p>    Bud was losing hope that any Clefairy would turn up as he Drained yet another Geodude.  Null had been keeping the Zubat at bay with Razor Wind, which left Bud in charge of threats on the ground.  Lillie, meanwhile, kept poking around corners and over rocks hoping she’d see one of the elusive Fairy-types.</p><p>    It had taken a lot longer than he cared to admit for Bud to realize that Null wasn’t just the stoic, silent type.  The helmet locked onto it prevented it from speaking intelligibly at all.  Thankfully, the bizarre Pokémon did not seem to mind Bud’s rambling at it.</p><p>    &lt;I’ve just been so confused,&gt; he said for at least the fifth time since he started rambling on.</p><p>    Null grunted, nodding as best as its mask would allow.  It had not expected the outside world to be quite so…sensitive.  Yet here was the first Pokémon to attempt to have a proper conversation with Null just gushing about his feelings.  Intimate ones, at that.  Even if it could speak through the infernal mask, it had nothing constructive to say in this situation.</p><p>    &lt;I get told my whole life I have to hide my feelings, and that I just can’t have what I want…  And then somebody proves I could have by just taking it.  Taking it!&gt;</p><p>    Bud’s yell of frustration got Lillie running over.  Crouching down, she asked, “Are you ok?”</p><p><em>     No, I am not ok, </em> he thought, bitterly.  <em> Nor will I be until I know you’re ok.  </em>Instead of trying to convey this, he just nodded and let out the happiest noise he could muster.</p><p>    Lillie patted him gently on the head, with her characteristic heartwarming affection.  This time, though, even as he relished the contact, he found himself wishing she could touch him other ways.  Like she had done for Grace.</p><p>    On instinct, he chastised himself for thinking such perverse thoughts.  But his heart wasn’t in it.  After all, if Lillie wanted Grace, maybe she could want him, too.  And what did Grace have that he didn’t?  Well, besides stunning good looks, weird alien sex powers, beautiful combat form, and a legitimate reason to need Lillie to mate with her?</p><p><em>     Wait…  </em> His thoughts reeled from the sudden realization. <em>   I hadn’t stopped to consider that.  Misty was really strong.  Maybe she was just making sure Grace was healthy.  Maybe everything can still be normal.  </em> He looked up at his Trainer, and gestured that he was ready to move again.  <em> Well, as normal as it’ll ever be with an alien and a science project on the team. </em></p>
<hr/><p>    In the end, they never did find a Clefairy.  The five emerged empty-handed from the cave, sporting several Zubat bite marks on everyone except Lillie.  She had decided to make the climb down the cliffs to avoid the Spearow returning overnight.</p><p>    They travelled in silence.  Rather, in as much silence as they could muster with Sandy around.</p><p>    &lt;Man, that was cool!&gt; she chirped, still recounting her “grand adventure”.  &lt;I mean, we never found Clefairy, so that stinks, but Grace and I had fun!  We’re super good friends now, right, Grace?&gt;</p><p>    Grace barely had time to glance Sandy’s way, let alone speak, before she was cut off.</p><p>    &lt;Yup!  Such good friends.  Oh, and we even met a Paras!  You were right; he does use some of the same weird words you do, Bud!&gt;</p><p>    Bud simply nodded.  By this point, his guilt at how bitter he’d felt was hurting worse than the Zubat wounds.</p><p>    Lillie was content to listen to the happy noises that kept coming from the little Diglett.  She wished she could understand any of it.  All of her other Pokémon seemed taken in by Sandy’s upbeat chatter, so she could at least enjoy seeing them happy.  That would suffice.</p><p>    There was a large pond near the northeast end of the Route, and Lillie thought that would be a good spot to make camp.  Even better, she found enough space for the campsite amid a thick clump of trees on a hill overlooking the water.  That way, they’d have easy access without necessarily being in the way of wild Pokémon that needed to drink.</p><p>    Null watched in silence as Bud and Sandy pitched the tent.  The Beast was off gathering firewood, and Lillie was rummaging in her bag.  She produced some purple spray bottles and a towel.  Null backed off a step as Lillie approached it with a sprayer.</p><p>    Recoiling a step herself, she held up her hands in what she hoped was a non-threatening gesture.  “I-it’s just medicine!  For your bites.  It doesn’t hurt, I promise.”</p><p>    Null still weighed its options before allowing the Trainer to tend to its wounds.  To her credit, she had not lied.  It was a welcome relief.</p><p>    Soon after, Grace returned, and Sandy dug a small pit for the fire.  Potions were applied to the rest of the team, and the fire lit.  Grace was still getting used to this experience not being unpleasant.  Whatever that crystal was, it seemed to help bring her in tune with both home and here.</p><p>    With the team settled in around the fire, Lillie declared her intent to go bathe in the pond.  None of the Pokémon seemed to want to join her.  Sandy couldn’t, Null shouldn’t, and Grace was still not thrilled at the notion of water.  Bud wanted very much to accompany her, but not because he was feeling dirty in the literal sense.  More than he wanted that, though, he felt the need to stay back and apologize.</p><p>    Silence hung in the air for a while after Lillie’s departure.  Even Sandy had forsaken conversation in favor of quietly enjoying the firelight with her teammates.</p><p>    Bud wasn’t sure how long it had been before he could finally force himself to ask, &lt;Grace, did you strain yourself badly fighting Misty?&gt;</p><p>    Fighting off her impulse to be insulted by his concern, she simply replied, &lt;Nothing I couldn’t handle.  Why do you ask?&gt; </p><p>    She got that feeling again as Bud stood and began to walk off.  </p><p>    &lt;No reason,&gt; he huffed.</p>
<hr/><p>    Lillie was startled out of her relaxation by a rustling from the trees.  She was relieved to see it was only Bud, standing beneath the branch where she’d hung her clothes and towel.</p><p>    Smiling warmly, she beckoned him over to the cool water.  “You may as well hop in,” she told him.  “I guess it’s nothing you haven’t seen before at this point.”</p><p>    With a nervousness and uncertainty she’d never seen from her partner before, Bud slowly made his way to the water’s edge.  As Lillie hugged him and scratched behind his ears, he silently prayed that she wouldn’t look underneath him.  Even with the innocence of the contact, his Trainer’s nudity was making it harder and harder for him to not start poking out of his sheath.</p><p>    He at least wanted to return her affection.  Tentatively, he stretched his vines out to rub Lillie’s shoulders and neck.  They continued like this, resting with their foreheads touching and making tiny contented noises.</p><p><em>     Then again, </em> Bud thought, <em> Maybe she’ll actually want me if she sees.  Maybe I can make her feel good, too.  </em> He gathered his resolve and hopped into the water.  <em> Here goes nothing. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One of the perks of having Pokémon outside the context of a video game is that I get to pretend attacks like Razor Wind and Triple Kick are actually good.  I've definitely had a few attacks show up over the years that I always thought were cool in concept/aesthetics but just kinda suck out loud.  Anyone else have that problem?</p><p>As I continue to write, it becomes increasingly obvious that Sandy is just too innocent for this fic.  Even with that much of her monologue bleeped out, it's hard for me to imagine she means anything dirty.  Which is impressive, considering one can make even Sesame Street sound perverted with a couple of well-timed censors.  (If you were unaware of this fact, look up The Count Censored on YouTube.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 17 - Partners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 17 - Partners</b>
</p><hr/><p>    Lillie was thankful to have more quality time with her partner Pokémon.  She felt as though they’d drifted apart somewhat since she caught Sandy, and more so since she’d become focused on Grace.  Even a couple days prior, she wouldn’t have chosen a bath for bonding time, but her sense of appropriateness seemed to have shifted somewhat since she had a Pokémon bring her to orgasm the previous night.  </p><p>    Besides, Bud was innocent.  He’d never seemed to care one way or another if she was clothed.  Even now, he was lazily snuggling up to her like any other day.  His head and forelegs rested in her lap, though he did have to take some care to keep his nose above water.  She idly petted him, taking in the subtle fragrance wafting from his flower bud and enjoying the warmth of his body against hers.</p><p><em>    Still, though, </em> Lillie thought to herself, <em> I wonder why he was so nervous earlier. </em></p><p>    Bud was not entirely idle.  His vines traced their way along Lillie’s exquisite body in random, meandering lines.  She felt them come dangerously close to her breasts a few times, but dismissed this as Bud not paying attention.  She didn’t want to scold him, anyway.  The touch was soothing.  The vines rubbing just under her shoulder blades, his broad head nuzzling against her stomach, the feel of his leaves under her arm, all of it was so…</p><p><em>     Intimate, I guess, </em> she thought, after searching for a word.  <em> I mean, not like intimate intimate.  Just, close and loving.  But not that love! </em></p><p>    Having successfully flustered herself with the vagaries of English, she decided to hug her starter in lieu of overthinking her position further.  Leaning over him, she hugged him as best she could without making him move.  Clasping her hands behind his stem, she did her best to ignore the fact that she was pressing her breasts firmly into his head and shoulders.  The upside was that this exposed more of her back for Bud’s vines to massage, and that seemed to be well worth the awkwardness.  At least, until she felt something even warmer poking her leg.</p><p>    Their eyes met, his filled with longing and hers with panic.  Suddenly, she had a pretty good idea what the Ivysaur had been nervous about when he’d first approached.</p><p>    “B-bud!  I am so s-sorry,” she stammered, trying to pull away.  “I didn’t mean to for that…”</p><p>    She was cut off by her starter pressing his erection more firmly against her.  It was slow and deliberate, and his eyes never left hers as he did it.  Even if she couldn’t understand his words, his message was crystal clear: he wanted this.</p><p>    Shaking her head frantically, she scolded him with a firm, “No!” </p><p>    She scampered out of the cool water and to her towel.  Her heart broke when she looked back to the water and saw the devastated expression on Bud’s face.</p><p>    Her mind raced.  <em> These aren’t problems a Trainer is supposed to deal with!  </em></p><p>    Chastising herself would not help.  Not bothering to dry off or dress, the Trainer spread her towel out on the grass, sat, and patted next to her.</p><p>    “Please come here, Bud,” she said, hoping that her tone was softer than an order.  “I think w-we need to talk.”</p><p>    Bud silently cursed his progenitor for being so right.  It seemed an eternity before he could make his way to the outspread cloth in the grip of his fear.  After having ruined everything in his jealousy, he couldn’t bear to think of the fate that awaited him on that towel.  Every shaky step carried with it the pain of him coming closer to his first love sending him away.  Really, it was only one horrid thought that gave him the strength to finish the short walk.</p><p><em>     At least I told her.  Whatever happens now, it would have been worse staying with her without her knowing.  Silently watching while Grace has her.  </em>With that bitter resolve, he stepped onto the towel to meet his fate; fate came in the form of another naked hug.</p><p>    Lillie was all too aware of the incidental lewd contact as she threw her arms around her partner and pulled him to her.  She didn’t care, even as his impossibly thick shaft throbbed against her.  She could endure that to show how sorry she was for hurting him.</p><p>    They broke their embrace after a few moments, but it felt like an eternity before she finally spoke.  “Bud, do you really want to do s-sex things with me?”</p><p>    He still couldn’t answer in her language, but he could manage something resembling a human affirmative noise.  “Gruh-huh!!” he declared emphatically, nodding his head for added clarity.</p><p>    Affirming the situation brought obnoxiously little clarity as far as Lillie was concerned.  Suffice to say, she had never thought of her other Pokémon sexually, really.  Given what she had shared with Grace, it made sense that the rest of her team might have “needs” as well.  She had just never put thought into it, let alone considered that her Ivysaur was hot for her.  Then again, he did see what happened the day she met Grace.</p><p>    It took a while, but she finally managed to collect her thoughts enough to ask, “Is it because of me and Grace?”</p><p>    Bud couldn’t respond quite so quickly this time; it wasn’t really an “uh-huh” or “no” question.  On one vine, he had always felt this way, sort of.  It was kind of Grace’s fault that he’d really solidified his sexual attraction to his trainer.  The image of his nude Trainer on her knees masturbating as she gave the Beast oral pleasure was very much burned into his mind.  Plus, it was Grace’s actions that gave him the kind of courage (bravado, really) that he needed to put his feelings out in the open.  But still, he would have felt this way without the intruder. Given the binary, he felt it most accurate to shake his head no.</p><p>    This left Lillie in a much trickier position.  It would have been one thing if he was just riled up from seeing that impromptu first coupling.  Him having actual feelings for her (she guessed by his expression earlier that it was more than just lust) meant she had to really consider her options.</p><p><em>     Do I actually want to have sex with him? </em> was a question Lillie had never intended to ask herself, let alone about two Pokémon in the same week. </p><p>    She couldn’t help but steal a glance underneath Bud.  He was still hard for her.  The notion alone made her blush.  His cock, while only about 5 or 6 inches long, seemed impossibly wide and oddly textured.  It didn’t even taper off at the head; if anything, it flared out slightly.  She couldn’t imagine taking it without tearing herself in two.  Granted, logistical concerns weren’t really the crux of the issue, were they?  She could think of a million reasons not to go down this road, and a fair few to actually give it a shot.  No matter what she picked, though, things would never be the same between her and her starter.  That hurt more than anything.</p><p>    Ultimately, Lillie decided that it would complicate things too much if she was sleeping with two members of her team.  Plus, she didn’t even have any of the little rationalizations that made being with Grace doable to her.  If she went ahead with this, she’d be committing Poképhilia, of her own volition.  No pheromones, no healing a wounded alien, no being caught up in the allure of the creature that had taken her virginity.  It would just be her fucking her Ivysaur because she felt like it.  So, no, she had to explain to him why she couldn’t.</p><p>    Her relationship with Grace, whatever it may have been at that point, did present an issue.  How could she rationalize making love to her and not him? </p><p><em>     Do I have to? </em> she wondered.  <em> It’s not like I’d have to rationalize to Hau why I’d want to be with Apollo and not him.  It’s just up to him how he handles my choice, right? </em></p><p>    “Look, Bud,” she began.  It took a lot of effort to put one word in front of the other coherently.  “I love you.  You’re my partner.  You light up my life, and stand by me through everything.  But I haven’t ever loved you ‘that’ way.  I mean, I g-guess I’d never thought about it at all…”  That last part was the exact opposite of helpful.</p><p>    Everything she had in mind to follow up with felt increasingly flimsy.  She wasn’t saving herself for Apollo.  She was experimenting with Grace.  She wasn’t in a relationship with Grace; she sincerely doubted the bug Pokémon would know what a girlfriend was.  And it’s not like she found Bud repulsive or thought that Poképhilia was wrong.</p><p>    Sighing, she kept trying to explain, anyway.  “Look, things with Grace…” she began, then trailed off as she gathered her thoughts.  Bud’s ears lowered at the mention of her name and he growled softly.  “I guess you know that it wasn’t just the once, don’t you?”</p><p>    He nodded, that hurt look creeping back into his eyes.</p><p>    Lillie continued trying to rationalize.  “It wasn’t supposed to get that far.  And it’s not that I think ill of you, it’s just that, s-stuff had already happened and I was curious, I guess.  Honestly, I’m still a bit uncertain about it.  It’s just…  Have you ever decided it was just easier to go with an impulse and hope that makes it make more sense rather than think about it forever?”</p><p>    Agitated, Bud gestured to his hard-on with his vines, making a few grunts and growls that Lillie wasn’t sure she wanted translated.  Lillie supposed that had been a really insensitive question to ask, considering.</p><p>    Once again, she tried to tell herself that it would complicate things.  Then again, Bud’s feelings wouldn’t magically be absolved if she didn’t.  She was really running out of good reasons to say no in the face of her previous actions.  A lack of reasons not to seemed like a really awful excuse to have sex on its own.  So, Lillie decided to address the thing she’d told herself a couple times by now.  She just hadn’t thought about it.</p><p>    It wasn’t uncommon for Poképhiles like herself (Lillie was still adjusting to that particular thought) to have multiple partners.  Monogamy was more of a human concept, she supposed.  And it had been wonderful with Grace, and Grace didn’t even love her.  Perhaps deepening her bond with her starter wouldn’t be a terrible thing.  Even if his cock did intimidate her.  Plus, there was a big difference between helping him get off once and committing to anything long-term.</p><p>
  <em>     Arceus, there I go rationalizing again.  Do I really want this? </em>
</p><p>    Lillie thought about those cute, intimate moments she’d shared with Bud over the last several weeks.  He was always devoted, and she loved him for that.  She considered the possibility that she was letting her Pokémon guilt her into consenting.  Those thoughts were quickly done away with as she gave some naughty consideration to all the things his adroit vines could do to her.  So, perhaps as an act of love, this was just the next logical step.</p><p>
  <em>     It really is easier to just go with it and see if it makes sense after. </em>
</p><p>    Bud stared in awe as his Trainer made a show of spreading her legs for him. </p><p>    Putting a hand to his forehead, she stammered, “G-ground rules.  I don’t know if this is a one time thing or not.  So, no expecting me to keep p-putting out, ok?”  He nodded, confident that he could convince her to make it more than one night.  “And y-you can’t mount me.”  Very softly, she added, “At least not tonight.”</p><p>    Bud was overjoyed to even have this much of a chance.  This time, his vines roved her body unabated, eliciting soft gasps and moans from his beloved Trainer every time they trailed over a nipple or too close to her vagina.  His gentle caresses were turning her on much more rapidly than she’d expected.</p><p>    Determined not to be the only one feeling good, Lillie tentatively reached for the Pokémon’s cock.  She had never seen, let alone touched, a penis before, and this one was fascinating.  It was decidedly warmer than the rest of him, and pulsated ever so slightly in her grasp.  She couldn’t actually wrap her fingers all the way around it.  Most interesting was the thick ring of whitish spiky protrusions beneath the flared head.  She’d found them worrisome to look at, but was pleasantly surprised that they were spongy and soft, and not sharp at all in spite of their looks.  If Bud’s breathing was any indication, they were also very sensitive.  Only problem was that she was not at a good angle to really stroke him.</p><p>    It took some work for the two of them to find a position that worked.  Lillie sat, propped up partially by her elbows and with her legs spread wide.  Bud stood on his hind legs between Lillie’s, his throbbing member pressed against her warm skin.  She had both hands wrapped loosely around his shaft, just below the head, as he thrust clumsily against her.  In contrast to his awkward humping, the vine inside Lillie’s pussy was exploring her with incredible dexterity.</p><p>    The position was far from ideal, but Bud was in heaven nonetheless.  His biggest regret was that he knew he wouldn’t last with these incredible sensations coursing through his manhood.  He’d had no idea how good it would feel; he’d never even gotten a chance to masturbate before.  Adding to that was the indescribable bliss of Lillie’s warm wetness clamped around his exploring vine.  Eventually, he snaked his vine upwards and hit a spot that made his Trainer bite her lip to keep from screaming in pleasure.</p><p>    Lillie was the one who had said they’d need to be quiet lest the team come running and see them like this.  Bud seemed determined to make that difficult for her once his vine brushed up against her g-spot.  She’d only managed to touch herself there a few times, but the orgasms were intense every time she had.  She guessed from Bud’s frenetic increase in speed thrusting against her that his climax was impending.  It came mere minutes later, accompanied by a strangled cry of barely contained ecstasy from the Ivysaur.  </p><p>    His cum was thick and hot, and it spurted all over her chest.  One errant shot splashed over her mouth and chin.  Lillie had never felt anything quite like it.  It felt heavenly splattered across her breasts.  As Bud’s first ever orgasm subsided, Lillie took in the scent of his spunk.  It was almost like musky tree sap, and certainly not unpleasant.  Licking off what had sprayed onto her lips, she decided that she liked the way girls taste a lot better, but this wasn’t awful.</p><p>    As wonderful as that experience had been, it was still a welcome relief when Bud stepped down off of Lillie and she could just lie down.  The whole time, his vine had never left her g-spot, though it had stopped moving when Bud came.  Now that it was once again in motion, Lillie could feel her own climax building.  She reached one hand down and aided Bud’s efforts by teasing at her very engorged clit with one finger.  Her other hand was clamped firmly over her mouth to stifle the noises she was making.</p><p>    It did not take her long at all to go into orgasmic convulsions.  Her release was even more intense than she had expected, and she could see little sparks of color flash inside her tightly shut eyelids.  For Bud, the feeling of his Trainer’s pussy spasming around his vine was almost as good as the sensation of her getting him off a few minutes prior.</p><p>    After her orgasm subsided, Bud and Lillie were again nuzzling forehead to forehead.  “I love you,” she told him, meaning it in more ways now than she had a half hour ago.</p><p>    &lt;And I you,&gt; Bud replied.  He was beyond caring she didn’t speak his language; that didn’t feel like it required much translation.</p><hr/><p>    Lillie had to return to the now very cold water to clean off again.  The sensation of being coated in cum had rapidly lost its novelty after a few minutes of exposure to the chill night air.  After toweling off for real this time, she dressed and followed her partner back up the hill.</p><p>    Bud strutted proudly back into the campsite, making sure Grace noticed him.  Lillie followed not long after.  Grace noticed very quickly that they both reeked of each other and smelled faintly of arousal.</p><p><em>    I could swear Lillie said humans mate for life, </em> she thought, vaguely perplexed.  <em> I suppose there may be some nuance I’m missing still. </em></p><p>With a shrug, she turned back to the fire, enjoying the heat.  It wasn't important.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OK, this and the next chapter or two are probably going to be very polarizing.  Let me say for the record that I sympathize with Bud in this scene, but I don't necessarily agree with his actions.  There's an ongoing fear I have that anyone who's had sex with me went through something like Lillie was doing; she didn't want me, but I wanted her, so she rationalized until she acquiesced for my sake and felt bad about it after.  At least Lillie has the presence of mind to realize that not having a concrete reason why not isn't the same as going along with it being a good idea.</p><p>On a lighter note, ya'll ever done a Google search and had a laugh over how much your friendly neighborhood NSA agent must hate having to go through your browser history?  I am trying to keep as much realism as the setting allows, so I spent a while searching assorted reptilian and amphibian penises until I found a structure that seemed right for the Bulbasaur line.  It's probably the second most my NSA agent (his name is Tom) has hated me, coming in behind me having to research the process of human branding, the risks, and the aftercare of a brand for a different fic.  Long story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 18 - Pokémon Showdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 18 - Pokémon Showdown</b>
</p><hr/><p>    After a quick bath to cool her head, literally and figuratively, Lillie found herself questioning her decision.  Sure, it had been wonderful, but it somehow felt like she’d caved too easily.  Even thinking of it in those words felt dubious.  It hadn’t seemed like Bud meant to pressure her, but the understanding of how much he’d had to work up his courage to even express his feelings in the first place was plenty of pressure.</p><p><em>     But, </em> she pondered, <em> I can’t say he was wrong to express his feelings, can I? </em></p><p>    The walk back to camp was uneventful, save for what appeared to be Bud trying to show off to Grace.  Grace seemed detached and uninterested, per usual, but Lillie had a bad feeling about where this could lead.</p><p>    After a light dinner, Lillie excused herself to the tent.  She told her team she’d be sleeping alone, and offered to let them sleep in their PokéBalls if they wanted.  To her surprise, not even Grace opted to be recalled for the evening.  Everyone was content to lay down around the dying embers of the fire and let sleep overtake them after a long day.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>     …critics of this appointment are calling it unsafe and unprecedented, but the Viridian City Gym staff stand firmly by their position.  No further comments have been given at this time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     In other news, the search for former Aether Foundation Branch Manager Faba still continues.  Alolan officials and Foundation President Gladion Quintel have reached out to international police for aid in the search effort, which has now become a worldwide manhunt.  Citizens are asked to report any sightings to local police. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     We’ll be back after this commercial break for another hour of news, science, Trainer tips, and more, right here on WLGM: The Brain. </em>
</p><p>    Lillie switched off the radio.  Absorbed in her thoughts, she’d only been half paying attention, anyway.  Still, hearing that Faba hadn’t yet been found was troubling.  It was not troubling enough to keep her other thoughts at bay, though.</p><p>    Just last week, Lillie had been a virgin and saving herself for the guy of her dreams.  Now here she was having fooled around with not one, but two Pokémon.  And she’d liked it!</p><p>    Her mind reeled with horrible thoughts of what people would think of her if they knew.  She was the one who’d done it, and her thoughts on herself at the moment were less than flattering.  The thought that at least it was only two of her four Pokémon was cold comfort, especially considering that Null literally couldn’t mate.  Truthfully, she wasn’t sure she could face her friends right now, let alone Apollo.</p><p>    What really bothered her was how natural it felt during the moment.  Sure, it had all been a bit awkward, but Grace was a skillful and caring lover.  She was anthropomorphic enough that having sex wasn’t too far off from having sex with a human girl, a concept that also vexed Lillie by not bothering her enough.  Bud, in contrast, had felt feral.  Their brief, but heated, session really felt like she was giving herself to a sentient animal.  What bothered her the most, however, was how turned on she got just replaying the scenes in her head.</p><p>    It wasn’t long before Lillie found herself on all fours with three fingers inside of her soaked cunt.  She was working slowly but relentlessly to stretch herself enough that she could get a fourth in.  The whole time, she found herself thinking of Bud’s thick pink cock, and what it would feel like inside of her.  If she was being honest, she had no idea how the spongy spikey bits would feel, but she was dying to find out.  The thought of him filling her up with that thick, hot cum brought her over the edge shortly after she had managed to get that fourth digit inside.  She collapsed, panting for breath and praying that the noise hadn’t awoken any of her sleeping Pokémon.</p><p>    As she drifted into slumber, her last coherent thought was that she felt dirty having just gotten off to that kind of fantasy.</p><hr/><p>    Sleep didn’t alleviate the awful feelings she had, but Lillie still had to go out and make sure her Pokémon were fed.  Grace was actually somewhat concerned when she smelled her Trainer.  She could pick up fear, unease, desire, and the strong smell from Lillie’s hand made it very clear what she’d done before sleeping.  The combination was alien to her, like it was maybe some kind of sexual shame?  Grace was pretty sure that’s a thing humans struggle with, but she couldn’t say with certainty what, if anything, triggered it.</p><p>    More concerning still was that Lillie took only a bottle of water for herself and once again excused herself to the solitude of her tent.  Bud also seemed worried by this sort of behavior.  In his case, though, he figured that his Trainer’s sudden introversion was just to process what to do about Grace now that she was with him.</p><p>    After they’d eaten enough to wake up, Bud gestured to a more open area.  &lt;Come with me, Grace.  You and I should talk alone.&gt;</p><hr/><p>    Lillie was frankly astonished to get quick responses from Wicke as well as Lusamine, considering that Alola was 3 hours behind Kanto.  She hoped the woman hadn’t pulled yet another all-nighter trying to manage Aether's ongoing crises.</p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em> So, this is awkward, and I’m terrified that if I search for it, I go on some kind of watch list. </em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em> But…  What are Kanto’s Poképhilia laws? </em></p><p><b>    Wicc: </b> <em> Public opinion is against it, and you can’t legally marry a Pokémon.  Outside of that, just avoid copulating with newborns, doing it where people can see inside town or city limits, or having a go without consent of the Pokémon and its Trainer.  Obey those rules, and it’s quite legal. </em></p><p><b>    LuzAmie:</b> <em> Did you wind up doing it with your Pheromosa again? </em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em> &gt;////&lt;  Mother!  Do you have to be so blunt?! </em></p><p><b>    LuzAmie:</b> <em> Honey, if you care for her, it’s a beautiful thing.  Nothing to be ashamed of. </em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em> …ok, yes, it was beautiful.  Problem is, Bud is kind of in love with me and I kind of impulsively fooled around with him, too.  It was great in the moment, but now it just feels kind of dirty. </em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em> I don’t know what to do.  Frankly, I feel like a slut. </em></p><hr/><p>    Honestly, what Bud was about to do had sounded so much better in his head.  He owed Grace so much, but he resented her in ways he’d never previously fathomed.  All he could think to do was defeat her.  Maybe then the world would make sense.  He could stop feeling eclipsed by the invader, and there would be no more obstacles to his love with Lillie.</p><p>    He knew Grace could “smell” aggression, whatever that meant.  So, he let his hostility flow freely even as he started to make small talk. </p><p>
  <em>     After all, to hide a tree, use a forest. </em>
</p><p>    &lt;I will get right to it,&gt; he said, menacingly as he could manage.  &lt;You are with the woman I love.  I won’t stand for it.&gt;</p><p>    Like any Pokémon, terrestrial or not, Grace understood speech by feeling the intention behind it.  Sandy’s intentions were often so alien, they couldn’t register.  That word Bud had used, though, it did and didn’t make sense.  Maybe it paired with those feelings she had.</p><p>    &lt;I don’t know that word.  Please explain it to me!&gt; she pleaded, desperate to understand what both he and she were going through.</p><p>    Bud only got angrier.  &lt;What, “love”?!&gt; he demanded incredulously.</p><p>    Grace gave a slight nod in response, but was cut off before she could speak.</p><p>    &lt;That is it!&gt; Bud roared, his vines lashing out at the Beast.  </p><p>    Grace could feel the aggression spike, but not quite fast enough.  Her Me First let her smack away one Vine Whip with a grassy feeler, but didn’t stop the other from ensnaring her legs.  The ground rushed up to meet her, and the sudden impact was the last thing she remembered before the world faded to black briefly.</p><p>    Surveying the effects of his Sleep Powder, Bud knew he only had a couple moments before his attacks jolted Grace awake.  He recalled a move that his progenitor had taught him.  Lillie never asked him to use it, so Grace wouldn’t expect it.  First things first, he launched dual Razor Leaves to slice at his quarry as he tucked his head down.</p><p>    The blackness was shattered by a white-hot bolt of pain.  Grace howled in agony as Bud’s Skull Bash cracked the pad on her left elbow and continued to drive into her chest.  The wind against her antennae amplified her pain as she was sent flying.  Catching herself with her good arm and both legs, she winced as she confirmed that both her feelers had been gouged.  Blood trickled slightly from her cuts, but flowed freely from her shattered elbow, staining the grass purple.</p><p>    &lt;I have no idea what this is about, Bud,&gt; she said.  He backed up a single step as her piercing glare met his eyes.  &lt;But you have erred gravely in challenging me.&gt;</p><p>    In spite of Lillie’s standing order, she tried to weaken him with her pheromones.  To her surprise, the wave of desire she put out did nothing to deter him.  If anything, desire was making him more determined to win.  She found it somewhat unsettling.</p><p>    Bud refused to let himself be intimidated further by Grace in her wounded state.  If he could keep up with Sandy, this would be no trouble.  Readying a Leech Seed, he stood his ground. </p><p>    &lt;You can’t have her, Grace!  She’s mine!&gt;</p><p>    His face soon regretted his hubris.  Faster than he could really track, her Lunge had embedded her knee pad into his skull.  Fortunately, this left her wide open to his Leech Seed.  Grace seemed to pay it no mind as it wrapped around her legs and began to sap her strength.</p><p>    &lt;You’re referring to Lillie?!&gt; she demanded.  The response she got was another face full of Sleep Powder.</p><p>    Bud knew he had this as he tucked his head.  If he could snap a leg, she would be helpless.  He started his charge, eager to stake his claim.  With his head down, he only realized that Grace hadn’t stayed asleep when she used his forehead as a springboard.  Bud found himself unceremoniously face-planted into the dirt alongside the broken remnants of his Leech Seed.</p><p>    &lt;Hear me, you insolent inferior creature!&gt; Grace screamed down from the apex of her Bounce.  She couldn’t remember the last time her composure had cracked like this.  &lt;She is not some <em>thing</em> for you to own!&gt;</p><p>    Bud quickly tried what he had against Sandy: a wide cloud of Sleep Powder shot upwards.  To his alarm, Grace repelled it all with a wingbeat as she descended, using the momentum to propel herself into a somersault before crashing her foot claw into his flower.  Sap oozed from the stem as the impact reached his spine.  A quick Lunge sent him tumbling end over end away from the enraged Beast.</p><p>    As he went, Grace’s tirade continued.  &lt;You are free to stick whatever you have into her if you both want; I sincerely do not care if you two mate!  But how dare you think she is a claim you can stake?!&gt;</p><p>    She could see the Ivysaur struggling, and readied a Me First.  She’d expected to copy a Mega Drain, but she quickly understood a different attack.  A purple ball surged forth from her aura and arced shimmering through the air.  Upon contact with Bud, it detonated in a caustic flash, driving him back to the ground.</p><p>    &lt;Lillie cares for you, so I will not end you.  But know this, Bud:&gt; she began as she moved in for the finishing blow.</p><p>    Grace’s Triple Kick was a sight to behold.  First a low lunge into a launching knee strike to throw the target airborne.  Quickly, she planted that foot and surged her other knee into Bud’s underbelly.  With the wind knocked out of him, Grace pivoted and Boosted, sending her energy to the unfolding leg and propelling Bud back toward the campsite with a devastating kick.</p><p>    &lt;I will protect Lillie from all who would do her harm.  You may be a friend, but if you ever again attempt to claim her, you will know the full measure of my strength.&gt;. She stood over him, bloodied but undaunted, as she sneered, &lt;And now we both know I’m stronger than you.  Never forget <em>I</em> could stand and fight for her and actually win when you could not.  Do not test me again.&gt;</p><p>    Tears welled in Bud’s eyes, and he was starting to lose track of all the reasons they had to be there.  Frustration at his own powerlessness was a big one, but not quite so prevalent as the sinking realization that he’d acted horribly toward his Trainer.  He never wanted to own Lillie, really.  It was just that her choosing Grace cut him deeply.  The pain of defeat brought with it clarity as to how right Grace had been to thrash him for his sentiments.  He almost didn’t notice when Null and Sandy rushed over to bring him back to the campsite.</p><hr/><p>    Lillie emerged from her tent feeling much better.  Both Lusamine and Wicke had been incredibly supportive of her Poképhiliac tendencies.  She had received good advice on how to make sure she was safe, communicate better with Grace and Bud, and watch for problematic behaviors.  More importantly, she’d been told nothing was wrong with her.  She hadn’t really believed it until Wicke had reluctantly shared some stories from her youth.  Compared to a troop of Passimian, just having been with Grace and Bud seemed fairly tame.  But just the knowledge that people she knew and respected shared her desires made her feel so much less perverse and filthy.  It was a huge weight off her chest.</p><p>    Her plans to speak to Grace and Bud were put on hold when she saw Bud pulverized past the point of being able to stand with Sandy fretting over him.  Grace didn’t appear to be in much better shape; she was covered in cuts, scrapes, and little puncture marks from the Leech Seed, plus her elbow was visibly shattered.  Given that Null was eyeing Grace and not looking for intruders, and that Grace and Bud kept glaring at each other, Lillie knew immediately what had happened and why.</p><p>    Grace had never felt her Trainer quite so angry, not even when she had mistakenly assaulted Misty.  Worse, she felt the light in her crystal flicker and fade.  Looking to Bud, she figured he was having a similar problem with his stone sphere.  The unclean world burned her anew, but not as much as Lillie’s tone.</p><p>    “I’m disappointed in both of you.  Think about what you’ve done while I get some healing items.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be clear, Grace not understanding the concept of "love" as Bud means it is not because Pheromosa is a polyamorous species.  They have a loose-knit structure at best, usually leaving each other completely alone, and hunt for mates to use when the need arises.  Her society simply didn't have the kinds of bonds we're so accustomed to.</p><p>An interesting commonality of Mega Evolution and Z-Moves is that both are said to only be possible with a strong connection to the Trainer.  The energy required stems from a certain level of emotional synchronization, which is a concept I use quite a bit in my writings.  So it follows that doing something that upsets your Trainer enough she questions wanting to be as close to you as she has been will disrupt that synchronization, thus causing the Stones/Crystals to cease functioning.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 19 - What is Love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 19 - What is Love?</b>
</p><hr/><p>    In spite of how comfortable the chair had been when she sat down, Lillie’s back was protesting by the time two hours had passed.  Still, she couldn’t bring herself to leave the spot.  Bud was similarly rooted, vigilantly staring at the double doors in front of him.  He dared not look away, and not just because he didn’t want to miss the first sign of activity.  Looking around would mean eye contact with his teammates or, worse, Lillie.  </p><p>    She was still upset, and he was deeply ashamed to have made her so.  He was equally ashamed of the state Grace was in.  He thought about all the things that could be going wrong behind those doors.  Not for the first time since his vigil began, tears dripped silently from his face.  This had not once escaped Lillie’s attention.  She was still beyond upset, but at least Bud sincerely regretted his mistakes.  She just wished she understood why her Pokémon felt justified in being so brutal.  More than that, though, she wished she knew what would become of Grace.</p><hr/><p>    “Did either of you stop to consider my feelings?!” Lillie demanded. </p><p>    In truth she was a nervous wreck, flooded with all sorts of conflicted emotions.  Rage and indignation just happened to be winning at the moment.</p><p>    It had taken a Revive to get Bud’s feet back under him.  A few applications of Potion had smoothed over the bulk of the scuffs and cuts on him and Grace, but it was increasingly obvious that they would need a Pokémon Center.  Having to turn around and head back to deal with her team’s infighting was just one more frustration to add to the pile.</p><p>    She kept venting as she worked.  “Do you two have any idea how hard this has been on me?  I have had not even a week to deal with urges and feelings I should have had months or years to get to understand.” Her words were losing a lot of their edge as her insecurity showed through.</p><p>    Concerned for her Trainer and two best friends, Sandy began burrowing over to help.  She did not expect to come face-to-face with Null.  With its control mask lowered to the ground, it shook its head barely perceptibly and simply walked away.  Sandy protested as the chimera's mask pushed back her slowly, but did not struggle.  Null seemed to know what to do here, and over there was still scary.</p><p>    “I thought we were bonding,” Lillie lamented as she sprayed the last of the Potion over Grace’s wings.  “I thought we were getting closer, and understanding each other, and that it was going to be better.  Beautiful, Mother called it.  But I come out here and you two nearly killed each other over who gets me?”</p><p>    In unison, Bud and Grace both made frantic gestures, trying to clarify despite the language barrier.  Lillie, not having any of it, put her hand up to still them.</p><p>    “It doesn’t matter to me who started it.  You are both capable of stopping a confrontation with the other without fighting.  You both wanted this!  And I can’t bear to see either of you this hurt.”</p><p>    There was a brief moment in Lillie’s heartfelt lecture.  Both Grace and Bud could feel their respective stones again, just for an instant.  After that brief flash, there was again nothing.  Lillie recalled both of them to their respective Balls.  She was finding it much simpler to stay angry for the time being rather than melt down before she could secure a ride back to the Pokémon Center.</p><hr/><p>    “Miss,” the concerned nurse called softly, snapping Lillie out of her brooding.  “I’m afraid I have bad news.  Your Ivysaur took an incredible amount of damage.  We healed him, but it’s likely that he’ll scar on his head and stomach.”</p><p>    With a solemn nod, Lillie put her PokéGear back into her pocket and walked over to collect her team.</p><p>    “Honestly, we’re lucky he didn’t have a concussion or worse.  That odd Bug-type of yours did heal just fine, though.  If I may, what happened out there?” asked the nurse, her tone cautious and worried.</p><p>    Lillie looked away and quietly replied, “I r-really don’t want to talk about it.”  She realized how that sounded when the nurse’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.  Face red and arms flailing, she gave a very flustered explanation, “N-no!  It’s not like that.  I-it’s just that I wasn’t looking and they got into a big fight.  It’s embarrassing.”</p><p>    Satisfied that Lillie was being genuine, the nurse handed over the tray containing her team and went off to tend to her other customers.  Affixing Null’s and Sandy’s Balls to her Belt, the Trainer walked into a less crowded area of the waiting room and let Bud and Grace out.  Both of them looked deeply ashamed.</p><p><em>     She was right, </em> Grace thought.  <em> I took the challenge because of my ego, and my need to be her best protector.  I’m no different.  I even tried to knock Bud out the way I’m not supposed to so I could beat him more easily. </em></p><p>    Bud wasn’t content with just his thoughts; he needed to apologize out loud.  &lt;Grace, I-&gt; was as far as he got before he was cut off by her agonized shriek.</p><p>    While she had contemplated her culpability in that battle, Grace had noted an annoying stiffness in her left arm.  When it proved difficult to bend, she made the mistake of trying a small Beast Boost to help force motion.  This time, she could feel something shredding against her nerves as she unfurled the arm.  Pain seared through her and cuts opened just around her elbow pad, spraying her indigo blood everywhere.</p><p>    The next few moments were a blur.  Bud never got the chance to say what was on his mind as Grace was rushed in for surgery.  It was most disquieting that both he and Lillie could hear the doctors expressing nervousness about operating on an undiscovered species.</p><hr/><p>    The ensuing hours passed in agonizing silence.  Even Sandy was too worried to say much as she paced in a small corner of the room.  Null sat on the floor by Lillie, feeling conflicted.  It knew Grace’s brutality, and that Grace was a lifeform that should be eliminated from this world.  But its Trainer cared for the Beast, and even the Ivysaur that had challenged her for dominance was so worried he could hardly function.</p><p>    The silence was a curse for Lillie; it allowed her thoughts to roam free.  Bud would be scarred, and who knows what damage Grace would come out of this with, and for what?  Because she got horny?  Because she didn’t want to think too hard about whether or not screwing her Pokémon was a smart move?  Because she had been oblivious to her partner Pokémon’s feelings ever since she got caught up with the alien that was on the operating table in the next room?</p><p>    Wicke’s tales of past debauchery were largely meant as an icebreaker to get Lillie to listen to the more sound advice that proceded them.  A lot of it was advice that she wished she’d had sooner.  The big one was that sexual intimacy fundamentally altered any relationship it touched.  If you and your partner(s) are to see each other again, it will never be quite the same; you can’t un-fuck anyone, as Lusamine had so bluntly paraphrased.  It didn’t have to be a bad alteration, or even a massive one, but the change would always persist.  Lillie couldn’t help but feel that she’d done irreparable damage to her bonds with her Pokémon.</p><p>    The other thought she couldn’t shake was when Lusamine told her that even with a partner that you could have a healthy sexual relationship with, there were right and wrong reasons to have sex.  It was the sort of advice that only offered real clarity in hindsight.  Wanting to explore her feelings with Grace had been one thing, though perhaps she had rushed into it without considering what the full weight of her actions was.  But Bud…  </p><p>    Lillie looked back to her starter.  He had not budged an inch from his spot, still.  It wasn’t like she would have been opposed to being with him like that.  He was clearly in love with her, and she had always felt close to him herself.  Problem was, even when it felt sudden and rushed, she couldn’t bear to hurt him by saying no.  Her hope that her impulsive acquiescence would smooth out the situation somehow was clearly in vain.  Sure, she had enjoyed it in the moment.  She felt a much deeper love for him, and still did.  She did, and yet everything about it had bothered her.  It was also painfully obvious that the one encounter didn’t get it out of Bud’s system any.</p><p>    It didn’t really matter in the long run, but Lillie still couldn’t help but wonder who started the battle.  Given Bud’s current emotional state and the brutality of Grace’s injury, she had her suspicions.  The whole thing was absurd, though.  She had just tentatively tried being with them, and they both fought like they could claim her.  With all the battles they had been through, any of her Pokémon, especially Bud, should know how Lillie felt when they got hurt.  Even still, they’d felt strongly enough to do that to each other.  Maybe this had all been a mistake.</p><p>    The silence was broken by an excited call from Bud.  The light over the door had gone off, and footsteps were approaching.</p><hr/><p>    Lillie was staring incredulously at the coin-sized shard of Grace’s armor in the bag she’d been handed.  It had been lodged inside Grace’s elbow from whatever impact broke it, and the healing machine had healed everything around it.  The doctor explained that if she had tried to battle with it, she might have done a horrifying amount of damage to it.</p><p>    The doctor continued explaining, “In a normal Pokémon, there might be a loss of mobility in the limb, but her healing ability vastly exceeds the norm.  She does, unfortunately, have mild nerve damage that is unlikely to ever heal.  She can expect a mild loss of sensation around the area.  Sometimes, it may go completely numb or feel ‘asleep’.  Considering how hard she must have been hit, she is very fortunate that this is the worst of it.”</p><p>    Meanwhile, Bud cautiously made his way over to where Grace was testing her range of motion.  She gave him a warning look, but did not otherwise stop him.</p><p>    &lt;Look, Grace, I…&gt; he began awkwardly.  Her gaze narrowed as she waited for him to find his words.  &lt;I owe you an apology.  I shouldn’t have lashed out like that.  I told myself that you must have drugged her or tricked her to win her over.  Really, anything to rationalize me getting so territorial.  I’m sorry.  I can probably never make up for injuring you like that.&gt;</p><p>    She waved her injured arm dismissively.  &lt;Do not apologize for fighting, but I will accept apology for your motivation.  I, too, was at fault.  I fear the worst injury was not inflicted upon me,&gt; she said, nudging an antenna in Lillie’s direction.</p><p>    Bud stared at the floor, unwilling to vocalize any thoughts on that matter.  Trying to shift topics, he asked, &lt;You said you didn’t recognize the word “love”?  Is that really true?&gt;</p><p>    She nodded.  &lt;Are you going to get angry again for that?  It must be some word.&gt;</p><p>    To her surprise, he laughed softly.  She could smell some kind of sad, bitter feeling with it, though.  &lt;It is.  Honestly, it’s hard to explain even for those of us who are supposed to know it.  It’s kind of like…caring about another more than yourself.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;Like heroism?&gt; she asked, trying to weigh the import of the concept.</p><p>    &lt;Sort of, but it’s more at one person.  You’d give your life for that person without a thought.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;Oh, stupidity.&gt;</p><p>    With another bitter chuckle, Bud shook his head a bit.  &lt;It certainly can make us stupid.  Case in point, I guess.  You have a need to care for them, and you feel better when you do.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;Familial bond?&gt;</p><p>    &lt;A lot closer.  But it’s more intense, I guess.  Like this person is the reason for being you’ve always had and never knew, and your life is only complete if they feel the same about you.&gt;</p><p>    Grace was at least happy to have a word for her emotions, but she asked to confirm, &lt;And this is all one thing?  All of that is “love”?&gt;</p><p>    &lt;Some would say it’s less or more, or less and more.  It’s complicated, and this is just one use of the concept.  As I said, we barely understand it better than you.  It makes fools of us all.&gt;</p><p>    Satisfied, she thanked him for explaining it.  She owed him an apology as well.  &lt;I spoke something I oughtn’t have.  By all accounts, you fought valiantly in the Gym and eventually were brought down by an expert Trainer.  I nearly lost, as well.  I should not have belittled your effort so.&gt;</p><p>    Bud perked up a bit at that, and had to ask, &lt;And all that about me being an “insolent, inferior creature”?&gt;</p><p>    Making her way over to Null and Sandy, Grace thought about it.  Turning back, she said, &lt;Sorry about that.  I don’t think you’re insolent.&gt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I assume that healing machines, having to factor in nearly 1,000 types of biology, are liable to pass over injuries caused by pieces of a Pokémon's own body being where they shouldn't be.  The machine will try to repair breaks and cuts, but this is probably the first Pheromosa to ever be in one.  Without better data, the program is more likely to err on the side of leaving matching genetic material alone than risk deleting a vital organ or something.  Amazing as they are, universal healing machines are no substitute for caring Trainers and qualified medical professionals.</p><p>Lusamine's advice to Lillie, however comically blunt, is something I wish I had been taught.  You can't add sex to a relationship and leave it unchanged in my experience.  We sort of know this and freak out about it.  The part I wish I had been told was that sometimes the changes aren't drastic.  I became intimate with a long-time friend after several years.  We both worried that the change would do something, but really we were the same as ever except now we could be horny together.  Even that was strangely similar to how we normally interact.  If anything big changed, it's mostly that we could now confide more in each other; we kinda ran out of things we felt the need to hide, you know?  </p><p>I don't think a lot of people are going to take relationship advice from the author's commentary of a smut fic, but I'm kind of in an oversharing mood while uploading...  Once again, don't mind me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 20 - Off the Beaten Path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 20 - Off the Beaten Path</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p><b>    LuzAmie:</b> <em><span>I have to ask, Wicke.</span></em></p>
<p><b>    LuzAmie:</b> <em><span>You’ve never once mentioned the Passimian encounter in all the years I’ve known you.  Did that really occur?</span></em></p>
<p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> It was college, Madam Lusamine, and alcohol was involved.  But, yes, that is a real anecdote.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    LuzAmie:</b>
  <em>
    <span> You can’t just leave it at that.  I demand details!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> You have no intention of letting this go, do you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    LuzAmie: </b>
  <em>
    <span>None.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    Wicc: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Very well.  I was in a study group with two other girls.  We were supposed to be researching Passimian behavior for a research paper.  After we spent a day in Lush Jungle unable to find any, we took a break.  That’s when the rum came out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> After having gone through more than we ought to have, we spotted a Passimian, finally.  He had poked his head out to see what all the commotion was.  My classmates weren’t quiet drunks.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    LuzAmie:</b>
  <em>
    <span> So, what did you do?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    Wicc: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I called out to him.  He had no real interest in us, though, so he turned and started to walk away.  That’s when I got dared to show him my breasts and see how he reacted.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> It certainly got him to come over.  He was very curious about us by this point, and…visibly aroused.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    LuzAmie:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Who can blame him?  Have you seen you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    Wicc: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway…  One thing led to another.  The others kept egging me on, and the next thing I knew, I was on my back with my skirt up, and he was between my legs having his way with me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><b>    Wicc:</b> <em><span>In all honesty, I tend to get a bit adventurous when sufficiently inebriated, so I was content to just enjoy that.  Imagine my surprise when he finished and started calling.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <b>    LuzAmie: </b>
  <em>
    <span>He was the troop leader?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    Wicc: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.  His call brought about 10 more out, all ready to go.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    LuzAmie:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Do tell.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    Wicc: </b>
  <em>
    <span>You’re incorrigible!  Really, it was all a blur from there.  Downside of too much rum, I’d say.  I do remember taking on five males at one point.  I was quite the mess when they were done.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    LuzAmie:</b>
  <em>
    <span> What about the females?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Amused themselves with my classmates.  I couldn’t see very well; my face was generally otherwise occupied.  After they all finished, they ran back into the jungle.  We got an “A” on the paper we wrote on the calls and social hierarchy of a troop.  So, there you have it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    LuzAmie:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Can you share any more good stories?  I’m close.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Madam Lusamine, you’ve been masturbating to this?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    LuzAmie:</b>
  <em>
    <span> There is nothing wrong with that.  Bill’s out, and I deserve some self-love.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> You do understand that Miss Lillie can read the chat archive, don’t you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    LuzAmie:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Oh, dear.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    LuzAmie:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Too late now, I suppose.  So, about those other stories.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    Z-Lily:</b>
  <em>
    <span> &gt;/////&lt;  I’ll just check back later, then.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    LuzAmie: </b>
  <em>
    <span>No need to be like that; it’s nothing you haven’t seen before, Lillie.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    Z-Lily:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Really not helping, Mother!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    In spite of her poor timing, Lillie still made it a point to tell Wicke and Lusamine what was going on.  Both were sympathetic to her situation, and Wicke said that at least Grace’s medical records could be valuable for the research effort.  It didn’t help, per se, but at least something productive came of this fiasco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    As long as she was back in town, Lillie went by the PokéMart to restock a bit.  It was still strange to her that they didn’t just have a shop inside the Pokémon Center, but this at least gave them room to set it up like a convenience store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    She browsed for a long while, still lost in her thoughts.  What she’d logged in on in the chatroom was doing her no favors when it came to clearing her head.  Eventually, she settled on some food for the road, a few extra healing items, and some PokéBalls.  As the clerk handed Lillie her purchases and complementary Premier Ball, he mentioned that they’d recently gotten in some new Balls that she might like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “They’re called Heal Balls,” he explained, holding up the ornate pink spheres.  “When they register a Pokémon, they heal its injuries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Lillie did find this sorely tempting, as it meant fewer items she’d have to use on new captures.  Downside was that she hadn’t taken a lot of money with her, and she’d just spent a good deal of what she had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Honestly,” the guy behind the counter sheepishly added, “They came in by accident.  Boss wants me to sell them off and these are the last two.  It’d help me out a lot, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    She supposed she could part with a bit more.  Lillie was confident that her team was plenty strong enough to win her lots of prize money before the next city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Now that her bag was full, Lillie briefly considered heading directly south to Saffron.  After all, the main purpose of her planned route was to stop at Mt. Moon, and she’d done that.  Given how things were, she didn’t feel like dealing with a more populated route, and decided to stick with her original plan.  Heading west from Cerulean again, she turned south and began to climb the wooded hills between her and Celadon City.  She’d always wanted to try exploring off the beaten path, anyway.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    The hills were teeming with Pokémon, but most of them were content to leave Lillie alone.  She saw Caterpie, Venonat, Bellsprout, Paras, and even a Teddiursa.  Many of them lazed about in the trees or sprawled out in the sunbeams that filtered through the leafy canopy.  The Venonat paid her the most mind, perking up as she came near and watching with fascination as a human wandered through their home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    In spite of all the Pokémon surrounding her, the trip still felt lonely for Lillie.  She wasn’t used to walking without Bud out by her side.  Just the thought of walking alongside him was uncomfortably awkward, so she sent out Type: Null.  Its stoic companionship was exactly the welcome change she needed.  No sounds needed to be exchanged; it was just two strangers seeing a new land together in reverent silence.  Lillie could see why her brother spoke so fondly of his travels through Alola; this sort of companionship was very Gladion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    It wasn’t perfect.  Null attracted a lot more attention from the local fauna.  The few Pokémon brave enough to approach for a closer look were quickly dissuaded by Null’s aggressive tendencies.  A singular, powerful Crush Claw was enough to dispatch most of them.  Other Pokémon huddled tightly, awed masses keeping a distance.  Eventually, the newness wore off and most of them returned to their idle existence.  The sun was setting, anyway.  Lillie began her nightly search for enough space to camp.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    The atmosphere around the campfire was palpably awkward.  Lillie was having clear difficulties making eye contact with Bud and Grace, let alone conversation.  For her end, Grace was even more aloof than usual.  Losing whatever energy had been in that diamond was making her painfully aware of how awkward this entire world felt.  Only Lillie felt right to her, and their bond was still sullied by the ugly goings on of that morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Bud ate his meal in silence; he and Grace having exchanged apologies didn’t make his feelings fade any.  He knew it was something he’d have to work on, but for the time being he was just stuck in a limbo of knowing one truth and feeling another.  He didn’t even have the heart to tell himself that it would get easier.  After today, the last thing he wanted was a lie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Sandy was unsure what was going on, but she had every confidence that her bestest friends would get through it together.  All the same, she didn’t feel like being between them, so she spent the entire night talking excitedly to her third best friend, Null.  It was the quiet type, but that didn’t bother her any.  After all, she never really had friends before her team, so she had a whole lifetime of stories that she’d never gotten to tell anyone!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Null relaxed and listened to the little mole prattle on.  Hearing so much excitement about experiences most would find mundane was honestly fascinating.  The fascination was compounded by the fact that Null had never had a chance at such things.  The Diglett put so much heart into recounting her little anecdotes at breakneck speed, it was almost like Null could feel what it was like to have a life outside the lab.  It did now, it supposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Lille had taken to fiddling with her PokéGear in a vain attempt to ignore the distance between her and her partner Pokémon.  Not wanting to open the chat and risk finding out that Wicke had been wheedled into continuing story time, she decided to occupy her time addressing another matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>    Gladion named its evolution Silvally,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>But it feels almost like his nickname for it.  I want something different.  Silver…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    She ran through a few permutations in her head.  Silvy didn’t feel like a good name.  Sandy and Nebby had worked fine, but she wanted names that didn’t just follow that scheme.  Silvia was closer, but sounded too dainty.  Glancing at where Null had sat down by the fire, she smiled a bit at the absurdity of a dainty moniker for it.  Nothing else really came to mind, so she began browsing for options.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    She definitely liked “silver” reflecting somewhere in the chimera’s name, given how glorious it was without its mask.  Sadly, nothing she could come up with seemed to fit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>    Hm.  Silvady?  No.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Suddenly, a flash of inspiration struck, and she opened up the periodic table.  If “silver” wouldn’t do as a root, maybe…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Null!” she called once she’d made up her mind.  “I think I have a good name for you if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The Pokémon nodded slightly.  Its current designation was meant as an insult by the pompous idiot with the green goggles, and being called anything but seemed pleasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    ”How do you like the sound of Agnes?  It’s also the name of a saint from a faraway land.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The other three Pokémon stared at Type: Null to see its reaction.  It took a moment to ponder the title, internalize it.  It decided that this gift from its Trainer felt right and nodded assent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    &lt;Agnes?&gt; Grace queried.  &lt;This world has some very interesting verbal designations.&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    &lt;It suits you,&gt; Bud assured with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Lillie was about to say something to Agnes when she was cut off.  &lt;Oooh, a saint!  I’ve never had a friend named after a saint before!  Does that make you a saint?!  Holy Arceus, my third best friend is a saint!  Wow, Agnes, that is cool!  Did I ever tell you about that time we got Arceus nuns trapped in the cave?  There were sooooo many of them, and it was…&gt; Sandy continued, preventing any other form of conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Bud, Grace, and Lillie exchanged looks, and all burst out laughing.  They still had a long way to go, but at least in this moment, they could feel normal again.  They knew it wouldn’t last, but it was a start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    &lt;…and she says, “At least I can replace the torn one when we get back to the convent.  That was just my bad habit!”  And then the fancy one sprayed her with water and was all like “Puns are the Renegade’s work, and I’m starting to think these tunnels are, too!” and she had her scary face on!  Not like Scary Face, though, because we got out of there suuuper fast.  But that didn’t stop them from…&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Agnes grasped the top of Sandy’s head gently with one claw and slowly pushed her down into her burrow.  The noise, while muted, continued unabated.  An audible sigh came from beneath the control mask.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a mighty need for a .gif of Agnes gently pushing Sandy down into the ground and sighing.  I can't read that scene without laughing a little.</p>
<p>Wicke isn't really one to share such lurid tales, but she also knows Lusamine won't drop something once she's decided she wants it.  It's just easier to give in at that point.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 21 - A Sense of Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 21 - A Sense of Loss</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    Lillie awoke to an unfamiliar sensation.  It wasn’t unpleasant, but identifying it took her a moment.  She gently sat up from where she’d been lying against Agnes.  For all its balking at the suggestion that they sleep together, its slow steady breathing told her that Agnes hadn’t minded the companionship.  The spring air was fairly chilly at night, and Agnes’ mane was surprisingly fluffy and warm.  Sadly, Lillie’s contentment was cut short by the memory of why she couldn’t just spend the night sprawled out alongside Bud, or in Grace’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Agnes awoke not long after its Trainer.  It was the best sleep the Pokémon had gotten in as long as it could remember.  Not that Lillie lying against it had been particularly comfortable, really.  It was just the knowledge that another living creature had taken the care to raise and name it, and then trusted it enough to leave herself vulnerable around it.  They’d known each other a scant three days as of this sunrise, and already Agnes felt more cared for than it had in its life.  The only uncertainty Agnes had at this point was whether Lillie was a truly exceptional person, or if its previous master had just set a very low bar.  It hoped somewhat for the latter; it seemed to Agnes that the world would be a marvelous place indeed if all Pokémon could feel this loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    After being recalled and sent back out once Lillie had changed, Agnes made its way to the ruins of the previous night’s fire.  Enough spare wood had been left around to make a fresh one, so it set to work piling it.  Breakfast would again prove to be an awkward affair, Agnes supposed.  It hungered, but could not eat with the mask on.  Its captor had said it didn’t need to eat or drink as though it was a good thing.  Perhaps the arrogant bespectacled windbag didn’t realize that his “perfect” designs did not actually exclude hunger and thirst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The sudden appearance of Sandy snapped Agnes back to the present.  She helped nudge the last of the logs into place, happily humming a melody to herself.  Agnes sat and listened.  Music was a pleasure it had very little experience with.  In spite of having found a firm upper limit on its tolerance for the Diglett’s nonstop cheer, it still found itself fascinated by it.  Agnes itself could never hope or want to be that needlessly chipper and emphatic, but the world just felt more alive because Sandy was that way.  It was a lovely break from the residual awkwardness until Bud and Grace were sent out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace was continually displeased with the changes around her.  Agnes made her profoundly uncomfortable.  It wasn’t just the thinly veiled hostility and mistrust it harbored for her, though those certainly weren’t helping.  It didn’t seem to emit much emotion at all.  What little it did seemed filtered or muffled.  It was like it had a natural defense against her specifically.  Plus, this new dynamic with Bud…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    No force of logic was willing to stem the tide of Grace’s resentment toward him.  Her respect for the Ivysaur felt diminished, like there were suddenly faults there that only she could perceive.  She felt like he’d taken something from her.  While the sudden position of empathy was far from lost on her, her spite ate away at her reason like one of those wretched glass parasites.  Even being aware of her irrationality did nothing to stop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Still, they needed to get through this.  Grace was at a loss for how to do that after mutual apology and attempt to clear the air had failed to make the bitterness go away.  For either of them, as her senses informed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Their morning conversation was awkward, strained, and full of little jabs and insults.  Lillie, while oblivious to their words, still exuded frustration and regret.  Grace needed her to stop feeling that way.  For that, she had to find a way to tell her Trainer how she felt.  And for that she needed Bud specifically, another of life’s ironies that was not lost on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Much of Grace’s time in her Ball had been spent in contemplation.  She was brimming with ideas she had no way of testing, and stuck building off of unverifiable notions until she finally faded to sleep.  She felt Lillie’s suspicious gaze on her as she led Bud away from the camp after the morning feeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Bud did not relish Grace’s sudden interest in him one bit, but at least waited until they had arrived at her intended destination before demanding, &lt;What’s this about?&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;I need you to tell me if this is right,&gt; she replied flatly.  &lt;Nobody else can.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;If what is right?&gt; he asked, now genuinely confused. <br/>
</span>
</p><p><span>    It made more sense when emotion started surging into him.  He could tell it wasn’t his, but still resented the intrusion when Grace communicated like this.  </span>His resentment grew as he realized what she was trying to perfect and why.  It felt almost like happiness, possessive desire, and a fear of loss in one.  </p><p>    Still, he knew he had nothing to gain by sabotaging her efforts.  Ears laid flat in annoyance, he told her, &lt;Not quite.&gt;</p><p>
  <span>    Several other pheromone blends were tried.  Something resembling happiness, nervous arousal, longing, protectiveness, and a general sense of warmth finally struck Bud as a good fit.  Grace fine-tuned it a bit until it was unmistakable.  Bud found it distressingly like knowing she was head-over-heel-claws in love with him.  The truth of the matter, that it was not him but the object of his affection that she wished to profess to filled him with relief and dread.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    “What do you need me alone for, Grace?” Lillie asked after her other Pokémon were recalled. <br/>
</span>
</p><p><span>    The bug had evaded the recall beam and made shooing motions with her claws until Lillie acquiesced.  Now she had her moment, but was having trouble capitalizing on it.  </span><span>Uncertainty in her self was a rarity for Grace, to say the least.  She had no trouble sending other emotions over a broad range, so why was this one terrifying to emit?  </span>Lillie’s eyes widened with horror at Grace’s silence.  </p><p>    “Y-you don’t need to have se…" she started, before clearing her throat and trying again, "You don't need to be healed, do you?"</p><p>
  <span>    Slowly shaking her head, Grace gathered up what courage she had.  Stranded on another planet, she was about to share an emotion she hadn’t known the existence of with an alien.  It was daunting, but Lillie had accepted everything about her so far.  Taking a play from her Trainer’s book, Grace stopped thinking about the implications and just did it.  </span>
  <span>Lillie’s face slowly reddened as she began to feel Grace’s emotion.  Her expression contorted in a mix of embarrassment and incredulity.  This was too much.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “By the Tapu!  Grace, a-are you saying you lo-love me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A wave of relief surged through her at her Trainer’s understanding, and Grace gave a tiny smile as she nodded assent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “L-like LOVE love?” Lillie demanded, her mind racing.  “Like not just friends and family love?  Not just you want to…y-you know?  Not just the Trainer and Pokémon on a journey love?  You want to b-be with me kind of love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It took Grace a few moments to understand the other uses of the word.  Bud had been correct; there were many, but the others didn’t seem to fit.  Grace gave her Trainer a single nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    This was all too much.  Little half-formed thoughts barraged Lillie faster than she could really track them.  Her train of thought ground to a screeching halt amid the mental cacophony.  This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.  She and Grace were supposed to be done making that mistake.  Love wasn’t the answer.  Tapu knew Bud loved her more than anything and that hadn’t helped.  And yet, the Pheromosa was making her feelings plain as day.  She wasn’t equipped to deal with this right now, especially since the little hints of desire Grace used to convey her feelings were already starting to have an impact.  Or maybe it was just all those flashes of the two nights they’d spent together?  Either way, Lillie couldn’t accept it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    At the very least, it felt too soon for love to be a factor.  In all likelihood, Grace was just infatuated with someone kind and familiar in a traumatic situation, and being intimate so soon had sent the wrong message.  Lillie couldn’t blame the poor Pokémon for mistaking that for genuine love, she supposed.  The feelings had to be intense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace’s heart sank as she took in her Trainer’s reaction.  Doubt, confusion, anxiety, maybe a bit of lust.  It was certainly not the joyous reciprocation she had hoped for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillie swallowed hard.  “Grace,” she began with a sigh, trying desperately to gain enough control of her words to speak coherently; this was probably going to be the second hardest thing she’d ever had to say.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    The battle had not been going well.  Agnes would normally have no trouble dispatching this foe, but a day of fighting off wild encounters had eaten away its stamina.  It was at least something of a reprieve when the Mankey came at Agnes with a Karate Chop; a </span>
  <span>slight tilt of its head meant Mankey did more damage to himself than Agnes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ensuing blitz of Fury Swipes had been less welcome, but Lillie saw an opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agnes, use Air Slash now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already airborne to claw at his target again, Mankey could do nothing to dodge the wind blade.  A solid hit blew it back, but it was up on its feet again in no time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not good.  Mankey, U-Turn!’ came the order from its Trainer.  </span>
</p><p>    <em>Harold,</em> Lillie reminded herself; it seemed at least polite to keep in mind her opponent's name when he had taken the time to introduce himself before the battle.</p><p>
  <span>    The Mankey nimbly dodged around Agnes’ next Air Slash and kicked off its head, shimmering red.  The next Air Slash missed as Mankey’s body faded into red energy and it was recalled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Go, Magmar!  Finish it with Cross Chop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Agnes was ready, and the first attempt was deflected with a Crush Claw.  It winced in pain from the heat radiating off Magmar’s body; even that little contact had been enough to leave a nasty burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The next attempt at Cross Chop was not foiled.  Agnes grunted in muffled pain from the impact to its chest, staggering back.  Stepping with its burnt claw was a mistake; the chimera winced in pain and lost its footing, crashing to the ground with a disheartening thump.  A swift Fire Punch was enough to secure the knockout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You did great,” Lillie reassured Agnes as she recalled it.  “Sandy, I choose you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The little Diglett was raring to go.  This was her time to shine.  At her Trainer’s behest, she dove into the ground and began chasing the fiery Pokémon standing above her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Its Trainer had other plans.  “Magmar, return for now.  Mankey, take her out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Fighting-type was nimble enough to jump over Sandy’s Dig attack, but couldn’t retaliate fast enough.  Sandy tried to keep the pressure up, poking up to bait her foe with Sand Attack before quickly vanishing.  Enraged, Mankey took off after her, blindly swinging Fury Swipes as he went.  Unfortunately, Sandy’s evasive tactics had given her foe plenty of time to use Focus Energy.  It was ok, though; Sandy had gained enough distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Magnitude, now!” Lillie called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The ground trembled a bit, then the real shock wave tore through.  Even at a “safe” distance, Lillie and Harold stumbled trying to keep their footing through Sandy’s furious assault.  Lillie was convinced this was the end as Mankey dropped to one knee.  Before she could give the order to finish it off, though, Mankey lit up in brilliant white light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The damage was done by the time Sandy could fire another Magnitude.  Bloodied, but otherwise unfazed, the now Primeape rampaged across the trembling earth and struck Sandy directly between the eyes with Karate Chop.  Her vision went blurry, and she retreated to the safety of her tunnels.  All she had to do was get one more hit in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Popping up to assess the situation, the Diglett was greeted by a faceful of fist.  Panicking, she let the impact throw her back under and fled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Think, Sandy!  Think!  Lillie can’t follow this very well, and it’s soooo fast.  What do I do when something can keep up?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    Her opponent had her cornered, which was not a feeling she appreciated having while burrowing.  This was her domain; she was supposed to feel free here.  She was supposed to be faster here.  Sounds filtered down from the surface world.  It was mad.  Mad meant it wasn’t defending itself correctly, right?  Sandy took a moment to find what she needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Primeape was scampering furiously from hole to hole, relentlessly tracking the sounds that the insolent little mole made as she burrowed.  He would not let her get away with this.  A little hint of motion spurred him to action.  He wound up and let her have the full force of his punch as she emerged.  The blow landed with a sickening crack and followed cleanly through.  Rock shards flew everywhere.  It hadn’t actually been her!  Primeape was not given any time to regroup as Sandy flung herself into his feet.  Off balance for one precious moment, he couldn’t block her claws.  He cursed her loudly as his stamina gave out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Primeape, return!” Harold called.  Turning to Lillie, he gave her a big smile.  “You’re pretty good!  But there’s no way you can beat Magmar here.  Let’s wrap this up, buddy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Sandy, though rattled from the beating she had just received, was more than eager to fight the Fire-type for real.  She threw Sand Attack at it to cover her dive into the soil.  It would have no way of knowing where she’d attack from now.</span>
</p><p><span>    She could dimly hear the opposing Trainer ordering some kind of flame attack above ground.  She gave it a brief moment to clear before emerging.  Her emergence was accompanied by the searing pain of fire raining down upon her.  The entire area near her was scorched black from the Flame Burst that had exploded moments before.  Her body was not used to this sort of punishment, and her field of vision faded to black as Magmar roared in triumph.  </span>Recalling Sandy, Lillie thanked her for her effort and weighed her options.  Against Magmar, she liked none of them, but one seemed less terrible at the moment.  </p><p>    “Bud, give it your best shot!”</p><p>
  <span>    The Ivysaur hit the ground running and struck Magmar with a Razor Leaf before it could react.  He dodged to the side at Lillie’s shout of warning, barely avoiding a large gout of flame.  He was not ready for it to explode behind him, the stray embers singeing his leaves.  Growling in pain and anger, he launched a Leech Seed at Magmar, hoping to even the score.  The seed struck true and began to sprout, but rapidly burst into flames from contact with Magmar’s absurdly hot form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Desperate, Bud glanced to Lillie for guidance.  He regretted it instantly as his mind was suddenly back to the other night and their time together.  If not for his distraction, he might have been able to use Sleep Powder before he took a flaming uppercut to the jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As he ragdolled through the air, the last thing Bud heard was the enemy Trainer yelling, “Finish him off with Fire Spin!” and the distressing whoosh of a flaming vortex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie sighed heavily as she recalled her partner.  After this morning, she hadn’t wanted to let Grace out, but it was that or lose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Grace, I choose you!” she called, much to the Pheromosa’s surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace had been half listening to the outside world, at least enough to know that it was all up to her.  If all that was in her way was that flaming bird monstrosity, it would be simple.  She had a plan; she could Lunge in as it attacked and nail it with Triple Kick.  It seemed wounded already, so that much may even be enough.  All she needed was for Lillie to spot the opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Magmar, Fire Spin that thing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Here it comes.  Say when, Lillie!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    Counter to her expectations, Lillie’s order was, “Bounce!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace didn’t have enough time to adjust properly.  The oppressive heat of the flames engulfed her as she leapt, and the vortex seemed to follow her up relentlessly.  Finally, with a beat of her poor, burned wings, she freed herself from that hell.  She started trying to map out what Lillie had in mind as she looked down at her quarry.  Its gaze met her as it finished inhaling.  Determined to prove her worth, Grace heedlessly somersaulted down at her target.  She could break through another vortex at this speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Magmar, Flame Burst!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The initial shot of flame caught her outstretched foot.  Pain shot through Grace’s whole body, but it was nothing compared to the resulting explosion.  Her trajectory went horribly awry from the force and she found herself sprawled gracelessly on the fetid earth.  Her antennae still hurt from the noise.  She was still conscious enough to smell a spike in aggression and launched a desperate Me First.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    If the sound of one Flame Burst exploding had been loud, two of them impacting was outright cacophonous.  Wild streaks of flame seared the battlefield, causing both Trainers to shield themselves and duck.  Lillie heard a familiar cry of pain and knew the outcome even before the smoke cleared.  Magmar stood triumphant over Grace’s burnt and beaten form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As Lillie shook hands with her opponent and counted out the prize money she owed, she suddenly regretted not taking Lusamine’s offer for money when she set out.  Between what she had just lost and the cost of the items to revive her battered party, Lillie was in something of a pinch.  Not wanting this guy to see her consternation, she put on her best smile and congratulated Harold and his Magmar on a battle well fought.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    Bud was panting heavily.  Though he had very little trouble finding Grace after she stormed off, catching up to her was nearly impossible.  He ran towards the latest in a series of loud, thunderous cracking noises, having to dodge suddenly as the latest tree fell to the ground where he’d stood a moment before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He did not have words at first as he watched her kick another tree cleanly in half.  Even in her rage, her motions were mesmerizingly efficient.  How had he ever thought he could best this Beast again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She did not turn to acknowledge his presence, but he felt like he was being glared at.  His intrusion was most unwelcome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;What do you want, Bud?&gt; she demanded, the hostility in her voice nearly palpable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;I wanted to see if you were okay.  I know we all took a beating there, but I got worried when you just took off.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    This did get her to finally look his way, and Bud found himself fervently wishing she hadn’t. <br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;Do I look okay?!&gt; she demanded, taking one step toward him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Every part of him said he should leave her alone and run, but Bud forced himself to stay.  &lt;Grace, this isn’t just about the battle, is it?&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;She panicked!&gt; Grace screamed in response.  Bud did not see her move, but suddenly she was to the side of him and another tree was kicked in twain.  &lt;Lillie said I must be confused!  That I can’t feel what I do, and it must be something else!  Even as she was feeling attraction.  Why?!?&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The ground shook twice more from falling trees before Bud could manage to reply, &lt;I don’t know.  I’m so sorry.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Before Grace could continue her tirade, a little voice called out from the edge of the new clearing, &lt;There you two are!  You’d better not be fighting again!&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Bud and Grace stopped and glared at Sandy in unison.  Instead of shying away, though, the Diglett drew closer with a determined look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;You broke her!  Ever since you fought over who she pets and snuggles more, Lillie’s been sad!  Do you know how she felt when she saw you two hurt?  And now she had to see it again because none of us can focus?  You’d better not be planning to do it a third time!&gt;  Her voice cracked a bit as she added, &lt;You’re my two best friends, and it hurts me, too.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace calmed herself as best she could.  Sandy was right; Lillie was suffering the most in this.  Well, arguably the trees were, but Grace cared far less for their well-being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;She’s right, Grace,&gt; Bud acknowledged.  &lt;We need to care more about her being happy than who she’s happy with.  Truce?&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace nodded slowly.  &lt;So long as Lillie is happy, be it with one of us, or both of us.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;Or none of us,&gt; Bud added with a heavy sigh.  He extended a vine to shake on it, eliciting a baffled look from the Pheromosa.  &lt;Oh, right.  Just…put your hand out.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace reluctantly complied, and soon her claws were wrapped tightly in a vine and shaken lightly up and down.  A curious gesture, but it seemed to provide Bud with clarity and determination.  More importantly, she felt the light of the crystal come back on faintly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Sandy looked curiously between the two, unsure of what exactly had transpired.  She did know one thing for sure, though. <br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;Let’s go, best friends!  We have sooooo much firewood to take back!&gt;</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, true story, I was trying to think of something to say for author commentary and lost any semblance of a train of thought when my sub started chasing her cat around and barking.</p><p>Faba is a horrible person and nowhere near as smart as he likes to think he is.  Haven't decided if the Type: Full specimens being able to survive without food and water but still getting hungry and thirsty was an oversight on his part or him just being spiteful.  Him fitting them with control masks that keep them from eating/drinking knowing this full well is definitely his "revenge" for them daring to be too powerful for him to control easily.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 21.5 - Settling Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An alternate ending to last battle, where Lillie gets creative in paying for her loss.  Dubious consent/mindbreak elements, I guess.  Honestly, like all the non-canon chapters, the biggest trigger warning here is for terrible porn plot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 21.5 - Settling Up</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    “Magmar, Flame Burst!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The initial shot of flame caught her outstretched foot.  Pain shot through Grace’s whole body, but it was nothing compared to the resulting explosion.  Her trajectory went horribly awry from the force and she found herself sprawled gracelessly on the fetid earth.  Her antennae still hurt from the noise.  She was still conscious enough to smell a spike in aggression and launched a desperate Me First.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    If the sound of one Flame Burst exploding had been loud, two of them impacting was devastating.  Wild streaks of flame seared the battlefield, causing both Trainers to shield themselves and duck.  Lillie heard a familiar cry of pain and knew the outcome even before the smoke cleared.  Magmar stood triumphant over Grace’s burnt and beaten form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    As Lillie shook hands with her opponent and started counting out the prize money she owed, she suddenly regretted not taking Lusamine’s offer for money when she set out.  Between what she had just lost and the cost of the items to revive her battered party, Lillie simply did not have enough.  And even if Harold agreed to reduced winnings, she couldn’t very well go without money!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Wow, t-this is embarrassing,” she stammered softly, unable to even look at Harold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “It’s ok,” Harold assured her.  “That’s close enough; I’m not gonna be a stickler about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I didn’t realize I…” Lillie began, unable to finish her sentence.  “I barely have enough for a night’s worth of food!  And we’re not on a Route, so I can't get a ride!  I can’t arrive in Celadon City without money!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “That’s actually a good point,” he conceded.  “I guess I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Too stressed to really hear him, Lillie cut him off by blurting, “I-is there something else I can do for your prize?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Harold let out a stunned laugh.  “Are you kidding?  What, you mean like one of those PornHub videos where a cute Trainer loses and has to ‘pay’ with her body?”  Making a show of looking around, he asked, “Where’s the camera?  Am I being punked right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    When Lillie finally looked back up at him, he realized she was serious.  Her eyes were wide, full of panic and welling with tears.  It was increasingly obvious this was just a breaking point for the poor girl.  He had been about to tell her he didn’t need to take winnings, but she seemed the sort to berate herself in such a case.  By his reckoning, she’d either not forgive herself for not paying her due, or she’d get mad at herself for getting worked up over nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Sorry, that really felt like a setup!” he said quickly, wringing his hands.  “Um, if you’re serious, what’d you have in mind?  Judging by your reaction in the battle, you care about your Pokémon too much to give one up.  And I assume if you’re short on cash, taking supplies is not helpful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I-I don’t know!” Lillie exclaimed, almost inarticulately as her tears threatened to overwhelm her.  “B-but I can’t just let you have n-nothing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>    Hate it when I’m right,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, trying not to scowl.  “Lemme think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    He wanted to offer her an option that was so ridiculous she’d drop it.  Seemed like kind of a long shot, but maybe if she got mad at him for a suggestion, she’d feel less bad about just going on her way without paying up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    He prefaced with, “Ok, promise you won’t slap me for this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Lillie took a step back, nervous about where this was going.  She hadn’t meant it sexually at all.  Besides, she’d never been with a human, and she wanted to share that first with Apollo.  Well, if he could still love her after what she and Grace had done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You see…” he said, drawing it out.  He couldn’t believe he was going to say these words out loud.  “My Primeape needs to work of some steam after a fight, if you catch my drift.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Lillie gasped, putting one hand up to her mouth.  “W-wha?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Yeah, he gets pretty ferocious.  So, I totally get if-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I-I’ll do it!” she exclaimed abruptly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Her stomach turned a bit even as the words escaped her lips.  It seemed like the least of the depravity this Trainer could imagine for her, and no matter how unappealing the thought was, acquiescing here would be easiest.  Plus, it was to help a Pokémon; she’d proven she wasn’t above offering her body for such a thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “-you don’t wan-” Harold was finishing, then he did a double take.  “Wait, what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Turning scarlet from shame, Lillie sat on the grass, planting her feet on the ground and spreading her legs.  Her breathing was ragged from nervousness, but Harold could clearly see she was bare under her skirt.  Maybe she really got off on this sort of thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I’ll do it,” she repeated, her voice soft but her tone more determined than it was a moment ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Harold was at a loss.  Taking advantage of her seemed sick and wrong, but she was clearly down for it to at least some extent.  And the thought of seeing the cute blonde get brutally ravished by a Pokémon was appealing in a really dirty way.  He’d never actually considered Poképhilia himself, but the thrill of watching such a perverted and unnatural act was too much to let the opportunity slip by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>    Well, she did consent,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he told himself as he tossed a PokéBall.  “Go, Primeape!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    There was a brief delay while Harold tended to Primeape’s cuts with a Potion.  Once the Fighting-type was healed, he looked in confusion at Lillie.  He recognized her as the Trainer whose Pokémon had pushed him to evolve and defeated him, but was perplexed as to why she was just sitting on the grass staring at him with trepidation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Too nervous and ashamed to speak, Lillie just beckoned him closer.  Primeape approached cautiously, grunting with approval when she reached out one delicate hand to pet him.  She enjoyed the luxurious fluffiness of his fur, and his nuzzling her hand seemed to indicate he approved of her soft touch.  It was hard to fathom that this was the same Pokémon that had gone berserk on Agnes and Sandy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Her nervousness slipped away as she let her hand roam over Primeape’s round fuzzy body.  Soon, she was petting the Pokémon with both hands while he stood between her open legs and nuzzled her torso indiscriminately.  Superficially, it all seemed very innocent.  It perhaps even would have remained so if not for one uncomfortable truth: between the knowledge of what she’d agreed to do and Primeape’s warm affectionate nuzzles brushing her chest intermittently, Lillie was starting to get rather excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Primeape picked up on Lillie’s scent at about the same time she let one hand drift between his muscular legs, splayed fingers gently undulating through his long fur.  He’d heard of humans like this, of course.  Who hadn’t?  But the Fighting-type had never once imagined he’d be in the embrace of one.  His cock was emerging from its sheath already, eager to meet the soft roving fingers closing in on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    A pair of gasps escaped Lillie and Primeape’s mouths as her fingers made contact, though for different reasons.  His had been a quiet utterance of pleasure at her touch, while hers was surreal wonder at the now very visceral realization of what she was doing.  The monkey Pokémon’s shaft was slender and slick, and every explorative stroke of her fingertips sent a surge of warmth to her own loins.  Finally, she dared to look it at, pulling away from Primeape’s embrace to do so.  If she had to guess, it was a good eight inches long, which seemed preposterous considering the Pokémon she was caressing was scarcely three and a half feet tall.  The length was not the most fascinating aspect, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    As Lillie pleasured the organ, she quickly took notice of it twitching almost uncontrollably in her light grasp.  Primeape’s breathing seemed to grow more ragged as the motions increased, slowly devolving into panting growls.  But Lillie only dimly noted these things, instead entranced by the head of Primeape’s cock.  It seemed almost like a corkscrew at the tip, and the shape became more pronounced with every throb the member took in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Soon, her reverie was broken by a vicious swipe of Primeape’s claws.  Lillie was startled, but otherwise unharmed.  The same could not be said of her top.  A matching swipe from Primeape’s other hand shredded the garment and bra beneath to ribbons, leaving them loosely and awkwardly dangling off Lillie’s petite body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Harold gasped audibly at the display, wondering if he’d made a huge mistake.  Primeape spared him a curious glance to see if he was in any danger, but then immediately went back to it.  With a pleased grunt, he sucked one of Lillie’s nipples deep into his mouth, teeth grazing the stiff nub as he did.  The Alolan girl shrieked in surprise at the sensation, clutching desperately at Primeape’s fur as the pleasure made her shudder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Out of the corner of her field of vision, in the part that wasn’t blocked by the Pokémon’s fluff, Lillie could see Harold awkwardly adjust his jeans to accomodate a growing tent in them.  He seemed to be making a conscious effort not to keep rubbing his hand there.  With how transfixed he was on her, it wasn’t long before he caught her looking and blushed.  Her own cheeks reddening further, she gave him a single nod, staring at his pants.  It seemed discourteous to not let him enjoy himself, and she’d be lying if she denied she was curious to see it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    At the sound of his Trainer’s belt unbuckling, Primeape suddenly shoved Lillie down on her back.  Her yelp of alarm was quickly overridden by a shriek of pain and pleasure as he drove his entire length into her without warning.  Thankfully, he wasn’t so girthy she needed to really stretch around him.  The problem was she’d never in her life had anything go that deep inside, and the sudden impact against her cervix was not pleasant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    She could feel Primeape’s member writhing erratically inside of her, even though he wasn’t moving.  It was like the corkscrew was trying to seat itself in the deepest part of her.  Of course, her insides weren’t really built for that, so it just wound up dragging along her innermost wall.  The sensation wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but she wasn’t sure she really liked it.  A gentle push from her hands seemed to communicate this to Primeape well enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    A sultry moan escaped Lillie’s mouth as she felt every inch of that twitching shaft slowly pull out of her.  When it was just the corkscrew tip seated between her nether lips, Primeape slammed almost the whole length back in.  He didn’t bottom out this time, and now the sensation of his cock thrusting into her was all bliss and no discomfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh Arceus,” she gasped softly as he began to fuck her with a frenzied tempo, his claws digging into the flesh on her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Her eyes squinted shut as she let Primeape use her.  Her thoughts keps racing; she felt like a cheap whore getting taken in the woods by a Pokémon while his Trainer watched and jerked off.  It was so wrong, especially after how much resistance she’d given Grace and Bud over sleeping with them.  But she couldn’t bring herself to really care; it just felt so damn good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     It was scarcely two minutes before she felt something warm flooding her.  Her eyes shot open to watch Primeape’s eyes as he grunted and snorted in feral ecstasy.  She could also see Harold vigorously pumping his own prick over her head.  She’d never seen a human cock, so she took a moment to take it in.  It was a couple inches shorter than Primeape’s, but far thicker around, crowned with a fat head that was tantalizingly red from arousal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    After a few moments, it became apparent that Primeape’s orgasm wasn’t stopping.  His claws held her fast while he flooded her with his hot seed, which had overflowed the tight confines of her vagina and was pouring out of her, running down her ass and leaving a puddle inside her skirt.  She remembered learning that pig Pokémon like Tepig and Spoink could have couplings that lasted upwards of 20 minutes for this reason.  She hadn’t expected Primeape to be in the same category, but she supposed the snout wasn’t the only thing that made him the Pig Monkey Pokémon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Not content to just let them both lie still, she wrapped her legs around the furry Pokémon’s body, pulling him in closer.  His spurting cockhead was once again bottomed out in her, but this position let her grind against his body.  She was desperate for release, even if it meant wantonly humping the Pokémon that was too busy with his own orgasm to get her off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    She began to cry out softly as her engorged clit was dragged against warm fluff and firm muscle.  Coupled with the indescribable sensation of being pumped completely full of cum, the stimulation was incredible.  She kept grinding, heedless of what this random Trainer must think of her as she tried desperately to bring herself to climax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    It took Harold a moment to process what Lillie was doing.  Once it really sank in, the spectacle of her with her head tipped back, screaming in pleasure as she humped his Pokémon was just too much.  Abruptly, his orgasm came out of nowhere and overtook him, not offering him enough warning to aim away from Lillie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Thick spurts of jizz splattered across Lillie, surprising her but not enough to get her to stop.  A few heavy drops even landed in her open mouth; it was heady and salty, not at all like a girl’s juices.  She swallowed it eagerly, almost disappointed that she hadn’t sucked him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Harold opened his mouth to issue a hurried apology for cumming on her without warning, but stopped as she scooped up streaks of the viscous white liquid withg her fingers and brought them to her mouth.  Her wide green eyes met his, and she looked humiliated at the renewed realization that she was being watched, but did not stop sucking her digits clean.  If anything, the shame was turning her on more.  Keeping her eyes locked on his, she began to gyrate her hips faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Lillie was a sight to behold: she was red faced, her upper half barely covered by the tatters of clothes now spotted with cum, her skirt fluttering obscenely around her thighs as she humped Primeape like he was some kind of sex doll.  The Pokémon certainly didn’t seem to mind the extra stimulation any; he was panting happily and grasping Lillie’s thighs to keep stable.  Finally, her cries grew in intensity and volume until a beautiful shrill utterance announced to all that she was cumming.  Thoroughly spent, she blacked out briefly from her climax, legs falling limp at Primape’s sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    When she came to, Harold had at least covered her chest with his jacket, and Primeape snored softly beside her.  His sperm was still dribbling from her used cunt, and it was a safe bet her skirt was ruined.  She felt utterly violated, but the notion didn’t disgust her; she wanted more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You ok?” Harold asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    She nodded weakly.  “Yeah.  Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    He had to know, “You do this sort of thing often?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “No,” she replied with a quiet giggle.  “But…  I-I maaay have to m-make a habit of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “In that case,” he retorted with a grin, “You can battle me anytime.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay here.  This chapter actually wasn't done; the idea for non-canon chapters had come during/after Erika's Gym.  I wanted to do the obligatory trope of "Trainer loses and pays with her body", but this was the best opportunity and wound up being very out of character for Harold.  I had to come up with a way to make him not come off as a raving tool here and still satisfy my awful fantasy.  Then real life got crazy, so yeah...</p>
<p>I also spent a long while researching pig sex to bring you this chapter in as much realism as I could manage.  The shit I Google for you people.</p>
<p>Hope it was worth the wait, and if not I hope the next couple chapters I'm about to upload are.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 22 - Getting Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 22 - Getting Better</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>    Why’d she have to say she loves me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Lillie’s attempts at relaxation were going poorly.  Initially, she had just told  her Pokémon to sleep outside so she could read in the solitude of her tent.  Quickly she discovered that her scattered thoughts wouldn’t permit that kind of focus.  Her mind was filled with flashes of want and frustration, of memories and fantasies of times with her Pokémon, or of Apollo.  Arceus, how could she face him now?  What would he think of her?  When she left, she had all but promised herself to him, but now she’d slept with not one, but two Pokémon, and both were obviously in love with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Deep in her heart, Lillie knew Grace must have thought it through.  The feelings were genuine, no doubt.  She just wasn’t ready to accept them or their implications.  Imploring Grace to reexamine those feelings was perhaps not the best method of pushing the Beast away, but it had at the time felt most compatible with Lillie’s denial.  She had just been fishing for a way to have rejection make sense to her rational mind at the time.  If the thunderous cracking of the trees earlier had been any indication, it had probably been the wrong move.  It still felt less wrong in the moment than contemplating the question begged by the bug’s affection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Desperate to take her mind off of the heavier aspects, Lillie decided to see if an orgasm would clear her head, or at least let her sleep.  Her mind opened up to the fantasies it had been struggling to hold back as she slowly played with herself.  She was off to a good start as her mind revisited the exquisite sensations of Grace’s head buried between her thighs and Bud’s vines exploring her.  Lillie had to bite her lip to stifle a moan as she imagined being wrapped up in the vines while Grace explored her whole body with curious strokes of her claws.  As she penetrated herself, she imagined her Pokémon holding her down and lewdly presenting her to Apollo.  She could not stifle that moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The fantasies kept playing out in her mind as her fingers thrust slowly in and out: Bud’s broad, flat tongue pleasuring her, Grace sensuously teasing her to orgasm, Apollo caressing every inch of her body and whispering that he loved her.  Unfortunately, her mind soon gave way to the nagging thoughts again.  How her starter and trusted partner had tried to claim her as his mate, how she’d kept sleeping with an alien that sexually assaulted her, and how good both of those things had felt.  Sure, there was more to it than that, but explaining that to Apollo seemed a hopeless task.  How would he react when he learned what Lillie had done?  Would she be forever tainted in his mind, no longer an innocent girl to protect but some kind of depraved Pokéwhore?  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Lillie’s persistent anxiety kept her from reaching her climax, but did little to sate her need.  Her small moans of pleasure gave way to grunts of frustration as she furiously rubbed her clit, annoyingly close to release but too stressed to achieve it.  In short order, Lillie found herself sore, even more frustrated than before, and unable to stop the unwanted question from rising to the surface of her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>How do I really feel about her? </span>
  </em>
  <span>she wondered, not liking any of the possible answers.  Eventually, exhaustion overtook her bustling thought processes and Lillie drifted into a fitful sleep.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
  <span>Morning was upon her far sooner than was welcome.  Lillie rolled over in the vain hope that sleep would again take her.  All she found were pain and anxiety.  The gulf she felt between herself and her two most loyal and trusted Pokémon was gnawing away at her.  It was the sort of distance that can only be felt after you’ve been close.  She couldn’t let it continue, not with how much it was hurting them.  Physically, too, in that last battle.  She’d have to do something…</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>She did not have time to contemplate what that something would entail before a noise snapped her out of her thoughts.  It was soft, but close.  A little bit of erratic rustling and scampering was accompanied by Sandy’s chirping voice.  It was rare for the Diglett to be awake so early, or so quiet in her vocalizations.  Perplexed, Lillie quietly opened her tent flap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sandy was nowhere to be seen, but her holes were littering the ground.  A brown and white tail swished back and forth as a Pokémon crouched in waiting.  When Sandy did pop up from a fresh hole, the wild Meowth pounced eagerly.  Sandy was too fast, and quickly emerged untouched from a nearby burrow.  She quickly took notice of her Trainer observing and made a happy sound.  The Meowth followed Sandy’s gaze.  Upon realizing she was being watched, the cat Pokémon quickly hopped to her feet and feigned disinterest in the whole situation.  Once she was satisfied that the human hadn’t seen her playing, she began to walk away as nonchalantly as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Sandy!” was all Lille had to say before the mole gave chase; she'd always wanted a Kanto Meowth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>&lt;Sorry about this, fourth best friend!&gt; Sandy yelled as the Meowth found herself caught in a sinkhole.  Before she could extricate herself, Sandy slammed into her full force, putting her off balance enough that she couldn’t dodge the pink ball that struck her moments later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>In her mind, the Meowth could have struggled harder had she chosen to.  However, the inside of the sphere was cozy and a nap sounded nice.  She wasn’t being caught; she was allowing her living situation to change,  Huge difference.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
  <span>Lillie introduced the Meowth to the rest of her team while she made breakfast.  “Everyone, this is Kit.  She’s your newest teammate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Introductions were made, but Kit wasn’t paying too much attention.  The weird white Pokémon had shiny things dangling.  Kit tracked their every movement, oblivious to all else.  Subtly, almost undetectably, she hunkered down to pounce.  A warning glare from the bug stopped her cold, and left her pondering how it had seen through her brilliant assault.  Kit resolved to find out later; she didn’t want to seem too interested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>After warning off the feline, Grace turned her attention to Lillie.  Beneath the veneer of contentment, the girl’s tumultuous emotions could be smelled plainly.  Desire, frustration, anger, more desire.  Their eyes met and Lillie could tell Grace knew more than she had wanted to let show.  Grace arched an antenna in query, silently offering assistance should her Trainer require it.  Lillie shook her head slightly in response.  The Beast gave her a tiny smile before resuming conversation with the other Pokémon.  Lillie was not at all comfortable with how it made her heart skip.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
  <span>“Alright everyone,” Lillie addressed her Pokémon as they stood in a large clearing.  “I think it would be best if we spent today training.  I don’t want you guys to have to suffer like you did yesterday ever again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>All of them, even Sandy, nodded in silent affirmation.  Most of them felt an aching need to not let their Trainer down again.  Kit just relished the idea that she’d be even better than she already was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Bud…” Lillie began, having to force herself to ask.  “What move did you use when you fought Grace?  The one that…hurt her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Bud trotted away from the group and tucked his head down.  As he made a brief tackling motion to demonstrate, Lillie’s eyes went wide at her PokéDex’s readout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Y-you know Skull Bash?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The Ivysaur nodded proudly.  He was glad to have a chance to show off what his progenitor had taught him under more favorable circumstances.  It was an impressive move, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“O-okay.  Can somebody go help him practice that?” she tentatively asked of her team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>To Lillie’s pleasant surprise, Grace stepped up without a word and motioned for Bud to follow her.  She was even more pleased to see Bud break into a run to keep up, not protesting one bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The PokéDex readout suggested that Kit may know Fake Out and Pay Day, and also that she was compatible with one of Lillie’s registered TMs.  Curious, Lillie fished the blue disc out of her bag, inserted it into the slot on the left side of her PokéDex, and recalled Kit.  The disc drive whirred softly once she hit the “Confirm” button, and a message verified that the Meowth now knew Water Pulse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>To Kit, the sensation was indescribable.  Even in the serene interior of her Nap Sphere (the human called it something else), she could tell she knew something she had no way of ever knowing.  It came as no surprise when she was asked to demonstrate this knowledge in the outside world moments later.  Her first ever Water Pulse welled up inside her and surged from her open mouth with enough force to knock the unsuspecting cat Pokémon flat on her ass.  The move was otherwise flawless, and Kit quickly found her feet and strutted gracefully away.  She had obviously meant to do that, even though she did not repeat this action with her second and third uses of the Water move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Once Lillie was satisfied with Kit’s sudden mastery of Misty’s gift, Sandy was chosen to be Kit’s training partner.  This left Agnes alone, but it had been taught several drills to increase its endurance while it was still being tested at Aether.  It found an empty space and began running as best it could with the control mask weighing it down.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
  <span>Sandy and Kit thoroughly enjoyed their mock combat.  Kit could not seem to land a Pay Day on Sandy, leaving the ground shimmering with discarded coins.  Fake Out drills turned out to be much easier for her, and caught Sandy’s interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>&lt;Oooh, that reminds me!&gt; she called out suddenly after another Slash was foiled by a sudden clap of Kit’s paws.  &lt;I was also working on a move like that!  Pokémon can leave themselves really open when they attack, right?&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Kit nodded slowly.  &lt;I know what you mean.  I’ll show you how it’s done.&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Lillie watched in fascination as the cryptic chatter between her Pokémon derailed her intended training and resulted in what looked a lot like the game Kit and Sandy had been playing that morning, except with Sandy being the aggressor.  Kit would meow after every attempt, and Sandy became steadily more accurate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>&lt;Ok, now try with the stakes high!&gt; Kit yelled to the Diglett, readying a Water Pulse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sandy had her off her feet before she could even take proper aim.  Lillie checked her PokéDex, and excitedly congratulated Sandy on learning Sucker Punch.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
  <span>While she had volunteered to be a training partner, Grace was no one’s punching bag.  Without soporific aid, Bud had no chance of landing Skull Bash on her, but he was getting progressively better at gathering his energy and, more importantly, aiming his charge.  The pair took frequent breaks as Bud ran himself short of breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>&lt;You know,&gt; he panted out during one such lapse, &lt;You could work on your new move, too.  The one you used when I was trying to get up.&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>&lt;I could not,&gt; she replied flatly.  &lt;That did not originate from me.  I was merely pre-empting you.&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Bud cocked his head in confusion.  &lt;Are you telling me that I know Sludge Bomb??&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The next session was spent with Bud trying to muster the caustic blast, but to no avail.  Grace thought back to the battle, racking her brain for the missing factor.  An idea crossed her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>&lt;Do you trust me, Bud?&gt; she asked with no real preamble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>&lt;Not one bit.&gt; he answered immediately.  &lt;…but, Lillie does, so that will have to suffice for me.&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Grace pointed Bud at a nearby tree.  &lt;Breathe deep and don’t fight it.&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Before Bud got the chance to ask what she was up to, his senses clouded over.  All he could focus on was his sudden, unyielding rage and his target.  With a malice he was loath to admit possessing, Bud effortlessly launched a ball of poisonous liquid from his flower.  As it connected with the tree, he felt his emotions drop back into their normal range.  Grace had stopped doing whatever she had been doing to him.  But he understood now; his Poison moves were linked to his negative emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>&lt;Gotta say, Grace,&gt; he commented as he admired his handiwork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>&lt;Hmm?&gt; she prompted, one antenna arched in query.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>&lt;I’m starting to think you hate trees.&gt;</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
  <span>Lillie was busy collecting Kit’s coins off the ground when she heard the call of a voice she couldn’t quite place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh, it’s you!” said the voice, and suddenly she recognized it as Harold from the previous day.  “I heard a lot of noise this way and wanted to see what was going on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“O-oh, Alola!,” Lillie stammered, offering a polite wave.  “We were just doing some training after what happened yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The boy nodded.  “I get it.  I came this way to get in lots of training for when I fight Erika.  Knowing I can win against a Trainer as strong as you means it paid off big time!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Lillie was astonished.  “Do you really think I’m strong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Of course!” Harold assured her.  “Your Pokémon are strong and crazy determined.  I mean, that Diglett was strong enough to get Mankey to evolve.  Heck, if you were a bit more in sync with those last two, I probably woulda lost!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Lillie swelled with pride in herself and her team at the praise, though that last part stung quite a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“On that note,” he went on, “That weird white Pokémon is a Bug-type, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Bug and Fighting,” Lillie said with a nod.  “Why do you ask?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Primeape knows a Bug move that could help you two sync up better.  Want me to try and teach you guys?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Minutes later, everyone was gathered to watch Grace and Lillie.  Primeape was nearest to them, ready to give pointers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It’ll be a lot like Lunge,” Lillie explained after hearing Harold’s explanation.  “But you’re going to want to kick off towards me when you hit, and I’ll recall you.  Are you ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Grace nodded.  This would be easy for her, especially compared to learning Me First.  Honestly, Lillie had the harder task, matching her motions with the recall beam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Alright, then.  Grace, use U-Turn!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The first several attempts were less than elegant.  Lillie’s reaction speed was nowhere near a match Grace’s lithe agility, and tracking predictively would take a lot of practice to get right.  Finally, Lillie did manage to catch Grace on her rebound from the trunk of a sturdy tree.  It was decided that they should try it with moving targets next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Primeape was impressed with how little he had to teach the strange bug.  It was only the most esoteric part of the move that seemed to elude her and her Trainer as she flawlessly landed kick after kick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>&lt;You should try to think like her,&gt; he explained between attempts.  &lt;Meet her halfway.  Be where she thinks you’d go.  It’s hard to explain right.&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He bristled in annoyance as he was abruptly stroked with an antenna.  &lt;I think I understand,&gt; Grace concluded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Lillie was receiving similar advice from Harold.  It was intuitive, but she was just having trouble understanding Grace’s thought process enough.  If she was being honest with herself, that was a huge part of why she wanted this to work: she just wanted to feel closer to Grace, and to feel like they understood each other a bit better.  A shared glance between them told her Grace must feel the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>As their eyes locked, Grace felt the surge of energy from her crystal.  It wasn’t a thing she could describe or emit, but in that moment, Lillie’s understanding of her intentions seemed clear.  With no need for prompting, she rushed the Primeape and flawlessly kicked around its feeble attempts to block.  No sooner had she recoiled from the monkey than she was caught in the beam from her Premier Ball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I get it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Grace thought as she was recalled.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>It works on our emotional synchronization, and it seems to make it stronger.  What else can this crystal do?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Harold was legit a throwaway character when I started writing 21, but I wanted Lillie to have a good rival figure, and so he started to grow a personality and stay around.</p>
<p>On a fun note, I've mentioned before I'm not generally organized enough to keep notes.  I did do profile work for Brand New World, so I can say with confidence that if I did profiles for Lillie's Pokémon, every one of them would have extensive personality notes except Kit.  Kit's entry would just say "is cat", and that's enough.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 23 - Once More, With Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 23 - Once More, With Feeling</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
  <span>After a successful training session, the entire group retired to Lillie’s campfire for an early dinner.  Lillie was pleasantly surprised to learn that her team actually got along well enough with Harold’s Magmar when it wasn’t launching concussive fireballs at them.  She had also been pleasantly surprised that Harold offered to feed all nine of them, an offer she and her budget were quite thankful for.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The amount of energy Lillie’s team had expended training was more than evident in their appetites.  Even though Harold accidentally made extra (he had not realized that Agnes couldn’t eat), the food stood no chance against the Pokémon’s onslaught.  Kit ate her fill and curled up to sleep atop Agnes.  Meanwhile, the rest of the Pokémon continued to chat excitedly amongst themselves.   Sandy, Grace, and Primeape talked a lot about the day’s training and speed-based techniques.  Bud and Magmar shared stories of their early battles with their Trainers.  Unable to decipher the Pokémon’s chatter, Harold and Lillie exchanged details of their Gym challenges.  Harold was from the outskirts of Pewter, and he and his Magby had set out a couple weeks previous.  Due to his starter, he’d wanted to save his match with Brock for last, and was taking the wilderness path to his first Gym in Celadon.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>All-in-all, Lillie found herself at ease for the first time in a few days.  Apollo had spoken fondly of days like this, where two Trainers meet in the wild and just hang out and share stories before going their separate ways.  She could see why he’d feel that way; the experience simultaneously felt new and nostalgically familiar.  Sharing this sense of camaraderie with a near stranger and his closest friends was an experience she hoped to repeat.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Finally, as the sun began to set, Harold stood to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’d better get a move on,” he said.  “Fun as this’s been.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lillie was about to reply, but she felt something.  Hostility, determination, and something like friendliness poked her in the back of the brain.  Turning to the source of the intrusion, she saw Grace’s eyes alight with a powerful resolve.  The Pheromosa would not be satisfied without a rematch.  A quick glance around the fire told Lillie that declining was simply not an option.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“W-Wait!” she called, holding out a hand.  “Grace and I want to battle you again.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
  <span>Grace could not have asked for a more dramatic moment.  The sunset’s gold-orange rays shone through the trees, casting the world in rich tones as Grace and Magmar stared each other down.  She knew dealing with this enemy was outside her area of expertise, but losing had never sat well with her.  And this fight was all hers.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>&lt;Kick its tail for the both of us,&gt; Bud had said when she asked if he wanted to fight, too.  &lt;I’m learning that having something to prove doesn’t end well for me.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>For a brief eternity, all was still, save for the rustling of the breeze.  That immeasurable moment was broken with the first command, but Grace was moving almost before the words came out.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Magmar, open up with Flame Burst!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>To Magmar’s credit, the fire was aimed where she’d began running as opposed to where she’d been standing.  It still was not enough.  The attack exploded with a noise like a howitzer shot, but even the blast radius was insufficient to catch Grace’s run.  Magmar began firing wildly; a passerby could not be blamed for thinking the area was being bombed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lillie called to Grace over the din, “Start wearing it down with Me First!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Harold and Magmar were fully expecting the pair to have learned from their last mistake, but they were not prepared for just how well Grace had learned.  Her Flame Bursts came in at odd angles, mostly seeking to unbalance him as he shot.  She only tried to clash Flame Bursts at an appreciable distance, and managed to detonate them dangerously close to Magmar.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sensing that his partner couldn’t persist in this tactic, Harold adjusted.  “Hedge her in with Flame Burst, then Fire Spin!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Even with the tactic being announced, Grace’s could not keep her dodges unpredictable enough to avoid lining up with the oncoming Fire Spin.  Time seemed to slow as the bug waited for her Trainer’s cue.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Grace, use Lunge!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There it was, only a day late.  Keeping her body low, she took off at incredible speed under the gout of flame, well away from where it would expand into a pyrotechnic cyclone.  She hit Magmar square in the gut, staggering him for a critical moment.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I can’t use Triple Kick,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too many points of contact.  How can I deliver enough force?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Grace was unsure if she’d been struck by inspiration or idiocy, but her window would close if she pondered.  Like always, she took off with one knee forward, but she did not try to connect it.  With a Boost and a beat of her wings, she spun her body around in the air.  The hardest part was timing the kick itself, also using a Beast Boost for speed.  Her leg connected just fine, but it was the snapping follow-through that conveyed most of the force.  Magmar went from staggered to airborne, flying helplessly back as Grace landed.  Suddenly she dropped to one knee as the burn along her leg sapped her ability to stand.  Though effective, it hadn’t minimized contact enough.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Harold was not ready to concede this match.  He could tell that after a blow to the head like that, his partner would struggle to aim, so he decided the soundest tactic was, “Close with her and use Fire Punch!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Magmar barely had time to regain its feet and charge before Lillie retaliated.  “Grace, Bug Buzz!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The shock wave washed over the worn and battered Magmar not halfway through his rush.  Unceremoniously, he crumpled to the ground, his body at its limit.  Grace smiled to herself, elated that she had her rightful victory at last.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lillie recalled Grace to the safety of her Premier Ball, resolving to treat her burns when this was all over.  As Harold similarly recalled his beaten starter, he was about to congratulate Lillie on winning the match, only to be cut off by a small rumbling of the ground and a lot of happy chirp/squeaks.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>&lt;My turn!  My turn!  My turn!&gt; Sandy yelled repeatedly.  Her teammates backed off a bit more.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright then,” Harold conceded with a shrug.  “Go, Primeape!  Give Sandy your best Fury Swipes!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Dig!” Lillie called, though Sandy was already on it.  She added, “And use Sucker Punch!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lillie found she had a far less active role in commanding Grace and Sandy then she did her other Pokémon, and for slightly different reasons.  Grace was more experienced in battle than Lillie herself, and her inhuman agility made micromanaging her moves impractical.  Sandy, she was noticing, couldn’t hear too clearly when she got too far underground.  She decided there was nothing wrong with this; a Trainer offering small corrections or tactics to a Pokémon acting on its own battle instincts was still a valid strategy.  But she’d made a note to learn to work better with their situations.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Once Sandy breached the surface again, hitting Primeape in the foot with a powerful Dig, there was no need to order her further.  She had this.  Primeape lunged in to claw the little mole, only to find her suddenly knocking into his other foot.  His next several attempts didn’t fare any better, especially as Sandy began to pop up at a distance and fling Sand Attack.  Once she was sure of her victory, she came out to deliver a Slash for the win.  She did not expect to see it with its eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Now!” Harold called as she surfaced, and a Karate Chop once again hit her square in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sandy was determined to take it this time, and she Slashed up her opponent’s arm while it was open before diving.  She couldn’t really take another, but she hadn’t had to retreat immediately this time.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Knowing Primeape couldn’t take more abuse, Harold decided to get his Pokémon out of harm’s way.  “Come on, buddy!  U-Turn out!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was very much to Primeape’s credit that it barreled directly at Sandy in spite of the sand she’d tried to blind him with.  His attempt was cut short when he suddenly fell into a sinkhole.  Sandy popped up between Primeape and Harold to complete her blocking of U-Turn.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>&lt;Where are you going, friend?&gt; she demanded, knowing her foe was too angry to respond.  &lt;We’re not done playing yet!&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lillie did not have time to run or warn Harold once she felt the initial shock.  Sandy’s Magnitude seemed to pack far more force than normal, and the tremors knocked both Harold and Lillie onto the cool grass.  After a momentary daze from the force of the impact, Lillie realized with horror that she’d landed with her legs open.  She prayed to the Tapu that Harold had not seen as she quickly got to her feet, but the boy’s slack-jawed blush told her it was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The sun finished going down by the time the Trainers recovered and recalled their Pokémon.  The battlefield was lit only by campfire now.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Harold grinned like a maniac.  “Oh, she’ll love a nighttime battle!  Come on out, Golbat!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lillie was unsure what to do as the immense bat took to the sky, chittering in deep and unnerving tones.  Her team was not great at dealing with Flying Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As if to answer her concern, Kit chose that exact moment to wake up, stretching out atop Agnes with a contented “Nyaa~”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The Meowth hopped down and scampered over to face her opponent.  This was her chance to show off, and she was well-rested and could see better in the dark than those other Pokémon.  It would be a piece of cake.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Golbat began with a swooping dive, and Lillie was ready for it.  “Fake Out, now!” she ordered, pleased that Kit had already hunkered down to do so by the time she gave the command.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The attack went beautifully.  Kit pounced at the perfect moment, clapping her front paws together right in front of Golbat’s eyes.  Unlike every other time she used Fake Out, this one earned her a Leech Life.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Way to stay focused, girl!” Harold called.  “Now, get back in the air!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kit did not care for this turn of events.  She was supposed to be winning.  At her Trainer’s behest, she did try firing her new Water Pulse.  After a solid first volley connected squarely with Golbat’s head, she tried again, only to be stymied by Harold ordering Golbat to use Supersonic.  The sound somehow reduced Water Pulse to just a boring mass of water, which fell harmlessly to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kit was not going to give up.  She kept using Water Pulse in the hopes that Golbat would mess up the counter, but no such luck.  The cat tried interspersing Pay Day, but that only served to leave her open for a Wing Attack.  So, back to Water Pulsing.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Kit!” Lillie called.  “Stop for a moment and regroup!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The advice was solid, as Golbat took the opening to just fly higher.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Think Kit. Think.  What can you do here?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suddenly she had a cruel idea, and was raring to go.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Golbat turned and began diving for Fly.  Kit made no effort to dodge, but did wait until the last second and fire Water Pulse at Golbat’s left wing.  She had no time to aim her cavernous maw at the water before it hit, and the blow to her wing sent her spiraling out of control.  Dazed, she tried to make out what her Trainer was saying when the barrage started.  Hard objects pelted her endlessly, worsening the headache she’d just gotten.  It was not long before she stopped trying to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“See?  You really are good!” gushed Harold as he counted out prize money.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lillie blushed slightly at the complement.  “W-well, it’s really my Pokémon.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Nuh-uh.  There’s some stuff they couldn’t pull off without you.  Now here.  It’s a bit more than you lost yesterday, but you earned it!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Relief washed over Lillie as she took the stack of bills.  Money wouldn’t be an issue again if she could keep this up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Anyway,” Harold said, adjusting his backpack, “I’m off.  Maybe we’ll meet again on the road!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mm!” Lillie exclaimed and nodded.  “I’m glad I got to meet you and your Pokémon.  Good luck out there, and I hope we meet again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She waved farewell, and Harold returned the gesture, unsure if he'd gotten the arm motions quite correct.  She was a bit eccentric, and certainly had some odd Pokémon, but he liked her.  She was adorable, caring, and skilled.  He'd meant it when he resolved to meet her again.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
  <span>Bud sighed heavily as he walked.  Lillie was sound asleep, as were most of the other Pokémon.  He’d meant what he said about not trusting Grace, and here he was in the dead of night walking to meet her in a stand of trees.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>What the hell does she want from me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bud wondered, but before he could think of an answer, he caught sight of Grace leaning against a tree and breathing raggedly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Bud wasn’t sure he’d ever seen her like this.  Her eyes were full of pain, and she struggled to stand.  Her breathing was shaky as she turned to regard him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>&lt;Bud.  I appreciate you coming,&gt; she began.  Pain made talking difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>&lt;What the heck happened?!&gt; he demanded, clearly panicked by her state.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>&lt;I…overexerted myself.  My muscles were pushed beyond their limits.  It happens,&gt; she explained, watching her teammate’s expression shift from fear to disapproval.  &lt;I require aid to fix it.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>&lt;What can I do?&gt; he asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>In lieu of a response, Grace sat on the grass and spread her legs.  Bud certainly didn’t need alien pheromone senses to smell her arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>After regarding the lewd spectacle for one dumbfounded moment, the Ivysaur shook his head and chuckled wryly.  &lt;You have <em>got</em> to be kidding me.&gt;</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No, I will not apologize for the trope-ish dramatic showdown at sunset.</p><p>One thing that I've given a lot of thought to, both for fluff reasons and to avoid tedium in writing/reading, is the finer mechanics of Training.  Pokémon don't literally gain levels, so what's the deal?  They're not dumb, so why does having a human help them?</p><p>An answer I touched on earlier is that humans are an extra set of eyes and see from other angles.  That counts for a lot.  I think, too, that a lot of Training is coordinated strategy.  The sessions are to gain comfort not just with moves but when to use them.  You'll note I don't always write the issuing of orders, and that's for two reasons.</p><p>First off, nobody wants to read stuff like,<br/>"'MissingNo., use Water Gun!' he ordered.<br/>MissingNo. proceeded to use Water Gun, gunning water at the opposing Pokémon."<br/>over and over.  Ergo, I basically let the battle "talk" over that bit of dialogue more often than not.</p><p>On a more practical level, as Lillie points out here, micromanaging isn't always feasible.  You build a strategy beforehand and adjust on the go.  Surprise moves lose a lot when they have to be called out every time, and Doubles would be a freaking nightmare if Pokémon couldn't move legally without orders.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 24 - All Together Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 24 - All Together Now</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>    In spite of her best efforts, sleep continued to elude Lillie.  Agnes was soft and fluffy (in places, anyway), but she missed the simple feeling of curling up snuggled with her starter.  It pained her that recent events were depriving her, and him, of that simple pleasure.  After nearly an hour of not being comfortable enough, Lillie gave up.</p><p><em>     He’s been trying to be better since then, </em> she reasoned.  <em> Surely there’s no harm in letting him stay for a night, just like we used to. </em></p><p>    Poking her head out the flap of her tent, Lillie looked around for where Bud was sleeping.  She found no sign of him.  Kit was curled up by the remains of the fire, and Sandy could be heard snoring softly in her burrow.  It took Lillie until her third look around to process the fact that Grace was similarly unaccounted for.  Worry took hold, and Lillie was dressed in record time.  Flashlight in hand, she began to search.</p>
<hr/><p>    &lt;Well?&gt; Bud inquired as his vines thrust steadily into Grace’s dripping wet pussy.  &lt;Not bad for an “inferior creature”, huh?&gt;</p><p>    &lt;S-shut up,&gt; Grace replied, blushing and looking off to the side.  Stifling a small moan, she added, &lt;And don’t stop.&gt;</p><p>    Bud left one vine wriggling inside her while the other continued its steady in and out rhythm.  He was ultimately unsure why he’d agreed to this.  His feelings about Grace were conflicted at best.  Maybe he couldn’t turn his back on a teammate in need, even if the teammate in question was a condescending and standoffish intruder from another world.  The thought that he was enjoying having the only Pokémon of Lillie’s stronger (and closer to Lillie) than him at his mercy crossed his mind too many times to be readily dismissed.  As he pleasured Grace, he decided there may be a simpler reason.  Splayed in front of him, eyes lidded nearly shut in pleasure, and putting off enticing little moaning sounds every time his vines rubbed her the right way, she was undeniably sexy.  She looked beautiful, sounded arousing, and her insides felt like heaven.  Bud could hardly blame his Trainer for being enraptured by such a magnificent creature.</p><p>    The Ivysaur was so lost in his thoughts that Grace suddenly sitting at attention escaped his notice.  It was only when he felt her relax anew and saw her antennae lower that he snapped back to reality.</p><p>    &lt;Is something out there?&gt; he inquired nervously, stilling his vines.</p><p>    Grace motioned for him to resume his ministrations as she replied, &lt;Nothing to worry about.&gt;</p><p>    Bud complied, watching Grace curiously now.  He wasn’t sure where else to look; it was likely she’d be aware of an intruder’s intentions before he could even notice their presence.  He had little choice but to trust her, or at least try.  The moonlight allowed him to see Grace shift her head and give a sultry smile, but didn’t let him really follow her eyes until a brighter light suddenly shone on them.  Following the bug’s gaze, Bud looked behind him to the source of the light: a very flustered Lillie.</p><p>    Swiftly, Lillie turned the flashlight off in a vain attempt to hide her reddening face.  She was not prepared for this.  It wasn’t rocket science to figure out how it had come to pass, though.  She felt a small pang of guilt at letting Grace rematch that Magmar and strain herself so much.  Grace seemed, per usual, unfazed by this turn of events.  Even in the dim light of the moon filtering through the branches, Lillie could clearly see the invitation on the Beast’s face.</p><p>    The trio remained in silence for a long time, until finally it was broken by the wet sound of Grace thrusting her hips against Bud’s vines.  Patience was not her strong suit.  Lillie wanted so badly to back up and leave her Pokémon to it, but she found herself paralyzed by Grace’s unflinching eye contact.  This was no longer just release; it was a show, an invitation, perhaps even a plea.  Lillie was painfully aware of her own horniness and ongoing frustration.  Despite all the complications, she and Grace wanted the same thing, and the thought of another session with Bud’s vines was also tantalizing.</p><p><em>     It’s official: I’m a pervert, </em> the girl admitted to herself as she slumped down against a tree and began to shamelessly masturbate.</p><p>    Bud and Grace quickly took up positions next to their Trainer.  Lillie wanted to object, but the feeling of Grace’s claws stroking her arm was nice and soothing, as was Bud’s vine, still wet with Grace’s juices, running along her leg.  Bud’s other vine resumed pleasuring Grace as they both gazed lovingly at their Trainer.  It did not take Lillie long to make up her mind about what to do next.</p>
<hr/><p>    It had been a whirlwind of activity when Lillie began stripping.  Things finally settled down a bit with a nude Lillie laying with her back on the soft grass being penetrated by both of Bud’s vines.  Three of her fingers were deep inside Grace, whose hips were gyrating entrancingly against them.  The moon glinted off Grace’s golden claws as they teased Lillie’s nipples.  Some small part of the girl’s brain stubbornly insisted that this was somehow wrong, but with the love radiating off her Pokémon (somewhat literally for Grace), the rest of her brain couldn’t figure out why such a claim could ever be true.</p><p>    The night air filled with cute gasps and moans of feminine pleasure.  A single, high-pitched cry of ecstasy punctuated them when Bud’s vine found Lillie’s g-spot.  Ever so gently, he rubbed the tip of his vine there as his other vine slowly teased around her entrance.  When Grace’s claw brushed against her clit with a tenderness that never ceased to surprise her, Lillie’s body convulsed in orgasm almost immediately.</p><p>    It took a few moments for the world to come back into focus and for little flashes of color to stop appearing whenever Lillie closed her eyes.  As her breathing returned to normal, she saw Bud and Grace studying her face carefully, looking more than a little proud of themselves.  She smiled back at them, surprised to find that her orgasm had not made her arousal subside any.  Lillie stared down at her starter’s erection, barely visible underneath his stubby body.</p><p>    “I-I…” she stuttered before stopping, earning her curious glances from both Pokémon.  Grace even stopped humping Lillie’s fingers as she waited for the Trainer to finish that thought.  With no small amount of effort, she finished, “I’m not sure I’m ready, but I do want you inside me, Bud.”</p><p>    The stunned Ivysaur didn’t have time to reply before Grace started making splaying motions with her claws.</p><p>    &lt;Work on her.&gt; she instructed casually.  &lt;I think I can help.&gt;</p><p>    Lillie was curious what Grace had said, and her curiosity only piqued when the bug dismounted her fingers and straddled her chest, leaning over her face.  As Grace arched one antenna inquisitively, Lillie could feel something like vulnerability.  It took a moment for her to understand what Grace was trying to ask.</p><p>    “Yes,” she said, nodding, “I trust you.”</p><p>    Grace leaned over Lillie, her body sections lightly tickling the girl where they brushed her skin.  She spread out her wings as best she could in an attempt to envelop Lillie’s face.  Realization as to what Grace intended to do struck Lillie moments before she was subjected to a burst of pheremones.  Her head clouded and her body relaxed as her thoughts melted into a solid wall of lust.  She could feel herself being stretched open more easily in her state of enhanced arousal, and whined with her now burning need to be filled.</p><p>    Even with chemical aid, it was a group effort to let Bud mount his beloved Trainer.  Bud propped up awkwardly between Lillie’s legs while Grace spread her open with both hands.  Lillie steadied his shaft with one hand, helping to line it up with her incredibly wet entrance.  It took three tries until the head finally disappeared inside her.  Slowly pushing his length the rest of the way in, Bud decided everything he had endured to date was worth it for that moment alone.</p><p>    Lillie was thankful for the bit of rational thought that had crept back in since Grace stopped dosing her; it let her really appreciate the sensation.  She was more full than she ever had been, and the spongy nubs of Bud’s cock felt heavenly dragging against the walls of her vagina with each thrust.  His motions were very slow and tender, which was good because she still needed time to adjust to his girth.</p><p>    Satisfied with her handiwork, Grace returned her focus to healing her body.  It was difficult not letting her pain show, but she couldn’t let her state ruin the moment.  Deciding she wanted to watch, Grace stood and turned, kneeling back down with her knees flanking Lillie’s head.  Eagerly, she lowered her pussy to her Trainer’s lips and was rewarded with an equally enthusiastic tongue probing her.  Lillie loved the way the Pheromosa tasted, not to mention the little twitches and moans she elicited from the Pokémon as she ate her out.</p><p>    As much as they never wanted the moment to end, none of the three were in any state to last long.  Lillie’s fingers found her clit as she felt Bud’s thrusts grow faster and more intense.  Grace had resumed playing with Lillie’s pert breasts, but soon found herself needing to prop herself up with her the backs of her claws lest she collapse forward.  In spite of her efforts, she very nearly did just that when her much-needed climax hit her.  Her body spasmed and her beautiful trilling echoed through the trees as her nectar gushed into Lillie’s waiting mouth.  Energy surged through her muscles with every incredible twitch, washing her pain away.  Lillie wasn’t far behind, moaning incoherently into Grace’s pussy as she went over the edge.  The feeling of his Trainer, his love, convulsing around his shaft was too much for Bud.  With a roar of pleasure, he filled her with his hot, sticky cum.  It was like nothing Lillie had felt before.  Thoroughly spent, the three fell limp in a heap on the forest floor.  It took Grace a moment to notice that it didn’t feel dirty; the light of the crystal was back.</p>
<hr/><p>    After some rest and a brief stop at the water to clean up, the trio returned to Lillie’s tent.  Bud held her soiled clothes as she fished a towel out of her tent.  Agnes stirred from its slumber and looked up to see its Trainer nude with the Ultra Beast.  It had been taught how Pheromosa work.  It gave a glare and a low growl of warning, but Bud shook his head vehemently.</p><p>    &lt;Please don’t Agnes,&gt; he pleaded.  &lt;It’s finally okay.&gt;</p><p>    Agnes wasn’t satisfied without stopping to smell all three of them.  They reeked of each other in spite of their quick washing, but the Pheromosa didn’t seem to be exerting a hold over the other two.  Without any further ado, it brushed past the group and curled up alongside Kit.</p><p>    Now dried off and with the tent to themselves, Lillie, Bud, and Grace took some time to arrange the sleeping bag and blankets to make themselves comfortable.  Grace had not intended to let the Ivysaur touch her further, but since Lillie was enjoying his company and the group snuggling was actually pleasant, she decided she’d allow it this time.</p><p>    “I love you, too, Grace…” Lillie whispered almost soundlessly as they drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's a huge difference between writing something and seeing it all at once later.  It took me several weeks to write out the 7-9 chapters that comprised this particular arc (depending on whether you count from Bud's initial plan to get with Lillie or the actual fight over it).  It's easy to forget that it's only been like 3-4 days in story.  Honestly, I am unqualified to say if it's enough time for everyone to really come around or not, but if not we can just blame Lillie's somewhat impulsive decision making on teenage hormones.</p><p>One of my pet peeves when I read stuff is the lack of understanding of how a vagina works.  Setting aside weird things like women screaming in ecstasy as their cervix is battered relentlessly or somehow penetrated, I see it all too often that people assume you can just cram something as long and thick as a human arm into a girl with no warning and it works.  Yes, the vagina is incredibly stretchy, but it generally needs to be relaxed, well-lubricated, and slowly worked.  (This holds doubly true of the anus, just as a note.)  Just because it fits when she's been prepped doesn't mean it won't grievously injure her when she's not.  Similarly, if something is a bit too big, you can work up to it by teasing and slowly spreading.  Grace has a bit of a cheat for the arousal part, but even then there's still physical work to be done.</p><p>I've only ever seen it in one other fic (EDIT: YukiKoyuki's fic "Maybe I Was Just That Bad of a Trainer") where a female Trainer actually had to work around this problem.  Hilariously, it was also with an Ivysaur, though that author and I drew very different conclusions about what an Ivysaur's penis looks like other than obnoxiously thick.</p><p>And yes, I know I'm sitting here in the author's commentary of a smut fic ranting about how real-world anatomy should be applied to wanton sex with fantasy monsters.  Honestly, it was just supposed to be a quick explanation of why Lillie getting fucked by Bud was such a process.  I'm just gonna put my soap box away and upload that next chapter now...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 25 - Out of the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 25 - Out of the Woods</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>    Wicc: </b>
  <em>
    <span>So, what exactly changed, if you don’t mind me inquiring?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily: </b>
  <em>
    <span>It’s hard to describe.  I guess that seeing them work out their differences to that extent made me feel less conflicted about whether or not it would work.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    LuzAmie: </b>
  <em>
    <span>It also sounds like what you walked in on was incredibly hot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Mother!!  &gt;///&lt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I guess…I can’t say that had nothing to do with it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc: </b>
  <em>
    <span>And your Ivysaur isn’t trying to assert a claim anymore?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily:</b>
  <em>
    <span> No.  I told him this morning that my feelings for him are essentially the same: he’s my partner Pokémon and always will be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Except now we…you know…from time to time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> That is at least one concern about your decisions with the Pheromosa dealt with.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I know you’re trying to emphasize that she’s a dangerous alien, but she does have a name, Wicke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Apologies, Miss Lillie.  I do find your romantic attraction to Grace unnerving, in that it presents many obstacles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Poképhilia on its own is one thing, even when done with the kind of love you and Bud share.  It’s a rather different set of problems when you start moving towards what is ultimately a very “human” relationship dynamic.  Grace’s otherworldly origins only serve to complicate matters further.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    LuzAmie: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Like just how different her mindset is from ours.  That’s already hurt you a lot.  It will only hurt more as you get closer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I know.  It’s not like I intend to make her my girlfriend at this point.  It’s just that I admitted to myself and her how she makes me feel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Talk later.  I can see Celadon City!</span>
  </em>
</p><p><b>    LuzAmie:</b> <em><span>Safe travels.  Love you!</span></em></p><p>
  <span>    The final push to Celadon had been eventful, between trying to sustain the text chat and the plethora of wild Pokémon that attacked.  Kit’s Pay Day was making short work of the smaller ones like Bellsprout, while Bud and Agnes kept the bigger threats at bay.  She knew better, but Lillie still felt self-conscious about letting Grace battle indiscriminately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    By the time she got clear of the treeline, Lillie was drenched with sweat and covered in dirt and leaves that had been kicked up in battle.  Getting dirty on the road was nothing new at this point, but experience did little to abate her want for a hot shower.  Given her winnings from Harold, calling for a ride into town didn’t feel extravagant.  Putting her PokéGear away for the moment, Lillie rushed down the cliff to Celadon, carefully hopping between the spots Sandy showed her.  The instant she made it to the sidewalk, she had her PokéGear back out to summon a taxi.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    Celadon’s world-famous department store was her third stop of the day, proceding the bank and the Pokémon Center.  With what Lillie had collected from Kit’s numerous Pay Days, she’d been able to afford a slightly nicer room for herself and her team.  She stopped in long enough to shower and change, but she didn’t want to put off shopping too much.  There was actually quite a bit the girl needed: socks, an extra shirt or two, a fresh gas tank for the stove, Potions, Berries, and something to help Grace out a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace was awestruck by the volume of humans bustling through the immense structure.  It was like the “store” Lillie had shown her, but grander in scale.  Quaint little moving caves helped them traverse vertically; she later learned these were called “elevators”.  Bud was kind enough to push their moving box with the growing assortment of forage Lillie was placing inside it.  The Beast kept a very close eye on her Trainer.  It wasn’t that she was in danger of losing her lover’s scent in the sea of other humans.  Rather, Grace could sense a specific kind of determination, like when one wishes to find a tribute or gift.  She could not for the life of her figure out what Lillie could want to give her after she’d already gotten a fresh carton of Cornn Berries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie wasn’t sure if anything at the TM kiosk would suit her needs, but she held out hope.  The employee working the counter there offered a greeting that oozed artificial enthusiasm, but she politely returned it.  With his best plastic smile, the man told her about their wide selection, lowest price guarantee, and that he’d be right there if she needed help with anything at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Formalities out of the way, Lillie produced her PokéDex from her belt and began to check compatibility.  Protect was usable by everyone, but wasn’t what she was looking for.  A few other neat moves stood out.  Dig, Giga Drain, and Flash were all tempting, but then she spotted an unexpected match in the most expensive case.  Desperately, she checked her wallet; she might just be able to afford it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’ll take that one,” Lillie told the employee, pointing to the Blizzards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “A fine choice, ma’am.  Will that be all?” he asked as he unlocked the case and produced a single disc.  When Lillie nodded, he gestured to his register.  “If you’d like, I can ring you for everything else here, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Gratefully, Lillie began placing her items on the counter.  They made small talk as the employee rang out her merchandise, mostly about the weather and how dangerous some of the nearby wild Pokémon were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Say,” she began near the end of her order, “Does your lowest price guarantee mean you accept competitor’s coupons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Absolutely, ma’am.  Do you have any you’d like me to run?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    With the most polite smile she could muster, Lillie fished a discount coupon from the Thrifty Megamart out of her wallet and passed it to the sales rep.  The ensuing moments were spent in silence as he carefully read the slip of paper front to back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    His plastic smile faltered ever so slightly as he took a walkie talkie off his belt.  “COS to TMs please.”  He quickly resumed his previous expression as he informed Lillie, “It will be just a minute, I’m afraid.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    Grace was entirely unsure what this new training was.  The circle had somehow taught her a move called Blizzard, which focused the piercing cold of her glare into an actual maelstrom of ice and snow.  Now Lillie was speaking to another human through the device she called a PokéGear.  Upon closer inspection, Grace recognized the man from her frightful encounter with the shrieking lightning monster.  He seemed much nicer when offering Lillie instruction.  Apparently, she and Lillie were to memorize his words and repeat his movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Four spires adorn the Titan of Ice,” Hala said, jabbing his arms at harsh diagonals as he spoke.  Spreading his arms, he finished, “It embraces the cold, and aims it at his foe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    When it came time for Lillie and Grace to try, the light Grace felt inside became visible.  It didn’t amount to anything in their first few attempts.  It was vexing to Grace; she would not abide by things being done incorrectly.  Her annoyance gave way to determination to master whatever this was, and Lillie perked up almost immediately.  There it was: the synchronization of intent.  It was somehow more beautiful than anything Grace could behold visually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Once again, they danced to invoke the Ice Titan.  This time, Grace felt like her very soul was being embraced by Lillie.  The Trainer’s light washed over the Beast, their joint aura flaring to life in brilliant blue-white radiance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Grace!” Lillie called.  “Use Subzero Slammer!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The move was totally unknown to either of them, but the energy they had produced burst forth.  The elemental power Grace had stored inside of her manifested an immense pillar beneath her feet, one from which she could look down upon the lesser world below.  Calling on all the placid contempt that fueled her Blizzard gaze, Grace sought out their designated target: a small tree in the grass.  Her searching eyes erupted with an unearthly chill, carving a path of ice along the ground until her sights were set on the tree.  This focus blossomed an immense flower of ice around the tree with the last of her energy.  For one tranquil moment amid the cold, everything was still.  Then the stored power burst the ice flower into pieces as Grace’s pillar dissolved, leaving the white Beast to descend elegantly amid a shower of diamond dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The attack had been unlike any Grace had ever experienced, and one glance at Lillie panting for breath told her why.  Her bond with the human granted this to her, and it was not to be used lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ho!  Well done!” praised Hala from the PokéGear’s screen.  “As you two grow more in sync, the need for the Pokémon to also perform the dance should disappear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As Lillie thanked the man for all of his help, Grace turned her focus to the awestruck members of her team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Surprisingly, Bud spoke before Sandy.  &lt;Arceus help me if I ever sprout a tree.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;True,&gt; Grace agreed with a wicked smile, &lt;Especially considering how badly I was willing to beat you without you having one.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;That was so cool!&gt; Sandy exclaimed as soon as her shock wore off.  &lt;Can you teach me to do that??  I can do the dance if you need me to!&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The team gave her a dumbfounded look in near perfect unison.  &lt;Wait, what?!&gt;</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Having worked retail a lot, I feel for the poor TM guy.  The amount of cheer you are expected to display at all times in an environment where customers are rewarded for being abusive towards you is borderline sociopathic.  For those who have not worked register, a COS is a Check-Out Supervisor.  They're low-level managers with override codes for the cash register that need to be summoned for a wide variety of situations from weird coupons to price changes to refunds.</p><p>On a lighter note, somebody please, PLEASE tell me that I am not the only one who immediately thought of Regice upon seeing/hearing the Icium-Z dance.  I refuse to believe I am alone in that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 26 - Get Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 26 - Get Down</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    &lt;And that’s what the rest of a Diglett is like!&gt; Sandy proudly concluded, drawing dumbfounded stares from Bud, Grace, and Agnes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Bud shook his head in disbelief.  &lt;By Arceus,&gt; he muttered.  &lt;I never thought I’d find that out in my lifetime.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;Pfft, how did you not know?&gt; asked Kit, simultaneously sounding bored and incredulous.  &lt;I thought everyone knew that.&gt;  Her reaction was carefully calculated to mask her excitement.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy fish!</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought to herself.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I ever see the others again, I can’t wait to brag about this!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;Honestly, how is she any weirder than the rest of you?&gt;  Grace’s question got all the dumbfounded stares focused on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Bud opened his mouth to object before a flash of self-awareness kicked in.  &lt;I suppose that between the guy with a bonded flower in his back and the armored chimera, we don’t really have a good answer.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Finishing up her call with Hala, Lillie watched and wondered what on Earth her team could be talking about.  Whatever it had been, it couldn’t hold their interest when she interjected with, “Who wants dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie hoped that the hotel had good food; they’d all need their strength for the Gym challenge in the morning.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    What Lillie noticed most about Erika’s Gym was the smell.  Some kind of air circulator had a light breeze going, carrying with it the smell of cut grass and an intricate floral perfume.  She couldn’t help but wonder if Erika chose her flowers specifically to produce that aroma, or if it was just a happy coincidence that the aromas of everything growing here came together so beautifully.  Either way, it made the rather long wait quite pleasant as the greeter flipped through documents on his PokéNav.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “OK, here we go!” he called once he found what he needed.  “According to the International League Rules, moves legal in any official Pokémon League are legal in any League or Gym Challenge.  So, Zenith Moves are legal as of a few months ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “That’s good to hear,” Lillie replied.  “Thank you for looking it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace smiled slightly at the news as Lillie motioned for her and Bud to follow her into the main area of the Gym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie hadn’t known what to expect when she first approached the Gym, but this wasn’t it.  Only the presence of walls and a ceiling gave indication that this was a building and not a lavish outdoor garden.  Whereas Misty’s Gym had been full of Trainers waiting eagerly to challenge any passerby, many beautiful girls lounged peacefully amid the flowers or under trees.  Some were tending the plants with the help of assorted floral Pokémon.  A contented sigh caught her attention; looking for its source, Lillie spotted a redhead in a kimono sprawled on her stomach getting what looked like a heavenly backrub from a Tangela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace also admired the view.  Only a scant few of the flowers smelled delicious, but she could not deny the beauty of the place.  She also had trouble denying the beauty of its humans, though none appealed to her as much as her Trainer did.  The strange alien Pokémon were a sight to behold, though.  A bulbous head walked on a vine and reeked of sweet nectar that couldn’t quite conceal the accompanying acid odor.  A pile of vines lovingly stroked a human even while they concealed a Pokémon beneath.  Two conjoined fruits with faces hung from a branch, but only one seemed aware of its surroundings.  A behemoth of a reptile joyfully allowed a couple of human females to harvest fruit from its neck, while two more of its kin basked lazily in the sun.  Everything here looked, felt, and smelled so alive it was almost disconcerting.  It was like an oasis in a glass cave.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    Battles with the Junior Trainers had gone smoothly.  Grace was already well-versed in fighting Oddish, and the addition of Blizzard to her arsenal made the confrontation even easier.  Lillie couldn’t help but cringe when Agnes’ Air Slash took down a Petilil in one shot.  The poor thing had looked so traumatized.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The next in line had a Bellsprout.  Bellsprout had nothing on Bud, it turned out.  Its Trainer had ordered Wrap in a fit of desperation; the panicked cry it had let out when Bud’s Skull Bash took it for a ride was almost comical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The third Trainer had an Exeggcute, and Lillie knew Sandy would be raring to participate this time.  This fight would not be easy, but Lillie had never known that to stop her Diglett.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Darn it!” exclaimed the kimono-clad girl as Seed Bomb burst on the empty ground where Sandy had just been.  The little mole had gone under faster than she or her Exeggcute could see, and the loud bursting of the seeds mostly served to mask her approach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie was pretty sure that the shaking was louder for Sandy, and she waited for any sign of her surfacing before issuing an order.  When one egg bounced up abruptly with a nasty cut, Lillie called out, “Sand Attack!  Play keepaway!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The next Seed Bomb also went poorly as Sandy’s position was obscured amid a cloud of grit.  She was long gone by the time the concussive seeds touched ground.  The eggs clustered closer together, keeping all eyes outward in search.  Sandy popped out a good distance away and kicked up more dust before disappearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Exeggcute, use Grassy Terrain!  Stop it from moving so much!” the Trainer ordered, and almost instantly the grass covering the ground grew into a strangling mass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It hadn’t occurred to Lillie that the move could be used that way, but it made sense.  Grass Pokémon were often sent to areas with a high risk of landslides to help grow trees that would hold the ground together.  This was the same principle; the dense tangle of roots in the ground severely hampered Sandy’s speed.  It slowed her down enough that even Sand Attack didn’t save her from a well-aimed Confusion.  Even worse, Lillie could see the mark that Sandy’s Slash had left beginning to fade as the overgrowth healed Exeggcute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    With her head reeling from the psychic assault, Sandy tried to fight through the cloud and figure out how to deal with the sudden mess of roots.  She could cut them, but it was difficult and would give away her position unless she was careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Sandy, stay down until it wears off!” Lillie yelled, hoping her voice wasn’t too muffled for her Pokémon to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    It wears off? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sandy thought.  She had a plan now, but how to communicate with her Trainer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie felt a sudden shift in the ground beneath her, and stumbled to keep her balance. The soil beneath her left foot had suddenly given way, as though the ground beneath had been excavated.  She knew Sandy wouldn’t do it by accident unless that Confusion had messed with the poor Diglett’s head.  Somehow, it seemed too precise to be the case.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Of course it was precise,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she suddenly realized.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her ability is Arena Trap; she can set up sinkholes easily.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    Sandy hoped Lillie would give her the timing she needed as she dug.  She had to be careful to not show where she was, but the Seed Bombs going off above would at least mask her noise.  And weaken the ground, for that matter.  She’d only get one shot at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   It only took about a minute, but it felt like an eternity to Lillie as she watched the battlefield carefully.  Finally, it looked like the grass near the border of the field was shrinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Just like you and Kit practiced!” she called, circling her hands around her mouth in hopes that her voice would carry further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Sandy heard her, and Slashed hard at some roots.  The ground above them buckled, revealing her position.  She tunnelled as fast as she could away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “There it is!” the Trainer yelled, pointing.  Exeggcute wasted no time in launching Seed Bomb when suddenly, the ground beneath the center egg erupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Sandy’s Sucker Punch was right on the mark, propelling the distressed egg away from the group and over to a patch of ground that had endured a few Seed Bombs.  Instinctually, the others scrambled the short distance to their leader as the Grassy Terrain vanished.  Without the roots anchoring the ground Sandy had weakened, the six eggs tumbled into a shallow pit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie made a note to give Sandy a treat later, or at least pet her lots.  Swiftly, she ordered, “Finish it with Slash!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    This is gonna be so cool!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sandy thought as she took off and dove underground. <br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    In her mind, she surfaced past the Exeggcute and paused to look badass as they all went flying behind her.  In reality, they had been unceremoniously launched as soon as her scything claws had struck them from below.  Either way, it was a clean knockout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Both Trainers recalled their Pokémon, then the Junior Trainer produced a second Nest Ball from inside her obi.  With a flourish, she tossed it.  “Gossifleur, I choose you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Only having one Pokémon who hadn’t yet battled, Lillie threw her Heal Ball.  “Go, Kit!  Open with Fake Out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Meowth eagerly rushed up to the tiny flower Pokémon and struck near its face, startling it so badly that a bunch of white strands rained down from its blossom.  Kit felt the stuff sticking to her fur; she’d need a bath later.  It wasn’t until she tried to turn and fire Swift that she realized just how sticky it was.  Her normally agile movements felt off as her limbs stuck to each other and the ground, leaving her open for a Pollen Puff from the bright yellow bloom before she could fire Swift as her human had asked.  To make matters worse, the spray of stars elicited another burst of cottony down.  Kit felt like she could barely move as the adorable flowered thing lunged at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Giga Drain, now!” the Junior Trainer called, and Kit fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Kit, return.  Go, Grace!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Beast surveyed the mess of a battlefield.  It was covered in unpleasant white plant matter, and riddled with craters and holes in the soil that had to be Sandy’s fault.  Her gaze finally settled on the Pokémon that had beaten Kit.  It was taller than Grace’s foot, and half of that was yellow petals.  It would have been laughable, but the fact that the tiny plant had somehow felled Kit meant that it was not to be underestimated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It came as no surprise when Lillie told Grace to use Blizzard, but the nimble little flower took cover in a divot left from the previous battle.  Infuriated, Grace tried to follow with her new High Jump Kick.  Lillie couldn’t protest fast enough.  Gossifleur was launched a good distance away, but not before dousing Grace in its cotton.  She could feel her wings stick and every part of her body seemed weighed down.  Panic setting in, Grace looked to her Trainer for guidance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Turning the Icium-Z in its slot, Lillie tried to give Grace a reassuring smile.  “We can do it, Grace!” she asserted, gathering energy around her as she began to go through the steps Hala had taught them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace tried to follow, but her arms couldn’t move quickly enough.  Frustratingly she felt the energy fade as Gossifleur was ordered to heal with Synthesis.  It seemed completely unharmed now, and Grace knew her wings wouldn’t beat fast enough for Bug Buzz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Her Pokémon’s frustration was palpable, and Lillie again found herself scrambling to strategize.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need a crazy tactic here.  Something he’d pull.  If she’s too slow to synchronize with me…</span>
  </em>
  <span> It hit her suddenly, and Lillie looked at a spot near her.  “Grace, try Lunge!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace was still fast enough to keep the enemy Trainer guessing as she lurched towards the Gossifleur.  She didn’t have the speed to close the gap without applying more of her Beast Boost, but she suspected that hitting wasn’t the point.  She drove the flower Pokémon back almost to Lillie before making a big, obvious move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Junior Trainer took the bait.  “Pollen Puff!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Grace, Me First!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Deciding to risk pushing herself, Grace used her Boost for a quick burst of speed as she jumped back, firing a ball of pollen directly at Gossifleur’s blossom.  The impact seemed blunted by its own Pollen Puff, but the damage was still substantial.  Only problem was that this caused more cotton strands to scatter, this time catching Lillie in the burst.  Grace felt bad for putting her lover in danger, until she realized Lillie’s true intention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As Gossifleur hurriedly healed its wounds with Synthesis, Lillie nodded to Grace.  Her own movements slowed, she and the Pheromosa had no trouble moving in tandem this time.  The energy enveloped them both, feeling cold and inevitable.</span>
</p><p>    “Grace, use Subzero Slammer!”</p><p>
  <span>    “Use what?” the Junior Trainer demanded incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Gossifleur stood no chance.  It tried to scurry away from Grace’s icy glare, but to no avail.  From atop her frozen pillar, it was only a matter of time before she locked on.  The ice bloomed in a frigid mockery of Gossifleur’s own flower,  All eyes in the room fell on the spectacle as the flower burst, and an entrancing flurry of snow accompanied Grace to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie was still a bit out of breath when she walked up to shake the other Trainer’s hand.  The two talked about the battle briefly, complementing each other’s tactics and Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “By the way,” Lillie said somewhat sheepishly, “Do you happen to have somewhere we can get cleaned up?  I really want to get this white stuff off of me,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was gonna reply to the comment on last chapter on whether or not I expounded on Diglett's anatomy further, but it ultimately seemed more efficient to just upload the answer.  I couldn't have it on screen; Diglett's true form is canonically one of the great mysteries of the Pokémon world, though Mystery Dungeon confirms them to have feet.</p><p>The aside about Grass Pokémon growing trees in landslide zones is based in reality.  Roots help bind soil together, so planting trees is a valid solution to unstable land.  We have a highway nearish me where they've had to do it.</p><p>Also, I think this is the most innocent instance ever of a girl in a smut fic asking to get sticky white stuff cleaned off of her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 27 - Growth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 27 - Growth</b>
</p><hr/><p>    The Gym’s basement actually housed many facilities, including a living space, kitchen, dining hall, tea room, laundry room, and locker room.  The hallways and many of the rooms were done in a traditional Johtonian style, with tatami mat floors and sliding wood and paper doors.  The locker room was set up far less whimsically, with two rows of leaf green lockers flanking a long wooden bench on a tile floor.  Across from the entrance, small corridors veered off to either side, marked to indicate toilets and the shower.</p><p>    Lillie had been traveling long enough to know to always have a change of clothes and a towel in her backpack, so she politely declined when offered a kimono to borrow for after she showered.  She did, however, gratefully accept the Junior Trainer’s offer to run her outfit through the wash.  She was actually quite nice off the battlefield.  On the way down, she had apologized for not giving her name sooner and introduced herself as Lauren.</p><p>    “You wouldn’t believe how often stuff like this happens,” Lauren explained.  “It’s not just my Gossifleur’s Cotton Down ability, either.  So many Trainers get covered in pollen, sap, nectar, even fruit juice sometimes.  Grass-types can actually be really messy.”</p><p>    Lillie nodded, still somewhat hampered by the down.  She tried not to think about how perturbed Grace might be in her messy state.  Grace seemed to anger easily over getting dirty or being unable to move well; her mood when enduring both could not have been pleasant.  It was a safe assumption that she'd feel it for herself when she sent Grace back out</p><p>    Lauren continued as she escorted Lillie to the end of the bench, “You can just leave your clothes on the bench and I’ll come back in about 10 minutes to take them.  If you need soap, shampoo, or extra towels, they’re in the locker on the very end.  We kinda turned it into a supply closet after we realized how many challengers would need to suddenly wash off.”</p><p>    “Thank you for all this,” Lillie said with a warm smile.  “I’m sorry I did something crazy and made you have to go this far for me.”</p><p>    Shaking her head, Lauren reassured her, “Don’t worry about it.  Honestly, that’s one of the coolest things I’ve seen a Trainer do for her Pokémon.  I’m guessing that move doesn’t work if you’re out of sync?  Is that something to do with that species of Pokémon?”</p><p>    “No, it’s something from my home region, Alola,” Lillie explained.  “Any Pokémon can use a Z-Move if it’s close enough with its Trainer and has the right Crystal.”</p><p>    Lauren nodded, though she wasn’t entirely sure what Lillie was talking about.  “OK, I’ll leave you to it for now.  I’ll do my best not to catch you naked.”  With a smile and wink she added, “But if I do, at least it’s just us girls here, right?”</p><p>    Lillie was too overcome with embarrassment to even begin to respond.</p><hr/><p>    The hot shower felt amazing.  The room was designed for a bunch of Trainers to bathe together, with silver showerheads lining all three walls.  Kit and Grace had opposite reactions.  Kit was eager to enjoy the spray before seemingly remembering that she hated water.  After cleaning the sticky cotton off, she bristled her fur and bolted off with an angry yowl.  Grace, on the other hand, had to be convinced that falling water wasn’t dangerous.  Lillie had turned on several showerheads flanking the far corner of the room, and watched with amusement as Grace timidly poked her golden claws into the hot stream and suddenly recoiled at the sensation.</p><p>    Once Kit had departed (and Lillie realized to her dismay that yet another of her Pokémon had seen her stark naked), she decided that gently coaxing Grace wasn’t working.  Checking to make sure they were alone, she abruptly took Grace by the arm and pulled her under the steamy water for a kiss.  Grace could feel all of her muscles relaxing, and couldn’t tell if it was the heavenly feel of the cascading warmth or her lover’s sudden affection doing it.  Either way, she wasn’t going to leave the water any time soon.</p><p>    Grace got to learn about another new object: a block of stone that smelled of flowers and made bubbling foam in the water.  Lillie had called it soap, and demonstrated that its foam could remove dirt, or errant plant matter in this case.  Applying the stone to another’s body seemed an erotic ritual unto itself, if the blush of Lillie’s face and the scent she was giving off were any indication.  When offered her turn, Grace found the object almost too slippery for her claws to clutch, but oddly pliable.  She quickly learned that she could lodge a claw in the stone and manipulate it that way, and got to work.  </p><p>    Lillie let out tiny contented sighs as Grace lathered every inch of her skin.  Grace paid extra attention to any area that got a louder sigh, going over it again with the magic bubble stone and then perhaps offering a gentle caress with the backs of her empty claws.  This treatment started on the sides of her neck, causing Lillie to crane her neck both to give better access and to kiss Grace once more.  Grace also took time to play with her breasts in the fashion, something the bug had clearly come to enjoy greatly.  Lillie’s nipples were almost achingly stiff by the time Grace finished with them, and it took every ounce of willpower she had not to beg her Pokémon to suck them.  Her breathing caught and became ragged as the Beast traced her golden claws around every curve of her hips.  Teasingly, Grace ran the soap down each leg before slowly returning to wash between them.  Without thinking, Lillie parted her legs to allow access, moaning first at the feeling of the soap bar gliding over her most intimate spot, and then at the sudden penetration from Grace’s free claws.</p><p>    She had to bite her lip to not cry out before begging the white Pokémon, “Please, Grace, not here.  We should stop.”</p><p>    Grace wasn’t sure what the problem was, but withdrew her claws anyway.  <em> Must be one of those human things, </em> she thought indignantly.  </p><p>    Satisfied that both her and her Trainer were cleansed, she turned to step out of the water with a huff.  She paused long enough to flex an antenna between Lillie’s thighs, vibrating the bulbous end quickly and causing the girl to cry out in pleasure, surely far more loudly than she’d wished to.  Withdrawing her feeler as quickly as she’d extended it, Grace strode away, her foot claws clacking on the slick tile as she smirked to herself.</p><p>    Grace was so focused on beating her wings dry that she almost didn’t see Kit.  The Meowth was fluffed out comically, indignation plastered all over her face.  Her dour expression got even more exaggerated upon eye contact with Grace.</p><p>    &lt;Not.  A.  <em>WORD</em>.&gt; Kit hissed, causing Grace to burst into a fit of giggles.</p><hr/><p>    Freshly washed and changed, Lillie was escorted to the main stadium.  It was very different from Misty’s; spectators sat in modest benches on raised platforms past the hedges bordering the open ring.  Across from where she entered, Lillie spotted a woman underneath a tree.  She was breathtakingly beautiful, the sun highlighting a swath of her black hair and her green kimono that threatened to fall open as she dozed leaning against the body of a Vileplume.  The flower Pokémon smiled warmly and motioned Lillie over to where Erika napped.</p><p>    Unsure what to do in this situation, Lillie offered a pensive, “A-Alola…”</p><p>    That was all it took.  Erika’s eyes fluttered open and fixed on Lillie’s as she rose and demurely smoothed out her kimono.</p><p>    “Good afternoon,” she greeted back, her smile warm and her gaze inviting.  “I am Erika, the Gym Leader.  I do apologize.  Beautiful afternoons like this always make me drowsy.  Have you come for flower arranging?  Perhaps tea?”</p><p>    Opening her trial amulet to reveal the Cascade Badge, Lillie shook her head.  “I’m afraid I haven’t.”</p><p>    “You’ve come to challenge my Grass Pokémon?  And for your second badge.  How rare.”  When Erika shifted her gaze from the badge case back to Lillie, the softness in her eyes had given way to unsettling determination.  “Very well.  I accept, and I’ve no intention to lose.”</p><p>    A girl in a sporty outfit stepped forward from the benches, her headset broadcasting her words to speakers hidden in the trees and bushes.  “The challenge has been made.  Lillie Quintel of Aether Paradise versus Erika of Celadon City.  Each Trainer shall be permitted two Pokémon, and the battle ends when both of a Trainer’s Pokémon are unable to battle.  Ladies, please begin!”</p><p>    Lillie and Erika took positions, each withdrawing a Ball and acknowledging the other with a friendly nod.  Almost in unison, they threw their first Pokémon.</p><p>    “Come on, Grace!”</p><p>    “Go for it, Tangela!”</p><p>    Grace recognized the species as the same kind that had been rubbing the human earlier, though this was a different specimen.  Its eyes met Grace’s, cold and challenging, as if daring her to strike.</p><p>    Lillie knew Grace shouldn’t get too close, and motioned for her to strafe out and to the left.  She took off in long, powerful strides, waiting for Lillie to call an opening.  Erika and Tangela seemed more interested in figuring out what this alien opponent planned to do, so Lillie risked the first strike.</p><p>    “Grace, hit it with Bug Buzz!”</p><p>    Tangela’s protective vines did little to shield it from the awful sound wave.  It had to dig in with vines and feet to not be bowled over by the overwhelming force.  Erika knew that she couldn’t permit another blow like that.</p><p>    “Use Rage Powder, Tangela.”</p><p>    Grace knew something was wrong the instant the red powder hit the air.  It smelled off; it was as though its very odor was insulting her.  She hated the alien vine monster for daring to put out such a thing.  Somewhere in the back of her clouded mind, her rationality (and possibly her Trainer, but she couldn’t tell) begged her to calm down and not take the bait.  That seemed silly.  With her speed, she could claw through and reveal the awful creature in the vines before it could blink.</p><p>    It was a blur.  She could barely make out voices as she lunged.  Lillie desperately called, “Grace don’t-“</p><p>    The noise was cut off by Erika’s voice calmly ordering, “Sleep Powder.” </p><p>    Then, all was black.</p><p>    The feeling of energy rushing out of her body startled Grace awake.  She was immediately aware of myriad prickling points on her previously immaculate carapace.  Infestation gnawed at her from all angles while Tangela finished its Giga Drain.  Grace was stuck right next to it, a vine looping her ankle and providing a bridge for the little biters to rush from Tangela’s mass to her skin.  Little indigo welts popped up everywhere, and her wings didn’t feel up to a solid Buzz.</p><p>    Her eyes had barely adjusted to the light by the time Lillie ordered her to use them.  “Grace, use Blizzard while it can’t dodge!”</p><p>    The cold of her glare came very naturally at the rude vine monster.  The icy surge was so powerful that Tangela found itself too stiff to move, and ice crystals began to encapsulate its form.  Desperate to break contact, Grace kneed it into the air, the force snapping the vine loose from her ankle.  With a beautifully executed High Jump Kick, the Beast sent her foe hurtling across the grass, making loud crunching noises with every bounce of its frozen vines.  Searing pain in her leg told her she’d pushed too hard again; the excess weight of the ice was too much to bear readily.  Mercifully, the parasites ceased their nibbling once their master lost consciousness and dispersed.  All the same, Grace collapsed, breathing heavily.</p><p>    &lt;Bud had better deliver this time,&gt; she muttered under her breath.</p><p>    The referee called it, “Erika’s Tangela and Lillie’s…”  She trailed off as she glanced at Lillie, who mouthed the name at her.  “…Lillie’s Pheromosa are both unable to battle”</p><p>    Lillie recalled Grace, shaking her head.  “You didn’t have to go that far for me, you know.”  In spite of her words, the girl found herself blushing slightly.</p><p>    “I can’t say I’ve ever seen that kind of Pokémon, but you’ve clearly trained it well,” Erika complemented.  “I’d normally use Weepinbell here, but I think you’d be a good match for a Pokémon I got as a gift for attending a World Tournament in Unova.”</p><p>    Lillie blushed further at the praise.  “I have faith in my Pokémon,” she replied, “Especially my partner.  Go, Bud!  We’re up for the challenge.”</p><p>    “It’s your turn, Servine,” Erika called with a gentle toss of a Cherish Ball.</p><p>    As the Ivysaur and the Servine stared each other down, Bud quickly decided he hated the look in her eyes.  It was an all-too-familiar derision, and her voice carried a similar quality when she spoke.</p><p>    &lt;Mistress Erika thinks you’re worth my time?&gt; the serpent scoffed.  &lt;I’ll be the judge of that!&gt;</p><p>    Bud hated to admit it, but he was not well-equipped to wipe that smug look off her face.  Lillie tried her best, but exchanging Razor Leaves and Leaf Tornadoes was a wash, except for the times when the latter would disorient Bud and make him lose track of the deft little snake.  Skull Bash worked once.  Servine and Erika underestimated Bud’s ability to make fine adjustments during the tackle.  Once they knew it was just too slow, though it usually forced Servine to spend all of her effort weaving out of the way. </p><p>    Servine taunted her quarry every step of the way, reminding him that he was sluggish and predictable, even as a few Mega Drains hit their mark and kept him in the fight.  In truth, she was getting frustrated; encouragement from his Trainer seemed to keep the Ivysaur from making too many mistakes in anger.  Not to mention, something about the stone he wore on his leg irked her.  After five grueling minutes of combat, both Trainers decided to make a stand.  With her Overgrow active, Servine was sure that her mistress’ order for Leaf Tornado would finish the job.</p><p>    Lillie saw the enhanced attack, but she guessed such a move would have a slightly larger recoil, if Kit’s misadventures with Water Pulse had taught her anything. </p><p>    Pointing away, she ordered, “Skull Bash!”  Once it became clear that his momentum would carry him clear of the Tornado, she followed up by telling him, “Pivot and Vine Whip!”</p><p>    Bud had seen this type of maneuver from Grace a few times.  He was pretty sure he knew how to pull it off.  Without slowing, he leapt forward and landed on a front leg, extending a vine and letting his momentum swing him in a wild circle.  The force bored a small hole into the ground around his foot and he felt his vine strike true.  Looking to his opponent, he could see her cheek burning white where he had struck.</p><p>    &lt;A brute like you dares lay vines on me?!&gt; she shrieked as the white spread to envelop her.</p><p><em>     Uh-oh… </em> Bud thought to himself, realizing what he had done.</p><p>    Lillie actually took a step back as the snake multiplied in size.  The glow faded, and her piercing red glare commanded the respect of the room.  Only Erika seemed unfazed by the regal presence of Serperior.</p><p>    “Finish him off with Wrap!”</p><p>    Gleefully, the serpent put her new speed and size to the test, catching Bud in her coils as he tried to propel himself at her with a vine planted on each side of him.  She could crush him now, and there was nothing he could do.</p><p>    &lt;Do you see now?  You were admirable, for an inferior beast, but the time has come to yield.&gt;</p><p>    Bud couldn’t move his head to meet her gaze as she encircled him, leering over the center of his body as she constricted.  He could manage a chuckle, though.  &lt;You remind me of somebody I very much admire,&gt; he admitted.</p><p>    &lt;Oooooh, you’re right to admire me.&gt; she cooed as she tried to strangle out the last of his consciousness.  &lt;Does that mean I awe you?  Entice you?&gt;</p><p>    &lt;It..means…&gt; Bud choked out, &lt;I hate you…enough…&gt;</p><p>    Serperior was in no way prepared for a point-blank Sludge Bomb from the Ivysaur’s bud to her face.  The impact whipped her neck skyward, and she could feel her grip loosening as the noxious substance overwhelmed her.</p><p>    Bud dropped to the ground coughing.  &lt;I may have issues…but that was…so worth it.&gt;</p><hr/><p>    “I must commend you,” Erika said, holding a multicolored badge in her outstretched hand.  “You have more than earned this Rainbow Badge.  It was a thrilling battle.  You and your partner will go far together.”</p><p>    “Thank you,” replied Lillie, trying not to squee with delight as she put the Badge in her case.</p><p>    “I also want to give you a gift.  I’m told Lauren will meet you at the door with your clothes.  I’ll have her bring you the Technical Machine for Giga Drain.  I think it will suit your partner well.”</p><p>    With another round of thanks, Lillie took her leave.  She walked back towards the main entrance, taking in the beauty of the garden one last time as she went.  Lauren emerged from the basement shortly after Lillie crossed the threshold to the lobby.</p><p>    “Here you go!” Lauren said, handing Lillie her neatly folded clothes, still warm from the dryer, and adorned with a green disc in a jewel case, seemingly labeled via calligraphy brush.  “You’re a promising Trainer.  I’m glad you stopped by!”</p><p>    Lillie thanked her politely as she knelt down to pack her clothes into her backpack.</p><p>    Leaning in, Lauren added in a whisper, “And I’m glad you had fun in the shower.  I guess I forgot to mention that loud noises kinda echo into the locker room.”</p><p>    Blushing furiously, Lillie shot bolt upright and scampered out the door, making a note to have a word with Grace later.  With the teasing she’d gotten earlier, though, Lillie knew it would have to be after Grace had finished what she had started.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One of the real delights of writing Grace is getting a chance to view mundane things from her perspective and see what she'd think.  Glass caves, indoor oases, and the magic bubble stone are all results of her trying to process human stuff with only knowledge of her desert home.  It will have to get better over time as she learns, but I will enjoy writing such ridiculous things while I can.</p><p>An important difference between this battle and the last Gym match is that Misty used one of, if not her single strongest Pokémon in a panic.  Erika deviated from her usual selection with the challenger's consent, and Servine was nowhere near as strong as, say, the Vileplume she was napping with.</p><p>For anyone wondering, yes, Bud did try to hit Serperior with a Forward Smash attack.  I love playing Ivysaur in Smash Bros.  Easily the best part of Trainer, and the blue and purple alt colors are gorgeous on him.  I wish shiny Ivysaur/Venusaur got blue flowers like that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 27.5 - The Vines That Bind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A very non-canon iteration of Lillie's Gym Battle with Erika and Tangela.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 27.5 - The Vines That Bind</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>    Lillie let out tiny contented sighs as Grace lathered every inch of her skin.  Grace paid extra attention to any area that got a louder sigh, going over it again with the magic bubble stone and then perhaps offering a gentle caress with the backs of her empty claws.  This treatment started on the sides of her neck, causing Lillie to crane her neck both to give better access and to kiss Grace once more.  Grace also took time to play with her breasts in the fashion, something the bug had clearly come to enjoy greatly.  Lillie’s nipples were almost achingly stiff by the time Grace finished with them, and it took every ounce of willpower she had not to beg her Pokémon to suck them.  Her breathing caught and became ragged as the Beast traced her golden claws around every curve of her hips.  Teasingly, Grace ran the soap down each leg before slowly returning to wash between them.  Without thinking, Lillie parted her legs to allow access, moaning first at the feeling of the soap bar gliding over her most intimate spot, and then at the sudden penetration from Grace’s free claws.</p><p>
  <span>    She had to bite her lip to not cry out before begging the white Pokémon, “Please, Grace, not here.  We should stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace wasn’t sure what the problem was, but withdrew her claws anyway.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Must be one of those human things,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought indignantly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Satisfied that both her and her Trainer were cleansed, she turned to step out of the water with a huff.  She paused long enough to flex an antenna between Lillie’s thighs, vibrating the bulbous end quickly and causing the girl to cry out in pleasure, surely far more loudly than she’d wished to.  Withdrawing her feeler as quickly as she’d extended it, Grace strode away, her foot claws clacking on the slick tile as she smirked to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace was so focused on beating her wings dry that she almost didn’t see Kit.  The Meowth was fluffed out comically, indignation plastered all over her face.  Her dour expression got even more exaggerated upon eye contact with Grace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;Not.  A.  <em>WORD</em>.&gt; Kit hissed, causing Grace to burst into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    Lillie slumped against the wall, waiting for her legs to feel like they could support her again.  Grace’s melodic laughter echoed through the shower, and the Trainer wondered if the Beast was really that pleased with herself.  Finally steadying her legs and breathing, Lillie turned the water off and walked back to the locker room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    When she rounded the corner, Lillie was greeted with the sight of Kit furiously trying to smooth down her fur.  A piercing glare from the cat made it quite obvious what Grace had been laughing at.  Smiling, but managing to not giggle herself, Lillie walked past her Pokémon to the bench.  True to her word, Lauren had come by to collect Lillie’s dirty clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    She really is a kind person,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lillie thought to herself, trying very hard not to let her thoughts wander to how attractive she found Lauren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Distracted by her train of thought, Lillie didn’t notice that her backpack was hanging open in the now-ajar green locker until she reached a damp hand in for her towel and found none.  Frantically, she unzipped the bag fully and brought it into the light.  Her towel and clothes were simply absent, though her wallet and PokéBalls were in plain sight at the bottom of the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What the-?” she asked aloud, cocking her head in confusion.  That made no real sense.  Desperate to at least get a towel to dry off and cover up, Lillie scurried to the supply locker.  “No, no, no…” she muttered as she tried to open the door and it proved firmly locked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace, now quite dry from her wingbeats, watched the spectacle unfold with cool detachment.  She was unsure what exactly was happening, but her Trainer’s odd attachment to her body coverings was intriguing.  Besides, she enjoyed any time she got to spend taking in the sight of Lillie’s nude body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A voice rang out from the entrance to the locker room, “Looking for something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lauren strode in, carrying a single large towel.  She wore a fresh kimono, which seemed to hang open somewhat, and a wicked smile.  Lillie squeaked and dropped, curling up as tightly as she could to hide her nakedness from the other Trainer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ohhh, relax,” Lauren coaxed in a very sultry tone.  “It is just us girls here, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie’s face burned with embarrassment, and she could do nothing but stare and stammer as Lauren approached.  The other Trainer’s kimono gave little peeks and flashes of the skin beneath as she walked, and Lillie caught herself wondering if Erika’s Junior Trainers went nude beneath their kimonos as tradition dictated.  A devilish little voice in her head noted that she might get a better look if she stood up, and she silently cursed Grace for getting her aroused enough to be thinking like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As she watched the whole scene unfold, Kit did what any sane Pokémon would do in her situation: she took the opportunity to hop into Lillie’s open bag for a nap.  It wasn't her Nap Sphere, but it was cozy all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lauren stopped a very calculated distance from Lillie.  The girl would have to stand upright and reach out to take the towel.  Lillie didn’t have much choice; she was getting very cold from being wet, a state which did not help her already stiff nipples.  Still, the task was not without difficulty.  This would be the first time she deliberately exposed herself to a human.  Shakily, the girl rose to her feet, arms clasped firmly against her body in an attempt to stay covered.  Knowing Lauren would get a peek no matter what, she bit the bullet and reached one arm out, using the other to clumsily obscure one of her breasts and her crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ah, ah, ah,” Lauren scolded, taking one step back out of Lillie’s reach.  “I’m not allowed to give this to you.  You might cover up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “W-WHAT?!” Lillie shrieked as the implications of that statement began to hit her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Mistress Erika wishes for you to earn your Rainbow Badge another way,” Lauren explained.  “And what I heard while you showered suggests you’d be up for it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie could not believe how casually she’d said it.  It was as though demanding a challenger stay nude was as commonplace as doing the laundry.  The thought of doing something like that with Erika terrified her, but she could feel a tinge of excitement seeping through.</span>
</p><p>    No.  She would not allow this to happen, let alone allow herself to get off on it.  “Grace?” she called.  “A little help here?”</p><p>
  <span>    The whole thing was new and fascinating to Grace.  In spite of Lillie’s many insistences that such things just don’t happen out in “public”, here they were.  She continued to stare, curious how this would unfold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Please?” Lillie begged feebly, but the detached expression Grace wore told her the answer.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A tiny, knowing smile from the Pheromosa made the reason for her inaction crystal clear.  Grace could easily sense what Lillie was trying to ignore.  She wanted this too much to have her heart in her pleas for it to stop.  And Grace was content to watch every moment of her surrendering to her baser urges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Defeated and freezing, Lillie took a trembling step toward the brunette, letting her arms fall at her sides.  Lauren almost didn’t want to towel her off at the point, as the task would entail covering up the girl’s beauty.  But, she had no desire to leave Lillie shivering there, and couldn’t pass up an excuse to touch her.  Lillie bit her bottom lip in an effort to not moan aloud as Lauren ran the towel sensually over her body.  It proved to be a futile effort when the older Trainer began fondling her breasts through the terry fabric; Lillie could not stifle her cry of pleasure.  As she worked, Lauren “let” her kimono fall open, treating Lillie to a view of her ample breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “M-may I?” Lillie asked, barely above a whisper.  Her hand was cupping Lauren’s tit even before she nodded assent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Even though she was enjoying the younger Trainer’s touch, Lauren was dutifully thorough in drying the girl off.  She pointed out with no small amount of amusement that Lillie had one spot she couldn’t seem to get dry.  She made a couple more attempts “just to be sure”, savoring the little whimpers she elicited in doing so.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    If Lillie had been asked what she thought her day would bring, she probably would not have guessed that her being stark naked in a greenhouse surrounded by beautiful girls and women in kimonos would be a part of it.  Yet here she was, admiring the assorted states of dishevelment the spectators’ outfits were in.  If she looked hard enough, she’d probably be able to spot a few nipples or get a quick peek between a Junior Trainer’s legs.  For now, though, her attention was held captive by Erika standing inside the circle with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “To be honest, I wish we got more challengers like you,” she said, following her explanation.  “But it’s so rare we get an attractive female challenger who we feel safe asking this of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie felt a shiver of arousal jolt through her as she looked down at Erika’s Tangela.  She could earn her Badge merely by submitting to the curious creature until Erika was satisfied.  In front of a dozen or so knockout gorgeous lesbians.  Some were already teasing themselves in anticipation of the show.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Holy Tapu, are they getting that turned on looking at me?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lillie asked herself in disbelief, hazarding a glance around the circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “But,” Erika said softly, snapping her attention back to the Gym Leader.  “We can’t do this without your explicit permission.  All you’ve done is blush and nod.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “O-oh!” Lillie gasped, then quickly fell silent.  “I-I’ll do i-it,” she managed with some effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Do what?” Erika queried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie nodded ever so slightly at the Tangela.  “She c-can have...her w-way with me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She gasped and jumped slightly as she felt the Gym Leader’s hot breath against her ear.  “You may be crass about it if it pleases you,” Erika whispered.  “I certainly will not object.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    After a few failed attempts to vocalize her desire, Lillie looked up at the tree where Grace sat, coolly staring at the spectacle below.  With a nod of encouragement from her lover, Lillie finally managed to get the words out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I-I want her to fuck me!” she exclaimed, somehow flushing more red than before at her own lewd outburst.  “I want her to f-fuck my wet pussy in front of everyone!  I’ll be her plaything for as long as it takes to get my Badge!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Without another word, Erika knelt down on the grass, smoothing out her kimono before pulling her arms inside, leaving the sleeves hanging limp at her sides.  Tangela approached Lillie slowly, making sure the girl wouldn’t startle away when her myriad vines touched her bare skin.  Lillie closed her eyes and let it happen as the vines wrapped all around her.  She soon found herself lifted up in the air with her wrists bound above her head.  A vine around each ankle spread her wide open for the audience to enjoy, one slithered around her sensitive breasts, and even more cradled her back and neck.  Only one thing was missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Tangela, please,” Lillie begged.  “I’m so horny.  I need you inside me.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The girl let out a long, needy whine as two vinetips lightly traced along her thighs.  She was literally dripping wet, but Tangela was in no rush to sate her.  It wasn’t often she got to enjoy a fresh young Trainer such as Lillie.  It wasn’t like she didn’t enjoy her romps with Erika, but there was just something magical about a teenager begging to be used like some kind of breed slave.  Besides, Erika always wanted Tangela to violate her in her sleep the night after a “challenge” like this, so she doubly had no reason to hurry and wear herself out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Getting desperate, Lillie began struggling against her bonds.  She needed to touch herself, or thrust her hips to meet the vines, or something.  Anything.  Her vocabulary had by that point degraded to assorted forms of, “Pleeeeeeease,” and those cries were being ignored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Finally, the vines were taken off her thighs and snaked far enough around that she could see.  Lillie moaned in anticipation as Tangela braided the appendages together.  It was heaven when the phallic plant finally pushed its way into her drenched hole.  Unable to so much as thrust back against her captor, Lillie just closed her eyes and moaned as Tangela explored her.  After some untangling and probing with the vine tips, she eventually wrapped the vines back together and began to fuck the girl with steady, relentless motions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lost in bliss, Lillie wouldn’t have even noticed the white light emanating from Tangela if it hadn’t been for the vine binding her hands over her head.  She mused somewhat hazily that this can’t be a League-sanctioned way to gain experience, but her thoughts were quickly overwhelmed by sensation.  Evolving hadn’t slowed Tangela’s vines any, even as they grew in girth inside her.  That put her over the edge.  Naked and spread for all the Gym’s spectators to watch, Lillie shuddered with her climax.  Judging from the playful glint in Erika’s eyes as her hands worked underneath her kimono, it would be Lillie’s first of many before she had earned her Rainbow Badge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie got a brief respite in the embrace of the now-Tangrowth as Erika stuck a hand out of her top and motioned Lauren.  The girl eagerly stepped forward, enjoying the free peek at her Gym Leader’s chest while she worked something between her fingers.  In her post-orgasmic haze, Lillie didn’t readily comprehend what was going on until she felt a slick fingertip at her rear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie tensed up in surprise; she’d never so much as touched her anus when pleasuring herself, let alone had anything in there.  She was shocked at how much pleasure she was getting from Lauren’s lubed digit just tracing tight circles on her sphincter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Relax.  Don’t fight me,” Lauren instructed softly, leaning in close to Lillie’s face.  Lillie tried to comply, but was still nervous about this new sensation.  “I wanna get off on watching you get dp’d,” Lauren added, nipping Lillie’s earlobe playfully as she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie went slack as she processed that sentence, then yelped in surprise as Lauren’s finger slid into her ass.  She didn’t feel pain like she feared; it was an odd pressure.  Lauren held her hand still and kissed along Lillie’s neck until her body relaxed again.  It was alien, but the invading finger felt a lot better than she expected it to, especially with her pussy still stuffed full of Tangrowth’s braided vines.  Lauren began to move slowly, tentatively, letting Lillie adjust.  Lillie appreciated the gentleness, then flushed and squeezed her eyes shut when she realized she was losing her anal virginity in front of an audience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    After a while of Lauren’s ministrations, Tangrowth began to move again, first teasing Lillie’s nipples with a vine, then slowly gyrating the vine braid inside her.  Lauren’s writhing finger had apparently done a great job loosening her up; Lillie was shocked with how easily the Trainer slid a second finger in.  Tangrowth took that as a cue to begin thrusting again, and all too soon Lauren slowly drew her fingers all the way out of Lillie’s bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “She’s ready,” the Junior Trainer declared as she walked back to the circle, making sure Lillie could see her clearly as she undid her obi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie could hardly believe her eyes as Lauren’s beautiful tits spilled out of her top.  She guessed that the older girl was about a C.  Her dark nipples stood at attention as she cupped a breast in one of her hands, her eyes never leaving Lillie’s and her other hand disappearing between her legs.  Lauren sat and spread her legs wide, treating Lillie to a beautiful view of her fingers teasing the downy fuzz above her slit.  Lillie gasped as she felt pressure on her rosebud; Tangrowth was probing at her.  Seeing the change, Lauren slid two fingers down and spread her pussy open, rubbing gently as she kept watching.  Only when Lillie cried out from Tangrowth’s penetration of her ass did Lauren plunge both fingers into her needy cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie couldn’t believe what was happening.  She had vines in both of her holes fucking her senseless for the entertainment of all these people.  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another Junior Trainer motioning a Tropius over and stealing a piece of its fruit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I haven’t had Tropius fruit since I was a little girl,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought absently.  When she watched the fruit disappear between the woman’s legs, she smiled a bit.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if she’d let me have that one? </span>
  </em>
  <span>she mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie had always assumed orgies would be louder than this, but the Gym was relatively quiet.  Soft moans and wet noises emanated from the circle of Trainers as they pleasured themselves.  Some used their fingers, some followed suit and took a Tropius fruit dildo, and others had begun masturbating each other.  Occasionally, there would be the soft rustling of a kimono being loosened or discarded.  Lillie was by far the loudest one in the room, and it seemed the others didn’t want to miss a single delicious sound out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She felt like she was getting overwhelmed by pleasure.  Her body tried to buck and writhe of its own accord, but her motions were stilled by her verdant bonds.  Tangrowth was enjoying the girl’s struggles immensely, and quietly snaking one of her newly thickened vines into her own snatch.  She couldn’t help herself; Lillie’s insides felt like heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace twitched her antennae at the orgy below, curious why humans didn’t just give into their carnal urges like this all the time.  She was enjoying the scent and sensation of their collective arousal, Lillie’s most of all.  It was becoming increasingly obvious, however, that her claws would not sate her.  She withdrew them from inside of her slit and leaned back to make room for her antenna.  It took a bit of adjusting against the tree trunk to support herself, have a good view, and have a good angle for her antenna to vibrate against her pussy, but it was worth the effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It was Erika who broke the relative silence.  </span>
  <span>Without any obvious preamble, singular strangled cry escaped her lips as she climaxed.  Lillie was agonizingly close, but Tangrowth kept slowing down to prolong the experience.  She didn’t even have the ability to form words of protest; she just whined each time the skillful vines brought her very nearly to orgasm and then pulled her back.  Lauren had leaned back, wetting a fingertip to tease at her own ass while she fingered herself.  When she could no longer hold off, she held her fingers deep in her pussy and teased her clit with her thumb until she had a very loud climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Once she had recovered, Erika stood, shedding her obi and letting her kimono fall completely open.  She shrugged the garment off, letting it pool at her feet.  Knowing what her Trainer desired, Tangrowth brought Lillie to the ground and tipped her head back.  Smiling sweetly down at the teen, Erika walked over and knelt over her face.  Lillie was more eager than she’d ever admit as she stared up at the Gym Leader’s pussy, flushed and somewhat parted in arousal beneath an immaculately trimmed tuft of hair.  Moaning as Tangrowth’s vines once again picked up speed, Lillie stuck her tongue out to meet Erika.  Just as she finally got her first delicious taste of another human’s pussy, Tangrowth finally brought her to a quivering orgasm.  Lillie’s cries of ecstasy were muffled by Erika’s pale thighs and her insides contracted tightly around the invading vines.  She ate Erika’s cunt the best she could, lapping up the woman’s nectar so greedily she nearly forgot to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie was in a haze as she serviced the Gym Leader.  Her tongue probed every little fold she could find, frequently getting driven inside at Erika’s behest while the woman rubbed her clit gently between two fingers.  Between the afterglow of her second orgasm and how little air she was getting trapped between Erika’s legs, Lillie nearly found herself passing out when Erika came for the second time.  Lillie struggled to catch her breath once Erika’s thighs released her head from their orgasmic visegrip and the Gym Leader had rolled off.  It was about then that a vine tip pressed gently against her clit brought Lillie to a third orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie was pretty sure she’d passed out for a moment.  Next thing she remembered, she had been repositioned on the ground, splayed across a soft blanket.  The vines that had been pleasuring her now held her legs open.  Erika told the others to “enjoy” as she slumped against her Vileplume and drifted to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It came as no surprise that Lauren was the first volunteer.  She gazed up at Lillie from between her legs as she gave the Alolan girl’s abused pussy a few tentative licks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hope you didn’t have anywhere to be,” she said, planting a small kiss on Lillie’s engorged clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Mm-mm,” Lillie replied blearily, shaking her head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Tired as she was, the thought of being used by the other spectators was already starting to get her energy back up.  She was definitely glad she went with this Badge challenge.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    “I must commend you,” Erika said, holding a multicolored badge in her outstretched hand.  “You have more than earned this Rainbow Badge.  We all had a wonderful time.  I hope you and your Pokémon will continue to enjoy each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Thank you,” replied Lillie, trying not to blush half to death as she put the Badge in her case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I also want to give you a gift.  I’m told Lauren will meet you at the door with your other clothes.  I’ll have her bring you the Technical Machine for Giga Drain.  I think it will suit your Ivysaur well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    With another round of thanks, Lillie took her leave.  She walked back towards the main entrance, taking in the beauty of the garden one last time as she went.  Lauren emerged from the basement shortly after Lillie crossed the threshold to the lobby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Here you go!” Lauren said, handing Lillie her neatly folded clothes, still warm from the dryer, and adorned with a green disc in a jewel case, seemingly labeled via calligraphy brush.  “You’re a real cutie.  I’m glad you stopped by!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie thanked her politely as she began donning her pleasantly warm outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Leaning in, Lauren added in a whisper, “Any way I can convince you to stay in the city a couple days?  I wanna take you on a date and then maybe see if that sexy Bug-type tastes half as good as you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Blushing furiously, Lillie stopped mid-motion and nodded slightly, making a note to run it by Grace later.  With the “challenge” she’d just been through, Lillie wondered if a couple days would be enough time to recover.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was the non-canon chapter idea that started it all.  The paragraph where Tangela evolved was actually the excerpt I typed as a lark and got told by two of my beta readers that doing this was non-optional.  Considering one of them is my girlfriend, it seemed best to oblige.</p><p>I really like the notion of a timid girl like Lillie secretly being ok with getting used as a fucktoy for a whole group of people.  I think a huge part of that is the buildup to such a thing being allowed to actually happen.  All the barriers to be broken down, all the weak protests trying to cover up how much she really likes the idea...  Maybe I just have weird tastes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 28 - Eating Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 28 - Eating Out</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    Lillie wasted no time going to the Pokémon Center after the Gym; Bud and Grace were both worn down to say the least.  After dropping her Pokémon off, she settled into one of the semi-comfortable waiting room chairs to share the news of her victory with her mother and Wicke.  Lillie felt a small blush spread across her cheeks as she recounted how hard her lovers had fought on her behalf; she still hated seeing Pokémon hurt, but their weary, satisfied looks upon being recalled had melted her heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    A voice startled her out of her reverie.  “How was your match with Erika, miss?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The shock was enough that Lillie jumped out of her seat a bit, nearly knocking over the tray of PokéBalls that Nurse Joy held out.  The woman tried her level best not to laugh or even smile at this reaction, but ultimately couldn’t stop the corners of her mouth from turning up ever so slightly.  “I apologize; I didn’t mean to startle you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I-it’s fine,” stammered Lillie as her heart rate slowly decreased to a normal level.  “We won, thanks for asking.  My Pokémon were amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Once her PokéBalls were affixed to her belt and the nurse took her leave, Lillie rose to head to her room.  A low rumbling in her stomach reminded her pointedly that it was nearly evening, and she had missed lunch.  On the other hand, Grace’s touch in the shower had left the girl so turned on that she’d had to check multiple times to ensure her arousal wasn’t dripping down her thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>    This choice has no business being so hard,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lillie thought to herself.  Mustering her willpower, Lillie decided to tend to her actual needs before the “needs” her Pheromosa had stirred up and headed out in search of a restaurant.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    It was almost too chilly to opt for an outdoor table, but Lillie was so used to eating outside with her team that being inside somehow held less appeal.  Besdes, it was safer to let Sandy out this way.  The waiter was remarkably patient as Lillie ordered for herself and four of her Pokémon; many questions had to be asked about the nature of the food.  A large pitcher of water and a platter piled with french fries were provided while the group waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The Pokémon conversed excitedly about their day.  Well, all except for Agnes.  Kit took it upon herself to recount its exploits to the team, embellishing its feats with comic exaggeration.  It wasn’t long before the tale of Agnes simply Air Slashing a Petilil grew into it Razor Winding with enough force to blow away a mighty Tropius.  Though the chimera shot her several incredulous looks as Kit regaled the team, it was far too amused to stop her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    While Grace relished the opportunity to inform her teammates of her superior strength and prowess, she found herself frequently distracted by her Trainer.  Even as she enjoyed a hot sandwich and the boisterous reveling of her Pokémon, Lillie was fidgeting restlessly.  Grace noted with no small amount of delight how the girl’s breath caught or how her body twitched each time she shifted her legs and squeezed them closer together than intended.  She wondered what it would be like to ravish Lillie there and then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Sandy and Kit were miraculously oblivious to Lillie’s mating habits, but the other humans seemed even more so.  As she reached for another piece of her fruit salad, Grace immersed herself in thoughts of showing these humans who her mate was.  She dearly wanted to remove those ridiculous body coverings Lillie insisted on, and demonstrate to the assembled aliens that they were inferior; only Lillie out of all of them was chosen to be Grace’s mate.  So many would want her, or Lillie, or both.  She hummed wickedly as she thought of the humans submissively begging for the lovers to favor them with even a touch as they frantically sloughed their bottom coverings and pleasured themselves in desperation.  She could almost smell the crowd’s reaction as she brought fantasy Lillie to a screaming, quaking orgasm for all to see, then simply carried the girl off without so much as a glance to the assembled throng.  The thought of so many enraptured by her and her lover, trembling with need, and unable to satisfy themselves without her despite their efforts was just so delicious that Grace caught herself reaching to remove Lillie’s upper garment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>    Patience! </span>
  </em>
  <span>she reminded herself, remembering Lillie’s odd hangup about public mating displays.  She quickly diverted her claw to claim another of the crispy, fat-laden food sticks from the center of the table; it was a recovery that surely even Kit would be proud of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    After what seemed like an eternity, the food was depleted, and Lillie politely declined to order dessert.  “I’ll eat dessert back in my hotel room,” she said, more to Grace than the waiter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    If the server had taken any note of the girl’s furious blushing, he was at least professional enough to give no indication.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    Since leaving for Kanto, Lillie had been through many moments where time seemingly failed to work properly at all.  This was certainly one of them.  By the time Lillie got back to the Pokémon Center, she was literally aching with need.  All the same, she found herself moving with a deliberate calm.  She pleasantly greeted the nurse in passing, quietly rode the elevator to her room, hung the “Do Not Disturb” sign on her door, and neatly left her socks and shoes near the door.  She was unsure if these things took forever, or it just felt as such.  In contrast, Lille couldn’t remember what transpired in the moments after Grace’s Premier Ball hit the carpet.  Her next coherent memory was of her naked by the bed, passionately kissing her Pokémon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Few to no words were exchanged.  The hunger Grace and Lillie felt for each other was very different from the kind they had just sated at the restaurant, but no less primal, and certainly no more deniable.  Grace had very nearly forgotten the muscle strain she needed to heal until her weight shifted to the side that had kicked Tangela.  The actual biological need was just less interesting to her than the emotional need.  She idly wondered if that was a function of this “love” thing Bud had helped her learn, but was soon far too distracted with the tender curves of Lillie’s chest to care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    As much as Lillie enjoyed kissing Grace, she desperately needed release, and suspected the Beast needed it at least as badly as she did.  Reluctantly pulling out of the alien’s embrace, Lillie lay on her back on the bed, blushing a bit as Grace admired her.  Their eyes met, and Grace’s tiny smile widened as Lillie took her by the claws and guided her onto the bed.  The bug hummed contentedly as she straddled her Trainer’s face, enjoying the view of the girl’s nude body as she lowered herself for a round of exquisite oral pleasure.  While Lillie’s eager tongue teased her open, Grace found herself looking forward to giving her lover the same joyous sensations.  She soon realized that if she were to lay herself prone atop Lillie, she’d be in a position to do just that.  Needy moans and some pelvic thrusting on the Trainer’s part made it clear that Grace had been expected to do just that.  As she lowered herself, she took a moment to kiss Lillie’s exposed clit before finally letting her proboscis slip inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The room was filled with the tiny wet sounds of kissing and licking, as well as a wide array of muffled moans and cries.  Lillie was in heaven.  As she greedily licked nectar out of Grace’s dripping wet pussy, she got to enjoy not only the feeling of the Beast returning the favor between her legs, but also the delightful sensation of one of Grace’s gossamer dress flaps dragging over her hard nipples with every little squirm or adjustment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Lillie surmised Grace was close from the telltale tensing of her legs around the girl’s head.  As her orgasm approached, the Pokémon responded by turning her attention to Lillie’s clit, tracing around it with her deft proboscis and occasionally sucking on it.  She soon slid two claws into her Trainer’s vacant cunt, not only to hasten her climax, but also to enjoy the feeling of Lillie spasming around her digits.  Neither was going to last very long at the rate they were going, but they both did all they could to achieve orgasm together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The buildup felt like a blissful eternity, but was in truth only a few minutes of frenzied oral love.  Their climaxes weren’t quite simultaneous; Grace’s insides pulsating around her tongue sent Lillie over the edge almost immediately.  It was still close enough for their tastes; each got to enjoy her orgasm and feel her lover’s at the same time.  Lillie’s cries were muffled by Grace’s crotch, but the Beast’s wings clacked loudly together as the climax wracked her entire body.  It was a long while before they had the energy to untangle from their coupling.  Once the lovers found the energy to move, they slowly shifted to lay side by side, facing each other.  The pair stayed like that for a while, each staring into her lover’s eyes as their breathing slowly returned to normal.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Eventually, Grace held up her claws, slick with Lillie’s juices, and the Trainer unabashedly licked and sucked them clean.  Lillie found a certain depraved pleasure in tasting herself on another woman, especially since she was licking her essence off a decidedly nonhuman body part.  Eventually, the little thrill she felt had transformed to a very real heat between her legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Lillie shared a long and loving kiss with Grace before timidly admitting, “I think I need another round.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Feeling content herself, Grace let her gaze fall on Lillie’s belt.  Following her stare, Lillie wasted no time in fetching Bud’s PokéBall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    If the smell of female arousal permeating the room somehow wasn’t enough to get Bud turned on immediately, the sight of his Trainer sitting naked on the bed with her legs spread invitingly certainly was.  When he jumped up, Lillie eagerly hugged him to her chest and pet him, whispering encouragement in his ear as she felt his cock grow hard against her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The pair soon found themselves in a similar position to their first sexual experience; Bud’s adroit vines were hard at work inside Lillie as she wrapped her hands around his erect member and stroked it as best she could in time with his own movements.  Grace had retreated to a corner of the spacious bed, allowing the pair room to spread out and move while she masturbated to the sight.  She wasn’t in need of her own satisfaction per se, but she’d have been lying if she said the feelings she could pick up off Lillie and Bud weren’t having a notable effect on her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    It wasn’t long before the feeling of Lillie’s soft hands against the sensitive nubs on his shaft overwhelmed Bud.  With a grunt, the Ivysaur jerked his body forward one final time and showered his Trainer, the bed, and the wall behind them with his cum.  He ejaculated hard enough that one spurt even caused a splash on the wall that caught Grace.  She surprised herself by being more amused than indignant as she licked the droplet off her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Lillie waited to be sure Bud’s orgasm had subsided before releasing his cock.  She stroked his cheek with one hand, eliciting a happy rumble.  With her other, she played with her cum-soaked breasts.  Once Bud had regained his strength, his vines were once again pumping in and out of his Trainer’s needy hole.  He soon moved down and nestled his head between her legs, lapping at her pussy with his impossibly broad tongue.  Lillie’s fingers involuntarily dug into the top of the Ivysaur’s head as she held him there.  She was so close; it was a miracle that she found the presence of mind to grab a pillow to muffle her scream as she came a second time.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    Lillie had barricaded herself in the attached bathroom after having to place a very embarrassing call to room service for fresh linens.  She prayed that the nurse wasn’t the one to answer the call as she heard the door to the main room open.  Footsteps went past the bathroom door and stopped when they neared the bed.  After a brief moment, they quickly stalked back to the hallway.  As a cart of cleaning supplies was hauled in, Lillie heard a male voice attached to it, sounding more exasperated than surprised or disgusted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Damn Trainers.  That’s the third time this week…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bask in my amazing cleverness at this chapter title!  /s</p>
<p>Not much to say on this one, really.  Just a lewd, happy, relaxing chapter.</p>
<p>If I did have to choose something to comment on, be like Lillie!  If you ever find yourself having to choose between hunger/thirst and sex, food and drink come first.  You can screw yourself into dehydration easily, so make sure you and your partner(s) are taken care of.  Trust me, you don't want to learn the hard way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 29 - Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 29 - Interlude</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    Lillie had spent more days than intended relaxing in Celadon, the first of which had been because she slept through all of her alarms.  She didn’t regret it any; the night that had exhausted her so was worth far more than expedience on a journey with no time limit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    It turned out Celadon was a lovely city to explore.  Lillie treated her Pokémon to all sorts of food, walks in the city’s beautiful parks, and even a trip to a somewhat famous development studio.  That hadn’t been much to see, but it was fascinating conversation.  The Game Freak staff regaled Lillie with ideas for new video games loosely based on historical events.  One of the devs told her about the research he did on distant regions while he dangled a string toy for Sandy to chase.  Lillie took it in with rapt interest, trying not to be distracted by the frantic burrowing of her Diglett.  All-in-all, it was a very worthwhile visit; her second extra day was because one of the artists offered Lillie two Star Pieces if she’d let her sketch Grace and Agnes for reference pictures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Lillie spent that second day mostly with Bud and Kit, checking out more of the attractions.  Taking a local’s advice, the trio spent some time in a card house playing a very interesting game with numbered cards in a grid and Voltorbs that spelled game over.  For lunch, they actually revisited Erika’s Gym to take the woman up on her previous offer of tea.  It was very ritualistic, even more so than when she’d seen her mother have tea with wealthy donors, but the tea was of peerless quality, and the plates of little sandwiches and rice balls that had been set out were similarly excellent.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The girl did her best to be proper, but the same could not be said of her Pokémon.  Eventually, Erika and her Junior Trainers broke composure, no longer able to stifle giggles at Bud’s lack of decorum.  The Ivysaur froze at the sudden laughter, with a whole onigiri in his mouth and another wrapped in a vine as he passed the treat to an eager Kit.  He wondered what was going on, especially as Lillie snapped a picture of the scene with her phone.  She knew Hau and Apollo would find it hilarious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Lunch was far less stiff and formal after that, with Lillie and the assembled Trainers sharing stories of their journeys and battles.  Erika mostly took it all in, content to enjoy the atmosphere.  Lillie found herself stumbling over her own tales at times, distracted by Lauren’s presence and the sly, knowing smiles she gave the girl when nobody else was looking.  Lillie thanked the Tapu that another of the kimono-clad beauties was holding the table’s attention when Lauren refilled her tea and let a slip of paper land on her saucer.  While she was by no means an expert, Lillie didn’t think getting another girl’s phone number at a time like this was considered proper etiquette.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    After lunch, Kit nodded off and had to be put back in her Ball.  Lillie decided to follow suit and head back for a nap.  Bud joined her on the bed, but clearly sleep was not on his mind.  Stifling little moans as Bud’s vines teased gently at her labia and clit, Lillie decided that this would be relaxation enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    When they had finished, Lillie woke Kit and they set off to pick up Grace and Agnes.  The chimera was lounging bored outside the cubicles, clearly having been finished for some time.  It joined the entourage as Lillie was escorted to where the sketch artist was working.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Grace basked in dramatic lighting atop a stool, with the female artist sketching frantically.  A folder sat on a nearby table, already thick with papers.  Upon their entry to the room, Grace immediately swiveled her head to fix her gaze on Lillie, her antennae twitching as she stared knowingly.  She never understood why her Trainer was so flustered over her urges and the satiation thereof, but she greatly enjoyed the power to make the beautiful human flush and fidget with a mere reminder of her ability to sense.  With no further preamble, Grace rose to her feet and began to stride away in a single fluid motion.  The artist was so deeply captivated that she nearly forgot to hand Lillie the two red gems in payment.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    The road from Celadon to Saffron was less than a day’s walk, but Lillie decided to make it two.  The road wound through a vast meadow, surrounded by dense forest in the distance.  It was still so liberating to run through the grass with her Pokémon, laughing as the bounded past her or tackled her playfully to tumble through the soft growth with her.  Sandy was also eager to stretch her…whatever exactly she had after being cooped up in her PokéBall the previous day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The route was not flush with wild Pokémon, but far from bereft.  Kit bounded off at one point to brag to the wild Meowth about her exploits.  She hadn’t seen these ones for a while, but they happily agreed to relay her regards to her old pack.  They congratulated her on catching such a nice human, and were visibly envious of how comfortable her Nap Sphere was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Agnes scuffled with the local Growlithe population.  Lillie wanted to step in, but legitimately could not begin to say where the playing ended and actual fighting began.  Knowing her luck, trying to interfere with the sweeping Razor Winds and bright flashes of Ember would just result in her clothes getting damaged and exposed to a passing Trainer, anyway.  She squeezed her legs shut and tried to ignore her excitement at the notion, chalking it up to Grace being a bad influence.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    After a light meal, Grace had wandered off to find a place to sit.  Her arm was bothering her, like the masked human had said it would.  She kept flexing it, trying to demonstrate a lack of mobility to go with the utter lack of sensation.  It only served to annoy her more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>    A mark that I’ve fought a truly formidable opponent,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought, unwilling to ever say that aloud.  Her feelings toward Bud were ever complex, twisted further by how he felt around her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    He was her teammate, her partner, her lover’s partner.  He was her rival, her fiercest enemy, her sex toy.  He was her link to this alien world, her way of understanding Lillie and the Pokémon she surrounded herself with.  He was trotting over right then.  She did not look up from her arm as he approached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    &lt;Hey,&gt; he called as he got closer.  &lt;What’s up with…&gt;  He trailed off as she flexed again, clearly agitated.  Hanging his head, he mustered a single, &lt;Oh.&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    He stiffened as the claws of that arm traced around his forehead scar.  He felt a wave of regret, enough for two.  &lt;Lillie spoke the truth.  We wanted that, and got what we deserved, I suppose,&gt; Grace ruefully mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Sighing heavily, the Ivysaur let several moments pass in silence.  An almost eerie feeling emanated from where Grace gently traced his scar, just barely touching and oddly precise in her movements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Finally, he interjected, &lt;I have no right to be healthier than you.&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The temperature fell a few degrees under the Beast’s glare.  &lt;Come again?&gt; she demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Realizing his mistake as all his emotions welled to the surface, Bud tried to back away.  &lt;Grace, can we just not?  I’m happy to have gotten as far as I have, ok?&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    &lt;But?&gt; she prompted, her tone even and chilling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    &lt;Look, it doesn’t matter how I feel!&gt; he shot back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    &lt;And why not?&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Stomping angrily, he stared into her eyes with a burning intensity.  &lt;I’m her partner!  But she made her choice.  She chose you.  It doesn’t matter what I feel; she loves you more.  So I’ll just cherish what I do get, even with you mocking me!&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Scoffing, Grace arched a feeler.  &lt;Do you truly believe that drivel?  That she actually feels more for me than you?  I know better than that, and so should you.&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    &lt;You expect me to buy that?&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    &lt;Oh, come on, Bud.  What would I stand to gain by lying about that?&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    With a snort, he replied, &lt;My pacification and the smug satisfaction of pulling one over on an insipid creature such as me.&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    She blinked, unable to contain a single loud trill of laughter.  For a learned reaction, it was becoming quite natural for her.  &lt;How cynically astute of you.  Perhaps you’re not as inferior as I thought.&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    &lt;Aww, that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me!&gt; Bud exclaimed with a mock smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    &lt;Really?&gt; countered Grace.  &lt;Here I thought the nicest thing I ever said to you was “don’t stop!”&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Bud half-growled, half-chuckled at that.  &lt;You would think that, you conceited spindly sex roach.&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Incredulously, she shook her head.  &lt;Insults now?  That’s pretty rich coming from an obese potted plant with a victim complex.&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Venom welled up, both in the Ivysaur’s bud and in his words.  &lt;I’d tell you to go fuck yourself, but not even you could spread your legs wide enough to fit your ego.&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    &lt;Before coming to this world, I never would have guessed that a garden could feel so insecure.&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    &lt;Domineering bitch!&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    &lt;Wannabe alpha!&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Animosity hung palpably in the air between the two, and abruptly faded as they simultaneously burst into giggles.  Catching his breath, Bud finally managed, &lt;Whoo, I needed that.&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    &lt;Most males tell me the same thing,&gt; Grace replied with a coy smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The laughter resumed until Grace felt lightheaded.  Her entire field of vision was white.  She rested an arm on Bud’s forehead to steady herself and found it oddly warm and wet.  Gasping for breath, she forced herself to focus on her arm, following it until she saw he claws disappearing into the mouth of a Venusaur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Bud calmly pushed the offending digits out with a newly thickened vine, and silence fell over them as they both took in his new body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    &lt;Hop on,&gt; he offered.  &lt;Let’s see if I can carry you while we go show Lillie.&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    He had to close up his newly bloomed flower to allow Grace a seat on his head, amused both at the fact that he now looked like an enormous Bulbasaur and at the fact that Grace was sitting on his face in a very different context than she was used to.  He tested out his powerful new legs before taking off to find Lillie at a steady run, ecstatic that she was already running to meet him halfway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Bud’s head was quickly enveloped in an enthusiastic hug.  The Trainer was beyond excited for him, gushing about how good he looked and how big he’d gotten.  Grace quietly slipped off to let them have their moment, heading to where Kit and Sandy were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    &lt;Told you so,&gt; she said to Bud as she passed.  He just smiled back, basking in his Trainer’s embrace.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, evolution can be achieved by working out personal issues.  I'm pretty sure Bud and Grace will never really know how to feel about each other, but airing of grievances, even in such an immature fashion, can be very cathartic.</p>
<p>I did not know until I got writing that Venusaurs could close their blooms.  They look like overgrown Bulbasaurs when they do; it's pretty funny.</p>
<p>The important takeaway here, however, is that different types of love don't mean somebody loves you more or less than other people.  Feelings aren't a competition.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 30 - A Night in the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 30 - A Night in the Woods</b>
</p><hr/><p>    Lillie was overcome with joy.  She had no idea what had triggered her partner’s evolution, but this moment was huge.  She could hardly believe this behemoth was the same little Bulbasaur she’d held in her embrace her first night as a Trainer.  Now he was in glorious bloom, his deep pink flower standing a full foot taller than even Grace.  They ran together through the meadow, lazily trending to the east.  No wild Pokémon seemed reckless enough to engage the massive plant monster as he bounded across the grass.</p><p>    Bud could hardly believe himself.  He’d felt power well up when he’d become an Ivysaur, but this was beyond his wildest imaginings.  His stubby trot had been upgraded to something more akin to a gallop; his new legs, rippling with muscle, launched him forward in leaps in bounds.  His speed had nothing on Grace, but an alien monster that burns out her body to move didn’t seem like a fair comparison to hold himself to.  His flower and leaves gave him more energy from the sun than ever before, so much so that he could feel two new vines spring to life.  It would be a long time before they moved as naturally as his front two vines, but he was hopeful that Lillie would give him all sorts of opportunities to practice.</p><p>    The rest of the day was a blur.  Grace led Lillie’s other Pokémon along, keeping a respectful distance while Bud and Lillie frolicked.  The girl’s happiness was infectious, a fact that Grace couldn’t bring herself to mind one bit.  The others noticed immediately that the Ultra Beast was somehow warmer and less distant when conversing.  Kit and Sandy both caught up long enough to congratulate Bud.  Sandy had stayed a bit longer.</p><p>    &lt;Wow, Bud!&gt; she’d chirped.  &lt;You’re just soooo big now!  How does it feel to be that big?  I bet it’s pretty cool, but I wouldn’t want to be that big.  I wonder if I can still fight you.  You remember when we fought that first time?  It was just so super fun I knew you’d be my bestest friend after.  Hey, your flower is really pretty now!  How’s that feel?  You think it’s tasty?  Is that weird?  I just-&gt;</p><p>    The chatter continued as Agnes encouraged the excitable little creature to give Bud and Lillie space.  As it found itself once again pushing a Diglett along the ground with its control mask, it pondered just how this had become so distressingly normal.  Such a lively existence was downright surreal compared to the lab.</p><hr/><p>    Bud’s new body didn’t begin to fit in Lillie’s old tent, so she decided to pitch camp near the treeline for shelter.  Lillie found herself quite thankful for the extra money she’d made in Celadon; Bud’s new form put quite the dent in her food supply.  She certainly didn’t begrudge her partner his newly enhanced appetite, though she made a mental note to stock up extra on his favorite root vegetables.  Out of all the foods Bud liked, those seemed like they’d keep the best while still having ample nutrients.</p><p>    The Venusaur found himself to be the center of attention throughout the whole meal.  His body’s transformation was so spectacular in scale, his teammates could hardly stop gawking. Much like the back vines, it would take some getting used to.  Thinking of the vines led Bud’s thoughts to wander, and he soon found himself reminiscing about his favorite thing to do with his vines.</p><p>    Grace perked up almost immediately once Bud’s body began to react to his thoughts.  She had similar plans for Lillie, but supposed perhaps she should let them have a night together.  It seemed like intrusion by a “sex roach” would probably put a damper on a celebratory occasion.  Plus, she was likely to ask a litany of questions once they were more isolated.  Evolution was not common at all where she was from; the process was mostly spoken about in harsh whispers warning of the ability of the noxious dragon wasp to spontaneously arise from a harmless imp.</p><p>    In a rare show of deference to Bud, she casually asked, &lt;So, did you two plan on finding a tree to sleep under?&gt;</p><p>    Bud could hardly believe that she’d offered him a perfect excuse to slip away.  He grunted in affirmation, picking up first Lillie’s sleeping bag and then Lillie herself, much to the girl’s surprise.  She wasn’t sure what was being said, but none of the other Pokémon except Grace seemed to even react to it.  Not feeling at all opposed to Bud’s likely intentions she allowed herself to be carried into the dark woods without any struggle.</p><hr/><p>    Lillie’s breath caught in her throat as her partner’s passionate nuzzling was interspersed with her losing articles of clothing.  She was very thankful that the bark of the large sycamore wasn’t particularly rough as her now-naked back was pressed against it.  Seeing and feeling how eager her Pokémon was to have her was causing a damp patch to start growing on the sleeping bag, despite it being spread out a few feet below her.  She kissed the top of Bud’s head while he sniffed and licked at her exposed body, moaning appreciatively when he hit sensitive places, and giggling involuntarily when his big tongue hit the sides of her belly.  Her laughter earned her a vine to each side of her body, mercilessly tickling her.</p><p>    “Bud!” she managed between outbursts of laughter.  “Kn-knock it off!”</p><p>    Bud knew he had her when she put both hands on his snout in a futile attempt to push him away.  In the blink of an eye, Lillie found her wrists bound by a third vine and hoisted over her head.  The tickling ceased, and the only sound was that of the girl’s startled, ragged breaths.</p><p>    The pair stayed like that for a few moments, gazing at each other and assessing the situation.  This was a sudden and heavy reminder that Lillie could be overpowered by any of her Pokémon, and especially one as big as Bud.  Yet, he made no moves, scanning her face for any sign of her reaction.  Her face, already flushed, grew several shades redder under his scrutiny.  Lillie had two choices.  She could demand to be released, or…  Dwelling on the other possibility elicited a desperate moan.  With the silence broken, Bud tentatively began snaking his vines around his Trainer’s pert breasts.</p><p>    “I trust you, Bud,” she assured him, barely above a whisper.</p><p>    With that sentence, Lillie found herself unable to move her legs.  The vines that had been teasing her chest mere moments ago were now wrapped around her ankles, spreading her legs as she was lifted completely off the ground.  Looking down, she squeaked with embarrassment as she realized her pussy was slowly dripping on Bud’s head.  Not like he seemed to mind any.  His fourth and final vine slid into view, the tip vanishing from her sight as it made its way between her legs and into her eager hole.  She moaned loudly as she stretched around the vine’s newly evolved girth.  She had almost gotten used to it when suddenly it withdrew, then thrust back in, going just a bit deeper.  Lillie closed her eyes and let the pleasure wash over her.</p><p>   A small flock of Hoothoot roosted silently in the surrounding trees, fascinated by the display presented to them.  Who wouldn’t be?  It wasn’t every day one could witness a cute blonde human, not a stitch of clothing on, moaning in wanton lust as a Venusaur held her in bondage and pistoned a vine fervently into her dripping snatch.  </p><p>    Despite the apparent depravity of the act, the love in Bud’s eyes was obvious to even casual observers.  Though he had her immobilized, he cradled his Trainer like she was his most precious treasure.  And to be fair, she was.  Bud loved her more than anything, and he felt he owed her a debt he could never repay; pleasuring her was the least he could do.  Every tiny moan he elicited, every delightful squeeze of her vaginal walls around his vine, every curl of her toes as he pushed against her g-spot a bit, all of it felt like the closest he’d ever come to giving her what she deserved.</p><p>    Lillie’s mind was in a delirious haze of ecstasy.  Having relinquished all control to her starter, the only thing left for her to do was enjoy every euphoric sensation he inflicted upon her.  She could feel him raise and lower her so he could appreciate her body from different angles.  She could feel his hot breath on her sex when he brought her close to his face.  She cried out when she was lowered further so he could lap lazily at her breasts.  She was more aware than ever of her already stiff nipples, now coated in Bud’s saliva and exposed to the chill night air.  The alternating heat and cold as his tongue periodically dragged over them was driving her crazy.</p><p>    It took a titanic effort for Lillie to manage, “I’m close,” in a breathy gasp.</p><p>    Much to the girl's dismay, Bud’s vine was immediately pulled out of her.  She groaned in needy protest, even as she greedily licked her essence off of it when it was pressed against her lips.</p><p>    “Buuud,” she whined after having a taste of herself, “Please make me cum.  Please!”</p><p>    Lillie felt her legs being spread wider, almost painfully so, and the Venusaur’s tongue began lapping at her dripping cunt.  She cried out at the sensation, only to be quickly muffled by the tip of his vine sliding into her open mouth.  It still smelled and tasted like her pussy, and she eagerly sucked on it as her orgasm neared.  Her climax was heralded by a series of muffled erotic noises.  Finally it struck, the first convulsion causing her body to strain against the vines and a jet of fluid to spray into Bud’s mouth and all over his face.  Lillie lacked the clarity to register that she had just squirted for the first time.  Her whole world was wave after wave of bliss and release.</p><p>    She couldn’t recall having been set down on the sleeping bag, but that was where she found herself.  Her vision slowly focused on the smiling, very damp face of her starter, then trailed beneath him to see his painfully erect penis.  It was only slightly wider than it had been when he had been an Ivysaur, but a good 2 or 3 inches longer.  Still, his girth had been a lot to handle already.</p><p>    “I love you,” she told him once her breathing allowed her to do so.</p><p>    It was difficult to express in words how the feelings in that declaration were different than what she felt for Grace.  Whereas the gorgeous alien could make Lillie's heart flutter with a mere look (to say nothing of certain other reactions), she never got that same giddy romantic thrill from Bud.  It wasn't that she loved him any less.  He was her trusted companion and close friend, now made closer by their couplings.</p><p>    Even if it was hard for her to put into words, Bud seemed to get it.  His affectionate rumble in reply was everything Lillie needed to hear.  She planted a tender kiss on his broad forehead, getting one more taste of herself as an added bonus, then scooted underneath his immense body.</p><p>    If Lillie had been told a month prior that her journey would result in her naked, on her back, and worshipping a Venusaur cock with her mouth, she would have been more than a little insulted.  At that moment, as she kissed his glans and ran her tongue over the slit, it seemed ludicrous to imagine her not doing this.  A little voice in the back of her mind reminded her that these were the actions of a depraved whore, but that dirty feeling only made her more excited.</p><p>    As her deft fingers began to run along the spiky ring beneath his cockhead, Bud let out a loud, “Grooooooooh!”</p><p>    Enjoying his reaction, she began to tease him between kisses and licks.  “Cum for me, Bud,” she said in the sultriest tone she could muster.  She kissed his monstrous shaft again as she willed away her embarrassment at what she wanted to say next.  “I want to feel you shower me with your cum.  I’m getting hot again just thinking about it.”</p><p>    As much as she hated taking a hand away from Bud’s cock, she desperately wanted to play with herself as she anticipated her starter’s climax.  Between her oral ministrations and the soft sound of her fingers rubbing her soaked slit, Bud couldn’t last much longer.  With a roar that frightened off the assembled Hoothoot voyeurs, he complied with his Trainer’s request.  The force of the initial spurts was even strong enough to splash her feet, leaving the girl covered literally head to toe in the sweet musky liquid.</p><p>    Some time later, Lillie had gotten mostly cleaned up with the towel she’d been keeping in her sleeping bag since sex with Bud started.  She hadn’t bothered dressing, or even fully closing the sleeping bag.  She wanted to cuddle her partner skin to skin as they slept blissfully.  Her bond with him was so very different from what she had with Grace, but just as wonderful in its own way.  The trust and security she felt in his tender embrace was like nothing else, a stark but welcome contrast to the surreal yet blissful thrill she felt in Grace's.  Her final thought before sleep took her was that she wanted to enjoy more nights like this one with both of them.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>     'Til the end, I will be with you, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     We will go where our dreams come true, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     All the times that we have been through, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     You will always be my best friend… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     Don’t go anywhere!  We’ll be back after this break with your favorite hits, from Jason Paige, David Rolfe, Erin Bowman, and more!  It’s the Classics, on WRBY! </em>
</p><p>    Lillie switched off the PokéGear and got comfortable.  She’d decided to spend today with Grace while the others played with Bud.  She didn’t want to neglect her lover or her partner, after all.  </p><p>    Still, hearing the song brought back memories of Hau singing it, as off-key as he was passionate.  Even if he wasn’t good at it, there wasn’t a thing that boy didn’t do with all of his heart.  She, him, and Apollo were quite the group.</p><p><em>     Apollo… </em> Lillie wondered what he’d think of all of this.</p><p>    “It’s the little things which make a difference sometimes.”  These words were the opening line in every volume of a comic Apollo liked.  </p><p>    Lounging on the cool grass in the arms of her lover, enjoying the breeze, Lillie couldn’t help but feel the truth in those words.  Smoothing down her skirt, she found herself letting her mind wander to all the ways that day could have gone differently if not for one little thing.  She was snapped out of her reverie by Grace leaning over her, clearly concerned.  She must have sensed Lillie’s apprehension as she thought of what the human she loved would think, or what her journey would have been like if she hadn’t fallen in love with her Pokémon.</p><p>    “Mm-mm,” Lillie assured her, shaking her head slightly.  “I was just thinking about us.  How it all started.”  </p><p>    The worry on Grace’s face melted away and the corners of her mouth turned up just slightly into that bashful smile of hers.  Arceus, Lillie loved that smile.  Unable to help herself, Lillie leaned up and kissed her.  </p><p>    “You know, Grace, if I think back hard enough, I think of all people, I need to thank Wicke for this.”  </p><p><em>     Wicke, </em> Grace thought.  <em> I recognize that designation.  She’s the non-maternal mother, and the one who asks for reports on me.  </em>Grace arched an antenna, clearly unconvinced.</p><p>    Giggling a bit at her lover’s incredulity, Lillie explained, “I know it sounds weird, but it really all started that day, after Mother’s breakdown…”</p><hr/><p>    It was late in the day by the time Lillie had finished telling stories to Grace of her friends and family in Alola.  They’d begun walking after a while and caught up with the rest of her team.  All of them listened raptly to the stories of her adventure with Nebby and how she’d been inspired to become a Trainer.  It seemed like the gatehouse to Saffron snuck up on them.</p><p>    Unbeknownst to her, Lillie’s presence had been expected.  She nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice from the shadows said simply, “You finally made it.”</p><p>    She stopped dead, looking to the doorway from whence the voice had come.  In the failing sunlight, it was impossible to see who lurked in the shadows.  She approached cautiously, all of her Pokémon on guard as well.</p><p>    Before long, the figure could be seen, backlit by an ominous orange glow.  He took one menacing step forward before speaking again.  “You look as determined as ever.  And I see Bud grew a bit.”</p><p>    Harold’s face came into view as his Magamar stepped out from behind him.  Lillie shook her head and laughed, closing this distance between them and flicking his forehead playfully.</p><p>    “That wasn’t very nice,” she chastised him, “You scared me!”</p><p>    Harold replied with a shrug, “I kinda expected you here a couple days ago.  I get to have a little fun since you kept me waiting.”</p><p>    He circled around her, but clearly had no intention of letting her in the guard house.  Grace and Agnes pivoted to follow his movement, both eager for what came next.</p><p>    “I figure we both have 2 badges by now.  Let me show you how much better I’ve gotten!”</p><p>    Lillie didn’t get a chance to answer him; her team just surged out in front of her.  Knowing there was no other way, she gestured with one arm.  “Grace, I choose you!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's the ciiiiiircle of plot!</p><p>This would be a great cutoff for a novel or season if this was being released in any such format.  As it stood, I did take a brief hiatus after writing this chapter.</p><p>"Love" is such an ambiguous word, and it can get especially confusing in polyamory.  Moreso to somebody who is just coming around to it like Lillie.  I can say from experience that it's not at all uncommon to love people just as much but in such a different way that it feels incomparable.  The amount it comes up in the narration is as much me trying to help the mindset make sense to monogamous readers as it is her working it out in her own head.  After all, the poor girl has only been dealing with Grace for a few weeks, and with Bud's feelings for a little over one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 31 - A Rival in Saffron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 31 - A Rival in Saffron</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    Grace strode onto the battlefield, head held high, regarding Magmar with obvious condescension.  She knew herself to be better than him, especially now, and her gaze was meant to make sure he knew it, too.  To her annoyance, the Magmar sneered back and sat on the grass.  Grace wanted dearly to freeze it, but her actual opponent was being sent out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Stormchaser, I choose you!” Harold called as he threw a PokéBall with a lightning bolt marking.   A sleek hound, yellow and black with a few white markings near her front, emerged with her legs sparking.  “You like her?  I got her off the GTS Hub in Saffron!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie grabbed her PokéDex for the first time in a while.  All her time at Aether, and she had never seen a Pokémon like this.  “Boltund, the Dog Pokémon.  Type: Electric.  Hidden Ability: Competitive.  Boltund generates electricity within its body, which it uses to stimulate and strengthen its leg muscles.  Its incredible stamina spawned myths that it could run for three consecutive days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace and Stormchaser sized each other up while Lillie listened to the device.  Harold politely waited until he had her full attention again to begin the battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “C’mon, Chase, hit her with Discharge!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Wanting to avoid Grace getting paralyzed by the burst, Lillie quickly motioned her back.  “U-Turn out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    This was not Grace’s first time dodging lightning, and Stormchaser seemed thrown off by the speed with which Grace kicked off her head and launched clear.  She was reminded of her battle with the shrieking lightning monster when she first arrived, except this time she had allies.  Sandy streaked forward to take the electric wave in Grace’s stead, effortlessly neutralizing it while the white Beast landed safely at her Trainer’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Everybody except the Boltund quickly backed away from Sandy; they all knew to give the little Diglett room to fight.  Stormchaser growled menacingly, and was met with a faceful of Sand Attack in response.  Lillie realized Sandy’s mistake almost immediately as the dog grew angrier, electricity now arcing off her body to scorch the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Get her with Hidden Power!” Harold yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The energy wave pulled to the right as a result of the Boltund’s blurry vision, and Sandy was able to scoot away.  She and Lillie noticed with no small amount of alarm that the ground turned to mud where it had struck; Stormchaser was using Water-type energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Get down, Sandy!  Counter with Magnitude!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The ground trembled, but Sandy was panicking too much to really put any oomph into it.  In spite of the relative weakness of her quake, the Diglett could still hear her opponent stumble and hit the ground above hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    She’s so scary looking, but I think if I get her snout, I’ll have time to duck again,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she reasoned to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Sucker Punch struck true; Sandy emerged with surprising velocity and delivered a wicked slash.  It took a moment to realize that her head had emerged into Stormchaser’s open mouth.  As the hound bit down, Sandy found herself unable to escape the next Hidden Power.  The energy wave slammed into her with all the force of a fire hose, leaving her cold, soaked, and too disoriented to follow up before the Boltund took off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie had her hand on Sandy’s PokéBall, ready to call the Diglett away from danger.  She didn’t want Sandy hurt, but something was stopping her.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    “It’s okay, you know,” Apollo assured her as he sprayed the last of the Potion bottle’s contents along the gouge on Balsa’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Sudowoodo winced again, but let out a grateful thumping noise.  He didn’t seem all that bothered, considering that the Rhydon he’d just fought could have permanently injured him or worse if the gouge had been just a bit deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie peeked between her fingers, making sure the awful injury was no longer visible before fully uncovering her eyes.  She couldn’t believe her friend’s nonchalance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “H-how is it ok, Apollo?” she demanded.  “Isn’t Balsa your friend??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Of course he is!” he shot back, the passion in his voice making her tremble a bit.  “Lillie, you don’t want Pokémon to get hurt, ever, but that’s not the way things are!  What do you think happens in the wild when food or shelter are scarce, or they just don’t like each other?  How many Pokémon did you guys take in at Aether because they got hurt in the wild?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Her face flushed in annoyance.  “That doesn’t mean we should let that happen to them under our care!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Lillie, Pokémon getting hurt is the nature of the sport just as much as it’s the nature of the wild.  I certainly didn’t tell Balsa to take a Drill Run to the back so he could land Wood Hammer.  But here’s the thing: he’s been battling since long before I caught him.  Why shouldn’t I trust his judgment like he trusts mine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie was at a loss for words.  She didn’t have a good response, but she was sure her friend was wrong somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He continued, petting Balsa’s antenna branch as he did, “Balsa may be my friend, but I’m his friend, too.  He wants to fight for me, to risk getting hurt so I don’t have to, because that’s how he shows he cares.  To stop trusting him to do that for me would hurt him worse than any rampaging Rhydon.  Instead, the best I can do is make sure that it’s not for nothing.  I’m sure if you ever started as a Trainer, you’d understand.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    She did understand, and Sandy did not look ready to give up.  She knew Sandy would have trouble taking another hit, but perhaps it wouldn’t be for nothing.  There was a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Sandy, use Sand Attack again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Sure enough, more sparks began welling around the Boltund.  With her vision so obscured, there might be a shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Follow up with Slash!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Sandy rushed in, but Stormchaser was too fast for her.  She seemed even faster than Harold’s Primeape, maybe almost as fast as Grace.  Pivoting in her tunnel, she sank below the earth to try again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Wait for it!” Harold commanded, making a quick gesture with two of his fingers bending up and back.  Stormchaser held her ground, springing back and away when the tremors got close.  Harold made a wide sweep with his arm.  “Finish it with Signal Beam!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The sparks around Stormchaser’s body collected in her open mouth, igniting in various colors, then sprang forth as rays of light.  Sweeping her head, she similarly swept the light across the battlefield, grazing Sandy as she emerged.  Even that much was a searing cacophony of light and pain.  The Diglett slumped back in her hole, too dazed to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Calling her back, Lillie clutched the PokéBall to her chest.  “You did great, Sandy.  I’m proud of you.  Go, Kit!  Fake Out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Seeing the Meowth take off like a shot, Harold panicked a bit.  “No!  Try to Charge first!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Stormchaser had no time to even get her bearings before Kit’s paws smacked her snout.  She blinked and the feline was gone, having vaulted into the air.  She followed her order to charge up electricity as she looked skyward for her quarry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Kit, Water Pulse!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Chase, look out!” Harold warned, but it was too late.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    By the time she had spotted Kit, surging rings of water were descending upon the Boltund.  A flash of bright light pierced the evening shade as the electric charge around Stormchaser violently shorted, and she collapsed to the ground unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Calling her back to her Fast Ball, Harold reassured Stormchaser, “Great job.  You took down one of her two biggest threats by yourself.”  Looking to Lillie, he called a bit louder, “That Meowth is a terror.  I need to stop underestimating her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Kit swelled with pride, basking in the richly deserved praise.  Her moment was cut short by a PokéBall being tossed in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Go, Balrog!” Harold called, releasing his Primeape.  Seeing Lillie’s brief confusion, he added, “After being with you and your team, they all wanted names, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Balrog took a single step forward before Kit responded with a Water Pulse and darted away.  He shook it off, his wet fur spraying droplets everywhere, and followed his Trainer’s subsequent command to use Focus Energy.  The next Water Pulse made his world spin, and he lurched clumsily.  He heard both humans yelling, but none of it made sense.  He was pretty sure he was supposed to Karate Chop, and yowled in pain as his hands impacted sharp metal.  A low growl from Agnes informed Balrog that mistakes had been made.  A solid hit from Crush Claw snapped the Primeape back to reality, and he shrieked in pain and anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “U-Turn out!  Take a breather!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Agnes couldn’t swing fast enough to land another Crush Claw before Balrog had hit it and safely retreated to his Ball.  Nothing could have prepared Agnes for what came after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Go, Duncan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The energy from the Nest Ball materialized into a caricature of a serpent, nearly five feet long and low to the ground.  A menacing hiss resonated from his bulbous head, and his bluish fangs brushed the ground as he turned his gaze upon Agnes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    And Pokémon call me weird with a straight face?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Agnes thought incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie was equally bewildered by the strange Pokémon, but Harold gave it a command before she could grab her PokéDex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Duncan, Coil up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Dunsparce wrapped its body nearly into a ball, his drill bit of a tail sticking out beneath him.  Duncan shook his tail ominously, making a bizarre hiss meant to sound like a rattle.  It was the most ludicrous thing Agnes had ever seen in a battle.  It took the opportunity to begin whipping up a Razor Wind.  Both Agnes and Lillie recoiled in horror when Duncan’s head came open at the seam of his blue underside and he roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Get ‘em with Secret Power, Duncan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The snake’s roar was accompanied by spikes of yellowish energy.  Suddenly, the dirt below was shooting at Agnes with alarming velocity.  Clods of loosed soil settled on its mask, and jets of rock and gravel scratched violently at its forelegs.  Shaking its head violently, Agnes let its Razor Wind fly, repelling the remainder of the dirt and viciously slashing at the balled serpent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Roost it off, buddy!“ Harold encouraged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Duncan flattened out his body, sighing contentedly as the scrapes along his torso closed.  He hissed again, as if taunting Agnes.  The chimera surged forward, connecting a Crush Claw, but Duncan’s bulging muscles kept its claws from getting any real purchase.  A sudden flash of movement startled Agnes as the snake jetted straight backwards and roared out a blade of wind.  The Air Slash hit its mark flawlessly, causing Agnes to take a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Agnes!  Try Razor Wind again!” Lillie called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Standing its ground, Agnes conjured a fresh cyclone, only to have it torn apart as another Air Slash plowed through.  This one carved a gash into its chest, causing its mane to slowly stain red from blood.  Lillie knew her Pokémon had to do something, but Duncan’s Air Slashes were uncannily accurate.  She didn’t dare send Bud or Grace into a field of those.  Suddenly, she remembered a seldom-used trick up Agnes’ sleeve.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Imprison!” she urged, hoping she wasn’t too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Agnes stilled its mind, beginning to project the mask’s inhibiting field outward, but another wind blade broke its focus.  Annoyed, it began again, only to be thwarted by an impact to the mask.  Angry now, it lunged, swiveling its body to the side to take the brunt of the next Air Slash along its flank.  Pain surged through it, but the control field surged outward.  Duncan’s next attempt came out as a feeble bark; the air would no longer form at his behest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Agnes, return!” Lillie said, recalling the injured Pokémon.  She had only a moment.  “Go, Bud!  Sleep Powder!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Duncan did not realize Venusaur moved</span>
  <span> so fast, and quickly dozed off under a cloud of soothing powder before he could stop the charging behemoth.  He didn’t even feel the Leech Seed touch down on his sleeping form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hazily, he awoke to the sounds of both Trainers shouting.  Harold looked worried, and Agnes was back.  Duncan felt weak, and Roosted once more at his Trainer’s plea, noticing that Agnes stood before him, its wounds rapidly closing.  Tentatively, he tried to call forth an Air Slash to break the parasitic vines that were healing his foe, but Agnes had stymied him again.  Opting for a new plan, he Coiled, flexing as hard as he could.  The vines burst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Agnes was wise to the snake’s tricks now.  It kept its head tilted away as it charged, the earthen geysers of Secret Power stinging, but not impeding its progress any.  Letting out a muffled howl of defiance, Agnes struck the serpent under his wing with a powerful claw strike.  Duncan’s muscles again kept Agnes from drawing blood, but the force of the impact caused the Dunsparce’s body to slacken.  Secret Power began boring into Agnes from beneath as it swung again, aiming for the same spot.  It heard a rib go beneath the crushing force of its claw, and saw his prey fall into the Roosting position once more.  Even as the bone knit, Agnes mercilessly swung its other claw down on Duncan’s oversized head, no longer deflected by the Coil-enhanced musculature.  His gaping maw was snapped shut and his faux fangs driven into the dirt as the impact knocked him unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As Duncan was recalled, Lillie’s voice finally came back into focus.  “Agnes!  You’re really hurt!  Come back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Slumping a bit as it took stock of its injuries, Agnes allowed itself to be confined once more to its Cherish Ball.  It had done its duty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Balrog hit the field next, refreshed from his brief stay in his Ball.  Harold felt confident that the Primeape would fare well enough, as long as Lillie wasn’t bold enough to respond with…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Kit, Fake Out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    She has annoyingly good instincts,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harold mused as the Meowth startled Balrog with a sudden scratch between his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Balrog, Focus Energy and get ready!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thinking back to her last battle with Harold, Lillie decided to see if she was correct about Kit’s tactics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Kit, use Nasty Plot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Kit’s eyes gleamed with malicious intent.  In an instant, she had thought of several ways she could weaken Balrog.  She only had one instant, so she threw a single Pay Day coin to the ground where Stormchaser’s Hidden Power had gone astray earlier.  Sure enough, the monkey was too single-minded to see the coin, and slipped.  Following Lillie’s order to use Swift, she viciously pelted her opponent’s exposed skull and back as it tumbled.  What neither of them expected was for Balrog to continue momentum in spite of the tumble, springing overhead and smacking her in her forehead coin with a Karate Chop.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Meowth's whole field of vision went red from the searing pain in her skull.  Nonetheless, she followed Lillie’s directions to pivot and fire Water Pulse.  The recoil did blow her back, as she was too disoriented to plant herself, but an eruption of soil in front of her told her that she’d just dodged a bullet.  Balrog stood stock still, the gashes from his Fury Swipes obvious in the ground, and his anger at his soaking wet body and throbbing headache showing plainly in his eyes.  Almost comically, the Primeape fell forward, his body no longer up to the task of prolonging its tantrum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Balrog, return!  Belladonna, finish her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Kit recognized her old foe the Golbat.  For nostalgia’s sake, she fired one Water Pulse to watch it again get halted by a Supersonic screech, boring regular water splattering across the dirt.  Kit noticed that her quarry had to take a moment to gasp air into her oversized maw, and took a shot with a second Water Pulse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Belle, Aerial Ace!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    In lieu of neutralizing the pulse, the Golbat simply fell out of its path, correcting her trajectory moments later and spiraling into Kit.  The Meowth concluded that she was far from beaten; it just happened to be nap time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Besides, it would have been rude to show her up twice in a row,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she told herself as she got recalled into the enveloping comfort of the Nap Sphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As Belladonna swooped high into the sky, Lillie gestured low to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Grace, you’re up again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace appreciated the sight of her prey backlit dramatically against the sunset.  She was attacking even before Lillie urged her to.  They both knew what needed to be done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Use Blizzard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Use what?!” Harold squawked; he had not seen that one coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Belladonna was nearly blown from the sky by the frigid gust, and she could feel her stamina drained from the unearthly chill.  She knew Grace would be a threat, but this was beyond her expectations.  Still, she had faith in the move Harold had taught her.  Preparing for one last burst of speed, she awaited her cue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Aerial Ace!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Me First!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    There was nothing the Golbat could do.  Faster than she could track, the Beast leapt at her, golden claws scything along her wings.  Grace springboarded off the Belladonna, landing perfectly as her foe crashed into the dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As he recalled his Golbat, Harold looked over his shoulder.  “Caldera?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Magmar rose to his feet, grunting his assent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Kick her ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Caldera leapt into action with a mighty cry, a deep keening noise that echoed through the twilit field, arms crossed protectively in front of him.  His Cross Chop was no match for Grace’s Boosted speed, but her dodge only served to put her directly inside of a Fire Spin.  Lillie ordered a Bounce, hoping that Beast Boost could help Grace achieve the altitude she needed to escape the flaming maelstrom.  To Lillie’s credit, it did, but the harsh crack of Flame Burst knocked Grace back into the inferno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie felt an uncharacteristic indignation, then realized it was not hers.  Clearing her mind, she let her worry give way to annoyance at what Grace was being put through, and the light on her bracelet flared alive.  Unsure of what he was seeing, Caldera backed up a step.  He could almost hear the icy energy crackle through the air as Lillie drove her arms skyward, and with a forward gesture a golden light erupted from inside of Fire Spin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Caldera’s flames were no match for the icy cold Grace surrounded herself with; they got pitifully snuffed out as she rose, barely standing atop her little glacial sanctuary.  Rather than flee the inevitable, the Magmar chose to valiantly stand its ground.  Three Flame Bursts were devoured by the unyielding torrent of cold from her gaze, and she fixed it contemptuously upon her quarry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Caldera now began to panic.  He was so cold he could feel his body becoming sluggish and cool.  Ice rose up around his helpless frame and he could not muster the heat to melt through.  He was determined not to lose to his rival like this.  He refused to go out merely entombed in ice.  As though Grace was offering a sick reminder to be careful what he wished for, the whole structure exploded, myriad glasslike shards slicing into him as he was knocked prone by the blast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He barely had time to right himself when he heard, “Grace, U-Turn.  Yell if it’s hot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    To both Caldera and Harold’s dismay, there was no scream or sizzle when Grace kicked off the Magmar’s stomach and was replaced by Bud.  Caldera struggled to find ignition, and settled for driving the Venusaur back with a Thunderpunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Bud, now!” was the last thing the Magmar heard as his world faded to black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Bud was ecstatic to see that Sleep Powder could finally work on Caldera.  His feelings for the Magmar were complex, though they had nothing on what he felt toward Grace.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Maybe I’ve been going about this wrong,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought as he wrapped his vines around the fiery Pokémon.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I ought to have something to prove.  Maybe I should look for rivals to surpass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    For the first time, he felt in control of his ability to launch Sludge Bomb.  It still surprised him so much that he shot it directly skyward without getting a chance to aim his flower.  He also felt Caldera heating back up rapidly in his grasp.  There was no time to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Caldera regained consciousness just in time to regret doing so.  He found himself airborne, smoldering vines around his chest hurtling him towards an ominous purple ball of liquid.  He barely had time to wince from the impact of the Sludge Bomb before he was driven headfirst into the earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Harold recalled his Magmar, a mixture of horror and respect written on his face.  “Lillie, you and your team never cease to amaze.  I couldn’t have picked a better rival.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie blushed deeply at this.  “‘Rival’ is pretty high praise from a Trainer like you,” she told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grinning like an idiot, he motioned to the gatehouse.  “C’mon.  I owe you a bunch of money for losing.  Lemme pay you in cab fare and dinner.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    Harold actually wound up covering Lillie’s room at the immense Pokémon Center and a much-needed trip to the laundromat on top of what he promised.  The laundromat was near deserted by the time they got there, so he and Lillie sat atop a pair of dryers, enjoying freshly delivered burgers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He told Lillie more of his story.  How he’d left Pewter with a Magby for his journey, the story of Balrog becoming his first capture, and how he’d met Belladonna after she got separated from her flock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Some Pokémon in the wild just evolve way early,” he explained, reaching into the bag between them to steal another french fry.  “Apparently some species will ditch the early bloomers and leave them to fend for themselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie nodded, unable to answer properly with her mouth full.  Aether had taken in many such Pokémon.  The Hoothoot in the Johto region were notorious for this behavior, often abandoning runt Noctowls little older than chicks.  Several of them couldn't even fly away when knocked out of their trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace, meanwhile, was studying the oddities around her.  So many caves made just for those obnoxious human skin coverings.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Not caves,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she reminded herself.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lillie said that they’re called “houses” when humans make them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    The two types made sense to her.  Since the “clothes” could not groom themselves, they were put in a rotary bath house, and then the comfy warm houses dried up the excess water.  When she wasn’t wandering, Grace also sat atop one of these, enjoying the heat.  She also enjoyed the pleasant sensation between her legs when she sat on one that was active and shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Why is it humans say sex in front of others is bad and then set up pleasurable things like this? </span>
  </em>
  <span>she wondered.  She had no answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Turning her attention back to her lover, she took in some of the ongoing conversation.  Lillie was educating Harold on Z-Moves, then Harold answered queries about where he found Duncan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “There was a rumor in Celadon that a Trainer released her Dunsparce years ago and it bred.  I went up to the spot, and almost gave up before this little guy poked out.”  He gestured to where Duncan lay on the floor, begging for fries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie giggled and dropped another couple into Duncan’s gaping maw.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    Once the laundry had finished, Harold offered to walk Lillie back to the Center.  Upon arrival, she thanked him and ran toward the elevator before stopping and turning around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Do you have a room here?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Shaking his head, Harold replied simply, “I gave you my old one.  I’m catching a late night bus to Cerulean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie was a bit disappointed, but quickly dismissed her feelings as wanting the company of a human friend.  “O-oh.  So, I guess this is goodbye for now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah.  You said you were taking on the Vermillion Gym after Saffron?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “OK, then I’ll meet you down there once I have my Cascade Badge.  We can try Surge’s Gym together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie flushed slightly and smiled.  “I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    With a smile and a wave, Harold was off.  Lillie turned and walked to the elevator, ready for a good night’s sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Well, I guess I’ll have to see if Grace needs to heal first,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought, blushing deeply with anticipation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Then sleep.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Dunsparce.  It and the yōkai it's based on are fairly comical, and Serene Grace Dunsparce has some hilarious tricks.  However, its mouth is not where its fangs are and I was straight-up horrified the first time I saw one open wide back in Pokémon Colosseum.</p><p>For anyone who protests Stormchaser's highly illegal moveset, I would like to submit for the record that about 75% of Electric Pokémon could use Signal Beam before it was cut from Sw/Sh for no reason.  It was less legal when I wrote this; Competitive Boltund hadn't been released yet.</p><p>But what I really wanted to touch on was Lillie's realization mid-battle.  It's a disconnect I see brought up sometimes about how Pokémon are our bestest friends and we cruelly throw them into glorified cockfights for fun and profit.  And I stand by Apollo here (which I think marks the first time I use him as a mouthpiece or stand-in for me): Pokémon battle in the wild, and they choose to fight for us.  </p><p>Humans have been doing this long before PokéBalls were invented, and still do it in regions where there aren't any such things.  And even with a PokéBall (setting aside the terrifying implications of Friend or Dark Balls), they're not mindless servants.  They can disobey and act out and even run off.  I feel like Pokémon listen to their Trainers when captured because it's kind of a ritual way of earning their respect.</p><p>That's also a key difference between poaching and Training.  Most Pokémon that challenge known humans to a battle understand that they can be caught and some may be looking to get caught.  Conversely, I think the mark of a responsible Trainer is knowing when it is and isn't okay to catch a Pokémon.  Morgrem jumps you in Glimwood because it's an ass and you best him?  Sure.  Unfezant attacks you because you got near her nest full of Eggs and is trying to make you leave?  Not cool.</p><p>Looping all the way back around, this notion in my head is how I feel Lillie can become an accomplished battler without breaking character.  She may not be thrilled at the notion of Pokémon getting hurt (especially not her friends), but knowing that this is their normal, their choice, and their expression of love and friendship makes all the difference.</p><p>I dunno if this is me bending over backwards to be ok with stuff or if this is reasonable to others.  What do you guys think of Training as a whole?  Anyone else had thoughts in this vein or their own headcanon about whether Training and battling are ethical and why?  I'm curious.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 32 - An Honest Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 32 - An Honest Talk</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    Grace sat atop the bed, examining all the spots on her body that had borne the brunt of Caldera’s flames earlier.  The restorative machine seemed to have done a fine job of patching her up, but she prefered to make sure ever since her incident with the elbow.  Not to mention it gave her something to do while she waited through the agonizingly long process of Lillie’s evening preparations.  Grace had slowly learned the purpose in several of these rituals, but she suspected her Trainer was dragging her feet.  A cursory smell when they got into the room told her that Lillie was about as turned on as she was after enjoying herself atop the dryer, but the girl was per usual too nervous to act on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I could just stall until she has to make the first move, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she mused, picturing all the blushing and nervous stammering such a treatment would elicit from her lover.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alternatively…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    After a long shower, Lillie got herself dried off, but decided not to bother getting dressed again.  She slowly pushed the bathroom door open, took a deep, calming breath, and rounded the corner to the bed wrapped in just a towel.  She was confused to see no sign of Grace.  The girl did not have time to turn back around before she was pushed face down onto the white sheets, her legs still hanging off the bed.  Her towel did nothing to preserve her modesty at this angle, and she felt a familiar pair of antenna brush against her thighs and ass as Grace leaned in to give her pussy a long, much-needed lick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie’s prolonged moan gave way to a squeak as Grace’s proboscis slipped inside of her.  The Pokémon eagerly pleasured her Trainer, savoring every little noise and twitch her skillful ministrations drew out.  Grace buzzed happily, vibrating her wings slightly to produce the sound.  This had the happy side effect of blowing air along Lillie’s thighs and clit, causing the girl to clench her fists harder into the cheap hotel bed.  Her orgasm neared with surprising quickness, and Lillie was soon begging to be put over the edge.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Don’t stop, Grace!  Play with my clit, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The cool, smooth chitin on the back of Grace’s claw brushing against her clitoris was a sensation Lillie would probably never get used to.  It wasn’t unpleasant, quite the opposite in fact.  But nothing Lillie could do to herself (or even with Bud) felt anything like that.  Lillie whimpered as Grace applied the tiniest bit more pressure, rocking the digit back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I wonder if I like this so much because her claw feels so alien,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought.  The dirty thrill she felt at the notion confirmed her theory.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Between that, her wingbeats, and the way her feelers keep brushing against my butt…  There’s so many little, inescapable reminders that I’m having sex with a Pokémon.  And…I love it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    That final thought caused the girl to bury her face in the mattress, muffling her cries as her climax washed over her.  Grace slowed her licking and let her claw slide off Lillie’s clit, but did not stop entirely until Lillie weakly pushed her away with her foot.  Pleased with her work, Grace crawled over her panting lover to sit at the head of the bed, legs spread open invitingly.  She waited patiently for Lillie to catch her breath, gently running an antenna through her mess of disheveled golden hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Once Lillie could move, Grace helped her climb onto the bed and sit up, but “conveniently” knocked her towel loose.  The sight of her lover fully nude sent another surge of arousal through the Beast, and she greedily pulled Lillie in for a kiss.  Knowing Grace was in no mood to be kept waiting, Lillie reached between them and plunged two fingers into the bug’s dripping snatch.  She wiggled her fingers a bit, enjoying the silky wetness that squeezed around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The pair broke their kissing frequently so Grace could breathe, only to dive right back in once her lungs were full again.  Her golden claws caressed Lillie’s face and neck as they made out, and she stroked the rest of the girl’s body with her antennae.  Lillie arched her back appreciatively as she felt one of the bulbous feelers trace her spine.  She decided to reciprocate, her free hand sliding between Grace’s body and wings.  Idly, her fingers played along the edge of one of Grace’s dresslike layers, causing her to snap her head back from their kiss and giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Grace, are you tick-“ Lillie began, but was abruptly cut off by the ringing of her PokéGear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She didn’t feel like stopping, so she continued fingering her Pokémon while she fumbled with her other hand to grab the device from the nightstand.  The color drained from her face when she saw the caller ID read “Apollo”.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I can’t answer that! </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought in a panic.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>How would I explain to the guy I love that I’m two knuckles deep in my other lover, and she’s an Ultra Beast to boot?!  He’d probably think I’m disgusting!  Oh Tapu…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie was in thought long enough that the PokéGear stopped ringing.  In a daze, she let it clatter back onto the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I just blew off my human crush to have sex with a Pokémon.  That just happened.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    It took Lillie a moment to notice that Grace had pushed her hand out and was studying her face with a concerned look.  It didn’t take much to know what had the bug so worried.  Knowing that Grace had just felt all of her fear and shame didn’t make Lillie feel any better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Grace, I…it’s…” she stammered, unsure how to begin explaining.  “I…don’t wanna talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Though she didn’t begin to understand what her Trainer was thinking, Grace decided not to pry.  She began to shift so she could lay down, but Lillie suddenly clamped a hand down on her leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “C-can you put me back in the mood?” she asked, much to Grace’s bewilderment.  “Just this once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Normally, Grace would have been happy that her lover was seeing sense and prepared to enjoy her abilities.  In this instance, she didn’t feel like that was wise, somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You fought hard earlier, so you need help healing, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    That was obnoxiously true; the soreness in Grace’s lithe legs reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I- I just cannot deal with thinking about that right now, ok?” Lillie pleaded.  “Let me forget about it for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    In spite of how odd she found the situation, Grace was still pleased to feel Lillie’s stress melt away as her pheromones took hold.  If Lillie wanted to be coaxed into tending to her needs, who was Grace to argue with her Trainer’s orders?  She was quickly rewarded with the return of Lillie’s fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Desire quickly drove the pesky rational thoughts from Lillie’s mind.  She eagerly worked a third finger inside of Grace, the Beast’s happy vocalizations music to her ears.  Encouraged by Grace’s reaction, Lillie quickly added a fourth finger.  An eager claw tugging her wrist prompted her for even more, and she was pleasantly surprised to feel her entire hand slip into Grace’s drenched pussy.  Tentatively, Lillie began to move her fist inside Grace.  The enveloping tightness was indescribably wonderful, and she noticed soon just how empty her own pussy felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie in her haze of desire could scarcely recall beginning to finger herself, much less stretching herself with four fingers.  But after some amount of preparation and begging, she was finally ready to be penetrated by one of Grace’s feelers.  It was the first time Grace had ever put it inside another; she hadn’t really mated with any females she trusted to not hurt her before now.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She trilled in ecstasy as the bulbous golden tip worked its way into Lillie’s pussy.  The sensation and smell were almost immediately overwhelming, especially when combined with the feeling of a human fist inside of her own cunt.  Grace feared she may cum before she even got the feeler all the way in, but she somehow managed to hold off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie’s head swam; she felt so full and it was amazing.  Sucking on two fingers to wet them, she quickly put them to work toying with her clit.  Grace’s trills and buzzes spurred her on, and she knew she’d finish in record time.  To her surprise, Grace finished first, nearly howling as her pussy spasmed delightfully around Lillie’s fist.  Her hand would be sore later from the constriction, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace had almost recovered from her orgasm when she got to experience something amazing.  A sudden, violent climax coursed through Lillie’s body, and she felt every spasm of her lover’s pussy through her most sensitive organ.  She’d felt herself cum around her antenna before, but somehow knowing she was feeling Lillie made it so much more pleasurable.  The sensation made her body twitch a couple more times; she couldn’t really say if it was a miniature orgasm or just aftershocks from the previous one.  She didn’t really care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It was several minutes before the pair could begin to disentangle themselves.  After withdrawing her hand, Lillie spent a few moments flexing her wrist and fingers, trying to coax her circulation into restarting.  She squeaked a bit in surprise as she felt the first gentle movement of Grace’s antenna.  Slowly and gingerly, it was withdrawn, glistening with Lillie’s juices.  Grace made a note to clean it later; she wasn’t sure she could take the stimulation of letting Lillie do it now.  Besides, now was the time for sleep.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    In spite of her post-orgasmic exhaustion, Lillie found herself wrestling with her thoughts instead of passing out.  She knew she’d have to face Apollo eventually, but she needed time.  She rationalized it to herself a few ways: she wanted to be more sure of her own feelings, it was best to talk to him about this in person, and she didn’t want to stress Grace out before sending her home.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Oh, yeah…  She’s leaving.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  The thought stung worse than any she’d had about Apollo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie rolled over to look at the Pheromosa, startled to find her wide awake and staring back.  She supposed her own stress was keeping Grace up, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Say, Grace,” she asked nervously.  “Are you looking forward to going home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The question caught her completely off guard.  She thought of the glorious deserts of her home world, how she had reigned supreme over a huge swath of sands before she fell into space.  She’d had food, glory, and all the mates she could want.  For those reasons, and more, Grace wanted no ambiguity when she answered Lillie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “N…Nu,” she managed.  The alien word was slow and off-kilter, almost like the speech of a deaf person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie shot upright in bed, staring incredulously at her Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Y-you can talk?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Nu…No?” she replied, trying to get the word to sound right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Given a moment to calm down and think about it, Lillie asked, “So you’ve just figured out how to sound out a couple words?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yyyis,” Grace confirmed, clearly struggling with the new sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A part of Lillie wanted to grab her PokéGear and tell Wicke and her mother about this exciting new development right away.  But, hearing Grace struggle through a couple syllables of English…  It was slow, clunky, and inelegant.  She wouldn’t resort to it if she didn’t feel it was important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “So, you’re not looking forward to going home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No-t leave,” Grace insisted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie had to wonder how long she’d spent figuring out what human sounds she could make without lips.  But more than that, she needed to know what would make her refuse to go home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Why not?  Don’t you miss your world?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yis…  Lillie, I lowe you,” she answered, annoyed that her mouth wouldn’t produce the “v” sound.  She of course accompanied her words with pheromones to emphasize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie blinked away tears of joy almost before she’d realized they were there. Her heart swelled at the sentiment, though she could scarcely believe it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Y-you’re staying here, f-for me?” she stammered, and Grace gave her an eager nod.  “I love you, too, Grace.  I’m so happy I met you.  You light up everything.  B-but, are you sure you want to give up your home for m-me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace took her lover’s hands in her claws, nodding insistently.  “Lillie,” she said, pleased that she could get that sound correct.  “Yis.  I sssure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie rolled back over, allowing herself to be spooned by the Pokémon.  As they cuddled, she let it sink in.  Grace loved her so much…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “By the way,” Lillie asked.  “Are you gonna make a habit of using English?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No,” Grace replied flatly.  “Annd…no telll otherss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hm?  Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ssssan-dy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The two burst into a brief fit of giggles before finally relaxing.  In her lover’s embrace, it wasn’t long before Lillie drifted into slumber.  Grace watched the girl sleep for a while, her own exhaustion catching up rapidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Lillie,” she whispered, appreciating the sound one last time before sleep claimed her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The untold peril of fisting: having somebody's pussy clamped tight around your wrist can leave it hella sore.  Results may vary; I am 6'10" and the one girl I had that experience with was like 5'2", so I can't speak for everyone.</p><p>So, I am generally not a fan of the "Pokémon can just talk" model.  There's a lot of relationship drama and storytelling that goes with a human and a Pokémon having to communicate other ways.  But, getting into Grace's headspace and following her thoughts so far, she's actually been trying to learn human words the whole time.  Honestly, I was surprised when I wrote this.</p><p>Rest assured, she does not use this much.  She hates talking that way.  Plus, I have to carefully sound out every one of her lines and make sure my lips don't have to touch to make the sound.  That problem of hers is straight-up physiological, and Pokémon still have a hard time grasping human words, so believe me when I say this is not a precursor to her ever being good at English.</p><p>(Let's also not think too hard about the English language and french fries being things in a world where they're Galar and Kalos...  I may fix it some day, I may just have other origins for the words.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 33 - Predictable Outcomes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 33 - Predictable Outcomes</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>    Wicc:</b> <em>Grace did that?!</em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em>Yeah.  It was clumsy, though I’m certain she practiced at least a few of those words.  </em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily: </b> <em> She took a lot longer with the later ones, though, so maybe she only practiced the first few. </em></p><p><b>    LuzAmie:</b> <em>I can scarcely believe it.</em></p><p><b>    Wicc:</b> <em>Nor can I, Madame Lusamine.  Miss Lillie, do you know how momentous this is?</em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em>I suppose not.  I’ve heard a few other cases of Pokémon making human sounds.</em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em>Come to think of it, Bud actually tried to use an “uh-huh” when we talked once.</em></p><p><b>    Wicc:</b> <em>Even that much is impressive, you know.</em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em>I thought Pokémon’s biggest obstacle to human speech was not having the right voice box or mouth.  I mean, they understand us and each other fine.</em></p><p><b>    LuzAmie:</b> <em> Hardly.  You remember those Chatot we had in the conservatory when you were young? </em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em> Lol, yes!  I spent a whole day teaching them to say things.  I think I even tried to play a prank on Gladion with them. </em></p><p><b>    Wicc:</b> <em> Would it surprise you to learn that even though they can mimic speech, they showed no comprehension of what they were saying? </em></p><p><b>    Wicc:</b> <em> Pokémon and humans use entirely different bases for communication, you see. </em></p><p><b>    LuzAmie: </b> <em> Do you remember that movie with the Pikachu in the detective hat?  Where they said that Pokémon understand intent, and that’s how they understand our words? </em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em> Wait, that's how it actually works? </em></p><p><b>    Wicc:</b> <em> Essentially.  There’s a few other ways to look at it.  As I recall, Miss Lillie, you used to watch a cartoon that had the concept nearly down pat. </em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em> Which one? </em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em> Wait, don’t tell me it’s Peanuts where all adults made weird muffled noises instead of talking? </em></p><p><b>    LuzAmie: </b> <em> And yet the children understood perfectly.  Pokémon work much like that. </em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em> But what makes speech so hard for them? </em></p><p><b>    Wicc:</b> <em> How to put it into words? </em></p><p><b>    Wicc: </b> <em> Oh!  That would be it in a nutshell. </em></p><p><b>    Wicc:</b> <em> Miss Lillie, have you ever had a thought that you can’t vocalize?  You understand the concept, but not the words required to convey it? </em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em> I have those a lot lately.  It’s always kind of obnoxious. </em></p><p><b>    Wicc:</b> <em>That sort of conceptual level is how Pokémon communicate.  And this is why humans have trouble deciphering Pokémon speech.</em></p><p><b>LuzAmie:</b> <em> Imagine somebody trying to have a conversation by thinking extremely hard at you.  That’s why Pokémon have to rely so heavily on body language to communicate to humans. </em></p><p><b>    Wicc:</b> <em> But because they work on such an abstract level, words are baffling to them.  Imagine, if you can, speaking via intent, and trying to divine the meaning to sounds that can have multiple intents. </em></p><p><b>    Wicc:</b> <em> Even simple words like “no” can mean, “don’t do that”, “we don’t have something”, “I don’t want to talk about it”, or “help me”, depending on context. </em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em> That’s crazy…  I never thought of it that way. </em></p><p><b>    Wicc:</b> <em> And it is for this reason that we have many documented cases of Pokémon communicating via telepathy or Aura, but only one confirmed case in human history of a Pokémon learning a language. </em></p><p><b>    LuzAmie:</b> <em> Honestly, that Meowth has a higher bounty than his Trainers because of it. </em></p><p><strong>Wicc: </strong> <em>Pheromosa's ability to read emotions, while impressive, is no telepathy, either.</em></p><p><strong>    Z-Lily: </strong> <em>Because she can sense and transmit just feelings and no context, right?</em></p><p><strong>    Wicc: </strong> <em>Precisely.  Telepathic communication is doable because those psychic powers allow Pokémon to essentially have the human's brain translate their intent into words.</em></p><p><b>    LuzAmie: </b> <em>Wouldn't that actually make it harder for Grace to utilize speech then?  If she is used to communicating both via intent and pheromones, words must seem exceptionally clumsy and nonsensical to her.</em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em> That could be why she found words so distasteful.  I had chalked it up to Grace just being, well, her about it. </em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em> If that makes any sense. </em></p><p><b>    Wicc:</b> <em> A general disdain for anything inelegant is very much in keeping with what I know of Pheromosa as a whole. </em></p><p><b>    Wicc:</b> <em> Speaking of, Madame Lusamine…  Do you not have some insight to offer in the field of Pokémon communication? </em></p><p><b>    Wicc:</b> <em> Not to make light of your trauma, but you may have a wholly unique perspective. </em></p><p><b>    LuzAmie:</b> <em> I wish I did… </em></p><p><b>    LuzAmie:</b> <em> Remember how you were studying to see if Nihilego are even sentient? </em></p><p><b>    Wicc:</b> <em> Yes.  A most vexing task. </em></p><p><b>    LuzAmie:</b> <em> Having been one doesn’t clarify that matter any, let alone how they would communicate. </em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em> Mother… </em></p><p><b>    LuzAmie:</b> <em> I’m okay, I promise. </em></p><p><b>    LuzAmie:</b> <em> Say, don’t you have a Gym to challenge? </em></p><hr/><p>    The Saffron Gym was almost the polar opposite of Celadon’s.  The rooms were dark, under vaulted ceilings designed to look imposing, and fairly barren.  Much of the light came from the dim glow of the teleport pads in the floors; their eerie luminescence left the center of each room darker than its corners.  Oddly, the dim tableau in each room was broken by brightly lit red letters clearly denoting an exit.</p><p>    When Lillie had asked the first Junior Trainer about that, the man looked somewhat annoyed as he explained, “We had to put those in…  Apparently we were in violation of the fire code.”</p><p>    Lillie supposed his annoyance may have also stemmed from how quickly Agnes had beaten his Slowpoke.  It would have been somewhat tragic had it not been so comical.  The chimera had leapt at its opponent and struck true with both of its front claws; the PokéDex confirmed that to be an X-Scissor.  The gashes were immediately visible, yet it still took nearly 10 whole seconds for Slowpoke to yelp in surprise and fall unceremoniously on its side.  Lillie chastised herself for laughing at the display.  Even though it had seemed more startled than distressed, she reminded herself that it was still an injured Pokémon.</p><p><em>     Ok, maybe it was a little funny, </em> she conceded to herself as she hopped on another teleport pad.</p><p>    “Welcome!” a voice rang out from the dark.  An older woman dressed like a priestess stepped from the shadows, trying her best to seem ominous.  “How do you like our maze, little one?”</p><p>    Cheerfully, Lillie replied, “It’s really neat!  I haven’t gotten to teleport since I was traveling with Nebby!”</p><p>    The Junior Trainer was clearly not braced for that sort of answer, and replied simply by throwing a Dusk Ball.  “Go, Woobat!”</p><p>    “Sandy, I choose you!  Open with Sucker Punch!”</p><p>    Woobat had been swooping in, nose alight with psychic energy.  It was not prepared for the Diglett to duck back down beneath its Heart Stamp and headbutt it full force.  With the wind knocked out of it, it was in no position to dodge Slash.</p><p>    “Hmph,” the woman grunted.  “So be it.  Your turn, Drowzee!  Use Hypnosis!”</p><p>    “Dig!” Lillie retorted, but Sandy was under the floor before she could finish the word.</p><p>    The Trainers looked on, waiting for her to resurface and attack.  To their surprise, Sandy remained below.  She had found something more interesting than the battle.  She had found the bottom of the floor.  Poking her head into the room below, she saw a yellow Pokémon asleep in what looked like a super comfy chair.  Electrodes were attached to its forehead and just behind its pointed ears, connecting it to a huge console.</p><p>    &lt;Hey!&gt; she called.  &lt;What’cha doin’?&gt;</p><p>    Blearily, the Abra shifted and tilted his head in the direction of the sound.  &lt;Nngh.  Is the shift over already?&gt;</p><p>    Sandy pondered this.  &lt;Pro’lly not, if you work for the Gym.  What are they doing to you, anyway?&gt;</p><p>    His next reply echoed inside of her head.  <em> Sabrina isn’t doing anything to me.  I am given a place to nap, and plenty of food.  In exchange, my power is used for the rooms above.  I’m not the only one. </em></p><p>    &lt;That is so cool!&gt; Sandy yelled.  &lt;Are you talking with your mind??&gt;</p><p><em>     Yes, </em> he sent back.  <em> It is- </em></p><p>    She promptly interrupted him.  &lt;Oops, gotta run!  Lillie probably needs me!  Goodbye, friend!&gt;</p><p>    Lillie was nearly as surprised as the enemy Drowzee when Sandy finally emerged to hit him with Dig.  Her follow-up Sand Attack broke his eye contact when he tried to retaliate with Hypnosis.  As he clutched his eyes, Sandy waited for her Trainer’s order.</p><p>    “Finish it with Slash!” Lillie called, and just like that Sandy delivered gouges to both of Drowzee’s legs.</p><p>    Stumbling and yelping in pain, the Drowzee promptly lost his balance and crashed into the floor.  Sandy sped back to Lillie, looking very pleased with herself.</p><p>     “Very well,” the old woman said, recalling Drowzee.  “You may pass.  But you’ll never make it to Sabrina!”</p><hr/><p>    It took Lillie less than five minutes to prove the woman wrong.  The main arena was better lit, though not by much.  The glass walls to either side glinted in the dismal yellow illumination.  Seated in the middle of the arena was a woman clad in a red sleeveless top and a red and black skirt, her back to Lillie.  She had begun to stand before Lillie could step off the teleporter, adjusting her long slate blue hair as she did.</p><p>    Not waiting to be greeted, she spoke, her voice echoing through the chamber, “Challenger Lillie Quintel.  You are here to claim the Marsh Badge as your third Badge.  As it is my duty as Gym Leader, I shall take you on.”</p><p>    Whereas the Junior Trainer had tried and failed to sound unsettling, the way Sabrina spoke actually gave Lillie a chill.  The absolute certainty in her voice in spite of the fact that she hadn’t even confirmed the presence of anyone was just creepy.  The intensity of her gaze when she finally turned and met Lillie’s eye did not help any.  It was also obvious that she was not holding any kind of device that would have told her about Lillie; the only accessory the Leader had was a thick white bracelet that held a few collapsed PokéBalls shrouded in green light.</p><p>    “I am Sabrina, to answer your next question” she said as a PokéBall floated from her bracelet into her outstretched hand and expanded.  “Will you make the challenge as I have foreseen?”</p><p>    Lillie nodded, taking her place at the edge of the arena.  Sabrina strode to her side, the Ball she had taken out floating near the center.</p><p>    “The challenge has been made!” called a referee, appearing suddenly with an Abra on his shoulder.  “Lillie of Aether Paradise versus Sabrina!  Each Trainer will be allowed to use four Pokémon.  The battle ends when all of a Trainer’s Pokémon are unable to battle!”</p><p>    Cheers rang out from behind the walls.  Lillie did her best to ignore them, instead focusing on the Gym Leader who stood with her back turned.  Not saying a word, she tossed Bud’s PokéBall into the air.</p><p>    “You lead with Venusaur,” Sabrina declared, suddenly spinning on her heel to face the battlefield.  “Go, Jynx!”</p><p>    The PokéBall she had left in the air fell open before zipping back to her, and Jynx seemed to already be brewing an Icy Wind before Bud’s ball opened.  Lillie took one nervous step back, wondering how she was going to beat an opponent who could see the future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I was actually talking to a nice reader in the comments about how I hadn't gotten a chance to clarify the difference between empathy (which Grace more or less has) and telepathy (which she very much does not) in the story.  Next chapter was Lillie in the chat talking about Grace speaking, anyway, so I made sure to work that explanation in here and got it uploaded.  Thanks vindictivewithvendettas for reminding me that I needed to make sure it was in.</p><p>As long as I'm calling out readers, thank you RileySFS for your boundless enthusiasm and Cormilla for your insightful critiques of the girl/girl scenes.  I seriously appreciate coming on here and seeing what all of you readers have to say.  My work being worth talking about to you guys is encouraging.  I'm trying to get better about replying to people.  If I don't answer your comment it's not because I'm ignoring you; it's because I just don't know what to say.  ^^;</p><p>Back onto the chapter, I did not expect to have to reference Peanuts twice in this story.  Then again, I have Sandy quoting the Sausage King from Tumblestone, so I shouldn't be surprised anymore.</p><p>Speaking of Sandy, her running off mid-battle and chatting with Abra was totally unplanned.  That's just something she would do, plus how I figure those warp pads work.  So there we have it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 34 - The Power of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 34 - The Power of Love</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>    Bud felt the chill immediately as he began to materialize; there was nothing he could do but grit his teeth and bear the brunt of the Icy Wind.  In an instant, he learned about all of the pain receptors his new body had running through his flower.  A sheen of frost clung as the wind finished howling over him, making his leaves stick and slowing his legs.  Lillie cringed at the sight of her partner looking so hurt already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Bud!  Are you okay?!” she yelled.  When he growled defiantly in reply, she gestured to Jynx.  “Use-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Sabrina’s order rang out in time with hers, “Jump left and use Icy Wind!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    With the frost inhibiting his motions, Bud didn’t pivot as far as he intended, and the Leech Seed fell uselessly to the floor.  He was immediately met with another frigid gale, this one mostly to his face and right flank.  He could feel his foot getting frozen to the floor, and desperately called for Lillie’s help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Sabrina ran through the course of events in her mind.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He yells, she orders Razor Leaf.  Jynx will have one more opening, but he will barely stay conscious because he drains vitality.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Bud, use Razor Leaf!  Break her focus!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Barrier!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As the barrage of leaves came at her, Jynx planted her foot and began to dance.  A rounded veil of clear whitish blue energy began to appear in front of her, distorting in time with her movements.  Gracefully, almost seductively, she brushed every leaf aside until the Barrier could withstand no more.  As the last fews leaves pulverized the shield, she twisted to the side, letting them zoom by her face.  A few strands of blonde hair fell to the ground where her head had been moments before.  Unlike her Trainer, though, Jynx did not foresee the Giga Drain that followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Bud appreciated the notable boost in power Erika’s TM had given him, and Jynx’s furious assault had made sure Overgrow boosted the power further.  With newfound strength, he managed to break the ice shackling his foot in place.  Tucking his head, he began to charge at his foe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Psywave!” Sabrina called, her eyes flicking to a spot near Lillie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Bud had dealt with Psychic attacks before, but this was different.  It burned like fire applied directly to his nerves.  He was so dazed from the initial impact that he didn’t notice that he was being lifted off the ground.  His legs flailed uselessly on the open air as he began to regain his senses in spite of the rings of purple energy running over him.  It gave him enough clarity to understand how screwed he was as Jynx flung him with the full force of her mind.  He didn’t go far, but the landing was not at all graceful.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    She goes to him now, and he won’t have the strength to continue when he sees how worried she is.  Is this really worth my time?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Bud!” Lillie screamed on cue, running the few paces to where her starter lay in a crumpled heap on the floor.  “You’re hurt badly!  Let me-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Apollo’s words rang in her head again.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have to let him fight if he chooses,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lillie reminded herself.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stopping him here would be selfish if he wants to fight for me!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Bud, do you want to go back for now?” she asked, and she could practically feel his heart swell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Knowing his Trainer, his love, was finally ready to let him fight all-out for her if he chose gave Bud renewed strength.  “Gruh-uh!” he growled, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie backed up a moment, feeling a strange tingle inside at the sight of her Venusaur rising to his feet.  He could feel it, too.  Lillie soon realized that it was emanating from her wrist; her Z-Ring had light pouring out from beneath it, tendrils of it streaking to the stone on Bud’s leg.  She felt like Hau would have told her to hold her arm high and proud at a moment like this, and did just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What the-?!” Sabrina exclaimed, her cool demeanor faltering at the display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Bud could feel the familiar glow of evolution engulf him, but this felt…bigger.  Warmer.  It was like the strength awakening in him was that of his love with Lillie.  There was audible cracking as the expansion of his legs and body shattered all the frost.  He could feel his flower lift and grow sturdier, a fresh set of leaves borne on woody stems sprouting from either side.  Finally, he felt the union between his body and bloom deepen, and swore he could feel blossoms on his head and hindquarters.  When the light finally cleared, leaving a rainbow corona spiraling up into nothingness, Bud stood resplendent, larger than ever before.  A few dark marks like those he’d had as an Ivysaur stood proudly on his forehead, the scar from Grace cutting across them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Jynx looked to her Trainer for guidance, clearly beginning to panic.  Bud roared and began to chase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Skull Bash!” Lillie called, watching as Bud’s newly flowered head was lowered in a brutal charge.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Oh, she’s one of those, </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought Sabrina with a small smile.  “Icy Wind!” she ordered, finally snapping her focus back to the battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Icy Wind bit into Bud’s flesh once more, but he found himself not caring.  His newly insulated form and hardier plant let him weather the ice like it was nothing, and he punished Jynx’s onslaught with a bone-rattling tackle.  She barely had time to get Barrier up before the Razor Leaves began, more aggressive than before.  This time, she found herself having to dodge backwards as she was chased toward the center of the arena.  Her shield did not last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Psywave!” Sabrina ordered as the Barrier was about to give out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The psychic energy did not stop the leaves, but did slow them somewhat.  Jynx was covered in nasty cuts, but dug in her heels and withstood it as she focused her energy on the Venusaur.  To her alarm, he kept walking through the burning energy like it was nothing, and she found his new form too heavy to lift.  She yelped in alarm as Bud calmly brought his titanic face mere inches from hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “That will cost you!” Sabrina declared.  She sounded less cold, and much more enthusiastic than before.  “Jynx, Lovely Kiss!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A quick peck on the cheek had numbness spreading alarmingly quickly through Bud’s body, and the dim light of the gym gave way to black as sleep claimed him.  Panting from panic and exertion, Jynx took another few steps back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Bud!” Lillie called, trying to rouse the titanic Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Finish it with Icy Wind!” Sabrina called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Jynx began to stir up the cold air, then abruptly collapsed.  Lillie and Sabrina both gasped in confusion as the Ice-type fell forward onto the floor.  The cause became obvious when her skirt slid away and revealed Leech Seed clinging around her ankle.  Lillie realized that Bud must have herded her onto the missed seed from earlier, then distracted her until it could render her unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Jynx and Venusaur are both unable to battle!” the official declared, startling Lillie.  He’d been so quiet, she’d forgotten he was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie was about to protest when she noticed the energy rapidly dissipating from Bud’s sleeping form.  She supposed he’d pushed himself too hard, and the sudden sleep gave his adrenaline a chance to wear off.  She ran over to him and gave him a small kiss on the forehead before recalling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You were amazing,” she whispered to the PokéBall as she shrank it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Let’s see how much of the future you changed, Lillie,” Sabrina called, a Premier Ball floating from her wrist and to the battlefield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As Lillie resumed her position opposite Sabrina, she unclipped Agnes’ Cherish Ball from her belt.  Sabrina eyed it with an enigmatic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I was quite curious to see this one for myself.  Espeon, come forth!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Agnes, I choose you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Tell me,” Sabrina inquired as the chimera formed.  “Is it true that there are only three?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Y-yes,” Lillie replied moments before realizing that was technically a secret.  “What did you mean by me changing the future?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I generally dislike battling,” Sabrina explained, “But sometimes I get a Trainer like you.  Somebody I saw in a vision and yet has the power to change the future I saw. I do not get to see this often, and I have come to enjoy seeing this sort of power at work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Agnes pawed at the ground impatiently while Espeon looked wistfully up at the ceiling.  They were both raring to fight, in their own way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Show me the power of your bond with your Pokémon!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's another short one.  I was writing the Sabrina battle while out of state visiting my sub, so I broke it up so as to not ditch the poor girl for 4-6 hours at a stretch.</p><p>Sabrina's divination ability is brought up repeatedly in the games, as is they key to changing a future she foresaw.  Canonically, players overcome defeats she has predicted through loving bonds with their Pokémon.  Honestly, I may just be taking literally a thing she says to either make the player feel more accomplished or to cover for her being defeated in spite of a "prediction", but in a world where humans can wield for real psychic or aura powers, this seems cooler.</p><p>And no, Jynx cannot learn Barrier in any game.  Not even the TCG.  This actually gets sort of addressed next chapter.  I will periodically have non-canon additions to movesets, based on extrapolation, special training, or common sense.  One of my OCs has a Delphox that learned Branch Poke upon evolving to Braixen, and while Ferrothorn can't have Spiky Shield in game for balance reasons, it's a common move for them in my world.  See also Stormchaser knowing Signal Beam and Hidden Power because it's reasonable to assume she could learn these moves if she had access.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 35 - When You Put Your Mind to It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 35 - When You Put Your Mind to It</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    “Agnes, use X-Scissor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Espeon, Calm Mind!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The exchange was almost surreal; Espeon stood unfazed and unmoving even as Agnes clawed viciously at her exposed chest and forelegs.  With an odd squelch, a gout of red sprayed all over the Gym floor and Espeon’s fur.  Lillie found it bizarre; her wounds hadn’t been that deep.  The ruins of a pinkish berry, two of its three lobes obliterated by Agnes’ claws, fell from Espeon’s fur.  She calmly lapped the juice from her foreleg amid a sudden column of light from the ceiling that mended her scratches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Did she use Wish before we gave orders?” Lillie asked, cocking her head in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Indeed.  She and I both knew how your Pokémon would open.  Get ready, Espeon!  Like we planned!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Agnes growled menacingly, lunging forward with another crosswise slash.  Espeon tried pulling away this time, but the chimera’s ferocious rush came too suddenly for the little carbuncle to put any real distance between them.  It seemed to matter little; Agnes’ claws did not tear her flesh this time.  It looked at Espeon in alarm.  Time seemed slow as light pooled in her gem.  The size difference made landing a telling blow to Agnes’ chest trivial.  The blast of hard light struck with all the fang-rattling force of a boulder, sending Agnes skidding back along the polished wood of the floor.  Jagged rings marked where it had tried to brace with its claws and failed.  Espeon stilled again, honing its power.  Lillie watched studiously, trying to devise a way Agnes could punch through a boosting strategy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She realized that they could literally muscle through, and ordered, “Agnes!  Wear her down with Crush Claw!  Don’t let her use Wish again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The empty stadium echoed with the sound of the synthetic Pokémon leaping to its feet and bounding at Espeon.  It stopped short and pivoted, driving all of its body weight into one claw. Espeon turned her flank at the last moment, keeping her vitals away from the brutal strike.  Pain shot through her side, but nothing broke.  She did not falter.  Riding the momentum, she let herself spin along the waxed floorboards, charging another Power Gem and firing it with all of her might at Agnes’ face.  It was off center, and the both Lillie and Sabrina cringed at the horrible screech of rending metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A huge chunk of the control mask was shorn off of Agnes’ face, exposing the drive on its left side, but still not freeing its jaw enough to speak.  As its head snapped to the side from the impact, it saw the piece of mask clattering on the floor, spike side down.  Agnes had always despised the arrogance its creator had displayed in crafting both it and its mask.  Once the egomaniac had learned that he could not control a Type: Full with the RKS System active (the fact that it sounded just like the name of the Thousand-Handed One was not lost on Agnes for a minute), the man had made a mockery of the Supreme Creator’s crest to suppress the system.  It was like having a broken limb that was not allowed to heal; Agnes could always feel the System in its body, but could draw no power from it.  Now, though…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Just a trickle of energy was enough.  It was like whatever was held in that spike returned to the chimera in that moment.  Even without Type data, it could use the energy.  With a fury it had only known once before, it willed the energy outward.  Its whole body began to glow, and the mask vibrated uncomfortably.  Its full wild might was ready to burst forth.  Like it had lashed out at that fool in the green glasses, Agnes would happily sink its fangs into that troublesome Espeon.  Oh, to be able to eat again!  And even if the Trainer was upset, she was no match for it!  It could show these humans that they were right to fear it.  Show Lillie that it could not be sealed away…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie!  Memories flooded in, like that first night Lillie had slept snuggled in its fur.  Just the memory brought a phantom of dull soreness back to Agnes’ shoulder, but it had felt so loved then.  And every day since, she had been there.  If it unleashed its power now, would it be able to stop?  It hadn’t been able to stop when the curvaceous female researcher came to the arrogant man’s aid.  Hurting humans…were those not the actions of the Ultra Beasts it was so against?  Would Agnes be more of a monster than Grace?  Would it prove that idiot Faba right?  The thought disgusted it so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;NO!&gt; came its muffled bellow as it drove the energy back down inside of itself.  The mask’s confines hurt its jaw as it tried to say even that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As suddenly as it came, the glow seemed to get sucked back into Agnes’ mask.  The last three spikes glowed a vibrant but sickly green from the crystals inside.  The effort was titanic, punctuated by pained whimpers and grunts from the chimera.  It slumped forward a bit as the glow was finally pulled back inside of its mask and faded from view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Espeon, Stored Power!” Sabrina called, her voice cold and merciless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Espeon swished her tail smugly as she let the energy coalesce around her body.  It shot up in the air, hanging briefly before she selected her target.  Agnes barely had time to look up before the purple laser struck its already aching head.  It collapsed to the floor with a dull thud from its body and a loud crash from ita mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Agnes!” Lillie cried out with tears welling up.  She could barely process what had just happened, but the amount of pain her beloved Pokémon had just gone through tore at her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Understand,” Sabrina said, her tone a bit softer, “If it had broken its mask, it would have caused grievous harm to us all.  I foresaw it.  The future changed enough that it was preventable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Before Lillie could protest, a voice cut in, “Type: Null is unable to battle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Espeon looked to Sabrina with questioning eyes, silently inquiring whether or not it should sneak in a Wish in the chaos.  After the slightest shake of her Trainer’s head, she softened her stance and retreated a respectful distance while Lillie rushed out to check on Agnes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The chimera’s vitals seemed stable; it was just out cold.  Producing the Cherish Ball from her belt, Lillie recalled Agnes’ unconscious form.  A thought occurred, and she also picked up the twisted scrap of its mask, in case the damage to the mask caused Agnes further discomfort.  Espeon crept slowly back into the ring, checking with her tail to make sure that she wouldn’t be too close when she startled Lillie and the girl swung around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Once Lillie did just that, she stared at the Espeon’s eyes from a long moment.  They showed intelligence, wariness, and worry, but no real malice.  She had taken no pleasure in hurting Agnes like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    This is a test, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lillie reminded herself, forcing herself to walk back to her side of the arena.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have to push through, for Agnes’ sake, too!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie knew her next move.  She gripped Grace’s Premier Ball, pulling herself together the best she could.  Sabrina waited patiently, but found Lillie’s Ball choice odd.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I could have sworn the Diglett was next.  Has it changed this much already?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Please resume the match!” the ref’s voice boomed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie took a stance and threw.  “Grace, U-Turn!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Espeon read the movement flawlessly, but realized that she had nothing on the charging Beast’s speed.  Frantically, she called upon Stored Power.  Grace’s heel claws drove into her muzzle as the energy surged upward.  Still, she had the shot in that instant.  Tracking where the bug was going, she took aim.  Sure enough, Grace and the beam of psychic energy streaked for the same point in space.  She swore to herself when Grace faded from existence before the collision.  Taking cover out of sight behind the splintering floor, she dove and began to Wish the hit away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Go, Sandy!” Lillie ordered, sending forth the Pokémon Sabrina had been expecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Espeon backed up a step, monitoring the mole’s every move.  Her focus was broken for only the instant required to use Stored Power, but in that instant Sandy was gone.  She mewled in alarm, crescendoing to a scream when her soft belly was headbutted and clawed viciously from below.  Stored Power faded from the sky as Espeon was launched past it.  She landed unceremoniously near Sabrina with a crack.  The light of Wish closed her scratches and set the hipbone, but was not sufficient to wake her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Espeon is unable to battle!  We are 2 and 2!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Sabrina desperately wanted to be past this particular matchup.  The white alien had appeared in but a flash, but she was fascinated to learn more about this vague and entrancing new thing.  Still, she had to focus on the now.  Her visions told her that in any permutation of this battle, the Diglett was a huge threat.  As her role was to test the mettle of Trainers, she of course had brought a huge threat of her own to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I choose you, Alakazam!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie blinked in disbelief at the call.  Alakazam was a notoriously powerful Pokémon.  It was becoming increasingly obvious that the Gym challenge refused to handle her with kid gloves.  It took effort, but she snapped her focus back to the battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Sandy!  Use Slash!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Kinesis!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Sandy barrelled at her opponent, but his reaction speed was more than she anticipated.  His eyes tracked her unerringly from behind his moustache, and though his reaction was swift, it still seemed calm and calculated.  He brought a spoon forward, pointing at Sandy’s head.  A psychic wave emanated from the spoon as it bent unnaturally, and suddenly directions made a bit less sense.  A minute adjustment to her right made Sandy veer out of control, only barely clipping Alakazam with her claws.  She felt woozy and barely heard Lillie order Sand Attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Again, perfectly relaxed, Alakazam bent his other spoon and cast the sand aside.  Sandy righted her facing with no small amount of effort.  Sandy could barely think, but she knew the solution here.  In time with Lillie’s order, she started a tremor in the ground.  Lillie spaced her knees for balance and held the hem of her skirt down, just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Alakazam, Barrier!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Alakazam stood calmly in a psychic bubble, feeling the muffled rocking of the floor beneath.  He briefly lamented the loss of his tail; the extra balance would have been comforting,  A sudden cry of exertion from the Diglett made his foxlike ears flatten out and his eyes grow wide.  Even muffled through the Barrier, a full force Magnitude was forceful enough to slam him against the far end of the bubble.  Eventually, it popped and Alakazam was ejected onto the trembling floor as Sandy calmed herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    C’mon, Sandy! </span>
  </em>
  <span>she urged herself, fighting through the headache.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can do it!  Do it for your friends!  You’ve never had those before, but you’ve always been strong, right?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    With a back and forth flourish of her hand, Sabrina ordered, “Alakazam, use Hyper Beam!“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It was a good high-risk play by his Trainer, so he accepted the fact that he’d be wide open for a moment.  He let his mind go, feeling the destructive force coursing through him.  Sucker Punch came as predicted, knocking him away.  He dropped his spoons during the impact as he flew off to the side, wildly off target.  Sandy swiveled, finally getting the hang of turning with that dizziness, and prepared to follow up.  She kept low, eyes still aboveground, but at a difficult angle for Alakazam to shoot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Sandy!  Watch the spoons!” Lillie called, but it was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Diglett realized there had been no clatter and caught a glint out of the corner of her eye.  The spoons levitated ominously behind her, no longer bent and aiming their concave faces directly at her.  Before she could flee the nexus of their focus, a searing black ray shot from Alakazam’s outstretched hands, each hand aiming for a different spoon.  The two halves of the Hyper Beam reflected and united, striking the unprepared Diglett with a torrent of energy.  All Lillie could see was the blast, pitch black and haloed by an ominous red aura.  Her ears rang from the force of the explosion, and she swore the lights above rattled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Through the ringing, the referee’s voice could barely be made out, “Diglett is unable to battle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie recalled a very unconscious Sandy as the clawed and bruised Alakazam fetched his spoons.  It was going to be uphill from here, but Alakazam was probably weak enough that Grace could use a quick Beast Boost.  Lillie still did not understand how Grace mustered extra energy by felling opponents, but she’d need it here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Grace, go!  He hurt Sandy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Alakazam’s air of calm crumbled to nothing under the withering glare of the Pheromosa.  He was unprepared for an opponent like this, even though Sabrina had shown him the footage.  Video did not capture the lethal air about her, nor did any framerate in the world do the fluidity of her movements justice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Use Psychic!” Sabrina called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Me First!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace’s antennae lit up with a purple light, and she could feel her mind open.  Casually, she flung Alakazam into the air with a mere gesture from her outstretched claw.  After banging him around the rafters for a moment, she could feel herself shifting back to normal; the last of her temporary psychic power was spent accelerating Alakazam into the floor.  She felt that, and no less, was an appropriate punishment for daring to harm her innocent and vivacious teammate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The ref didn’t even need to look at the indent in the wood to know, “Alakazam is unable to battle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Sabrina watched curiously as a golden aura flared to life around Grace, seeming to get absorbed into her legs.  This was the indistinct thing from her vision.  This was what she’d been warned about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Venomoth, let’s finish this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Wait, that’s not a Psychic Pokémon!” Lillie protested as the moth emerged from its hovering Ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I may specialize in Psychic-types,” Sabrina explained, “But the rules do not prohibit the use of other Pokémon that I deem appropriate.  Knowing your strongest Pokémon is a Bug-type does mean that 4 Psychics are a poor test.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You’re allowed to change your team because you foresee mine?” Lillie asked, more curious than annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Actually, I just read the memo circulating about you and watched your other battles.”  Lillie blinked a couple times, so Sabrina clarified, “We as an organization keep a watchful eye on Trainers we find promising, troublesome, or just interesting.  It helps us do our jobs better.  Oh, and in response to your first point, Venomoth, use Psywave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace yelped in pain as the rings of hot energy found her.  It wasn’t hot like fire, or the desert.  It was hot in her mind, and hot in her feelers.  It was not a sensation she could vocalize, really, other than to cry out.  The moth would pay for her insolence.  At Lillie’s behest, she leapt into the air, a single clack of her wings sending her tumbling higher.  She kept her senses trained on Venomoth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Quiver Dance!” called Sabrina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    When Grace returned to the ground, the moth was far more nimble than when she had left.  She tried to retaliate against Grace by flapping her wings and letting a cloud of Stun Spore wash over her.  Grace was absolutely sick of such tactics.  Having learned from her clashes with Grass-types, she dodged backward and to the side, escaping the numbing cloud and retorting with her Blizzard glare.  It did not do as much to the moth as she would have liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Quiver Dance!” Sabrina repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace could watch this time as Venomoth’s focus seemed to slip away.  She moved with a very specific cadence, bouncing as though leaping from point to point and finishing with a flourish of her wings in the air.  She seemed stronger, more confident, and now moved even faster as she delivered another Psywave.  Grace’s muscles clenched up at the pain, more intense than before, but she managed to hold her focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;Permit…me..an…odd…question,&gt; she managed to choke out as the energy seared through her nerves.  &lt;What is a “dance”?&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Venomoth blinked her enormous eyes.  She knew she’d be fighting an alien, but that really drove it home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;It’s like music with your body,&gt; she offered, not wanting to be rude even as her opponent writhed in anguish from her psychic power.  &lt;You move to rhythm, and your motions express something.  Have you never danced?&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace pondered.  The two flitted about the arena, missing each other with Blizzard and Sludge Bomb.  Expressive, rhythmic movement?  Music?  She knew of music from Lillie’s little people screen.  It played “songs” at times that made sound at specific cadences with pleasant results.  She supposed that maybe she had done this “dancing” before, with Lillie and the crystal light.  The concept reminded her more than anything of a mating display, but for its own sake and not the sake of mating.  It was so…pointlessly elegant.  Still, it was a new concept, and both instances she had borne witness to held great power.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Step.  Step.  Step.  Flourish.  Boost.  Step.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    The battlefield stilled save for Grace’s movements.  Everyone else was transfixed.  It was seductive, beautiful, and somehow felt deadly.  Motes of gold hung around her like glowing butterfly scales as she finished her second repetition, and Grace could feel this new power welling up.  It was delightful.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Music, eh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    Venomoth and Sabrina were the first to manage reactions.  Venomoth sprang into action again, aggressively forcing Grace to cease the routine with a Psywave.  As another gale full of Stun Spore was whipped up, Grace felt her Trainer’s love envelop her.  For all of her own beauty, what was in Lillie’s heart always seemed to surpass her, and she let the warmth she felt emanate out.  The crystal lit, and the Pokémon was dimly aware of Lillie doing her own dance.  Swiftly, but fluidly, she joined in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The power welled up, and Sabrina knew to back up a couple paces.  She had not foreseen this outcome, but tales of Alola’s special Zenith Moves had reached her ears before.  Venomoth’s Stun Spore collided uselessly with a pillar of ice.  Her eyes met Grace’s, and suddenly the world blurred.  She registered her inability to move before the cold really reached her, and she knew the battle was over.  Lillie’s ears rang again as the flower of Subzero Slammer detonated.  Grace floated down amid glittering ice crystals.  She supposed they, too, were dancing in their own way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Venomoth is unable to battle!  Pheromosa wins the match!”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    Away from the prying eyes of the audience, Sabrina presented Lillie with a round, golden Badge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Your love for your Pokémon is truly astounding to be able to overturn my predictions so thoroughly.  Just how close are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie flushed a brilliant red, stammering little fragments of words that never really added up to an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Chuckling softly, Sabrina wisely changed the subject, “This Marsh Badge is proof you’ve overcome my challenge.  I’ve also included the Technical Machine for Barrier.  I hope you use it wisely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Thank you!” Lillie exclaimed, happily seating her third badge into the Amulet case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I do hope your Agnes will be alright,” Sabrina offered, worry showing clearly on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I already had Wicke look over his scan from your on-staff nurse," Lillie assured her.  "She thinks you prevented a lot of damage by knocking Agnes out and letting its inhibitor balance out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Where will you go from here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Vermillion City,” replied Lillie, excited for all that awaited her there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Take care, then.  Your future shines brightly, I think.  I hope your bonds with your Pokémon continue to flourish, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie couldn’t figure out for the life of her whether or not the Gym Leader knew exactly what she was talking about.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, it's not that I have anything against Sabrina here, but she is the first Gym Leader that I don't have a non-canon chapter for.  I just could not for the life of me think of a good scene.</p><p>Sabrina informing Lillie about the memo was probably unconsciously templated after a scene from Dominic Deegan: Oracle for Hire (one of the finest webcomics out there, imo).  The titular character, a powerful seer, has his first day as a college professor.  He explains to his class that the reason seers often sound mysterious when they talk about visions is that visions are near worthless without knowledge of what is being seen, and segues into assigning them some fairly intense reading homework.  </p><p>After class, two of the students are complaining to each other about how he must have scried the other professors and known that nobody else would give them homework their first day so he could give such a huge assignment.  Dominic walks by then, and casually explains he actually just read their syllabi in the teachers' lounge to find out, before walking away saying, "Knowledge is power!"</p><p>But, in any case, you don't get to blow through the first two Gyms with a friggin' Pheromosa and not cause a bit of a stir.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 36 - Silver Lining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 36 - Silver Lining</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>    It was dark, and Agnes’ head throbbed dully.  A particular buzzing near its temple told it that the RKS System was once again shut down.  It had nearly been free…</p><p>    For only the second time in its miserable existence, Agnes was thankful for the control mask.  Between the ability to use Imprison and it delaying the chimera’s berserk rampage…</p><p><em>     The mask has saved Lillie’s life twice now, </em> Agnes realized sadly.</p><p>    It was still dark, but Agnes’ body felt better.  Clearly the injuries had been healed.  Something else, too.  It felt relaxed, warm, and content, even as the headache persisted.  The headache was beginning to fade, too.  It was being pushed out by a gentle loving voice.  The voice wasn’t talking to Agnes, as far as the Pokémon could tell.  It was too melodic.  Agnes tried to bring itself back to consciousness.</p><p>    “<em> It’s not always right or wrong, </em></p><p>
  <em>     As long as your spirit’s strong, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     It’s not always win or lose, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     It’s the road you choose, </em>
</p><p><em>     The answer’s within, </em>” Lillie sang alongside her PokéGear radio.  She had always loved this song.</p><p>    She stopped when she felt movement beneath her brush.  After managing to sleep through its entire bath and much of her brushing its mane, Agnes was finally coming to.  Leaning into the Pokémon’s field of vision, she put on a warm smile for her friend to wake up to.</p><p>    Agnes was first aware of the calming bristles grooming its mane.  Then came the cool, damp, smooth ground curved around it.  It was in some kind of vat, maybe?  The notion startled Agnes enough to finally jolt its eyes open.  It was blurry, but something was casting a shadow over his face, framed in gold.  Blinking several times to gain focus, Agnes finally made out the visage of its Trainer.  She was brushing its mane still, smiling down at it with that lovely, endearing smile of hers.  Only her eyes betrayed the worry she was feeling.</p><p>    “Hey,” she began, keeping her voice soft so as to not startle Agnes, “Sorry.  I sent you out into the tub for a bath while you were out and I couldn’t lift you out when I was done.”</p><p>    Peering around, Agnes realized that this must be the bathroom attached to Lillie’s room in the Center.  The tub was oversized so Pokémon could use it.  The song that had been playing faded out, slowly giving way to a newscast.  Most importantly, Agnes could feel air flowing on its face as it pivoted its head.  The mask was still broken!  Agnes’ eyes widened in alarm as it turned to fully face Lillie.</p><p>    “Wicke said that you weren’t in any danger if I don’t fix it,” she said, hoping she was answering the right question.</p><p><em>     Yes, but YOU’RE in danger! </em> Agnes screamed internally.</p><p>    Without telepathy, all that resulted was a long silence between them as the news droned on in the background.</p><p>
  <em>     …protests did nothing to stop the Gym’s reopening.  The small group of critics was dwarfed by a crowd of fans coming to see today’s challenge.  Even as five young Trainers at different stages of the Gym Challenge competed, some remain unconvinced. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     “This is an uncivilized way to battle!" says a coach from the prodigious Smogon University.  “We should never be encouraging our youth to stoop this low.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Even so, the Kantonian government stands by Blue’s appointment while he tours Alola… </em>
</p><p>    “Are you ok, Agnes?” Lillie asked, finally breaking the silence.  Agnes hung its head in shame, but she lifted its chin back up.  “I know what you went through was scary.  Sabrina said she saw it being worse, but you changed that because of our bond.  I think it’s incredible.”</p><p>    Agnes just stared.  It had been expecting well-deserved discipline, not a nice grooming and words of support.  For the first time in forever, it felt the warmth of a kind hand on its cheek.  Agnes happily nuzzled against Lillie, but quickly jerked away and growled when its disc drive began to open.</p><p>    “Shhh,” whispered Lillie in her most soothing voice.  “You may be afraid of the RKS System and your power, but that only makes one of us.  Gladion took one of the other Nulls and it broke its own mask.  Silvally is his most trusted partner still.  I know when you’re ready, it will be nothing to fear.”</p><p>    Agnes tracked her movement as Lillie reached into her backpack and came out with a tiny zippered pouch.  Inside were a bunch of pages of cloth with slotted plastic pockets over each side.  The pockets contained discs that gleamed in various colors under the bright fluorescent light of the bathroom.  She rifled through until she reached a pastel pink one.  Slipping her pinky into the hole in the center, she withdrew it.  Agnes recognized those discs from back when the arrogant man had been running tests.</p><p>    “We went hunting for a Clefairy, you remember?” Lillie asked.  </p><p>    Agnes nodded.  </p><p>    “Well, I’ve loved Clefairy ever since I was a young girl.  They’re playful, gentle, and nurturing.  You may think you’re none of these things, that you’re just vicious and need to be shackled, but I’ve seen enough to know better.”  Placing the disc into the drive and pushing it shut, she added, “When you’re ready and no sooner, break free.  You can be my precious Fairy defender.  I’ll never force it on you, but I’ll at least believe in you, even if you won’t.”</p><p>    Agnes felt warmth flood through it.  It did not think Lillie’s lack of fear to be correct, per se, but perhaps it could be, in time.  It would work at it.  For now, it just enjoyed the feelings in silence as Lillie resumed brushing it.</p><p>
  <em>     …between Aether and Warden Baoba was reached just today.  Though the defunct Safari Zone will not be converted for several months, citizens of Fuschia City and surrounding areas are encouraged to apply now for positions in the new conservatory.  Erika has pledged the help of her Gym staff clearing the land of overgrowth, while the Elite Four’s Lance will be present in case… </em>
</p><p>    “Oh!” Lillie exclaimed suddenly.  “You made some new sounds at the Gym.  Does that mean you can open your mouth a bit?”</p><p>    It was a pain, and Agnes could only open one side of its jaw the tiniest bit, but it demonstrated to its Trainer nonetheless.  She was once again rummaging in her backpack.</p><p>    “Hold on, I have something for you,” she explained.  </p><p>    After a moment, she produced a clear bottle with a long metal tube on the end.  It was not unlike the sort Trainers would put in enclosures for small Pokémon to drink at their leisure.  The girl unscrewed the top and began to fill it from the sink.</p><p>    “Wicke mentioned that you get hungry and thirsty, even though you don’t need food and water,” she said, her tone sad and a touch angry.  “It’s horrible that Faba would make you that way and still put on a mask that keeps your mouth inaccessible.”</p><p>    She inserted the metal straw through the hole in the mask, and Agnes began to lap up water greedily; the feeling of the cool liquid in its mouth and throat brought it relief it never knew it needed.  It took a bit before the chimera figured out how to extract the water with any real expedience, but once it did the bottle was emptied in fairly short order.</p><p>    Lillie giggled at the voracity with which her Pokémon drank.  Even if it was for good reason, it was still cute, like watching a Growlithe pup gobble a treat.  Once that bottle was empty, she produced a can and a second bottle.  Agnes stared curiously as the popped the can and emptied its viscous white contents into the clear bottle.</p><p>    “It’s not food per se, but I got you one of those meal-replacement shakes.  Hope it helps.  It’s vanilla; I hope that’s ok.  I would’ve gotten chocolate, but I’m not sure whether or not you’re made from Pokémon that can’t eat chocolate…”</p><p>    Under normal circumstances, Agnes may not have cared for the shake.  It was thickened sweetened milk, not unpleasant but with a strange aftertaste.  It perhaps could have stood to be colder.  Still, after being denied food so long, it was the most delicious thing Agnes could fathom.  It drank in silence, just appreciating the use of its tongue and the wonderful feeling that its belly was filling a little.  The news droned on.</p><p>
  <em>     In other news, our own Lavender Town remains in an upset after another reported sighting of the Vulpix ghost, long thought to be an urban legend.  Eyewitnesses say that after they notice a sudden chill in the air, they can catch glimpses of an eerie white phantasm resembling the Fox Pokémon.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Though Lavender Town has a documented history of hauntings by Pokémon ghosts, local authorities are reluctant to act.  Some citizens have taken to social media trying to organize exorcisms or outright hunts for the supposed undead, a few going so far as encouraging Trainers to illegally arm themselves.  Mayor Fuji reminds citizens that regardless of their fear, attempts to poach or otherwise harm the Pokémon will not be tolerated. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     “People of this town should be accustomed to conquering fear,” she said at a press conference earlier in the evening.  “Even though we have not been visited like this since Pokémon Tower was converted from a grave site, I know that we as a people can be better than these closed-minded and sadly vocal few.  My grandfather risked his own life and limb to help a ghost Pokémon in our town 14 years ago; he would be ashamed to see such heartlessness among the people he loved.  We need to solve this problem with compassion, not an angry mob.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Stay tuned after these commercials for more of today’s news and yesterday’s music.  This is WTWR Radio, live from Pokémon Tower. </em>
</p><p>    Lillie stared at her PokéGear with wide eyes.  Horrified at what she’d just heard, she frantically began to search the Internet.  While most of the threads were too disorganized to be of any real concern, one private message board seemed to be organizing a trophy hunt.  People offered the use of their Houndoom, Mightyena, and Thievul to track down the poor creature, and one went so far as to say his Mega Salamence could break its legs with ease.  It was uncomfortably clear that these people had prior poaching and even hunting experience.  Worst of all, their first hunt was going to start in just two and a half hours!</p><p>    Frantically, she began to type out a post explaining that it was probably just a lost and scared Alolan Vulpix.  She even attached a picture and included links to Samson Oak’s blog.  She and Agnes stepped into the main room while she waited for a response.</p><p>    Grace leapt from the bed to Lillie’s side as she felt a surge of despair and bewilderment from the girl.  She gave Agnes a warning glare, making sure it knew that she would not forgive the chimera if it was the cause of Lillie’s distress.  Agnes seemed to also be trying to console the Trainer, so Grace let it go. </p><p>    Lillie was muttering, "No," over and over as she frantically typed.</p><p>    It was obvious by what Grace could feel off of her that Lillie was in a heated argument with her screen.  It wasn't something she fully grasped, but the grief her Trainer felt in that moment was both very real and very unforgivable.  She stroked Lillie reassuringly with a feeler, uncertain of what else to do.</p><p>    "'Butt out,'" Lillie read aloud, unable to process what she had just read.  "'Doesn't matter <em>what</em> it is, we can make a small fortune selling a local legend.'"  Her voice cracked as she read the last sentence, "'Even stuffed it'll be worth the hassle.'  He can't be serious!  Wait, what?!"</p><p>    Grace wanted dearly to find whatever human was in the screen upsetting Lillie, but she didn't have the first clue how.  Her Trainer bursting into tears required more attention, anyway, so she turned her focus there.  Letting the PokéGear fall to the bed, Lillie clung to her two Pokémon, trembling and weeping softly. </p><p>    “They’re not going to listen,” Lillie sniffled, hugging Grace tighter, “And I can’t make it in time.  How can they be so heartless?”</p><p>    The screen was still on the message board, blurred in the background behind a popup:</p><p>    <em>User </em><b><em>AetherGirl</em></b><em> was banned by moderator </em><b><em>Unova_FukYeh</em></b><em> and her posts have been removed.</em></p><p>    She had no idea how to fix the problem of a sadistic man in a screen, but Grace had heard something she could perhaps solve.  It took an immense feat of willpower to detach her Trainer, but eventually the Beast was able to step back.  Once she had Lillie’s attention, Grace pointed to her legs and made a little walking motion with her claws.  If the human wasn’t fast enough, perhaps she was.</p>
<hr/><p>    “Vulpix (Alolan Form), the Fox Pokémon.  Type: Ice, Ability: Snow Cloak.  Vulpix came to Alola with settlers and merchants.  Over time, they adopted white fur and an affinity for ice to adapt to the harsh conditions of Mount Lanakila.  This has made their tails a sought-after black market item, but detaching one still curses would-be poachers.”</p><p>    Grace studied the pictures of the Pokémon on the screen, as well as some photos of landmarks and maps.  She had never before fathomed pushing herself so hard for a Pokémon she and Lillie had never seen, but the girl’s determination made Grace’s heart flutter like the Venomoth from earlier.  As they exited the eastern gatehouse, Grace looked out into the twilight.</p><p>    “Find the Vulpix and keep it safe,” Lillie pleaded.  “I’ll catch up with you in a few days.  And for Tapu’s sake, please take care of yourself.”</p><p><em>     That’s my line, </em> Grace thought.  <em> You’re the one who needs protecting. </em></p><p>    Lillie pulled Grace into a sudden kiss, not caring who saw.  “I love you, and I’ll miss you.”</p><p>    A gentle surge of pheromones let Lillie know her Pokémon felt the same way.  Unwilling to dawdle further, Grace reluctantly broke the embrace and channelled energy to her legs.  For Lillie’s sake, it seemed like she could push herself harder than the time she ran on the roiling plain of water.  Lillie winced as Grace took off with a sound not unlike a thunderclap.  The other Pokémon futilely shouted farewells and best wishes to her departing back.</p><p>    “Let’s go back,” Lillie told them.  “We won’t make it far tonight, so let’s all rest.”</p><p>    The team growled, chirped, and rumbled assent, and they all turned back toward the gatehouse.</p><p>    More to reassure herself than her Pokémon, Lillie whispered, “We’ll see her again soon, I hope.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nothing to see here.  Just Lillie being Lillie and the start of the next story arc.</p><p>EDIT: So some of you may have noticed that I periodically proofread and clarify my already uploaded work, but this chapter marks a first.  I wrote the bit villains here extremely poorly.  Cormilla, a very passionate follower of this story, called me out on how it was not just bad, but bordering on nonsensical in the setting.  I was already somewhat dissatisfied with this part of the narrative, but that was kind of the breaking point, considering I tend to pride myself on keeping things believable.</p><p>Talking with her, I realized a very noninvasive solution that would render the villains believable without disrupting the entirety of Chapters 36-49.  If I just changed their motivation from death to profit and turned them from essentially a redneck lynch mob to trophy hunters, I could improve on the low points of this while not losing the parts I liked.  Also the conversation made me realize a few things that I had not clarified properly in writing.  But, it required me to go to my last resort, retconning.</p><p>So, while I don't make the decision lightly, I will own up to mistakes and improve on things.  To that end, I have reworked parts of this chapter and will do so to the next two, as well as making sure to alter the relevant parts of the next several chapters I upload to have everything make sense in this slightly better take on the narrative.</p><p>I wanted this to be here as a testament to my willingness to listen to you guys.  I am far from perfect as an author, and I want to improve.  I'll never be above taking suggestions and constructive criticisms, or even just answering questions about things that seem unclear.  It's not like I don't appreciate the praise I receive; on the contrary, I usually spend like 10-30 minutes trying to figure out what to say to things because I'm far too often left speechless by even basic compliments (and if I don't reply to you being nice to me, it is because I failed to figure anything out).  But, let's face it, if I don't know what to fix I can't improve.</p><p>TL;DR: I fucked up, got called out, have made my best effort to un-fuck up, and don't feel like sweeping it under the rug.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 37 - Seperate Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 37 - Separate Ways</b>
</p>
<hr/><p><b>    LuzAmie:</b> <em> That’s reprehensible! </em></p><p><b>    LuzAmie:</b> <em>How dare they?!</em></p><p><b>    Wicc: </b> <em> It sounds as if they simply wish an excuse to be violent for profit. </em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em> How can people be that cruel? </em></p><p><b>    Wicc:</b> <em> If human greed and cruelty could be solved, the Aether Foundation would probably be unnecessary. </em></p><p><b>    LuzAmie:</b> <em> Surprisingly cynical of you, Wicke. </em></p><p><b>    LuzAmie:</b> <em> Dearest, even if we can fathom the darkest impulses of others, it sadly will not stop them.  Focus instead on what you can do about it. </em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily: </b> <b> <em>I</em> </b> <em> can’t do anything about it.  I had to send Grace. </em></p><p><b>    Wicc: </b> <em> It would be unaware, if not completely unwilling to help without your efforts, Miss Lillie.  Do not dismiss your part in this so thoroughly. </em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em> I know.  But now I can’t help her, either.  I just sent Grace after a violent, possibly armed mob. </em></p><p><b>    LuzAmie:</b> <em> Tapu Koko couldn’t beat her, according to Hala.  What makes you think a few scoundrels from Lavender Town stand a chance? </em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em> Good point…  Doesn’t make me worry less, though. </em></p><p><b>    Wicc:</b> <em> I’d honestly be concerned if it did.  You’ve always cared so much. </em></p><p><b>    Wicc:</b> <em> Are you going to be alright, Miss Lillie? </em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em> My Pokémon are all here for me.  I’ll be fine, eventually. </em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em> Bud’s been holding me the entire time we’ve been talking. </em></p><p><b>    LuzAmie:</b> <em> Sleep if you can.  Route 8 is a long walk, it looks like. </em></p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em> I’ll try. </em></p>
<hr/><p>    The last time she had run like this, it had been for herself.  Now, she felt instilled with a sense of purpose.  Grace had never really felt this way before; it was simply galvanizing.  Only one human who saw her coming was foolish enough to challenge her.  She declined to battle, simply springboarding off the odiferous sphere that had been thrown into her path.  It had let out a surprised cough and a cloud of very unpleasant smoke as she did.  She paid it and its Trainer, impotently sputtering expletives at her departing form, no heed.</p><p>    She paused but once in her sprint, upon spotting a litter of red foxes staring fearfully from behind some sort of wooden barricade.  They looked like a subspecies of the Vulpix she’d been sent to hunt, and asking for information seemed prudent.</p><p>    &lt;Pardon me!&gt; she called as politely as she could manage, hoping she could stop them from scattering into the brush.  &lt;Can you help me?&gt;</p><p>    Fierce red eyes burned in the tall grass behind the Vulpixes.  They met Grace’s gaze with unmitigated ferocity, trying to warn the Ultra Beast away from the brood in front of her.</p><p>    &lt;What do you want?&gt; a female voice growled out.</p><p>    Grace met the glare of the Ninetales, cool and unflinching, but approached no closer.  &lt;I seek to aid one similar to your young.  I am told it is white, and of the Ice type.  Have you seen it?&gt;</p><p>    There was a long pause as the fox scrutinized Grace.  Finally, she urged her kits to retreat into the grass and stepped fully into sight.  Her tails swished gently behind her, and the very air seemed to heat at her whim.</p><p>    &lt;Until you, it was the oddest thing we’d heard tell of,&gt; she remarked, still glaring.  &lt;I’ve not laid eyes on that Vulpix, but the gossip is that it makes its home in the foothills, near what humans call Rock Tunnel.  Continue as you were running, then turn north when you reach the settlement.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;Much obliged,&gt; Grace replied.  Before she took off running again, she paused and looked back at the Ninetales.  &lt;What is “north”?&gt;</p>
<hr/><p>    It was a long while before Lillie fell asleep, and even then it was fitful.  Bud did his best to soothe her with gentle caresses of his vines when she seemed gripped by nightmares.  Even Kit showed genuine concern.  Unwilling to leave her Pokémon, Lillie had dragged pillows and a blanket off the bed and curled up against Bud and Agnes in a corner of the room.  The larger Pokémon were feeling somewhat cramped, but neither cared about this more than the well-being of their Trainer.</p><p>    &lt;She’s gonna be ok, right?&gt; whispered Kit.</p><p>    &lt;I think it depends on how well Grace fares,&gt; Bud replied.  Even in hushed tones, the melancholy in his voice was apparent.  &lt;Lillie comes from a place that takes care of Pokémon, especially those abused by people.  She can’t stand to see Pokémon hurt.  From what she told me, it took a lot for her to be able to stomach battling at all.  I think this just brought all the feelings she had been working through welling up.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;I’m used to humans seeing our kind as tools,&gt; Kit commented somberly, &lt;But the idea that some people just want to sell a Pokémon, even if it means killing it, just because it's different than they’re used to is scary.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;Of course, if that’s the case, there will be a lot of danger when they see Grace.&gt;</p><p>    Kit’s eyes went wide.  &lt;I hadn’t even thought about how much trouble Grace will be in if the mob finds her!&gt;</p><p>    Tapping the scar in his forehead, Bud replied, &lt;Who said anything about <em> Grace </em> being in danger?&gt;</p>
<hr/><p><em>     Curses.  I don’t think I made it by the appointed time, </em>thought Grace as she surveyed the sprawling buildings of Lavender Town.</p><p>    From her perch atop the gatehouse, she had a decent view of several small houses and one extremely tall one.  That one was adorned with a thin metal spire that required reinforcement from multiple sides to stand.  Grace could not fathom the purpose of such ornamentation.</p><p>    She knew she had mere moments to depart the rooftop before somebody took note of her, so she quickly mapped a rough trail to the towering mountain to her left.  The foothills were not insubstantial, and she’d have to cover a lot of ground.  Thankfully, that meant the humans probably had to, as well.  Off she ran, wondering not for the first time how she’d come to care so much for the well-being of a Vulpix she’d never met.</p><p><em>     Setting aside that Lillie cares, it’s stranded far from home and being hunted by hostiles, </em> she reminded herself.  <em> I can relate. </em></p><p>    Once she had run to the trees on the sunright outskirts (“north” was still such an odd concept), it wasn’t long before she could see tiny lights amid the trees.  The humans were out in force, it would seem, carrying many electric lights.  Grace had always found that invention of the humans’ fascinating.  In this instance, it let her track the group even before they were in scent range.  Given that night vision was not her forte, Grace was quite thankful for this fact.</p><p>    The humans reeked of hostility, it turned out.  Not all of them gave off fear.  Many of them gave off a repulsive feeling that Grace couldn't quite put her claw on.  It was like a disgusting non-sexual lust, for lack of a better concept.  But, it being unsated meant that their quarry had thus far eluded them, and she knew it wasn’t hiding in the direction she had come from.  This gave her an opportunity to buy some time.</p><p>    She knew that her gambit wouldn’t work if she was spotted, so Grace decided to try that Quiver Dance trick she had learned for focus and agility.  Once she was confident in her speed, she dropped to the ground.  It took her mere moments to find her target,</p><p><em>     I’m sure Bud would not let me hear the end of this, </em> she thought with a smile.</p><p>    The sapling cracked loudly as her kick connected.  The second shot of Triple kick sent the tree hurtling through some hedges.  The response from the humans was almost immediate, so Grace made herself scarce.  She hoped that the sound of the mob turning would muffle the clack of her wings.  She would not be able to pull that trick again; her path took her out of the somewhat sparse treeline.</p><p>    It was another solid hour of running before Grace noticed it.  There was a smell of frost.  It was faint, but she was confident she could follow it.  More importantly, she could follow it faster than it was running.  It was no surprise it had seen her coming; there was precious little cover aside from uneven ground and a sprinkling of rocks.  Unlike the Vulpix, the Beast towered over the scraggly brush that dotted the landscape here.</p><p>    Once she was close enough, she called to it in a muted trill, &lt;Hey!  Stop!  I’m here to help!&gt;</p><p>    She felt its fear, mistrust, and a touch of annoyance.  It changed heading and scurried faster.  Fair enough, but she did not have time.  If she was going to capture her prey, she needed to hunt like she used to.  Her strategy was elegant.  She simply began cutting off the white fox and trying to spook it in the direction she had just circled around from.  With her speed, it would inevitably get sufficiently dosed with her pheromones.</p><p>    Finally, after much chasing, the Vulpix turned to look and in a daze commented, &lt;You’re pretty.&gt;</p><p>    It did not escape Grace’s notice that the Vulpix’s cock was beginning to poke out of its sheath, a point of vibrant red against bluish white fur.  She felt pleased with herself, but was not willing to dwell on it.  It seemed she had attracted many wild Pokémon.</p><p>    &lt;You can mate me later,&gt; she snapped.  &lt;For now, we run.&gt;</p><p>    “Well, well,” drawled a human voice behind her.</p><p>    Grace spun around in alarm, just in time to get hit in the face with a Dusk Ball.</p><p>    “Look what we have here,” he called to his buddies as Grace felt herself getting pulled in.</p>
<hr/><p>    Lillie felt like crap, and no amount of mocha seemed to help.  Even so, she made sure to drink up and have what little food she could choke down.  She spent more time worrying about her Pokémon, making sure that they were all fed and ready, especially Agnes.</p><p>    It was only 6:30 in the morning by the time Lillie strode onto Route 8, but it was still later than she would have liked.  Agnes and Sandy were to either side of her, staring attentively as she gave directions.  Apparently, one could avoid many popular Trainer hangouts by taking a left fork and climbing up and down a steep hill.  More still could be avoided by cutting through a fenced-off meadow in the middle of the Route.</p><p>    “Even if we make good time, it could take us 3 days to reach Lavender,” she explained.  “If anyone tries to force us into a fight, I’m counting on you two to end it quickly.”</p><p>    Sandy chirped assent and Agnes nodded solemnly.  In spite of being across easier terrain than their trek from Cerulean, this would likely be more grueling as they struggled to keep pace.</p><p>    “Hold on, Vulpix, Grace.  I’ll be there as soon as I can.”</p>
<hr/><p>    Grace sat in the white room.  She didn’t like it one bit; the lights were oppressively bright, even considering the amount of sun she was used to.  The room was featureless save for three things.  The low-quality cot had been too uncomfortable to sleep on.  One wall of the room was an enormous glass pane, and not the kind she could break easily.  Of course, the consequences of her trying had been made clear.</p><p>    The last feature of the room was a heavy steel door, one that would not budge without some kind of identification.  Already today a human had entered with a muted buzzing sound heralding her and delivered food and water.  It had been disgusting, but Grace ate all the same.  The only consolation she had in this room was that the Vulpix was here with her.  It was a cold comfort.  Literally, given his propensity to chill the air when he was afraid.  Grace was considering giving him oral pleasure simply to calm him down and halt his Snow Warning.</p><p>    They’d already mated once, of course.  It was done with two humans looking on in horror, but she had not cared.  She had even beckoned one of them to join her, but she fled.  Grace was only slightly offended.  Her time with humans taught her that they were very standoffish about such things.</p><p>    Of course, with her wounds treated and some rest helping to clear her head, it became increasingly clear to Grace how badly she’d messed up.  She did not want to be here, but all she could do was have faith that Lillie would rescue her.  Shaking her head, she replayed the events of the previous evening in her mind.  How she’d gotten here was a story she wished she’d be able to tell her lover.  Of course, that would involve ever seeing her again, among other things.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To arrive at the word "sunright", I had to do some research.  Pokémon could probably employ any number of strategies to navigate, but exposure to humans would mean that terrestrial Pokémon would learn and propagate the concept of "north" for consistent communication.  Grace doesn't get such a thing, and doesn't navigate by stars, genetic memory, or magnetic fields.  So, the most natural methods for her to find her way are by visual memorization and scent tagging.</p><p>"Sunright", and its theoretical companion concepts "sunleft", "sunward", and "antesun", literally chart direction assuming the sun is "looking" forward as it moves.  I had originally written "sunleft", but when it came time to upload I forgot what logic had me chart the sun backwards like that.  Maybe it was a brain fart.</p><p>If you're wondering why "sunright" makes sense to her when "north" doesn't, it's because north as we understand it is derived from a specific navigational point in our sky and/or the magnetic field of our planet.  While they straight-up mean the same thing here, the concepts that they describe are different, and thus "north" becomes indecipherable to a Pokémon without that context.  By the same margin, Zubat would fail to comprehend "sunright", being blind.  Sliggoo would at least get it, but couldn't tell you where it is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 38 - The Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 38 - The Hunt</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>    Of all the indignities she’d been subjected to during this sun cycle, the collar topped the list.  Grace hated the way the cold metal felt on her slender neck, especially the protrusions that pressed intrusively into the soft chitin around her throat.  “A necessary precaution” was what the humans had called it.  She could easily have fought the person who put it on her, but her chances of being reunited with Lillie diminished significantly if she aggravated these humans and somehow failed to escape.  She decided to play along; she would have perhaps made a wiser decision had she known the collar was outfitted with an electrical attack.</p><p>    They had given her a low dose to demonstrate that it was present and functioning, and warned her against trying to attack or influence the man who came in to sit with her.  As the Beast largely occupied herself with pacing her cell, the human sat on the cheap cot.  He wore a dark blue suit with ornamentations of precious metal.  Grace paid it little mind, instead letting her eyes trail to his belt.  She had noticed the dark metal gleam almost immediately, and did not take her eyes off the weapon stored alongside his PokéBalls.  Grace disliked those weapons; her leg still burned with the memory of the metal grazing her.</p><p>    “You’re a pretty thing, ain’t you?” the man asked, trying to break the ice.  </p><p>    Grace could smell his discomfort, as well as his vigilance; she answered him with a withering glare.</p><p>    “No need for that,” he warned.  “Here’s what’s gonna happen, so it doesn’t surprise you any.  I am gonna send out a Pokémon.  It’s not to fight.  You will cooperate with him and us three are gonna have a chat.  We clear?”</p><p>    She ceased her pacing and looked the man up and down, tapping one foot.  Could she take him before he took up his weapon and summoned the metal projectile?  Probably.  With the shock collar activated?  Unknown.  Should she attempt?  With a sigh, she relaxed her stance and gave a brief nod.</p><p>    “Go, Xatu!”</p><p>    Everything about the bird’s gaze creeped Grace out.  Its eyes were simultaneously hyperfocused and not on her at all.  It acted like it knew too much, and seemed like it was reacting to her every movement as she made it.  The eye spots on the bird’s chest did not make it less creepy.</p><p><em>     I am going to look at you as we talk, </em> came a voice in her mind.  It was baritone, clearly male, and suggested wisdom and calm.  <em> It is possible to fight me on this, but it will make this more difficult. </em></p><p>    &lt;What do you want?&gt; she snapped.  This whole ordeal coupled with the lack of sleep had her very on edge.</p><p><em>     You may feel something like… </em> he began, pausing to consider.  <em> …Call it a mental pressure, maybe.  I shall not exert influence over you; I am merely here to observe, corroborate, and translate. </em></p><p>    &lt;…fine.&gt;</p><p>    The bird shut its right eye, turning its head so Grace was in full view of its left eye.  As warned, she could feel Xatu touching her mind.  She pushed back fiercely at first, brushing the bird with an antenna to check for hostility.  The man’s hand was immediately on the grip of his weapon.</p><p><em>     Do not overreact, </em> Xatu said, with no real emotion.  <em> This is how she learns the intentions of others.  She means me no harm. </em></p><p>    Grace took her time smelling Xatu’s feelings.  It was placid, and decidedly not hostile.  It seemed honest enough.  A glance out the window reminded her that one of her captors had a very unpleasant button in hand.  Withdrawing her antenna, she relented and let Xatu touch her mind.</p><p><em>     Have you a name? </em> Xatu asked, still broadcasting so all could hear.</p><p>    &lt;Grace,&gt; she replied, jumping in alarm when a human female voice echoed in time with hers.  Turning her focus back to Xatu, she demanded to know, &lt;Are you doing that?&gt;</p><p>
  <em>     Yes. </em>
</p><p>    “Grace,” the human said, snapping her attention away from Xatu, “Do you have a Trainer?”</p><p>    &lt;Yes.  Lillie.&gt;</p><p><em>     Lillie Quintel caught Grace here in Kanto.  She is a Gym Challenger, </em> Xatu offered.  Privately, he added to Grace, <em> It seems you two are very close. </em></p><p>    “So, Grace, can you walk us through last night?  I’d be very interested in your version of what happened.”</p>
<hr/><p>    Grace could feel the pull of the Dusk Ball as it scanned her and tried to encapsulate her.  Suddenly, an error beep sounded and the Ball clattered uselessly into the dirt.   Grace arched an antenna at her would-be captor, making her annoyance clear.</p><p>    “Shit!” the man exclaimed as the rest of the mob caught up with him.  “Some other Trainer’s tryin’ to steal our mark!”</p><p>    It seemed that the “wild” Pokémon she’d drawn the attention of belonged to these humans.  Black canines, a purple feline, a couple of masked foxes, and even a snarling blue dragon with black hair over its eyes all closed in on Grace and the terrified Vulpix.  A cursory smell told her that they just looking for a fight; their Trainers had instilled in them a feral and barbaric bloodlust, it seemed.  Lillie had told her not to attack humans, but this group obviously did not deserve such mercy.</p><p>    Grace narrowed her gaze, letting waves of icy energy spill forth.  The group scattered, and many of the less violent humans turned tail and fled.  The black and red hound lunged at her through the icy gale, his muzzle full of flame as he tried to bite down.  Grace sprang back, letting the horned dog crash into the ground.  The humans all began to shout orders.</p><p>    “Thievul, Shadow Ball!” yelled one.</p><p>    Another called, “Thievul, Knock off!”</p><p>    The pair of foxes darted forward.  One called an inky purple blot into its mouth and launched it.  The other lunged from Grace’s right.  The Beast was once again ready to spring away, but realized that the first Thievul had its Shadow Ball aimed so that it would hit the cowering Vulpix if she moved.  Thankfully, none of them knew just how fast she was.  A quick adjustment and she was in position.  The first strike of Triple Kick caught the lunging Thievul in the gut.  It yipped in pain, paws flailing uselessly as it went airborne.  The second kick sent it sprawling into the Shadow Ball.  The other Thievul cried out in alarm as its attack knocked its packmate unconscious.  Determined not to waste momentum, Grace kicked back off the unconscious Thievul as it recoiled at her.  With a bit of spin on her kick, she was able to spiral around so she could scoop up Vulpix and hit the ground running.</p><p>    “After them!” screamed the leader, and the group took chase.</p><p>    Knowing she needed speed, Grace focused and did the motions of Quiver Dance, hoping that she could simply leave the pursuers behind.  Instead of a burst of energy, she felt an icy void, like a covering was suddenly yanked away.  Dancing alongside her in mockery ran the purple feline.  Somehow, it had stolen her attack.  With a swish of its scythelike tail, the Liepard brought a cone of darkness down on Grace.  For just an instant, the malicious intent of the cat Pokémon overwhelmed her, and she stumbled.</p><p>    “Mighyena, Roar!” a voice behind her called.</p><p>    The sound was terrible, and accompanied by a black wave.  Grace had no time to dodge as it struck the Vulpix, causing him to claw the bug in alarm.  As soon as her grip loosened, the fox scampered up Grace’s body, jumping off her head and sprinting uphill toward the looming cliffs.</p><p>    Recovering, Grace could sense two Pokémon about to attack.  Thinking fast, she vaulted over Liepard, using Me First to foil the other attack.  Liepard’s Thunder Wave was absorbed harmlessly into the gravel where Grace had just been.  Suddenly, Flamethrowers from both Grace and Houndoom struck the Liepard from each side.  Grace tried not to cry out in disgust at the stench of burning fur.  Liepard collapsed limply to the ground and was recalled just in time for Deino to come barreling straight at Grace.  Reflexively, she dodged, cursing herself as she heard the click of a PokéBall behind her.  Talons materialized clutching her shoulders and tearing into her wings.  The massive bird roared and began to beat its wings.</p><p>    “Braviary,” the leader ordered, “Sky Drop!”</p><p><em>     Sorry, Lillie, </em> Grace thought as she was carried into the air.  <em> I need to do this my way. </em></p><p>    Braviary’s ferocity was quelled by her pheromones in seconds.  He gazed down at the beauty in his talons, adjusting his grip to be gentler.</p><p>    &lt;I hope I didn’t hurt you!&gt; he exclaimed, frantically.</p><p>    Grace gave him her best pouty look and told him, &lt;You’re squeezing my shoulders a bit hard.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;O-oh!  So sorry!&gt; Braviary stammered as he loosened his talons.</p><p>    It was over in a flash.  As soon as she had room to move, Grace’s lithe leg delivered a devastating kick to Braviary’s beak.  Her foot claws held on as he let go.  Her wings stung; she knew she couldn’t use them for much of anything.  Going for the next best thing, she pulled herself atop Braviary, deciding to try Me First with a flap of her arms.  It worked; Braviary lost control of his flight at the sudden jerk and she gained control of their ascent.  Of course, she was unable to maintain it, so they quickly began to fall, but her foot claws held firm in Braviary’s skin.  All of this transpired in the space of a second or two, much to the alarm of the humans.</p><p>    Looking for the best option to distance herself, Grace kicked off the Braviary about halfway to the ground.  It managed to pull out of its stall and resume flight before hitting the rocky ground, but that put it near the rest of its party for a Blizzard.  The humans cried out in pain as the icy cold bit into their exposed skin.  Grace landed hard, pain shooting up through her leg.  Not only was that a bad landing, but she was overexerting herself again.</p><p>    Suddenly, she sensed a surge of terror and hostile intent.  She ducked just in time.  With a thundering bang, a shard of hot metal went flying over her head.  One of the humans had a bent metal object pointed at her, a puff of smoke coming out of a hole in the front.  That seemed dangerous.  The humans and their Pokémon began to creep closer, trying to surround her.  She smiled.</p><p>    The human who had launched the metal succumbed first, followed quickly by Houndoom.  Having learned from her mishap with Bud, Grace made sure to lace some fear in with the lust she was projecting.  Slowly, she stood, adjusting her wings and adopting her natural posture.  The result was splendid; the males stood around her in slack-jawed awe.  Braviary’s Trainer kept coming, though, as did Deino.  She amped up the fear, sending Deino yipping back to the safety of its Trainer.</p><p>    Her display had the added perk of drawing Vulpix back out.  He looked on curiously from a safe distance, not daring to approach.  She took the opportunity and lunged for Vulpix.</p><p>    &lt;Come with me!&gt; she urged, stretching one claw out.</p><p>    As Vulpix took a trembling step forward, Grace sensed a flare-up of hostility.  She glanced over her shoulder, seeing Braviary’s Trainer point a bigger metal tube at her, hand grasping around some wood at its base.  She jumped to the side, having learned to avoid such weapons.</p><p>    Shrieking in agony, Grace hit the ground hard.  She could smell a bunch of metal shards flying by, and a couple had grazed her leg.  Pain shot through her, like her leg was being hacked off with a fiery sword.  A spray of indigo droplets marked the rocks in front of her as she collapsed.</p><p>    &lt;Pretty lady!&gt; Vulpix yelled in alarm, leaping to her defense.</p><p>    With Grace’s spell broken, one of the humans drew his weapon and fired at Vulpix, hitting the ice fox square on his flank.  He yipped in surprise and sprawled to the ground as his leg went weak.  Eyes shut, he tipped his head back and howled from the pain, tears streaming from his eyes and hitting the ground like little hailstones.  The temperature dropped further, causing ice and snow to buffet everyone nearby.</p><p>    "You idiot!" bellowed Braviary's Trainer; he seemed to be their leader.  "Don't shoot when I don't have a Ball ready!  If it dies from that, the pelt'll be ruined and nobody'll buy it!"</p><p>    Grace felt the warm blood dripping onto her antenna.  That ferrous tang mammal blood had to it was all she could smell on that side.  Images of Lillie’s tears flooded her mind.  She was enraged beyond reason.  The pain in her leg mattered little as she rose to her feet.</p><p>    “Stay down, you monster!” one of the humans yelled, pointing his metal tube at her with shaking hands.</p><p>    The other Pokémon snarled at her, threatening to end her if she so much as took another step.  They probably meant it, too.  But they had to pay.</p><p>    &lt;Be gone!&gt; Grace commanded, and the cold air whipped around her.</p><p>    The Mightyena slammed its head into her abdomen, causing an unpleasant cracking in two of her frills, but his resistance was not enough.  With Vulpix’s aid, this was perhaps the largest Blizzard Grace had ever fired.  None of the mob were spared from its wrath.  Mightyena was blown back by the ferocious wind as wave after wave of snow and ice washed over the group.  The humans were left shivering, lips blue, and metal tubes forgotten on the ground as they tried frantically to warm themselves or tend to their unconscious Pokémon.  Grace scooped up the bleeding Vulpix and began to walk away.</p><p>    A frustrated scream drew her attention.  The leader was lunging at her, winding up as if for a haymaker.  Effortlessly, Grace sidestepped the human.  He growled something about ending this, but as his hand went to a Dusk Ball on his belt, a spotlight shone on him through the snow.</p><p>    “What the fuck?!” he demanded as suddenly he lunged and wound up for a punch again.</p><p>    Grace arched an antenna, wondering why the man was about to slug a rock she’d been near with his bare hand.</p><p>    &lt;That’s for hurting the pretty lady,&gt; Vulpix coughed out weakly before falling unconscious from the effort of using Encore.</p><p>    Though she could not run anywhere near her full speed, Grace took off as fast as her injured leg would carry her as the sickening crack of shattering bones and a man’s cry of pain resounded behind her.</p><p>    It was not a pretty run; she stumbled many times over gravel where the ground grew rocky, charged heedlessly through brush and branches, and eventually found herself at the human town.  She needed the red-roofed house!</p><p>    It took longer than she wanted, but she vaguely remembered where she’d seen it from the gatehouse roof.  The building bore a crude facsimile of a PokéBall for ornamentation, and had a glass wall that moved aside as she stumbled forward.  Vulpix was still breathing, but barely as her leg finally gave out.  Inelegantly, Grace stumbled and collapsed on the floor of the Pokémon Center, clutching the dying Vulpix protectively to her chest as both indigo and red blood pooled around the pair.</p>
<hr/><p>    Grace came to and was immediately assaulted by the cacophony of human screaming.  Wincing as she sat up, she surveyed the situation.  She had been healed, mostly, and a cloth wrap with soothing liquid tied snugly around her wounded leg.  Humans in pink and green coverings bustled around, treating humans and Pokémon alike.  The leader of the mob stood there with a man and a woman dressed in dark blue.</p><p>    “That’s the one!” he screamed, frantically jabbing a finger in Grace’s direction.  “That’s the crazy Pokémon that attacked us!  She needs to be put down!  It ain’t legal for them to attack humans!”</p><p>    The female in blue seemed a lot more sympathetic.  She walked over toward Grace, but kept a respectful distance.  She crouched down a bit to be at eye level, blowing a strand of bluish hair out of her face while she looked Grace over.</p><p>    “The Vulpix you rescued is gonna be ok, though they insist they were only trying to catch it lawfully,” she began, much to Grace’s relief.  “The humans did, however, say you attacked them.  It tracks; they have injuries that had to have come from a Pokémon.  Was that you?”</p><p>    Grace nodded, pleased that she had incapacitated so many.  For some reason, the woman looked very somber.</p><p>    “I’m sorry, but you’re under arrest,” she said firmly.</p>
<hr/><p><em>     She speaks the truth, Officer Vale, </em> Xatu declared.  <em> She was defending her life and that of this Vulpix. </em></p><p>    The man finished wiggling his shiny black stick over the bound stack of rectangles he had.  Grace could smell something acrid, and black markings that had been absent prior covered each rectangle he flipped over the top.  He clicked a button on the stick and nestled it back in the protective pouch of his upper covering.</p><p>    “I’m sorry we’ve had to go through all of this, Grace,” he offered, and she could detect real sympathy.  “Just be glad Jenny arranged it so you were held in the Center for medical observation.  You don’t belong in a jail cell with those hooligans.”</p><p>    Grace cocked her head in confusion.</p><p><em>     He means that this was the nicer option for holding you, and he’s glad you got it, </em> Xatu clarified.</p><p>    Grimacing, she muttered, &lt;If this passes for "nice", I would hate to see the alternative.&gt;</p><p>    “So, where is your Trainer?” Vale asked.</p><p>    &lt;On her way,&gt; replied Grace.  She still wasn’t used to Xatu translating for her, but it was convenient.</p><p>    Suddenly, Xatu turned so his right eye was on Grace, shutting the left one.</p><p>    “You gonna behave if the collar comes off?” inquired Vale, seeming to ask Xatu more than Grace.</p><p>    &lt;Yes,&gt; she assured him, and Xatu nodded affirmation.</p><p>    “I’m told you didn’t sleep.  Is that normal for a…” he trailed off, flipping through his notes, “ …Pheromosa?”</p><p>    &lt;No.  Between stress and that bed, I couldn’t sleep.&gt;</p><p>   “We can get you a room.  There is a but, however: you can’t leave the Center until your Trainer talks to us and signs some papers, and she’ll have to pay for the room and feeding you.  That gonna be a problem?”</p><p>    Grace shook her head a bit.  &lt;No.  That’s very nice of you, I think.&gt;</p><p>    “Ok, last question, and we’ll start the ball rolling on your discharge.  Is your Trainer catching that Vulpix?”</p><p>    Grace pondered for a moment before replying, &lt;She intends to, but it is ultimately up to him, I’d assume.&gt;</p><p>    For the first time since Officer Vale arrived, Vulpix spoke, &lt;Is Lillie nice?&gt;</p><p>    Smiling, Grace assured him, &lt;She is.  The nicest, in fact.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;Then I’d like that a lot,&gt; the fox said, smiling wearily.</p><p>    Officer Vale put his notepad away and stood up from the cot, cracking his back and groaning a bit.</p><p>    “I can see why you couldn’t sleep on that thing.  There’s some procedural stuff we gotta go through, but if you can hold out another couple hours, we can get you uncollared, out of here, and in a real bed.  Sound good?”</p><p>    &lt;I don’t understand the delay, really, but I will wait.  It’s one of those odd human things?&gt;</p><p>    Vale burst into a loud laugh, “Yeah.  Human stuff.  In the meantime, the nurses will get that collar off and check your bandages.”</p><p>    &lt;May I borrow this Xatu long enough to tell them what kind of food I eat?&gt;</p><p>    Vale stopped in his tracks, genuinely caught off-guard by that.  “Uh, Xatu?”</p><p>
  <em>     I shall find you later, Officer.  I know where you’ll be for the next two hours. </em>
</p><p>    “That settles that,” he said.  Pausing at the door, he added, “You know, as an officer of the law, I can’t officially condone your actions.  But I want you and Vulpix to know that not all of us humans are like those guys, and I think you acted admirably.  Your Trainer should be proud that she raised such a righteous, compassionate Pokémon.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seriously, Xatu has got to be one of the best Pokémon for police to have.  Though I assume that this one had to undergo extensive training both to develop usable telepathy and to hone its visions.</p><p>Edit: I went and fixed up the hunting party a bit over the course of the last three chapters.  They're still colossal dicks who probably deserve Grace killing them all, but they're now more realistic colossal dicks.  I'll have to keep tweaking the next 11 chapters I upload, but it'll be worth it to have the story flow a bit better, especially since these people and their actions leave a lasting impact going forward.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. 39 - Long Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, for those of you who read the previous few chapters before today (12/14/20), there were some minor but critical edits to them to try to make the narrative work a bit better in setting.  The rationale is explained in the comments of "Silver Lining", which is where the edits start.  </p><p>Short form if you don't want to go back: Though I am not a fan of retconning, once I realized just how nonsensical some writing I already wasn't happy with felt, I couldn't just leave it be.  Lynch mob got changed into trophy hunters, which lets me keep the flow of the plot intact while making far more sense.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 39 - Long Nights</b>
</p><hr/><p>    &lt;I never got to ask,&gt; Vulpix said as he lay atop Grace’s abdomen, &lt;But why’d you go so far to help me?&gt;</p><p>    Grace shifted her weight on the mattress and began stroking the fox’s cheek with one claw idly.</p><p>    &lt;Empathy,&gt; she replied simply.  &lt;Sympathy, even.&gt;</p><p>    Vulpix looked up at her face, looking sad.  &lt;You’re abandoned, too?&gt;</p><p>    &lt;I am…displaced, and I cannot return.  I do not know if I was “abandoned” per se.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;So, you’ve never had an owner before Lillie?&gt;</p><p>    Grace suddenly sat up, propping herself on her elbows as she glowered at the little Pokémon.  &lt;I AM NOT OWNED!&gt; she spat.</p><p>    Vulpix cowered, covering his head with trembling paws.  &lt;Sorry, sorry!  I thought you said you had a human.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;I do,&gt; Grace explained, coldly.  &lt;She does not presume to “own” me or anyone.  I will not have you belittle her or me in that fashion again.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;…must be nice,&gt; mumbled Vulpix, shifting his gaze to stare at the wall.</p><p>    Grace could feel the nerve she’d struck, and stroked the ice fox gently with her antenna.  &lt;Your human was less magnanimous, I presume.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;She was cruel.  She got Mother as part of a collection.  She left Mother at a building in the blue city and forced her to have Eggs with Pokémon she didn’t know.  I wasn’t the “right” breed of Vulpix.  She got angry, took away a stone Mother liked, and threw me into the wilderness to fend for myself as soon as the next egg was a Fire Vulpix.&gt;</p><p>    Grace pondered the implications before offering a reply.  &lt;That is a lot of trouble to go through for a type of Pokémon I simply walked by on my way to you.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;Mistress wanted a red Vulpix with blue eyes.  Before I was released, Mother said Mistress even threatened her.  I kept having to move my den; the Pokémon here thought I was a freak.  I got forced into and eventually out of the huge cave, and then I found humans again.  I wandered to see what they were like, and they accused me of being dead!&gt;</p><p>    As the smaller Pokémon trembled and panted with horror at the recollections, Grace considered dosing him with calming pheromones.  Ultimately, she figured it was healthier to let him process.</p><p>    &lt;I’m not of this world,&gt; she said idly.</p><p>    Vulpix didn’t stop quivering entirely, but he was staring at her incredulously.</p><p>    &lt;Where I am from, my kind is commonplace, but we seldom congregate.  We usually own large patches of hunting ground, with water and plants and shelter of our own.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;What do you hunt?&gt; asked Vulpix once his breathing had slowed enough that he could again speak.</p><p>    &lt;Mates.  I understand that is not common practice here.  As such, I probably owe you an apology for my tactics in subduing you.&gt;</p><p>    He could feel his cheeks flushing beneath his fur.  &lt;It worked out ok, I guess.  So, we’re good.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;I guess the area is unstable.  Sometimes holes open in the sky and Pokémon tumble through.  Sometimes they open and we can leave.  But one day, the hole opened very near the ground.  On me.  I fell out of my world and into yours.  I was attacked immediately.  Lillie says that the thing I fought is a guardian spirit.  I fled across the vast water to your land, and met Lillie hunting for a mate.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;Did she try to stop you?&gt; Vulpix asked, cocking his head.</p><p>    &lt;No.  She succumbed to me and sated me.  She offered to bring me along after,&gt; Grace paused, trying to keep her voice from cracking as she recalled Lillie’s initial talks with her, &lt;In spite of how she felt about the coercion.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;I have so many questions,&gt; Vulpix said with a shake of his head.  &lt;I guess I’ll start with the least intrusive.  If you hunt mates, why a human female?&gt;</p><p>    &lt;Our purpose in hunting mates is not procreation for the most part.  My body can overexert itself easily.  I require a particular buildup and release of energy into my system to fix that damage.  Sexual release accomplishes that.&gt;</p><p>    Vulpix blinked.  &lt;You are making that up.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;Not at all.  I believe that the type of energy we metabolize to this end reacts to bonds between sentient beings, and a lot of the damage we sustain manifests as hypertension or even tears in our muscles.  So, we recharge via an activity that evokes a bond, and the climax forces relaxation of our muscles in conjunction with a fresh supply of energy.  It works best with those who have been through the space near my home, however.&gt;</p><p>    Vulpix shook his head trying to process all of that.  &lt;So, when you mate, it’s just like a snack for you?  We’re just things for you to recharge off?&gt;</p><p>    &lt;That is unfair,&gt; Grace objected.  &lt;You need to eat, but you still have types of Berries you like and dislike, yes?&gt;</p><p>    &lt;Berries don’t have feelings!&gt; the fox Pokémon growled.</p><p>    &lt;I’m sure Bud would be able to tell you otherwise.  If you can wrap your head around it, anyway.  Point is, I have likes and dislikes, and I prefer that the experience be pleasant for all involved.  I suppose that doesn’t make most mates not prey.  Lately, though, I’ve learned of a strange feeling that Lillie thinks is supposed to go with it.  I can see her point.  “Love” is an unspeakably strong emotion.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;You know, you basically just admitted to using me,&gt; he lamented.</p><p>    &lt;How so?&gt; Grace asked, arching an antenna.  &lt;I wanted it, you wanted it.  Both times.  Why are you endeavoring to diminish yourself because I derive health benefits from our coupling?&gt;</p><p>    Vulpix blinked again.  &lt;I…don’t have a good answer to that.&gt;</p><p>    Grace cut right to the heart of the matter.  &lt;Was it good for you?&gt;</p><p>    &lt;Well, yes,&gt; he admitted.  &lt;Though it was really embarrassing when you were flaunting it to the humans in the cell.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;Then simply enjoy it,&gt; she urged.  &lt;Don’t ruin your own good time with misplaced values.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;That’s oddly profound,&gt; Vulpix commented.</p><p>    Grace scoffed, &lt;I suppose it’s because there’s somebody I’ve wanted to say it to for a very long time.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;So, are you and Lillie, like, in love?&gt;</p><p>    Grace smiled and nodded.  &lt;Yes.  Though it’s not without its challenges loving an alien who can’t understand me when I speak.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;Will she be mad if she finds out about us?&gt; he asked, eyes going wide.</p><p>    Grace pondered.  &lt;Based on past experience, she will emit a loud embarrassed noise, utter feeble objection, and pleasure herself to the thought either immediately or later when she thinks nobody can observe her.  Her skin coloration will also flush red around the face every time she is reminded of it for several sun cycles.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;Oddly specific.&gt;</p><p>    Grace shrugged.  &lt;She is coming to terms with her attraction to Pokémon, as well as multiple entities.  Getting aroused and being flustered often go hand in hand for her.  Apparently her sexual preferences aren’t an accepted norm here, and humans care deeply about what others think on that front.  They even ritualize the whole thing so they have a common basis for progress and approval.  It’s so alien.&gt;</p><p>    &lt;You either have no sense of irony or a deadpan sarcasm, and I can’t tell which.&gt;</p><p>    Grace smiled and shifted her weight again.  Her would-be reply was cut off by a wordless trill of surprise and pleasure as Vulpix’s deflating knot finally slipped out of her.  She could feel the fox’s seed shifting inside of her with the sudden absence.  She was really hoping to make a habit of this; it reminded her of the rock wolves that would appear rarely in her home, but with fewer stabby bits.  </p><p>    &lt;Shall we rest?&gt; she asked, finally rolling onto her side and letting her wings flex.</p><p>    &lt;Mm-hmm,&gt; Vulpix replied with a yawn.  &lt;What do you suppose Lillie is doing now?&gt;</p><p>    &lt;Probably running herself ragged,&gt; Grace mused sourly.  &lt;I do hope Bud will take proper care of her.&gt;</p><hr/><p>    Off the beaten path a little ways, Lillie’s team rested around the campfire.  It had been a grueling trek so far, and Sandy was already asleep.  Bud stared at his Trainer, fidgeting restlessly as she sat atop a rock.  She had her PokéGear out, and had been trying to read to unwind, but her mind just would not stay on the text.</p><p>    Noticing that the fire was getting low, Bud stood and walked off to grab more wood.  On the way, he decided to converse with the wild Pokémon he ran into.  They told him where to find the best trees for the job, and a few other things about the surrounding area.  One in particular caught his interest.</p><p>    &lt;Kit,&gt; he called as he lumbered back into the camp to drop off his lumber.</p><p>    “Nya?”</p><p>    &lt;Get Lillie’s towel from her bag, will you?&gt;</p><p>    &lt;Sure.&gt;</p><p>    Lillie glanced back and forth between her Pokémon, trying to figure out why Kit was rummaging in her bag.  She yelped in surprise as Bud wrapped his vines snugly around her and hoisted her over his head.  With one spare vine, he collected the towel from Kit and began walking off toward the hill.</p><p>    “Bud?!” Lillie shouted.  “What are you doing?”</p><p>    He replied with a deep grumbling cry that she didn’t begin to understand.  She knew her partner meant her no harm, so the girl did her best to relax in his grasp.  She sighed and smiled as she looked back to see Kit trying to cram herself into the smallest pouch of her backpack.  The resulting contortion did not look like it could possibly be comfortable, but the Meowth was blissfully napping before the trees fully obscured her.</p><p>    It was a good 10 minutes of walking before she could hear the faint sound of water.  With her advantageous vantage point over Bud’s head, it wasn’t long before their goal came into view for her.  It was an uncharted stream, running down from the direction of Rock Tunnel.  The water glistened in the dim starlight as it flowed past.  The Venusaur set his Trainer down and began to tug at her shirt.</p><p>    “Bud,” she protested, “This is nice and all, but I’m really not in the mood-”</p><p>    He cut her off with a bellow and an insistent tug.  He felt a little bad being forceful with the girl, but he knew she needed to unwind a bit.  She had slept poorly the night prior, as well, and they still had no idea what awaited them in Lavender.</p><p>    “Ok, ok!” she relented, brushing his vines away and beginning to strip.  Firmly, she insisted, “But this is just a bath; I’m not in the mood.”</p><p>    Bud nodded assent; he hadn’t presumed to try anything.  All the same, he could feel his cock stirring a bit as he drank in the sight of his Trainer disrobing under the crescent moon.  As soon as the last stitch of her clothing hit the ground, he grabbed her suddenly with all four vines and lowered her into the water.</p><p>    “Bud!  What did I just-” she began, but her protest soon melted into a low moan.</p><p>    True to his order, Bud wasn’t doing anything perverse.  What he was doing was giving her a full body massage with all four vines while the cool water of the stream washed over her.  The appendages coiled and constricted around her arms, shoulders, and waist as two of the vinetips rubbed her back.  He never squeezed hard enough to cut off circulation, and the coils kept shifting to hit other parts of her arms, shoulders, and neck.  It was heaven.  Periodically, he would rest his vines and one would simply wander her body, brushing against her palms, armpits, and so on as though trying to scrub her clean.  That was also relaxing, in its own way.  It felt so nurturing being embraced in the water and bathed.</p><p>    Bud was initially reluctant to touch anywhere intimate.  Lillie noticed after a point, and gave her blessing.  She giggled a bit at how different it felt when the vines spread her legs this time compared to the last.  One of Bud’s vines had also taken a more comfortable resting position just under her breasts.  The final vine held her by the wrists and kept her head above water as her legs were thoroughly massaged,</p><p>    Though she had no real desire to let this turn perverse, it was getting increasingly difficult for the teen to ignore the feeling of the cool spring water flowing over her exposed and very hard nipples.  Plus, the vines massaging her thighs were making her squirm a bit more than she wanted.  She chastised herself when she caught her thoughts drifting to how nice it would be when he decided to finish washing her.</p><p>    Bud grumbled happily as he felt Lillie relaxing in his grasp.  He hoped that feeling clean and refreshed would help the girl sleep that night.  He knew he for one would also sleep better knowing she wasn’t so worn down.  All that he had left to wash…were the really embarrassing parts.  Gently, he tapped his vinetip at the girl’s hip as if entreating entry.</p><p>    Lillie couldn’t help but giggle at how cautious her starter was being with her.  “Go ahead, Bud.  It’s okay.”</p><p>    She enjoyed the vine against her pussy far more than she intended to.  It took a feat of willpower to not moan aloud as the plant nub rubbed against her, and even more to not whine with need when it left.  What happened next, however, surprised her so much that she couldn’t suppress a squeak.  Bud stopped his movements in alarm, staring at his Trainer’s face.  Even in the pale light, he could see the flush in her cheeks.</p><p>    “Um, Bud…” she began nervously.  “I-  Um-”</p><p>    Bud eyed her curiously, waiting for the Trainer to be able to string a whole sentence together,</p><p>    “Um.  O-on my,” she started before dropping to a whisper, “Butt.  T-that felt good.  Like r-really good.”  She could hardly believe the words coming out of her mouth.  “Do it again?”</p><p>    Slowly, Bud repeated his previous motion,  Lillie’s breathing grew shallow as his vine caressed her cheeks.  She bit her lower lip nervously as the bulbous end ran along the cleft between them, finally letting out a little “mm” sound when he brushed against her rosebud.  Lillie had never even considered the possibility that anal would feel good, and the sudden onset of pleasure from her backside was catching her completely off guard.  In spite of how stressed she had been going into this, the she could feel arousal washing over her just as much as the water in the stream.  It was a welcome break from the worry.</p><p>    “There,” she said, almost inaudibly.  “Right there.”</p><p>    Bud was all too happy to oblige.  He’d always admired Lillie’s bare ass beneath her skirt, and being asked to pleasure it was one of his secret fantasies come true.  Tenderly, he ran the vinetip around the tight ring of muscle, eliciting an embarrassed moan from Lillie.  He teased at her for a few minutes, watching her twitch at his ministrations.</p><p>    “M-maybe put it in?” Lillie barely managed to say.</p><p>    Curiously, Bud pressed against the tight hole; it didn’t seem to give any under light pressure.  He fixed the vinetip in place, twisting it back and forth slowly, trying to tease Lillie’s rear open.  She made little whimpering moans the whole time, and began trying to tug one of her hands free.  Bud had to adjust his grip to oblige without dropping the girl.  In the midst of that, the vine finally popped inside.</p><p>    Lillie moaned louder than she’d intended to at her first anal penetration.  She felt good, full in a totally unprecedented way.  Bud was stimulating pleasure centers she never knew she had.  At the same time, it was a lot to handle.  Her grip on Bud felt oppressively tight to her; almost like a pinch but radiating outward from his vine.  She knew that this was as much as she’d be able to take.  Gingerly, Bud began to swivel and push his vine inside her.</p><p>    “S-Slow,” she urged, her voice trembling.  “And n-not too deep.”</p><p>    Eventually, Bud released her right hand from its bondage and the girl immediately plunged it between her legs.  Her fingertips on her clit felt amazing, as did Bud’s tentative exploration of her anus.  Nothing, however, matched the thrill she got from thinking about the situation.</p><p><em>     Somebody’s penetrating my ass, </em> she realized.  The notion sent a deeper flush to her cheeks and a titillating shiver through her body.  <em> Not just anyone.  It’s my partner Pokémon.  And it feels good!  I’m masturbating while I have anal tentacle sex with a Pokémon!  In bondage!  Out in the open!  And I like it! </em></p><p>    Lillie had long since stopped trying to control her moans, and they were music to Bud’s ears.  He relished the sounds of her pleasure almost as much as the forbidden sensation of her sphincter clenching around his probing vine.  It seemed almost too soon when he noticed her breathing quickening further.  Her legs twitched involuntarily in his grasp as her moans crescendoed into cries of ecstasy.</p><p>    Lost in her dirty thoughts, Lillie almost didn’t realize she was about to orgasm.  She only noticed because her thoughts ceased to form properly.  Shifting as best she could, Lillie drove her middle finger deep into her hot pussy, grinding her palm against her clit.  She could feel the sensation of Bud’s vine gliding along her finger though the thin wall separating the two.  It was that sensation that finally sent her over the edge.  </p><p>    Bud had to cease moving his vine as both of his Trainer’s holes spasmed with her climax; he was fairly certain he’d be a bit sore from how tightly she constricted him.  All those pesky worries that had been running rampant in Lillie’s head were obliterated by the wave of pleasure.  Her eyes squeezed shut, but she still saw little bursts of color with each delicious shock that ran through her.  After her much-needed release, Lillie fell completely limp in Bud’s tender embrace.</p><hr/><p>    Lillie awoke the next morning to find herself in her tent, curled up naked against Agnes’ mane, and covered with her towel.  She had a dim recollection of Bud gently walking her back to camp and tucking her in.  Agnes seemed unfazed by its Trainer’s nudity, and stroked her hair gently with one of his scaly claws when it noticed the girl was awake.  After a long while, Lillie poked her head out of her tent and found her clothes washed and hung to dry on a tree branch.</p><p>    Her Pokémon ate breakfast happily, relieved that their Trainer seemed well-rested this time.  Sandy waited patiently (well, as patiently as she could) for Agnes to finish its bottled shake before calling the chimera over to do warm-ups with her.  It would be another long day,</p><p>    Bud and Kit helped their Trainer break down the camp, both giving her determined looks as she zipped up her bag.  She smiled and gave the pair a single nod,  Of course she was worried about Grace and that Vulpix, but getting to Lavender ready to collapse and too stressed to think wouldn’t help anyone.  She just had to have faith in her lover.</p><p>    “We’ll all be together again by sundown,” she said, putting on her best smile.</p><p>    As Bud and Kit ran off to collect their teammates, Lillie felt fear creeping back in.  Taking a deep breath, she brought her arms in front of her in the Z-sign.  For Grace’s sake, she’d muster all the courage she could.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know if it is healthy per se to make somebody cum until they stop being stressed, but I can vouch that it is rather effective.  Clearly not Bud's plan here, but when opportunity spreads its legs (or however that phrase goes)...</p><p>I may have mentioned before that I try to work in real life details to keep my lewd scenes feeling believable.  It's not like I template the scenes after encounters I've had, really.  It's more just a "detail here, snippet of dialogue there" sort of thing.  I find the best things to fold in are small mistakes/failures (like a position not working or somebody accidentally falling off the bed), minor details that are usually not in focus for lewd things (like how it feels to have your partner's legs on yours during mutual masturbation, especially as you both near climax), and unexpected discoveries.</p><p>Long story short, Lillie accidentally discovering that she likes anal is based on a thing that happened with one of my partners when I wasn't paying attention to how my hand was positioned.  Lillie's dialogue is actually just a more flustered version of what the girl said to me in that moment.  It's by far the least believable of the real experiences I've incorporated, and I'm kinda curious if the scene still feels organic to you readers, I guess.</p><p>It's also 6:30 in the morning, I haven't gone to bed yet, and I ramble almost incoherently when I get super tired.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. 40 - Day 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 40 - Day 3</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    “No fair, Joy!” the nurse whined.  “You always win!  Is Blissey cheating?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The pink-haired woman shrugged noncommittally; Blissey had tried to make sure she didn’t draw the short straw any of the times it came up over the previous two days, but Emma did not need to know that.  Joy preferred to be working the counter, anyway.  Seeing the white monster collapse on the floor in a pool of her own blood, plus a Vulpix’s, was more than enough for her.  Feeding it treats while she waited for a Trainer to come corral the thing was not in her job description.  She was extra annoyed at how expensive the Beast’s tastes were when it was allowed to make requests, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Fine,” huffed Emma.  “Just lemme know if any other room service requests come down while I’m getting Grace’s food.  I don’t want to have to turn around and go back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    With that, she was off to the kitchen.  Working in a combination hospital/hotel was demanding work, but she wouldn’t trade her Pokémon Center job for anything.  While the alien she was going to bring dinner to was indeed creepy, Emma was also touched by the story about how she’d risked her life to save a strange Vulpix from armed poachers.  Her phone buzzed as the cook set the box of Berries and some dried meat on a cart for her.  Room 210 needed fresh towels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Some would scoff at the Center using nurses to do menial tasks, but smaller Pokémon Centers like Lavender’s had to cut costs to keep their doors open.  This means housekeeping was on in the mornings and that was it.  Thankfully, most Trainers were pretty self-sufficient, so the calls were usually for simple dropoffs of food or linen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    She stopped off at the linen closet on the way to the elevator, taking a moment to wave hello to the doctor on duty.  The dark-skinned woman was too engrossed in reading charts to respond in kind.  Fair.  The amount of human and Pokémon injuries that had shown up the other night was absurd.  All the more reason to help, she supposed.  Humming to herself, Emma got in the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    After the towels were delivered, she stood in front of Room 202 and knocked politely.  A melodic trill let her know that she’d been heard, and the door soon swung open.  Emma was not used to a Pokémon that stood taller than her, even if only by a few inches.  The bug’s gaze was disconcerting as ever; cold, detached, and intelligent.  She glanced down at the carton of Berries on the cart beside Emma and held both of her hands, insofar as they could be called that, expectantly.  Emma carefully held the container up so the Beast could situate it comfortably in her golden claws.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    As Grace accepted the food, Emma felt grateful.  Wait, that wasn’t right.  She felt gratitude, but it wasn’t strongly attached to her.  She was aware of it, but somehow not its source.  She stared at the white Pokémon’s face, but Grace’s expression had not changed any.  The gratitude was joined by a touch of satisfaction, and some kind of feeling of being in somebody else’s territory.  She’d suspected on previous visits that this was the alien’s doing, but now she was certain of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The message was fairly clear: “Thank you, that will be all, you can go now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Uhhh, you’re welcome?” Emma said, uncertainly.  As the Beast’s expression seemed to soften ever-so-slightly, she decided to add, “If you need anything else, let us know, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Something new set in.  Emma flushed crimson as the surge of lust hit her.  She knew it wasn’t hers, but some part of her was turned on just knowing it was directed at her.  The thought of doing it with an alien Pokémon on a cheap hotel bed simultaneously revulsed and thrilled her.  Grace studied the human, smelling all the complicated bits of her reaction, her face not betraying a single shred of the amusement she felt; it was obnoxious to be refused so consistently, but she intended to at least enjoy messing with people as long as Lillie wasn't around to chastise her for it.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I…ahem…I don’t think I’m allowed to help like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Emma responded, barely above a mumble, and hurriedly drove her cart away.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    Meat.  Grace knew it was consumed, and frequently, but she had never quite gotten the appeal.  Dried meat seemed even less appetizing, but Vulpix tore into his jerky with a vengeance.  Of course, Grace was probably biased on the issue; none of the Earthly Pokémon she’d met seemed to feed in quite the same manner as her.  She’d learned from Sandy, loudly and at length, that having a multipurpose proboscis was not a thing here.  Most creatures made do with a permanently floppy version called a tongue and bone spikes in their mouths for pulverizing food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Grace pondered this as she popped the fragile remains of a Cornn Berry into her mouth, letting her softened proboscis mash it to a pulp against the rough chitin on the roof of her mouth.  She wondered if she would even be able to digest meat, should the need arise.  A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    She did not care for doors much; they restricted airflow and made it harder for her to smell intruders and their intents at a distance.  Being essentially down a sense so nobody would spot a human without their coverings seemed ill-advised.  Two senses, really, as doors had to be built in special ways to permit sight.  She could smell hostility now, and was over to the door’s lens hole in a flash.  The sight repulsed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Periodically, Grace would see or feel things that reminded her of her initial assessment that this world is unclean and beneath her.  One of these things was the face that she saw through the door.  It was bald, starting to wrinkle, and had a nose that was too big and crooked.  On further inspection, he was not actually bald; he just kept all of his hair in an awkward patch under his nose and around his mouth, ending in a weird triangular hairstyle off his chin.  The face sat atop a broad body clad in smelly coverings.  Grace had hoped to never see this human again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Don’t bother not answering, monster!” he yelled.  “I know you’re in there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Monster" was a concept Grace had put up with far too much since arriving, and is struck her as hypocritical coming from this huntsman.  At least this time the human did not have his metal tube weapon with him.  Suddenly, the door handle turned down and Grace sprang away just in time to avoid being hit with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Seriously?  Not even locked?” he muttered, more in disbelief at his luck than to mock the alien.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Grace took a defensive stance, earning her a condescending finger wag from the intruder.  Something about his grin made her sorely want to claw it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Ah, ah, ah!  None of your crap, you freakish whore," he warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Whore”?  That was a new concept.  It was spat more than said, intended to belittle and evoke shame.  Grace decided to be offended on principle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Obnoxiously, the man was still threatening, "You try Blizzard or any of your alien mind control bullshit and I’ll have you back in a proper cage.  I will have you put down this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Grace clacked her wings in warning.  She had dealt with this man when he had an entire hunting party behind him; alone he didn’t seem like much of a threat.  Especially not with one of his hands wrapped up.  Plus, she smelled something interesting…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Get ready, monster, we’re gonna have us a real bat-” he began, but was interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Sir, can I trouble you to step away from my Pokémon?” Lillie asked from a little way down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Startled, the man turned to face the Alolan girl.  She was young, clearly inexperienced, and trying to stop herself from trembling.  She posed no threat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Shaddup,” he snarled.  “This ain’t about you or your menacing whore you call a Pokémon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>    Nobody calls my girlfriend a whore!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lillie thought, trying to get herself to say the words aloud.  She got as far as, “Nobod-” before she stopped and cleared her throat.  “If you’re done with insults, I’d thank you to get away from my room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I got a right to be here,” he sneered.  “After all, there’s a wild Pokémon runnin’ loose here.  It’s my right, and my duty as a Trainer to catch it.  Go, Braviary!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Lillie unclipped a Heal Ball from her belt, expanding to its full size in her hand.  Her other hand clutched her PokéGear, an action that went unnoticed by the thug in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “F-funny,” she began, trying her best not to stutter in her nervousness.  “I have his Ball right here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “The hell it is!  I’m gonna-” he began, then trailed off when Lillie began to point the PokéGear at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh, please finish that sentence,” she said.  “Please say for the camera that you intend to steal my precious Pokémon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Lillie’s bluff caused the man to hesitate and back up a step.  That was all Grace needed.  In a flash, she leapt over Braviary, kicking off the door to land next to Lillie.  In that moment, she pressed the Vulpix she had grabbed against the button of Lillie’s primed Heal Ball.  A few shakes later, the ball clicked to announce its success.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Sputtering curses, the man pointed furiously at Lillie.  “You lying cunt!  I challenge you to a battle!  Get her and that abomination, Braviary!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Lillie recalled Grace to the safety of her Premier Ball.  “She's had enough of you!  Kit, can you take care of this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The Meowth looked at the enormous eagle Pokémon before her.  The hallway didn’t give it much room to corner.  She could do this.  Lunging in, she opened with Fake Out.  Getting a good look at Braviary’s back, she began to formulate a plan, but Wing Attack sent her sprawling down the hallway.  Her claws tore into the ugly carpet as she tried to right herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Braviary, Twister!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    With a mighty flap of its wings, Braviary sent a cyclone barreling down the corridor, forcing Lillie to dodge out of the way as it bore down on Kit.  It still passed close enough to dishevel her hair and clothes.  Kit had nowhere to run by the time it got to her.  She was knocked airborne, and her Pay Day scattered literally to the winds.  Kit just needed a bit more stability to do what she wanted to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Twister again, then Superpower!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Kit!  Try Swift!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The Meowth dropped to all fours and hissed as she fired a spray of stars at Braviary.  The Twister blew straight through, knocking many of the projectiles off-course.  Lillie held her skirt down this time as the wind funnel passed her by.  Kit focused harder; Braviary was soaring right behind the dark air current.  She needed more Swift.  The next spray of white stars was so dense it was like a wall of light.  Except then it faded.  The stars were still spraying, but the Twister was smaller.  And the Braviary was smaller.  And the hallway was smaller.  And her coin felt denser, more powerful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The Persian planted her feet, digging her claws into the ground.  She could weather Twister.  Instinctually, she knew Pay Day was a spray like Swift now, and she had a devious plan for how to aim it.  Braviary was rearing up to do a talon dive behind the wind.  She let the Twister wash over her, then fired coins in brutal bursts from her gem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The effect was almost immediate.  With the little coins lodging between feathers, Braviary found itself veering clumsily into the wall with a loud thud.  As it crumpled to the ground, Kit let out an extra large Water Pulse to ensure its fate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Kit, I am so proud of you!” Lillie gushed, recalling the Persian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I ain’t done with you!” bellowed the thug.  “Send out that damn alien so I can put her out of her misery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “No,” Lillie replied flatly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “What, not cut out for a fair fight?  Guess that’s what happens when your Trainer don’t know how to battle,” he scoffed.  Pointing down at Lillie’s skirt, he added, “She's got her claws in you deep, though.  Apparently she can train innocent little girls to dress like sluts.  She like the easy access?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Lillie’s hand was across his face before she even realized she was moving.  The slap echoed through the hallway, and the handprint on the man’s face was almost immediately visible.  Even though it had just been to hit him, her skin crawled where she had touched him.  Without another word, Lillie stormed into her room and locked the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    It took a long time for Lillie to calm down.  Grace and Kit curled up with her while she cried.  At first it had just been quiet trembling as she processed all the implications of that battle.  Once the tears started, it was like a dam burst; all of her fear and revulsion from that encounter let out all of the pent-up stress and worry of the last three days.  Grace could sympathize; it had been quite the ordeal, and being separated from her lover made it just that much harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Finally, Lillie had gotten it mostly out of her system and had even ordered a nice pot of soothing tea.  She sat on the bed, taking slow sips between questions for Grace and Vulpix.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “So, was that one of the creeps you had to fight off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Grace nodded, still openly proud of the battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Lillie shook her head and took another sip.  “I had to sign an affidavit, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Grace arched an antenna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “A legal paper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Grace shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “It’s a human rules thing.  I hated doing it.  From what the officer told me, you did the right thing, and you didn’t even hurt them too badly.  I’m proud of you, Grace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Grace beamed at the praise; it made warm fuzzy feelings flutter around in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “So, Vulpix.  Are you ok coming with us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Vulpix mewled and nodded eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “What to name you?  Snowy sounds too on the nose.  Same goes for Frosty…”  Her muttering continued for a bit until she decided.  “Do you like Ivory?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The little fox nodded again, his tails swishing happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Welcome to the team, Ivory.  I’ll take good care of you from here on out.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rejoice, for I have returned!</p>
<p>Seriously, though, I am so sorry for vanishing.  Real life caught up to me.  A lot.  I had to deal with a blizzard, a couple holidays, errands, some government paperwork, a few mental health days for one of my partners, a civil service exam, and just a bunch of other random stuff happening.  To rub it all in, I'm finally getting my sleep schedule a bit more under control, which means fewer late night binge writing sessions.</p>
<p>Also, at risk of getting political, the inspiration from these villains suddenly felt like it was in poor taste given events earlier in the month.</p>
<p>As for updates, it's gonna be a touch inconsistent as I ping-pong around writing projects for a bit, but I am sure af not vanishing for over a month again.  Those of you who didn't storm off in entirely justified frustration, thanks for sticking around!</p>
<p>On lighter topics, it's nice to have the party back together, plus one.  I know "Snowy" was the canon name of Lillie's Vulpix, but I never liked it, especially not in context here.  The version of the character I'm working with is older and more mature than the one in the anime, and I want her naming to reflect that.  Not gonna sit here and say "Ivory" is like a god-tier name that only a person of intelligence and class could bestow, but it has the distinction of not sounding like a toddler named him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. 41 - The Long Road Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 41 - The Long Road Forward</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> What a horrible person.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> I’m relieved that you are unharmed, Miss Lillie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    LuzAmie:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Did he lay a hand on you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily:</b>
  <em>
    <span> No, Mother.  I slapped him after he called Grace and me whores, though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    LuzAmie:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Throwing words like that around as insults is a clear mark of a shallow and petty man.  Pay him no mind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily:</b>
  <em>
    <span> I just had a thought!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Can’t he report me to the police for that?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    LuzAmie:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Technically yes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    LuzAmie:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Though I doubt his shriveled ego could withstand him having to put on the record that a tiny 15 year-old girl caused him bodily harm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily: </b>
  <em>
    <span>LOL!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry I’m worrying so much!  I’m a bundle of nerves…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Nobody will fault you for the toll this takes on you, Miss Lillie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily:</b>
  <em>
    <span> I get what you meant back then, Wicke.  About how we have to imitate people being brave until we’re brave ourselves.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily:</b>
  <em>
    <span> And I still have a long way to go, I’m afraid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> How do you figure?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily:</b>
  <em>
    <span> It was all I could do to drive that creep off and lock myself in my room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily:</b>
  <em>
    <span> I broke down right after.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Miss Lillie, what you did required tremendous courage.  Bravery does not mean the absence of backlash after the fact.  The fact that you had it in you to stand up at all means you have courage that is your own now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> I have seen field agents who are all bravado crumble in the face of less adversity than what you just experienced.  Not breaking down or panicking in the moment means you’ve grown.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Breaking down after the adrenaline has passed simply means you’re human.  Nothing to be ashamed of.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    LuzAmie:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Lillie, dear, you doubt your courageousness?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily:</b>
  <em>
    <span> A bit, yeah.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    LuzAmie:</b>
  <em>
    <span> You braved Ultra Space to rescue me.  You rescued your precious Pokémon from one of the most secure facilities on the planet, brought it to dangerous ancient ruins, performed a ritual to open a portal to another dimension, and jumped in to save me from a monster you couldn’t even comprehend.  How’s that for courage?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily:</b>
  <em>
    <span> I…</span>
  </em>
</p><p><b>    Z-Lily:</b> <em><span>&gt;///&lt;</span></em></p><p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Miss Lillie, you have grown tremendously since you first departed Aether Paradise with Nebby in your bag.  We are all so proud of you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Oh, that reminds me.  The boys were asking after you.  Apollo says he tried to call.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily:</b>
  <em>
    <span> I have to sort some things out before I can face Apollo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    LuzAmie:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Afraid of what he’ll think of your relationship with Grace?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Yeah…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    LuzAmie:</b>
  <em>
    <span> If he gives you any grief over it, just tell him attraction to Ultra Beasts runs in the family.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Mother!  I don’t know whether to be amused or mortified!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    LuzAmie:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Merely a suggestion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> I shall tell them you’re well.  I have already informed Master Gladion of your progress with Agnes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Thanks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Now, I hate to ask, but there’s a favor I can only ask of you, Miss Lillie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily: </b>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><b>    Wicc:</b> <em><span>As you may know, our Kanto Branch has been fostering a deal to buy the old Safari Zone in Fuchsia City.  We plan to turn it into a conservatory, and we can use the old zoo setup to raise funds, as well.</span></em></p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Oh, I think they were talking about it on the radio.  News said you’d reached an agreement.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Well, the owner, Baoba, has one demand.  He wants to see somebody from the Foundation’s main branch.  Somebody high up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    LuzAmie:</b>
  <em>
    <span> My actions dealt a serious blow to the Foundation’s credibility.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Sadly, yes.  He wants to make sure that the park he opened will continue to serve the betterment of Pokémon, so he wants to see somebody high-ranking from the Alola branch before he finalizes his decision.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Wicke, I’m not technically a member of Aether anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><b>    LuzAmie:</b> <em><span>On paper, you are.  I saw to that.</span></em></p><p>
  <b>    Wicc: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I’m terribly sorry to be asking this of you, Miss Lillie.  Master Gladion can’t leave because of the volatile state of things here.  I’d go, but I have a problem of my own.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily:</b>
  <em>
    <span> What’s wrong?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Simply put, somebody is after my job.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Oh, no!  Is Faba back?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> He is still missing.  He probably knows to never show his face again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> No, this is somebody new.  He seems like trouble.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily:</b>
  <em>
    <span> How so?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> He’s a former Champion from a region called Osaka, and he’s gained support within the Foundation at an alarming rate.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> He’s very vocally calling for reform in how we handle cases involving dangerous Pokémon.  Ultra Beasts, synthetics, mutations, and other aberrant cases.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> After Faba, I’d prefer not to have to answer to another man I don’t trust.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Why do you not trust him?  He sounds passionate, at least.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc: </b>
  <em>
    <span>The Tapu attacked him on sight.  Since his arrival in Alola, he's been seen in battle with each of the four.  I just have a very bad feeling about anyone like that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Wait, how is he still ok?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    Wicc:</b>
  <em>
    <span> That is the most distressing part, Miss Lillie.  He drove them off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>    Z-Lily:</strong> <em><span>…</span></em></p><p>
  <b>    Z-Lily:</b>
  <em>
    <span> So, what do I have to do?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    “And so, we’ll be taking the long way around and our next Gym will be the Poison Gym in Fuschia City,” Lillie explained to her assembled Pokémon as they made their way down Lavender Town’s main road.  “Sandy, sorry, but this also means we’re not going back to Diglett’s Cave for a long time.  I hope you can forgive me for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Sandy chirped as happily as she could to assure her Trainer.  Truthfully, she was fairly disappointed; she was getting to the point where she was ready to find a pair of companions.  But, Lillie had said a lot of big, important sounding stuff, so she’d do her best until they could go back.  After all, she had companions now.  Even if they weren’t the kind she was yearning for, it was still more than she’d had living in the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ivory,” Lillie said, getting the little fox to snap to attention, “My PokéDex says you’re actually a few years old and it looks like you’ve seen your share of battles.  If I could find the Stone to do it, would you want to evolve?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ivory nodded his head eagerly.  He didn’t want to feel helpless anymore.  He figured that if only he could be as strong and powerful as his mother, he’d stop being a burden.  Grace had assured him that he would need no such change to flourish under Lillie’s guidance, and the new attack she’d taught him from that disc certainly made him feel like that could be true, too.  Even still, he’d yearned for evolution for a while now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ok.  I may have a way, but I’ll have to ask around.  Don’t get me wrong; I like you just the way you are.  But since you need a Stone, I want to make sure I have it so you can make your own choice.  If you ever change your mind, I won’t make you use it, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Vulpix nodded again.  He was beginning to understand why Grace was so offended that he had accused this human of “owning” Pokémon.  He didn’t know there were even humans like Lillie around, but he sure hoped to see more.  Or just more of this one; with how low he was to the ground, he got the occasional enticing glimpse up her skirt.  Grace had seemed keen on making sure he had his chance to mate with Lillie, mostly for her own perverse pleasures.  As if sensing he was thinking about her, the Pheromosa took a moment to stroke Ivory’s soft fur.  Her claw felt very nice along his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The conversation was cut short by the arrival of a young woman, maybe in her mid-twenties.  She was dressed in an expensive-looking suit, and trailed by two muscular men, also well-dressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Are you Lillie Quintel?” she asked, her tone mostly professional, but still pleasant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Y-yes,” Lillie replied, unsure of what was going on.  “And you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Forgive me,” the woman said, motioning her bodyguards to keep their distance while she approached.  Offering a handshake, she introduced herself, “Miriam Fuji.  I’m the mayor of Lavender Town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie’s eyes went wide.  Uneasily, she shook the woman’s outstretched hand.  Grace moved a couple steps closer, sensing her Trainer’s wariness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I just wanted to take a moment to thank you,” the mayor said, much to Lillie’s surprise.  “The incident from a few nights ago was brought to my attention because it was so out of the ordinary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace stepped forward and began to smell the woman.  She didn’t sense any hostility from a distance, but trusting humans was not her strong suit at the moment.  Mayor Fuji didn’t once flinch from the inspection; she simply let Grace's antenna brush over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You must be Grace,” she said, turning to face the bug.  “I’d heard you were a very unique Pokémon, but I wasn’t expecting you to be a species I’d never even heard of!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Curiously, Grace did not smell any fear or revulsion to accompany that observation.  This woman did not seem at all bothered by her unfamiliar nature.  She certainly meant no harm.  With a satisfied nod, the Beast retracted her antenna and took a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “My grandfather was a great lover of Pokémon,” Miriam explained.  “He used to be a researcher, then he went on to run a fan club and take care of orphaned or injured Pokémon.  He spent the last years of his life constructing and helping out at a memorial building after our old Pokémon Tower was bought out by the radio station.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Sounds like a good man,” Lillie replied, smiling.  The description reminded her a lot of her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’ve done my best to make this town safe for people and Pokémon.  Finding out something this barbaric was happening on my watch, it was simply mortifying!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie nodded.  “I couldn’t leave it alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I want you to know that your actions and Grace’s not only saved that Vulpix, but they led to the seizure of a lot of contraband weapons.  By helping this Vulpix, you’ve done a great service to this town and all the Pokémon in and around it.  You have my sincere gratitude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie didn’t have a coherent response, she just smiled wide and blushed as she looked down at the ground.  She felt no small amount of pride at the mayor’s words; she couldn’t express in words how proud she was of the valiance her lover had shown in the last few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “And Grace,” the mayor continued, turning to again face the Beast, “We owe you an apology for your treatment.”  She bowed her head as she spoke, “I know it’s probably a strange concept to a Pokémon, but the law is the law.  The fact that we had to put you through that doesn’t mean I regret it any less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace arched an antenna.  She understood what the mayor was speaking, but certainly not what she was saying.  If humans have responses they know are wrong, why follow through with them and then offer condolences after the fact?  It’s not as though sentiment would undo the time in the confining room, collared and observed by fearful peons.  She reminded herself that such idiosyncrasies may just be hallmarks of the species; they couldn’t even figure out how to deal with their own hormones without setting up a so-called “objective” ritual around the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    More importantly, Lillie felt relieved and grateful at the bizarre apology.  Grace supposed she shouldn’t worry about the cognitive failings of the bulk of humanity and just accept the happiness the words brought her lover.  Awkwardly, she put on a tiny smile and nodded as though this whole thing made any sense whatsoever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I hope you don’t think less of our fine town for the spiteful actions of a few individuals,” Mayor Fuji said, raising her head.  “I cannot make up for what has happened, but as a token of my gratitude, we’re covering all of your expenses for the Pokémon Center.  The room, the food, everything.  It’s not much, but I wanted to at least do something.  Please, feel free to celebrate with a nice meal on us.  You have both earned it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    With that she turned to leave.  “T-thank you!” Lillie called to her as she walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The team excitedly huddled around their Trainer.  Alien or not, each one of Lillie’s Pokémon understood humans enough to know that “free food” was among their favorite human concepts.  Giggling at their eagerness, Lillie motioned back towards the Center.  One more night in the town wouldn’t hurt, especially since Lillie had arrangements she needed to make.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>    “So, you want me to go to some random dude’s parents' apartment and get you a rock?” the voice on the phone demanded with mock incredulity.  “Then bring it with me to meet you in Fuschia City?  You’re lucky you’re cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie blushed deeply at that.  “I-is that asking too much of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hmmmmmmmmmmm.  Let’s just say you’ll owe me.  I can think of a few ways you can pay me back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie was certainly regretting not turning video off.  She was so flustered that even the tips of her ears were flushing red, to the visible delight of the person she was talking to.  She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.  Lauren let Lillie watch as she undid the obi on her kimono, then picked her phone up as the garment fell.  Lillie could see her bare shoulders, but nothing below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Something for us both to look forward to, hmm?” she asked, smiling like a Glameow that knew its prey couldn’t escape.  “Text me the address in the morning, and I’ll see you in Fuschia.”  With that, the call was disconnected.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I knew she was interested in me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lillie thought to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>But I didn’t expect her to be so brazen!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    Checking the services the Center offered, Lillie was relieved to see that laundry would also be on Mayor Fuji’s dime.  After that conversation, the inside of her skirt was a sticky mess.  Peeling the garment off, she proceeded to gather up all the clothing she had worn on the way to Lavender, then slipped into a cute set of flannel pajamas she’d bought in Celadon.  Once she was decent again, she called room service to pick up her laundry.  As she handed her clothes to the nurse who came minutes later, Lillie silently prayed that the woman didn’t notice her hard nipples poking against the fabric of her top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Once the door was closed and locked, Lillie turned around to see Grace standing right behind her.  The Beast eyed her Trainer with a predatory gleam in her eyes.  Playing the hunter with Ivory had excited her in ways she’d nearly forgotten about, and she knew the girl was in no mood to resist her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie had not felt this kind of presence from Grace since the day they’d met.  It scared her, but it somehow thrilled her to no end.  That notion scared her even more.  The pair stood, unmoving and silent as they sorted through their emotions.  Lillie felt none of the telltale signs of Grace trying to overwhelm her, in spite of the Beast’s obvious desire.  Also in spite of the fact that she was pretty sure Grace could smell that she wanted to be taken that way again.  The desire was so depraved, Lillie would normally never allow it to be seen.  But now, under Grace’s cold predatory gaze, she felt she had someone she could trust enough.  Everything about the situation felt suddenly absurd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie broke out into a shy grin, but didn’t quite laugh out loud.  Grace arched an antenna, her expression otherwise unchanged.  Times like this, she envied that Xatu’s ability to see the mind of another so clearly.  Looking up, Lillie was just barely able to meet her Pokémon’s gaze without blushing and turning away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Grace,” she began, fidgeting nervously.  “Um, before we g-get started, do you know what a safe w-word is?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I am going with the explanation that a Dugtrio is literally three bonded Diglett.  Beldum line works the same way, too, in case you're wondering.</p><p>There are many times when I write and realize I set something up without meaning to.  I knew Lillie would ultimately need an Ice Stone, but hadn't planned how she could get one.  I wrote Erika's Junior Trainer giving Lillie her number essentially as a lark, and Erika's Gym staff helping to clear out the Safari Zone was just something that made canon sense.  Also unrelated, Bill's family has an apartment in Celadon where you traditionally get Eevee in the games; it's a favorite Pokémon of theirs, so it makes sense they'd have the Stones to evolve it.  (Thankfully, Glaceon is obtained via Ice Stone as of 8th.)  And I had always planned to send Lillie to Fuchsia City to fight Janine for her fourth Badge.  Put it all together, and she can call in a favor with a girl who wants in her pants and the guy looking after her mom to meet up in a convenient place with a Stone that's really hard to get in Kanto.</p><p>While I could certainly pretend I knew what I was doing the whole time, that is not generally my strength when storytelling.  I find I'm much better at leveraging random details to create narrative than I am at laying out a grand plan.  I figured those of you who care enough to read my rambles down here might get a chuckle out of this look at the "process" by which I fabricate plot.  </p><p>It carries over to me running Dungeons and Dragons, too.  Read one too many bits of Greyhawk lore and suddenly I have a Witchknife who is trying to bring back Orcus' lost divinity to steal for himself because he is convinced that the most fearsome power Orcus wielded as Tenebrous is the final piece of the ancient Witchknife tongue that gave them complete dominion over other creatures.</p><p>Stories like that track better than they ought to, it seems, because all the groundwork is there and I'm just connecting it in a weird way.  It's like a conspiracy theory, except with a better grounding in anything rational and used for good.  ...Insofar as the story of a 15 year-old girl and her alien sex roach can be called "for good".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. 42 - Prey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 42 - Prey</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>    The pesky rational voice at the back of Lillie’s mind clawed at her incessantly.  The last time she’d allowed Grace to take her like this, she’d been traumatized.  Why on Earth would she want it now?  Really, the voice’s mere presence answered its own question.  That time in Bill’s house, Lillie had been immersed in her desires, desires she never even knew she had.  For a few glorious minutes, she didn’t have to think about whether or not the pleasures she so craved and indulged in were "right".  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The nagging of other people’s ethics had plagued her since she came out of that first pheromone haze, even (or especially) as she found herself desiring her Pokémon more.  She’d made her decision some time ago; what was the harm in indulging herself without listening to the mouthpiece for society’s judgments in the back of her mind once in a while?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Besides, there was an eerie beauty to Grace’s predatory demeanor.  It was by design, of course; being visually entrancing was a huge boon in her hunts for mates.  Rationally, Lillie was aware of how much havoc that aspect of her Pokémon could wreak if allowed out into the world.  Now Grace knew, too, but that knowledge didn’t make that instinct any less a part of her.  It was twisted, but Lillie wanted to love every part of her Pokémon.  If the only safe way to express that love was to be the Beast’s prey behind closed doors sometimes, well, the damp patch on her pajama bottoms was a solid indicator of how she felt about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    For perhaps the first time, Grace found herself truly appreciative of that obnoxious human need to structure sexual instinct.  The thrill of hunting was at odds with her love for Lillie, and now she had a way to indulge where she was certain she wouldn’t cause her lover any more emotional strain.  There were ground rules, something she’d never before deemed necessary for sex, but she felt at ease knowing the limits she could operate within safely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    First and foremost it was clarified that this was a divergence from their typical relationship, and not a new normal.  This suited Grace just fine; she wouldn’t want to trade having a partner for having prey.  She would only be allowed to hunt Lillie when they were both in the mood to have it happen, and Grace was expressly forbidden from trying to induce that desire in her Trainer.  Physical force was permissible during the hunt, should Grace feel the want to resort to such crude tactics, but she was not to leave any marks on her lover or destroy any objects owned by humans (with the occasional exception of Lillie’s skin coverings).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The most important rule was a signal that would let her distinguish between Lillie acting the part of prey and needing the hunt to stop.  It was a simple word, “Ember”.  Grace noted with amusement that Lillie had chosen the name of an attack she, Bud, and Ivory were all weak to.  In the all-too-likely event that Grace rendered the girl unable to speak, she was to always check that Lillie had not begun to panic.  She could smell the difference easily.  She was very used to Lillie smelling lightly of fear in their couplings; it was a delicious nervous anticipation easily distinguished from the more primal terror she needed to watch out for.  At that moment, she was savoring that very nervousness as she turned her hungry gaze to where Lillie was cowering behind the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie was breathing heavily already; it was so hard to keep her head clear.  She knew the bed wouldn’t keep the Beast from her, but there was nowhere else to hide.  The alien was blocking the way to the bathroom door.  Grace’s cold, unnerving gaze fell upon her, sending shivers throughout her body.  Her clothes felt heavy and in the way; she was painfully aware every time the fabric shifted against her breasts or her drenched sex.  Biting her lip, Lillie resisted the urge to strip naked.  She knew it was just the pheromones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace simply stared at her prey as the girl clearly forced her hand away from the hem of her shirt.  Tentatively, she took a small step to the side.  The girl’s wide green eyes tracked the motion almost of their own volition; she was transfixed.  She whined with desire as Grace extended a claw and beckoned her over.  Impressively, she managed to not stand.  Slowly, deliberately, conserving her energy, Grace began to stalk towards her prey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie swallowed hard; her mouth had begun watering in anticipation of what would happen when she was caught.  Hazily, she reminded herself that it was an “if”; there was still a chance to escape.  That’s right, she needed to escape!  A burning heat between her legs protested the notion, but she did her best to force through.  She wanted to look past the beautiful Pokémon approaching her in measured strides, but her eyes wouldn’t leave Grace’s sublime figure.  She’d only get one chance, and if she failed her body would betray her utterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace did not stop her approach as her prey began to move.  The human girl crawled atop the bed, positioning herself on all fours like a bitch desperate to be bred.  She even tried to speak, but her words came out as a pathetic, needy mewl.  A quick smell told Grace that most of the fight had left her.  It would not be long before she gave in.  Still, this was a cunning and willful specimen; that was part of what she loved about this girl.  It surely couldn’t be this easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As the white Pokémon finally stepped within arm’s reach of the bed, Lillie gathered up all of her disintegrating willpower and leapt forward.  By some miracle, she landed on her feet, trying to run past her aggressor.  A sudden tug alerted her that something was wrong.  She turned to see a golden claw hooked into her pajama sleeve.  She needed to get away!  Almost as much as she needed that claw inside of her; she shuddered as she recalled how good that always felt.  Would it be so bad to be caught here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No!” she managed, shakily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Shaking her head vigorously in a futile attempt to clear it, Lillie used her free arm to yank the top up over her head and resumed running, leaving a bemused Grace with the flannel garment draped inside-out over one claw.  Scrambling into the bathroom, Lillie shut and locked the door behind her.  Panting, she slumped against the door, letting herself sink down onto the cool tile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A quick glance in the mirror showed that she was a mess; her hair was disheveled, she had a slight sheen of sweat all over, and her face and chest were flushed with obvious arousal.  It was embarrassing to see; she’d never really <em>seen</em> herself this horny before.  She’d never taken a good look at what her eyes looked like glazed over with barely contained lust, or how the blush in her cheeks spread to her ears and down her neck.  Being topless didn’t help any; her nipples looked hard enough to cut steel.  The flush of Lillie's cheeks deepened a shade; she was just so embarrassed witnessing the state Grace had reduced her to already.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Her whole body felt hot.  The tile of the bathroom floor was cool and soothing.  She sank down a little lower, but the heat between her legs refused to extinguish.  Telling herself direct contact would help, Lillie hoisted her butt off the floor and pulled her pants off, balling them up and tossing them haphazardly to the side.  The cool ceramic against her exposed skin did not quell her desire any.  She shuddered at the contact; inescapably aware that she was naked and horny.  Lillie moaned loudly, absently bringing two fingers to her mouth.  They were drenched; she had been touching herself without realizing.  Tasting herself gave her the same naughty thrill as always, but it made her crave something more.  It would be so divine to kneel in front of Grace and please the Beast with her mouth, wouldn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace stood patiently in front of the bathroom door.  What Lillie had failed to realize in her impaired state was that the crack at the bottom of the door wasn’t airtight.  Far from escaping, the girl had just trapped herself in a confined space where Grace could enslave her at her leisure.  If that moan had been any indication, it wouldn’t be much longer now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A series of bumping and scuffing sounds accompanied Lillie struggling to her feet.  Unable to restrain herself any longer, she pulled the door open and came face-to-face with her Pheromosa.  The Beast’s withering glare made it abundantly clear what she thought of Lillie’s act of defiance.  She wasn’t wrong; Lillie was also upset with herself for putting off pleasing Grace.  Why had she run away, again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A pair of golden claws dug into her chin.  This was new; Lillie had never before experienced the sharpness of Grace’s claws.  The Pokémon was always so careful not to allow the sharp parts to touch the fragile human.  Now, two points bored in where her neck met her jaw, forcing her face to stare up at the Beast’s cold, hungry eyes.  It scared the girl, but she knew that if Grace meant her harm, it would be much more violent.  The tiny bit of pain helped take her mind off her desire so she could focus more on what was important: Grace’s desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Every agonizing step back to the bed was a punishment.  Lillie whined softly, needing so badly to please her captor and herself.  Instead, she allowed herself to be led slowly, so agonizingly slowly, as Grace stepped fluidly back to the bed.  The Beast’s claws never retracted, making sure Lillie moved no faster and no slower than Grace.  What little thought the girl could muster worried that she must be leaving a visible trail of wetness on the carpet below, though looking down to check was not an option.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    After what must have been an eternity, Grace sat at the edge of the bed.  One lithe, white leg arched up, foot claws taking hold of Lillie’s left shoulder.  The Trainer needed no further prompting to kneel, allowing her face to be pressed against the bug’s delectable pussy.  She was wetter than Lillie could ever remember her being, and she greedily lapped up every drop of her lover’s nectar.  Her head swam; she wanted to touch her own cunt, swollen and aching with need, but more than that she didn’t want to pay attention to anything but pleasing Grace.  As she pressed forward, snaking her tongue up into the Beast’s tight channel, Lillie felt even more lightheaded.  She mewled pathetically as she was pushed away, but soon noticed her head clearing up a bit as air finally reached her lungs.  She had quite literally forgotten to breathe in her fervor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Once she had ensured that her lover wouldn’t suffocate, Grace pressed Lillie’s head back into her crotch.  She trilled and gasped as Lillie’s desperate tongue probed her.  She had never been so excited to catch her prey before.  It wasn’t long at all before a powerful orgasm wracked her body, causing her to trill loudly enough to surely alert any other humans on this floor to what was going on. Still needing more, she kept Lillie’s face pressed to her sex with a firm claw on the back of the girl’s head.  She’d consider letting the girl up in another orgasm or three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie felt a swell of pride as Grace’s insides convulsed delightfully around her tongue and a surge of liquid splashed her mouth.  When she felt the claw press against the base of her skull, she almost laughed at how unnecessary it was.  She was relishing this experience too thoroughly to want to stop, between the little twitches of Grace’s legs around her face, the melodic cries of ecstasy that rang out every time the tip of her tongue hit the right nerves inside Grace, and the seemingly endless trickle of heavenly juices she was lapping up.  Still, the claw was a nice reminder of her place.  She had been caught to sate Grace’s primal desires, nothing more.  She was prey, and very lucky to have been chosen as such.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As her first climax subsided, Grace closed her eyes and focused on the sensation she felt.  Her mind followed the little trail of pleasure Lillie was creating with each little movement of her tongue; the eager Trainer had gotten so good at this.  This time, Lillie was spreading her open with both hands, delicately lapping at the sensitive folds of her sex, and occasionally letting her tongue slip inside to tease at Grace’s pleasure center.  Before long, the Beast found herself bucking her hips against the girl’s ministrations.  By the time she came again, she was forcefully grinding her pussy against Lillie’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Unsure she could take another orgasm right away, Grace gently pushed her Trainer’s head out from between her legs.  Her juices were smeared all around Lillie’s face, making her lips and cheeks shine in the lamplight.  The girl’s eyes were still clouded with need, and Grace felt she had more than earned her much-needed release.  She patted the bed next to her, when Lillie's wobbly legs made compliance with Grace's invitation unfeasible, the Beast gently helped her up while trying not to giggle.  The teen was soon on all fours again, presenting herself to the Pheromosa like a feral beast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A brief moment of inaction on the bug’s part was all it took for Lillie’s hand to frantically shoot back to her swollen clit.  She cried out as her fingers made contact with the little nub and began rubbing it with abandon.  Grace watched raptly, enjoying the spectacle as she reached her slender arms beneath Lillie to tease at her breasts.  Of all the anatomical oddities of humans, these were perhaps her favorite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    With titanic effort, Lillie finally managed words.  “F-fuck me,” she pleaded, nearly crying from how badly she needed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It took Grace almost no effort to slide the tip of her antenna into her Trainer’s cunt.  The smell and feel were overwhelmingly pleasurable, causing the Beast to shudder and moan as the appendage was enveloped.  As Lillie wiggled her hips, wordlessly begging for more stimulation, Grace had a wicked thought.  Slowly, she began to tone down her pheromone production, gradually lessening her hold on Lillie’s mind.  She wanted the girl fully cognizant of the climax she was going to have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A little vibration with the antenna was enough to leave Lillie a moaning, whining mess.  Grace observed her reactions carefully, taking a twisted delight in the power she had over her Trainer in this moment.  It was also the only time she’d ever brought any creature to orgasm and had its moans become more intelligible as time went on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie didn’t realize what was happening at first.  Slowly, the haze of induced desire was clearing, letting her thoughts return.  Of course, they had to then contend with the haze of actual desire she was experiencing from Grace’s ministrations.  She did not notice the change until she realized she had been saying words for some time now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Grace!” she panted, pressing harder on her clit.  “Faster, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    If Grace’s intent had been to embarrass her, the Beast had done a fine job.  As Lillie took stock of what was happening to her, more specifically what she was begging for, her heart skipped and her face flushed brighter.  She was spread out as lewdly as possible, begging her Pokémon loudly to fuck her and keep playing with her tits.  She had never wanted to admit her budding humiliation kink, but there was no getting it past a Pokémon that could literally smell her emotions and arousal.  That inescapable realization that she could never hide her desires from Grace burned in her mind.  There was no way to keep her dignity fully intact around her lover.  Her fingers were a blur on her clit as the thought circled in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh Arceus!” she screamed, unable to control her volume.  “Don’t stop, Grace!  I’m so close…  I’m cumming!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Beast smiled wickedly as her Trainer’s pleasure resounded through their room.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>    Under the covers, Lillie pressed her back against Grace, enjoying the way the Pokémon’s body segments brushed against her skin as she was hugged tighter.  Grace was unsure why this was named after an eating tool, but she was also thoroughly enjoying the position.  No words had been exchanged in some time; the couple were simply taking in each other's warmth and love, plus the gentle sounds of romantic music from Lillie's PokéGear.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>    <em>I don't wanna close my eyes,</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>    I don't wanna fall asleep,</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>    'Cause I'd miss you babe,</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>    And I don't wanna miss a thing.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “So, that was…” Lillie spoke up at last, then immediately trailed off as she tried to find words.  “Well, really kinky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    That was a new word, too.  She liked it a lot better than the last one she'd learned; it seemed positive, having that kind of dirty thrill aspect that Lillie used when she was embarrassed (and thus excited) about sex.  She hummed her assent, stroking the naked girl gently with her antenna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I mean, I don’t think I can take that all the time, but,” she let her voice drop to a whisper, “I wanna do that again sometime.  Maybe outside where you can chase me more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace exuded her contentment.  She felt a little more at ease, perhaps even more whole, with her predatory urges sated.  Plus, the feeling of having somebody trust her enough to be her prey willingly, that was overwhelming.  She doubted there was a word for it; she could barely conceptualize it.  Rather than dwell on that silently, she flicked the tip of her proboscis behind Lillie’s ear; it was a trick she’d recently learned always elicited a giggle, squeak, or both from the Trainer.  In this case, she was rewarded with both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “So, did you like that?” Lillie asked, a bit nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yes,” Grace hissed gently into her ear.  “It’s niccce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “And I you,” Grace replied as Lillie drifted into a sound slumber.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a fun chapter to write.  I did not go into this story thinking this would be a thing, but I do not make all the choices for my characters, really.  Once I have their stories and personalities going, sometimes unintended things just happen, and in this case it's some form of predator play.</p><p>Also, I tripped over Jessica Sanchez's cover of "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" on YouTube shortly before I came to upload, and the whole time I was picturing Lillie and Grace snuggled in bed being adorable.  I felt obligated to have it playing in the background here in the hopes that you guys have the same overwhelming "d'aww" reaction I did.</p><p>I meant to have this up days ago, but life happened.  A kitten showed up in my basement, so I've been spending a lot of time taking care of her or just having her decide that her naps are incomplete without her pinning down one or both of my arms.  My roommate and I are trying to find her owners, but it's looking more and more like we may just have a cat now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. 43 - Words of Binding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 43 - Words of Binding</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>    Lillie awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed than she had in a long time.  Grace’s arm was still draped limply over her bare chest.  Lillie gently pressed her back against her lover’s body, feeling the gentle rising and falling of Grace’s steady breathing.  It never ceased to amaze the girl how magical mundane moments like this could feel.  The bed was toasty warm from their combined body heat, and Lillie was in no hurry to leave it.  She sighed contentedly, watching motes of dust dance in the sunbeam trickling through the crack in the curtains and running her fingers along Grace’s claws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Inevitably, her mind wandered to what had led to her and Grace winding up in bed together.  It brought a tiny flush of red to her cheeks, but she surprisingly didn’t feel an ounce of shame over it.  After all, her darkest desires were accepted and reciprocated by her lover.  In this bed, she didn’t have to hide anything, or care what any outsider would think.  Her girlfriend loved her as she was, even fully exposed, and that made her feel so satisfied, like she was just a bit more whole now than she’d been the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I just realized, I’ve been thinking of her as my girlfriend without really meaning to.  Should I offer her a human relationship title? </span>
  </em>
  <span>she pondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    That would be a discussion for another time, she supposed.  Truth was, it didn’t change much of anything, so why spoil this moment with semantics?  Instead, Lillie shifted her weight in the bed as subtly as she could, slowly rolling herself over to face the sleeping Pheromosa.  Grace’s eyes were wide open by the time Lillie finished moving, and she was smiling that adorable shy smile of hers.  It always made Lillie’s heart flutter a bit; she never knew Grace to look so unguarded except to share this sort of smile with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Sorry,” Lillie whispered, “That’s now how I meant to wake you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace’s antenna arched ever so slightly, and Lillie could feel a bit of curiosity at the back of her mind.  Leaning in, the blonde kissed her Pokémon tenderly on the mouth, running her fingers along the soft chitin of Grace’s cheek as she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Pulling away after a few seconds, she explained, “That’s what I wanted you to wake up to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace smiled back at the girl, studying her beautiful face before leaning in to kiss her some more.  Lillie moaned softly into her Pokémon’s mouth as her tongue and Grace’s softened proboscis intertwined.  Golden claws trailed gently on the Trainer’s skin, glinting in the sunlight.  As they dipped between her slightly parted legs, Lillie caught Grace’s arm gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Mm-mm,” she said softly, shaking her head.  “I’m still satisfied from last night.  I just wanted to kiss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace looked perplexed.  Lillie could feel her curiosity well up again, then a very brief flash of desire.  The Beast was scrutinizing her face, trying to see if her Trainer understood the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh!” Lillie realized aloud.  Giggling meekly, she explained, “I guess we’ve only ever kissed during foreplay or sex, huh?  Humans also do it to express love and affection.  We kiss friends and family members, too.  Though I guess a kiss like that you’re really only supposed to share with somebody really close.”  Despite her earlier resolution, she tentatively added, “Like your girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Girlfriend” was one of the big “relationship” words humans used.  From what Grace had gleaned, it meant one the human loved enough to openly, though not blatantly, admit to having sex with.  It was not a designation that was bestowed lightly.  She held a claw to her chest, arching her antenna and emitting curiosity again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Honestly?” Lillie replied.  “I’ve caught myself thinking of you that way, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She felt joy at this, but Grace didn’t even need her superb senses to feel the “but” incoming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “But,” the Alolan added on cue, “I don’t want to Pidgeyhole you into a human relationship.  You’re not human, and it’s not fair to hold you to our structure.  There isn’t a good word for </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> this is, you and I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Pheromosa took some exception to that last point.  It took some doing to pass that along to Lillie, involving a few different signals for disappointment, the need to pay attention, and some gesturing involving opening and closing her mouth while waving her claws forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You’re saying there is a word for us?” Lillie asked, gleaning Grace’s intent on the fourth try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Beast replied with a nod and a surge of love, tenderness, and some kind of gentle possessiveness.  Companionship, maybe?<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie pondered for just a moment.  “Hmm…  Oh, you mean mate?  I suppose that’s right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace was of course aware that the literal definition of the word fit, so she wondered if it bore some connotation that kept it from being the term Lillie had wanted.  "Connotations" were the most obnoxiously baffling part of human communication, she felt.  "Mate" wasn’t necessarily in the structure of relationship words, either.  That went something like “crush”, “dating”, “girlfriend”, “fiancé”, and “husband”, if she was recalling correctly.  It was not lost on her that humans tried to mate for life and did not call their mates as such, and she wondered if the word was somehow unwelcome.  Not specific enough, perhaps?  Or perhaps valid but not in the pre-approved sequence?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “If I’m being honest, Grace, ‘girlfriend’ is probably one of those words that you’d find kinda annoying,” Lillie admitted.  “It’s supposed to mean certain things, but everyone will give you a different definition, and we don’t fit some of the most commonly accepted definitions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace questioned again.  Curiosity, and a touch of incredulity; she tried very hard to not make it feel too close to annoyance.  She was bewildered, not upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Why?  Um, I think because what it means to me, right now, is a commitment to being with you, romantically.  That is, as a lover.  It’s a step beyond somebody I just happen to love and/or have sex with.  So, I’ve been thinking of you that way.  Ultimately, it’s up to you if you want, A: me to call you that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie paused to let Grace answer.  The white Pokémon smiled a bit and nodded slowly, like she’d had to mull it over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “…and B: to think of me that way.  I know you don’t share all of our values, so I don’t expect you to think of this the exact same way I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie was many things to Grace.  A friend, a partner, a Trainer, a lover, a mate, willing prey.  To say that the Pheromosa cherished her was an understatement at this point.  But, the human spoke the truth.  Grace did not feel the need to add “girlfriend” to this list of things; the distinction was merely a complication.  If it helped Lillie sort out her own thoughts, or served as some kind of testament to their love, Grace would accept the title happily.  Returning it would be a platitude at best, though.  Firmly, still with a smile, she shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Brushing an antenna against Lillie’s skin, Grace could feel the twinge of disappointment, but it faded under a wave of love and determination.  The other reason she’d declined Lillie’s second choice was a chance to take in these feelings.  Lillie’s heart was divided, and by her own admission that was a problem for humans.  The relationship between the two was some kind of affront to the girl’s more traditional human values, and Grace at times wondered if she’d rather leave the Pheromosa’s side and partake of a less dissonant relationship, given the choice.  Of all the humans, this reaction reminded her of the apology from Misty; she was putting conscious effort into being okay with it, and that meant the world to Grace at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “That’s fair,” Lillie whispered after a long pause.  She gave Grace one last kiss before kicking the covers off.  “We should get up.”  The girl made it three steps away from the bed before something occurred to her.  “Did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to have sex again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace sat up and stretched, taking a moment to admire her nude Trainer in the filtered sunlight.  Giving the query serious thought, she spread her legs and brushed an antenna over her slit, trilling quietly at the sensation.  On one claw, she didn’t want to coerce Lillie into anything after sharing a heartfelt moment like that.  On the other claw, the girl did offer, and she wasn’t not horny.  She held eye contact with her Trainer as she began to run her claws down the length of her pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Leaning over the end of the bed, Lillie asked, “You want me to get that for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace shook her head no as her claws disappeared inside her.  With her other claws, she pointed to her eyes, then gestured up and down her Trainer’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Y-you just want to look at me while you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Beast nodded.  This seemed like both a fair compromise and an excuse to stare at the human she loved a while longer without those pesky coverings.   Lillie sat on the edge of the bed, doing her best to expose herself while both keeping her balance and being able to watch Grace’s movements.  Whether she wanted sex or not, Lillie couldn’t help but be entranced by the white Pokémon’s display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Melodic hums and trills began to accompany the lewd wet noise Grace’s claws were making.  The Pokémon’s hips rolled gently, trying to force her claws in deeper.  Lillie decided it was time to help a bit more directly.  Hopping off the bed, she walked around to the side and crawled up against Grace, pressing her breasts against the bug’s rapidly moving arm.  Leaning in close, Lillie planted several soft kisses on Grace’s cheek, neck, and shoulders.  She could feel the Pokémon’s love and lust in the back of her mind, and they grew stronger with every kiss.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Getting an idea, Lillie gently grasped her hand around the slender stalk of Grace’s antenna, letting her palm glide along the feeler.  This earned her a loud exclamation of pleasure from the bug, so she decided to go one step further.  Pulling the white stalk to her face gingerly, the girl started just above her hand and planted a line of tender kisses along the appendage until she reached the top of Grace’s head.  She could tell by the urgency in Grace’s vocalizations that her girlfriend was close.  Wetting her lips with her tongue, Lillie gently wrapped them around the antenna near the base, letting her tongue slide out and along its underside.  Grace looked up at the girl with glassy eyes, amazed at the sensation she was feeling.  She was so close already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Without warning, Grace’s free claw grasped the back of Lillie’s head and pulled the human girl in for a feverish, passionate kiss.  Her mouth muffled the noises of ecstasy the Pheromosa made as the walls of her pussy quaked around her claws in a delicious release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie waited patiently for her girlfriend to be able to open her eyes again, smiling down at her face as she caught her breath.  When Grace was finally able to, her eyes were still glazed over from her afterglow, and it was several seconds before her mate’s beautiful face came into focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Better now?” Lillie inquired sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace nodded, smiling weakly.  After she could feel her legs again, she reluctantly got out of bed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>    Lillie did one last check before passing the sign.  She had stocked a couple Great Balls and some Lum Berries in her bag.  She had food for her team, including some dried meat for Ivory and shakes for Agnes.  She had all of her clothes, most of them clean.  Everything seemed to be in order.  With all of her Pokémon walking beside her, she nodded and departed.  The sign reading “Now Leaving Lavender Town” slowly faded into the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Soon, Grace picked up the scent of the large water again.  It had been in the air in the cape where she’d met Lillie, but this was much closer.  Thankfully, the light inside of her protected her this time.  The salt air didn’t sting or burn.  It was cooler than she’d like, but there was no helping that on this world, it seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;Oooooh, I haven’t seen the ocean in soooo long!&gt; Sandy squeaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Bud corrected her, &lt;Technically this is a bay, not the open ocean.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;Water.  It had to be water,&gt; complained Kit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Agnes ran ahead, excited.  Despite being born on a tiny island, it’d never really gotten to see the ocean before.  Or a bay, for that matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;This is my first time,&gt; Ivory said, breathing in the air deeply.  &lt;Grace, what about you?&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;I’ve been before,&gt; she said, looking out over the sparkling blue water, &lt;But that was before I gained the ability to readily withstand this world.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Agnes looked over its shoulder, eyeing the Beast curiously.  Of course, it and Grace weren’t close, but the world itself being harsh on her was news to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie looked very much in her element.  The air here reminded her of the beaches back home in winter.  She’d read up on this Route after Wicke asked her to travel this way, and it looked like it would be the high point of this trek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I hope you guys don’t mind the water,” she warned her team, “Because we’ll be crossing the bay for a day or two.  Sandy, I may have to keep you in your Ball a lot.  Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Diglett nodded, spotting the plank walkway up ahead.  She’d trash a structure like that in no time flat, and learning how to swim was not on her itinerary.  At least Lillie was going to let her go to the coast, and that would be a treat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Soon after, Sandy had to be recalled.  The rest got up onto the planks, staring in disbelief at the beautiful view ahead of them.  The bridge sprawled out as far as the eye could see, almost, over a sparkling blue bay.  Gentle waves lapped at the entry point, and further out Lillie could see the distant forms of Pokémon playing in the bay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A small sign waved on a buoy to Lillie’s left.  It contained a few warning symbols for the bridge.  No campfires, no large scale attacks, no motor vehicles, and there were specific warnings against Diglett, Dugtrio, Slugma, and Magcargo.  Lillie looked over the array of warnings before reading the sign’s large print to her curious Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Welcome to Silence Bridge.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So funny story that this chapter reminds me of, mostly because relationship titles are awkward.  I've been with my girlfriend for almost 10 years now, and I've been involved with another partner, my pet, for a bit longer than I've been actively dating my girlfriend.  (Different long story.)</p><p>Anyway, sometime in the last couple years, I was telling my girlfriend about some of the conversations I'd been having with people in which I had to explain polyamory and my assorted relationships.  When I mentioned explaining that my other partner wasn't another girlfriend, my girlfriend stops and asks, "Wait, she's not?!"</p><p>A good 7-8 years together and my girlfriend didn't realize that she was my only girlfriend.  It changed nothing, to be fair.  The titles are born strictly of the kind of bond I feel with each person;  One is somebody to love, protect, and cherish, but my girlfriend is the person I want to spend my life with come hell or high water.  </p><p>Some people will get that sentence at face value, to others it will sound like splitting hairs, and to others still it will sound dubious at best.  And just like that, you can understand why words like "girlfriend" might annoy the crap out of Grace on some level.</p><p>For those who didn't obsessively read signs in video games, Silence Bridge was one of the only named Routes in Kanto.  Route 12 is basically this bridge, a house, and ways onto this bridge.  As a kid playing Blue Version for the first time, I loved everything about it: the idea of a Route-length bridge over the bay, the pretty name, the fact that you get a nice fishing rod there, and the music.  To date, that Route music is probably my favorite (not for lack of effort on the part of future games, mind you).  Yes, I know the music is technically attributed to Route 11 east of Vermilion, but that is beside the point.</p><p>Anywho, I'm trying to get back into a healthy update schedule, but life and my unplanned kitten Violet keep happening, so it's still a process.  I'm almost to the point where I can put down my other story and start writing fresh chapters for this one, and when that happens I should hopefully have at least a short burst of frequent updates here.  Maybe if I keep saying it out loud it'll come true.  (Or at least I'll feel guilty enough that I push myself to deliver the content I promised  ^^;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. 44 - Across the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would like to say for the record that the OC Trainer introduced in this chapter dates back to the days of 3rd Gen Pokémon, and that his name and role in this story are in no way a political statement.  I keep the name because I refuse to let unfortunate acronyms take away the name of one of my longest-kept OCs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 44 - Across the Sea</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>    As the morning fog parted, it gave way to the splendor of the sparkling ocean.  A breeze sent endless ripples along the surface, and lent just a bit of a chill to the fall air.  Kanto autumns were so much cooler than Alolan ones, unsurprisingly.  Ships could be seen passing by in the distance; most of them had cast off far earlier in the day.  It was a rare moment of tranquility here, and one that would not last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Heeeeey!” a voice bellowed, drawing closer with alarming speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Startled out of his thoughts, Apollo nearly dropped the precious Clefairy doll he’d been holding.  Catching it, he set it down on the pier before turning to watch the boisterous approach of his rival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Alola!” Hau called, though an armful of bags from the malasada shop prevented him from waving properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Alola,” Apollo replied with a half-hearted wave.  “Did you buy out the store?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hey, we’ve got a long ferry ride ahead,” Hau said with a noncommittal shrug.  “We may as well have awesome food.  So, howzit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Great,” Apollo lied, taking the Pinap juice can that was offered to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hau went to sit, then noticed the doll.  “Aw, dude.  Did you try calling her again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “There is no answer I could give that’d convince you I didn’t,” Apollo pointed out, giving the Alolan boy an exasperated look.  “Gimme one of the sour ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You need to relax, cousin,” chastised Hau as he rummaged for the requested malasada.  “I’m sure Lillie’s just busy having fun on her journey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Sighing deeply, the Champion took a bite.  He’d been far too preoccupied worrying about Lillie to feed himself, a fact that his body immediately reminded him of.  The malasada was devoured in record time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It’s just…” he started, hesitantly, “I dunno.  I wonder if I made it weird.  There’s no way she doesn’t know now.”  He accentuated his point by picking up the cherished doll she’d tossed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hau broke into an even wider grin.  “Apollo, even I knew.  Lillie’s a lot smarter than me.  She’s probably known you’re into her since day one.  And you know what?  She’s lucky!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    In spite of himself, Apollo caught himself smiling a bit.  “Oh, knock it off.  Flattery will get you nowhere."<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m serious!  You’re the first Alolan Champion!  You’re a badass, you’re fearless, you’re funny…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Apollo cut Hau off with wry laugh and an eye roll.  "Arceus, you’d think I hired you to be a fluffer for my ego.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hau grimaced.  "Stop deflecting like that, cousin!  Give yourself more credit than that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I can’t,” Apollo insisted.  “Because I don’t want to think about what else could have gone wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Bet you 1,000 PokéBucks she’s just waiting to talk to you in person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Why would she duck my calls for that, Hau?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Rummaging for his third malasada, Hau couldn’t help but laugh.  “I saw you two sneak off to the Ruins before she left.  Then you’re training to beat the Tapu?  I bet the moment got interrupted and she wants to have it in person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Apollo mulled it over for a bit.  That actually made so much sense.  Lillie hadn’t even been able to look him in the eye when she left.  He’d always worried that he’d done something wrong, but if Hau’s theory was true, maybe she’d been worried she wouldn’t be able to let herself leave if she’d dwelled on their feelings.  It was just like her to run off head-down and with the weight of the world on her shoulders.  She talked sometimes about how she didn’t want to have to be protected anymore, but Apollo always wanted to assure her that she could still rely on him.  He’d always be by her side if she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hau clapped his rival on the back, pleased that he looked physically relieved.  “C’mon, let’s get ready.  I see the ferry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Right,” Apollo nodded.  “Pix!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Clefable emerged from her Premier Ball, looking drowsy.  She’d clearly been napping.  Knowing what her Trainer wanted, she picked up Lillie’s doll and allowed herself to be recalled.  Apollo wanted to make sure that the plush didn’t get damaged in his bag.  It seemed silly, but he felt like he couldn't be too careful.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Owlver, Maricala!  Come back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Apollo barely had time to finish his sentence before his Decidueye swooped down behind him.  Owlver hooted a greeting to Hau, hopping up to the edge of the pier and watching the boats on the water.  Soon after, Apollo’s Malamar surfaced, grabbing the edge of the dock with her suction cups and hopping up.  The Primarina she’d been riding surfaced soon after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh, Donna!  There you are!” Hau called to his partner with a wave.  “Where’s Nami?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Donna gestured with one flipper to where the Raichu could be seen surfing the waves.  She always looked so cute riding her tail along the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Bring her back, ok?” Hau requested as Apollo withdrew his Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “One last thing to check,” Apollo said, rising to his feet and tossing a PokéBall.  “You sure you’re ok with this, Quill?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Pokémon gave a nod and a loud bark yes.  Apollo reached up and petted it on the crest.  The Silvally made a happy noise, stretching out the purple spines of its crest at its Trainer’s touch.  Quill had been assured by the nice researcher lady personally that the goggled human it despised was gone, so the trip home would not be any real distress.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>    “Thanks again for agreeing to this,” Gladion said as the group rode the elevator down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thankfully, the circumstances today were far less dire than the last time the trio had descended into Aether’s secret science wing.  Apollo nodded absently at Gladion, distracted by memories.  So much had happened that day.  The difference in feel today was jarring.  Almost as jarring as seeing Gladion dressed in white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He still wore a hoodie, white instead of black.  Where his previous one had borne a red mark, this one had a similar shape in the same blue-green gradient as Lusamine’s brooch.  His torn-up jeans were replaced with professional-looking pale khakis.  The constant shifting of his stance suggested he was not at all comfortable in proper work pants yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Happy to help,” Apollo said after a moment’s silence.  “Hey, you hear from your sister at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Mostly status updates on Agnes, her Type: Null,” he replied matter-of-factly.  With a hint of pride in his tone, he added, “But she has three Badges, I hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What do Badges do again?” Hau inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “How do you mean?” Apollo asked back, cocking his head in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Well, the Island Challenge, you collect Z-Crystals, and they let you use awesome moves!  So, what can a Pokémon do with a Badge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Um,” Apollo laughed nervously.  “They just look pretty and tell the Gym Leaders how hard of a battle to give you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Lame.  Our version is way more awesome!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The elevator slowed to a gentle stop, offering a soft ding to indicate that the group had arrived on their destination floor.  The door opened, revealing Wicke standing patiently in front of it.  Apollo was very thankful for the clipboard she held in front of her; it made it a little easier to avoid staring at the way her sweater hugged her voluptuous chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Apollo, Hau, Master Gladion,” she greeted.  “So nice to see you all.  Right this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Unfortunately for Apollo, the woman did not have a clipboard behind her.  His eyes immediately fixed on the sway of her curvaceous hips.  He loved Lillie more than anything, but he’d had more fantasies than he cared to admit about her guardian.  If Wicke had caught him staring, and he was pretty sure she had, she at least was nice enough not to say anything.  If the look on Hau’s face was any indication, Wicke was probably used to garnering stares from any warm-blooded male she walked by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m not sure how much young Master Gladion filled you in, Apollo, but we have two important things we wish to do with Quill,” she was explaining as she led the group.  “I will be giving the Pokémon a thorough checkup, first and foremost.  If Quill is showing no abnormalities, a researcher we’ve been working with would like to test a firmware update for the RKS System.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Silvally would have tested it first,” Gladion said, “But I couldn’t bring myself to let my partner take that kind of chance.  I’m still not sure I like shoving it off on you and Quill, but it needs done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Here we are,” Wicke declared, knocking politely on the door before it slid open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Inside the room, a large exam table sat next to a complex computer setup.  A blonde man with wild, blue-tipped hair flitted about, typing on a console hooked up to the large computer, a laptop off to the side, a tablet, and even his sleeves at various points.  He seemed to pay the group no real mind, muttering half-coherent sentence fragments to himself as he worked at ludicrous speed.  Apollo recognized him from a chance encounter during his Island Challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “This is Colress,” Gladion told the group.  “He’s been helping us with research.  His specialty is Pokémon potential, as he puts it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ah!” he exclaimed, as if having noticed the guests for the first time.  “Well met, everybody.  I am looking forward to getting to see your Silvally in person.  Won’t you send it out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Quill, go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Quill manifested on the exam table, glancing around and wagging its tail happily at Wicke.  She walked to one side of the room and returned with a PokéPuff to offer the chimera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m going to have to check you out,” she told it as it enjoyed its treat.  “I’ll endeavor to keep the poking and prodding to a minimum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Wicke’s checkup was actually fairly comprehensive, so the boys sat down in a row of chairs she’d been nice enough to have brought in.  Hau bombarded Gladion with questions, mostly inane ones.  The Aether head scowled outwardly at the hyperactive behavior, but secretly he had missed the cheer and energy of being with his friends.  Cleaning up his mother’s mess, even with Wicke’s help, was more work than he’d imagined.  Being very publicly estranged from the Quintel family for a while had not helped his public image during the transition, and the board was running in circles trying to deal with the PR nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A sudden knock on the door made everyone jump.  Quill flattened his crest a bit and let out a low growl.  Nobody was supposed to be down here.  Everybody had PokéBalls at the ready as the lab door slid open.  A boy, not much older than Gladion, stood in the doorway.  He was dressed in an Aether uniform, save for his lack of a hat.  He was maybe 5’2”, scrawny, and seemed pathologically incapable of holding still.  He was scrutinizing a tablet in his right hand while a Zigzagoon climbed from his shoulder and onto his tousled, cocoa brown hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hey, boss,” he greeted, nodding in Wicke’s direction without really looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Mr. Hal-” she exclaimed before she was cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No need to be so formal, boss.  You know how I feel about my last name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Wicke sighed, took a deep breath, and began again.  Her tone stayed startlingly pleasant in spite of her obvious vexation.  “Maga, what are you doing in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>restricted</span>
  </em>
  <span> research area?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Looking for you, boss,” he replied, blatantly ignoring the actual meaning of her inquiry.  “Got a few things I need to check in with you on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Wicke smirked a bit in spite of her best efforts.  Despite the fact that she knew this employee to be dangerous, and after her position, his impossible nonchalance was very disarming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Go on,” she instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “First up, got a UB sighting on Mount Blush.  I’m gonna take a team and check that out, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Wicke gave him a disapproving look, but did not deny him outright.  She’d have preferred to send Apollo and Hau to pursue Ultra Beast sightings, but she had no excuse to do so when they were both occupied here.  Maga knew it, and Wicke knew he knew it.  Technically, he was within his rights as a supervisor to go investigate Pokémon-related incidents, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I appreciate you telling me,” she replied, not pretending for a moment that he’d actually been asking permission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Other thing is a message for you.  Some people named Dulse and Zossie wanted to speak to the higher-ups.  Told ‘em I’d have somebody call back.  They’re clearly not from around here, but I don’t know anything past that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Very well.  Send me the contact information and I or Master Gladion will handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Already sent it, boss,” he said, finally looking up from his tablet.  “Holy Giratina, is that a real Silvally?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “That it is,” Colress responded.  “I thought you sounded familiar.  Been a long time, Maga.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Colress?” Maga scoffed back.  Grinning, he asked, “Who the heck let you out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Nothing stands between me and science.  You know this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh, you two are acquainted?” Wicke asked, looking back forth between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yep,” Maga told her as he walked in to pet Quill.  “We crossed paths in Unova.  I caught his interest or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Quill seemed apprehensive about a new person petting it, but since the boy offered a hand to sniff first and had a happy-looking Zigzagoon perched on his head, the chimera decided it was okay.  Humans that regarded Quill with no fear or disgust were rare, sadly, and this Maga person seemed to be one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Dude, this is such a cool Pokémon!” he exclaimed.  “Director, where can I get me one of these?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “The project was shut down,” Gladion told him, visibly annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Heck,” Maga lamented.  “Was worth a shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You said you had work to do on Ula’ula?” Wicke reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yup.  See you later, boss!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As he said his goodbyes and turned to go, his hazel eyes locked with Apollo’s, and a grin spread over his face.  Despite his cheerful and carefree demeanor, Maga suddenly seemed menacing.  Apollo hadn’t felt this threatened since he fought Lusamine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Champion!” he called, just a hint of malicious intent creeping into his cheery tone.  “You and I should meet up sometime when I’m off the clock.  I’d love to take you on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Refusing to be intimidated, Apollo held his stare, grinning back.  “Most people who say that regret it later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “That’s the spirit,” Maga told him before departing with a wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hau visibly shuddered once Maga was out of sight.  “I’m not the only one creeped out by him, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Far from it,” Wicke assured him.  “He intends to take Faba’s old position, and he has enough charisma to have gained considerable support.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m not terribly surprised,” Colress offered.  “Champions like him tend to think they can take what they please.  Now, are we ready for that firmware update?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As Quill was hooked up to the computer, Apollo had to ask, “Champion of what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Osaka League, before he began wandering regions.  I fought him a few times in Unova; he draws out a fantastic potential from his Pokémon, even those you would not expect it from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You actually gonna fight him, Apollo?” Hau asked, his eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’d advise against it,” Wicke warned.  “The Tapu have tried and failed to beat him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I intend to surpass them,” Apollo said, looking more determined than Hau had seen him since Lillie left.  “Beating him will be a good start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Nobody had a good reply to that and the room fell into silence save for the clack of a keyboard as Colress worked.  Soon, a mechanical voice informed them that the update was successful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Wonderful!” the scientist exclaimed, unhooking the cables from Quill’s drive.  “This update should increase the output of the RKS System.  The energy that Silvally can cloak its body in to use Multi-Attack can now be applied continuously.  Simulations suggest that results may vary depending on Memory input.  This should also result in a dramatic increase in the power of Multi-Attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Can you make that a bit dumber for the rest of us?” Hau asked with a sheepish grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Silvally’s energy should function in a manner similar to other Pokémon’s Abilities, depending on what disc it’s using,” Wicke translated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Scanning, zzzt!” Apollo’s Rotom Dex piped up, eagerly hovering around Quill.  “RKS System, Poison Memory.  A corrosive aura destroys small objects like sand, hail, or powders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “So it presents similarly to the Overcoat Ability,” Colress muttered, fervently typing notes.  “Let’s try with another-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No!” Apollo exclaimed as Colress reached to eject Quill’s disc.  “He doesn’t like changing Types.  I think it makes him feel weird and unstable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Quill nodded, backing away from Colress’ outstretched hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh,” Colress replied simply.  “Pity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Let Quill battle like that for a couple days,” offered Gladion, “And Silvally will take the update if it works.  You can run through all the Memories then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Splendid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hey, Apollo,” Hau chimed in, pointing to his phone.  “We should get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You guys had a big match at the Battle Tree?” Gladion asked as he stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah,” replied Apollo.  “Multis challenge with Red and Blue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “The gentlemen who gave you the Mega Stone you sent Miss Lillie?” asked Wicke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yup.  They’re a pretty big deal back home,” Apollo said, stoked at the thought of the upcoming match.  “Has Lillie gotten to use it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “She said Bud achieved Mega Evolution against Sabrina.  And she is also grateful for the Icium-Z you sent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Wicke, is she doing ok?” Apollo asked, not for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “She is well, Apollo.  I have faith she’ll tell you all about her journey when she is ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Told you,” Hau said, grabbing his rival by the arm and dragging him.  “Let’s go!  I need to see if I can beat the Battle Legends when they go all-out!  It’ll be so much fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Shaking his head a bit, Apollo turned back to say, “Quill, return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As Gladion walked the pair out, Apollo found himself in thought again.  Hau’s reasoning made sense, and even explained why Lillie had checked in with Wicke and not him.  It still hurt, being out of touch with the girl he loved, but he was determined to stop worrying himself sick about her.  She wouldn’t want that for him or his Pokémon, anyway.  No, what he needed was to get stronger.  Strong enough that not even the Tapu could stop him from confessing his feelings to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    His phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m blue, da ba dee da ba die,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Da ba de-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hey, Blue. We’re getting ready to leave Aether Paradise now.  We should be there on time for the match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “That’s great.  Red won’t stop talking about how excited he is for this!” Blue declared facetiously, earning him a pointed glare from his companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hau says you’d better not take it easy on us,” Apollo told him, grinning at his rival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Wouldn’t dream of it, Champion of Alola.  Smell ya later!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I told you this story so I could tell you another one!</p><p>I've mentioned on and off again in this and the commentary of my other fics that a long-running Pokémon RP is canon to my fics.  Maga was my first character for it.  Along with Morgil and Alexa, the characters of the GM and his wife, and a colorful cast of other Trainers played by my friends, we took the somewhat backwards Osaka region's Gym Challenge by storm, fought the evil Team Switch, had a bunch of really over-the-top adventures, and then unleashed our characters on more canon regions like Kanto and Unova.  </p><p>During discussions in how we could salvage the good parts of the US/UM plot for our storylines, we came to the realization that Maga, who canonically joined Aether anyway, would play a huge role.  As such, when I wasn't sure what to do with the Silence Bridge arc, I took a quick breather to check in with the other side of the cast and introduce Maga properly.  His character is actually fairly complicated, as he's had many years to grow up, and this is not helped along by him being one of the two most willful characters I have; I don't write him so much as chronicle what he chooses to do.  Nonetheless, I hope that this little scene helps you guys get a feel for the kind of guy he is and the presence he has.  He'll matter a lot more later, and never really stops being an influence in my canon.</p><p>Now, on the topic of Silvally, this is just a silly idea I had one time while I was bored in the hospital.  Silvally is supposed to be a weaker Arceus, as indicated by its control mask bearing a rusted Arceus crest and his ability name sharing a canon pronunciation with Arceus (though I could never get myself to pronounce it "Ar-kee-us" instead of "Ar-see-us").  Mechanically, however, Silvally has one huge shortcoming Arceus does not: Memories don't do anything.  Silvally either gets no held item or no ability, which is frustrating with its wackadoodle learnset and generalist stats.  Meanwhile, Arceus either gets a 20% boost to its STAB moves or a Z-Crystal, and Arceus forsaking Multitype is a lot more dangerous to its peers than Silvally going without RKS.</p><p>Buffing the Memories' attack types feels boring, but I thought it'd be cool if different Types of Silvally got Abilities to go with their type.  Make them feel thematically linked to the Type, but not necessarily something members of the Type often have.  Examples include Ice Silvally using extreme cold to hinder speed-based attacks (Dazzling), Electric Silvally using glowing sparks to mess with the aim of some attacks (Wonder Skin), and Steel Silvally using a metallic aura to keep its claws and fangs honed (Hyper Cutter).  And, of course, Poison Silvally mimicking Overcoat by having an acidic aura burn off small particles.  It's also a chance to give better Abilities to weaker Types (like Bug) and help encourage more varied Silvally usage.</p><p>Quill was my Silvally in game, trained up as a bulky Poison-type pivot, and I always loved using him.  Since his whole moveset had been built around the assumption he'd be Poison-type, I decided to never take the Memory off, even taking this as far as refusing to transfer him to Ultra Moon via Bank and borrowing a DS to trade him over the old fashioned way so the item wouldn't dequip.  Apollo ends up with a lot of my 7th Gen Pokémon, quirks and all, so we have a Silvally who just wants to feel stable and refuses to open its drive.</p><p>Gods, I went on forever this time.  Like more forever than usual (which sounds like a weird slogan for something).  It is late, I am tired, and I am shutting up now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. 45 - Plenty of Fish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 45 - Plenty of Fish</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>    The slow current of the bay constantly jostled the red and white float.  Lillie stared as it danced along the uneven surface of the water, looking almost like a PokéBall on a string.  She leaned back against Bud, who was still napping in the afternoon sun, loosening her grip on the fishing pole a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hey, miss,” the fisherman called from his hut, “You take salt and vinegar for your chips?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie wrinkled her nose a bit as she pondered.  “Um, no thanks!” she called back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “All right.  Lunch will be up in a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Returning her attention to the water, the Alolan spotted a pair of eyes scrutinizing her float.  Blue spines rose behind the eyes in annoyance, and the Qwilfish sprayed a gentle Bubble at the girl to convey just how unamused it was before diving back under the surface in a huff.  Ivory looked at his now wet Trainer, trying very hard not to fall over laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace also found herself amused at the situation, but mostly at the effect that it had on her lover’s white attire.  Lillie felt the shift in Grace’s demeanor and turned to face the Pheromosa.  Following the bug’s gaze, Lillie looked down at herself, shrieked, and, aghast, nearly dropped the fishing pole trying to cover up where her bra clearly showed through the fabric of her top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She was unsure what got all of her Pokémon, starting with Grace, to suddenly turn their attention from her, but soon Lillie detected the aroma of food that her team had already picked up on.  Kit bounded over to Joel, running circles around the angler’s legs, aggressively nuzzling and meowing eagerly.  It was a miracle he didn’t trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Once he reached Lillie, he set the huge tray he was holding down and tossed the girl a towel he had folded over one arm.  “I see you met The Prick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “That’s a pretty rude moniker,” Lillie commented, frantically trying to dry herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It’s a pretty rude Qwilfish,” Joel countered.  “I’ll take the rod while you all eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Wrapping the oversized towel tightly around herself, Lillie eagerly handed the fishing pole back to its owner and joined her Pokémon around the platter of fish and chips.  Everything was fried to golden perfection, and Kit had already pilfered at least one plank of fish.  Lillie helped herself to one and some of the tartar sauce from the middle.  It tasted as good as it looked and smelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace eyed the food curiously as Ivory tore into a piece of fish.  She remembered the salted starch sticks from a few other meals, and she didn’t find them too objectionable usually.  The fish, though.  It was Magikarp, if she remembered correctly.  The scent was very new to her, and Kit and Ivory seemed to be enjoying it.  She daintily plucked up a small portion, rubbing her antenna on it for a closer smell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Deciding it smelled edible, she cautiously tore off a tiny bit to examine.  It seemed she only sloughed off a scrap of the crispy outer shell, which she popped into her mouth.  Whatever this “frying” was, humans were definitely onto something.  Emboldened by the deliciousness of the breading, she poked her proboscis into the warm meat and immediately regretted her decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Everyone suddenly stared at Grace as they felt her distress and revulsion.  Quickly, Lillie handed the Beast the bottle of water she’d been drinking from.  Just as quickly, Kit heroically pounced and saved her friend from the offending piece of fish, tearing into it with a satisfied purr.  As Grace flushed her proboscis thoroughly, she decided that meat would just have to be one of those things she’d never understand fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Am I going crazy?” Joel asked, eyes wide.  “Or did I </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> her not liking fish?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You’re not crazy”, Lillie assured him.  “It takes some getting used to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hopefully the rest of you are enjoying, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Very much so!” she replied with a smile and nod.  “Thanks for everything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    ‘’Hey, I’m just happy to be able to help.  We don’t get as many Trainers coming this way as we used to, and a day’s company is worth it.  If I can help you get a good Pokémon to Surf on, so much the better!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I appreciate it.  It’s still kinda strange that you guys don’t have Ride Pagers,” she lamented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The two chatted a bit more while Lillie finished her meal and fed Agnes.  The hut Joel was staying in was sort of a landmark on Silence Bridge, a longtime home to people who just loved fishing.  It was essentially lived in until wanderlust took hold of its owner and it was abandoned for a new tenant to settle in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “We’ve gotten all kinds,” he was telling her.  “Guys who are hunting the biggest fish, a scuba diver, a professional Move Tutor.  She was a legend; taught people how to Surf on Pokémon before HMs were a thing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “HMs?” Lillie repeated, unfamiliar with the phrase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh, Hidden Machines.  They’re basically TMs, but they teach moves that let Pokémon and Trainers explore off the beaten path.  Used to be all sorts of laws in place about when you were allowed to use them outside of battle, so people called them ‘hidden’ techniques.  Those got repealed a while ago when a Trainer got in trouble for using Waterfall to save somebody’s life when he only had one Badge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The girl shook her head in disbelief.  “That’s crazy.  In Alola we have devices that sort of catch Pokémon to help you get around.  You send a signal, and it comes to you as soon as it’s able.  Gets beamed into a special PokéBall on the Pager and you send it back after you’re done.  You can even have the same Ride Pokémon registered to multiple Trainers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Not gonna lie, that sounds pretty cool,” Joel said with an approving nod.  “But back to what I was sayin’, I haven’t told you the best part.  One of the first people to use this hut way back when was a composer who swore he got inspired while fishing.  Piece he composed inspired by this place is arguably his best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh, I think I’ve heard that one on the radio.  I can take the fishing pole back now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Joel handed the rod back to Lillie and collected the now empty platter to bring inside.  It was a while longer before anything relevant bit.  Whatever it was, it was surprisingly heavy.  Lillie was nearly yanked off the bridge when the Pokémon tried to swim off with the bait.  Bud caught her quickly, pulling the girl back to the safety of the boards and trying to help her reel in her catch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It didn’t take the Pokémon long to figure out that it was in trouble.  Frantically, it swam, but a sudden tug from above drove it off course.  It smashed into a patch of thin, kelp-laden rocks, shattering them with its bulk.  A Horsea took off in the opposite direction, barely avoiding the impact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Bud, we need to be more stable!” Lillie yelled, taking her left hand off the fishing rod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Venusaur quickly grabbed on to keep the device from being yanked out of his Trainer’s other hand.  His eyes tracked her hand upward, specifically the Z-Ring just below it.  Light was pouring out and at him, enveloping him in that same feeling from the Gym.  Closing his eyes, Bud swore he could feel the girl’s determination in his own mind.  It wasn’t like when Grace’s emotions leaked out; for that instant, their wills were one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Joel charged out of the shack as a helix of iridescent light flashed into the sky.  The girl’s Venusaur looked like it had just evolved, which was not a thing he had heard of, really.  With newly reinforced vines, he and Lillie were reeling in something big.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As the Pokémon was yanked above the waves, Lillie pointed her PokéDex at it.  “Relicanth, the Longevity Pokémon.  Type: Water/Rock.  Ability: Rock Head.  This ancient Pokémon was thought extinct, but was discovered in recent decades in deep waters.  It matches its ancient fossil records almost exactly.  It subsists on microorganisms that it filters from sea water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Sweet Manaphy, what a catch!” Joel exclaimed.  He’d set the float high in hopes that he could score a Pokémon like this from the deeps, but he wasn’t confident it would actually work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Relicanth obviously took exception to being on the line, and opened its maw wide.  Bud immediately felt a bit drowsy; his vision blurred a bit.  The stone that then hit him in the face did not help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Bud, hit it with Razor Leaf!” Lillie called as more stones followed the first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The barrage of leaves had the desired effect.  Many of the projectiles from Rock Blast were cut apart.  The water rippled endlessly as debris rained into it.  Unfortunately, while most of Rock Blast was prevented from hitting Bud, by the same margin, Relicanth was spared most of Razor Leaf’s wrath.  Bud teetered dangerously on his feet, then fell over in a deep slumber as Relicanth readied another volley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Suddenly, more sharp leaves streaked through the air, this time from behind Relicanth.  This volley hit more cleanly, but also severed the fishing line.  Frantically, the fossil fish dove and swam for its life.  Lillie scanned the water for the source of the attack, but didn’t spot anything.  Just as suddenly, huge volleys of ink streaked towards Bud, covering the Venusaur’s face and blinding him.  The impacts were enough to wake him, but he clearly couldn’t see well enough to know where the wood of the bridge ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Bud, return!” Lillie ordered, searching again for their aggressor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Pokémon’s steely blue scales would have kept it hidden, but Lillie just barely caught a glimpse of its coral pink fin tips.  She and Grace nodded to each other, and the Pheromosa took off over the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Seadra had no idea what this thing barreling at her was, but she was not in the mood.  She fired several more ink balls at the white bug Pokémon, but the thing nimbly dodged each one.  How this thing was running on water was beyond Seadra.  Swiftly, she dove, getting ready to surface and attack from behind.  She was pretty sure she had enough energy to fire a few more volleys of the Razor Leaf she had learned from the hulking tree Pokémon.  Grace’s shadow passed overhead, and Seadra shot to the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    What she had not counted on was the bug readying its own Razor Leaf.  The green blades sliced through air, water, and flesh with no mercy, and the damned bug was gone before Seadra’s own leaves could connect.  Pain shot through her, and she retreated below the surface again, leaving a telltale cloud of red in her wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    How is she doing it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seadra thought, racking her brain.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not natural.  Is it some kind of attack?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    Inspiration struck.  If it was anything like an attack, be it Agility, Extreme Speed, Lunge, or anything else, it could be disrupted.  Apparently tired of waiting, the shadow on the water made a wide, but elegant turn.  She was making another pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Seadra surfaced once more.  Grace sensed her immediately and readied Me First.  Nothing came out.  Whatever this alien Pokémon had in store for the Pheromosa, it wasn’t in her power to preempt.  She chose to take a quick burst of speed.  Suddenly, a flash from the Water Pokémon’s piercing black eyes made Grace’s legs seize.  Try as she might, she couldn’t Lunge.  Inertia sent her crashing inelegantly through the salty water, her speed making it hit her with all the force of solid ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No!” Lillie screamed in a panic.  “She can’t swim!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Disable was a rousing success, so Seadra followed with her best Whirlpool.  The vortex enveloped her stunned quarry, pulling her beneath the waves and out of the way of a return beam.  The bug flailed desperately, unsure how to escape the water.  She screamed for help; Seadra swore she could feel her opponent’s panic.  With the roiling current around her, a few of Grace’s cries just earned her mouthfuls of seawater.  The seahorse Pokémon swam deftly along the top of the vortex, peppering the disabled Pheromosa with several more Razor Leaves.  The projectiles tore into her body and wings, opening tiny cuts for the salt water to sting.  She was bloody and exhausted, but Seadra was victorious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or so she thought.  She was not expecting to be hit in the head.  Whatever it was felt metallic and hollow.  She turned to where the human was screaming frantically from the dock, then suddenly she was gone.  It was serene in this new space.  No human, no bug, no clumsy Relicanth destroying her nest.  She knew what this was, and some part of her screamed to fight it, but she was too worn out from her fight with that weird Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie was swimming at top speed for where Seadra’s Whirlpool had been even before the Great Ball dinged to indicate a successful catch.  To her dismay, Grace had begun to sink immediately upon Seadra’s capture.  The girl kicked as fast as her legs could carry her.  Joel was running at the water, getting ready to dive in and help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Salt stung at her eyes as Lillie dove under, searching frantically for the white body of her girlfriend.  A few wisps of indigo, barely visible even in the sunlit water, told her to look down.  Grace was motionless and sinking fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Joel was an experienced swimmer, and had almost caught up to the Alolan girl by the time she came back up.  She had her Pokémon’s arm slung over her shoulders, helping to lift her limp form out of the water.  Lillie was coughing and gasping for breath; she’d clearly stayed under longer than is healthy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Help me!” she cried as soon as she could form words.  “She’s not breathing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “We have to get her to the bridge, fast!” Joel yelled back, reaching for a PokéBall.  He cursed aloud; he had left theirs back in the hut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie knew she wouldn’t make it in time.  With no other option, she grabbed the floating Great Ball and clicked it open.  Seadra emerged, looking perplexed and annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Seadra, please!” she begged.  “Pull us to the bridge.  Grace is dying!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Her home was destroyed, her mate took off, she got captured, and now she was being asked to save the life of whatever attacked her.  Seadra could not conceive any way this day could be worse.  But, the desperation in her new Trainer’s tone, the care, the love…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Fuck it all,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought.  Aloud, she instructed, &lt;Hold on!&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The warning was mostly for the benefit of the Pokémon huddled frantically at the bridge’s edge.  A sudden wave picked up Lillie, Grace, and Seadra.  Skillfully and with all the force she could muster, Seadra piloted it to the plank structure.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Hell of a way to start a journey,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she mused.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>    Grace’s vision was blurry as she coughed up water.  She was unsure what had transpired, but her damaged antennae were going crazy picking up surges of fear and relief.  And love; Lillie was at her side.  Once she was somewhat certain her lungs contained more air then fluid, she turned her fuzzy gaze to her Trainer.  The blue Pokémon that had nearly killed her floated in the air at Lillie’s side.  Curious.  She had no time to wonder as a sprig of something bitter was shoved at her.  Reluctantly, she ate it, discovering that it was somehow worse than it smelled.  But, it did perk her right up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;Ow,&gt; she finally managed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Grace!  Are you ok?!” Lillie asked, drawing the Beast into a tight hug and shuddering against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You save,” she whispered into her Trainer’s ear.  “Thankss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Not caring who saw, Lillie passionately kissed Grace, tears of relief streaming down her cheeks.  She remembered to pull away after a few seconds to let the poor Pheromosa breathe.  Joel was shielding his eyes, and Seadra looked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Not my business,” the fisherman muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I thought I lost you!” Lillie gushed.  “I’m so relieved!  Never scare me like that again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace wiped at her lover’s tears with the back of her claw, and reassured her as best she could, “I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;You speak human?!&gt; Seadra exclaimed in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;Tell the Diglett and I will end you,&gt; Grace assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Once things had calmed down, Lillie called Bill to see how Sandy was doing.  She apologized profusely to the little mole for her sudden stint in storage; Sandy seemed understanding.  She was playing with one of Bill’s Eevee, and Lusamine was fondly watching the two frolick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Once the call had ended, Lillie turned her attention to her newest Pokémon.  “Seadra, I don’t think I actually thanked you for helping us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;I’m confused,&gt; Seadra said, looking at the assembled Pokémon.  &lt;Your Grace was like that because of me.  Why am I being thanked?&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;You acted to defend your home,&gt; Grace explained.  &lt;Lillie isn’t the type to hold that against you.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;I see.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;Besides,&gt; Bud chimed in, &lt;Wanting to choke Grace is a perfectly natural reaction to interacting with her for 5 or more seconds.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;Hey, be nice!&gt; Ivory snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Kit put a reassuring paw on the Vulpix.  &lt;They’re like that.  Just go with it.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Um, so, Seadra, I need a Pokémon to take me across the sea,” Lillie explained.  “I don’t want to force you, but will you come with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Seadra sighed heavily.  She had nothing left here after the whole debacle.  It was technically this girl’s fault, but far from her intent.  She made a show of mulling it over, but truthfully, she’d decided when she chose to save Grace’s life.  After a moment, she gave a single nod and an affirming toot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Then welcome to the team, Tempest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Seadra nodded approvingly.  Tempest was a good name.  She didn’t know exactly what made her trust and like this human, but she felt she was in good hands.  The other Pokémon officially welcomed her, though the group hug was abandoned when Kit fell on her side paralyzed after accidentally nuzzling one of Tempest’s spines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’ll get the Cheri Berries,” Lillie declared; her PokéDex had warned her of this being a potential issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I didn’t wanna bring it up before she decided,” Joel said, approaching the group, “But in all my years, I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen a Seadra that color.  Not even close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie checked her PokéDex, staring at Tempest in disbelief.  No doubt about it: Tempest’s coloration matched a rare mutation, sought by researchers and collectors alike.  It was something Aether had done its fair share of research on after saving many Pokémon with this condition from poachers or abusive homes where they were treated as display pieces; they still could not explain what caused it or why.  She couldn’t wait to show Wicke and her mother; Tempest was a Shiny.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had a whole bunch of candidates for Lillie's eventual Water-type.  Staryu was in the lead for a while, but when I reassessed available Water-types, it didn't stick.  There was a temptation to go with Relicanth or Quagsire, but ultimately I just got these images of Lillie battling with a shiny Seadra/Kingdra.  And here we are.</p><p>This chapter did off-handedly mention what I understand to be a huge topic of debate in the fandom, and I'm sure at least one reader will read it and go, "But Hill Giant, Pokémon are friends, not food!"  And to that I say that the games back me up here.  Everything from mentioning Pokémon on Pokémon predation to Arcean scripture saying "And yea, the Holy Space Llama spoke unto the masses, 'Partake of the flesh of the Pokémon, for they are delicious'" (I may be paraphrasing) to Sword and Shield talking about how certain Water-types taste.  Apparently Basculin have a flavor difference between stripe colors and Barraskewda is delicious.  Oh, and you can just cook Slowpoke Tail Curry.</p><p>Ethically, holy hell is that a can of worms.  They're intelligent beings, often rivaling or surpassing human intellect, so the prospect of farming them for food turns a few stomachs.  Flipside, Pokémon breeding is fast and produces very large offspring that mature quickly, so it's a lot more sustainable than actual meat farming.  Honestly, I gloss over it more often than not in my writing because I don't want to have to try to figure out the specifics of the PokéMeat industry.  While I'm sure it would be fascinating to delve into the ethics and sociology around it, that is not the kind of Pokémon meat my stories are supposed to focus on.</p><p>Less controversial topics: Pheromosa as a whole must be awful at swimming.  Not only are bodies of water pretty alien to them, but nothing about their physiology lends itself to effective underwater propulsion.  Also wings can get waterlogged, so that should ruin any chance they have at buoyancy.  Thankfully, things sink a bit less slowly in salt water, so this was just a dramatic moment and not the worst ending ever to a fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. 46 - Honest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 46 - Honest</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>    &lt;So, can we finally stop pretending not to know?&gt; Kit asked, staring pointedly at Grace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;We can drop the façade,&gt; Grace confirmed with a nod.  &lt;Lillie and I are mates.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;Does that mean I still have to pretend to not know about Bud?&gt; the Persian pressed, her tail swishing slowly through the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Casting his gaze aside, the Venusaur grumbled, &lt;No, it’s fine.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;This is just a thing we're okay with?&gt; Tempest asked, scrutinizing the group; Grace could tell she wasn't feeling as standoffish as that had sounded.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Agnes grunted noncommittally, and Ivory shifted uncomfortably without saying anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;I mean, it's not <em>my</em> thing,&gt; Kit offered, sprawling on the ground and rolling onto her back, &lt;But what do I lose for them doing something I’m not into?&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;Good.  You’re not the judgmental sorts,&gt; Tempest said, relaxing a bit.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Truthfully, she was still nervous they’d all resent her, and was relieved that she had not offended her new compatriots further by not caring one way or another about Lillie's proclivities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;That is untrue,&gt; Grace corrected.  &lt;I am extremely judgmental.&gt;  After a glare from everyone else, she flatly added, &lt;Which is apparently bad and I am working on it.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The conversation trailed off briefly, leaving the team with just the gentle sounds of waves.  It was weird how quiet things were without Sandy, and nobody quite knew how to fill the void.  Tempest gazed out at the waters she had called home, glistening in the pale light of the crescent moon.  Idly, she wondered how her mate would fare.  He did escape with her eggs like he was supposed to, and she’d had little interest in rearing her young with him, so she felt no real heartbreak at their separation.  Passing concern, maybe, but she had not chosen an incompetent mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Kit’s voice cut into her thoughts.  &lt;Hey, Ivory.  Why are you hunched all close to the ground like that?&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;N-no reason!&gt; the Vulpix exclaimed, pressing his hindquarters more firmly against the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;Oh, had me worried,&gt; she teased.  &lt;Here I was afraid it had something to do with us talking about Lillie mating with her Pokémon.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The air temperature fell several degrees as Ivory protested, &lt;Shut up!&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It was hard not to laugh at the way his tails bristled.  Ivory wished he could curl up hard enough to sink into the ground.  Even if the ridicule was good-natured, being teased because he’d started getting hard at the thought of his Trainer was pretty humiliating.  Especially so with how unsurprised everyone seemed by it; even the Seadra that had known him for less than 8 hours seemed like she’d suspected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;She should be done with her call shortly,&gt; Grace commented mischievously.  &lt;And her tent flap is usually open.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;Are you seriously tell him to go for it?&gt; Bud asked, shooting the Beast an incredulous stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace dismissed him with a shrug, &lt;It’s her choice if she wants to partake or not.  I’m just creating opportunity.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Sighing, the Grass-type realized aloud, &lt;You’ve been planning this.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;Knotting is a unique experience and one I want to share with her.  And to be fair, my plan involved a lot less of me drowning.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;Sorry not sorry,&gt; Tempest snorted, far too amused at Grace's flippancy through the entire exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ivory didn’t say another word as he scurried off, taking the cool air with him.  Grace and Kit’s gazes both lingered on the red tip poking from his furry sheath as he ran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Abruptly rolling back over to face Tempest, Kit asked, &lt;So, think we’ll get any more fish?&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;Well, dinner just got delayed, I suspect,&gt; Grace pointed out.  &lt;Knots take a while.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Rolling his eyes, Bud groaned, &lt;Seriously, Grace?&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    &lt;I can hunt some, if you would like,&gt; the Seadra offered, eager to change topics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Kit grinned and purred her assent.  Her plan to acquire more fish went off without a hitch.  Plus, she’d have something to tease Ivory about forever now.  Best of all, she didn’t have to lift a paw.  Flawless victory.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>    Lillie didn’t react much when Ivory let himself into her tent; she just reached down to pet him where he sat down between her legs and continued updating Lusamine and Wicke on the day’s goings on.  Once she finished and signed off, she set the device aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hey, Ivory.  Sorry about tha-” she started, then trailed off when she actually looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The way she’d been sitting, Ivory had a perfect view up her skirt where he sat, and his shiny blue eyes were clearly fixated.  Judging by the red shaft poking out along his belly, he liked what he saw.  Staring up at his Trainer’s face, he mewled softly.  Needily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie flushed more than a little red at this.  If she was being honest, she’d actually been considering, off and on again, trying something with the little fox.  It was somewhere between idle curiosity and general teenage horniness at first, but something about the concept of taking a knot caused the idea to crop up a lot more persistently than the Trainer was entirely comfortable with.  Ultimately, she’d decided not to make any moves on Ivory, telling herself he’d been through enough lately.  Now, here he was, pleading for her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I-is that for me?” she stammered, gesturing to the scarlet shaft.  It was a cliché line, and one that she knew the answer to damn well, but it bought her precious seconds to think of what to say.  “Um…  I-  I’m flattered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    After taking in her scent, Ivory was pretty sure “flattered” was an understatement.  He nosed the girl’s pretty white skirt up, exposing her glistening slit to the lantern light.  The Vulpix wanted to make it very clear that there was no point in pretending she wasn’t interested.  With a squeak, Lillie swiftly smoothed the garment back out, shutting her legs in a feeble attempt to cover herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Lillie opened her mouth to object, but a feeling in the back of her mind stifled her words.  It was a warm, accepting feeling, and it seemed somewhere between submission and affirmation.  As she took a moment to analyze the feeling, she made a mental note that Grace could apparently project with at least some efficacy from over 20 feet away.  It was good information if she ever felt like being hunted again.  The girl shook her head vigorously at that thought, but then it clicked.  The feeling was supposed to evoke consent.  Grace was telling Lillie she was okay with this, right as she was about to use her relationship with Grace as an excuse to not fuck her Vulpix like she was sorely tempted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I think Grace knows me too well for my own good,” she muttered, her blushing face screwed up into a pouty scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It bothered her how quickly she ran out of excuses in situations like this.  She wondered why, as she wasn’t really doing anything wrong objectively.  Wrong by the standards of many people, though.  Not hers, right?  Well, that was technically true, but believing something to be technically not wrong and enjoying it as wantonly as she did were very different matters.  Her own words replayed in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I don’t like that I liked it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    She knew, even then, that Grace hadn’t afflicted her with some unspeakable alien lust.  The bug had merely stripped Lillie’s inhibitions for a few moments; the enthusiastic submission that followed was all her, more or less.  It had torn her up inside coming to terms with that, and again when she decided to be with Bud, too.  She’d made it this far by trying hard not to think about the implications of her decisions, of her desires.  She especially tried to avoid the implications of how these lewd thoughts became progressively easier and less shocking or offensive.  Especially now that she was considering that a knot would be good practice…<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A cold, wet nose on her thigh broke the Alolan out of her reverie.  Ivory was desperately trying to nudge her legs apart.  It wasn’t like she was completely covered, anyway; if she’d been serious about stopping the Vulpix, she could have sat up more or knelt to deny access.  Still, she resisted presenting herself until a little tongue started lapping near where her thighs met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ivory!” she gasped, her tone not conveying anywhere near as much protest as she intended.  “O-okay, you got me.”  Spreading her legs, and covering her face, she blurted out, “Iwantyoutoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ivory leaned in to lick his Trainer’s enticing nether lips, but a hand on his head halted his progress.  Mewling in confusion, he looked up at Lillie, who was having trouble holding eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I c-can’t believe I’m saying t-this,” she stammered, before taking a deep breath to compose herself.  “Ivory, I don’t know you that well yet.  You've got me well, um…aroused and curious.  If you’re doing this because of some kind of crush, you should stop now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Romance and love sounded nice and all, but Ivory was more concerned with sating his needs than anything else.  As long as he got to knot his beautiful Trainer and cuddle with her, he’d be happy.  A cynical part of him wondered if Grace was using him to help Lillie be more at ease with casual sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The notion gave him pause.  She most certainly was!  He was Grace’s twisted way of trying to help her lover, by making her more like the Pheromosa no less!  Even if Lillie was clearly on board with mating, the notion made him irrationally angry.  He stopped pushing against Lillie’s hand and sat on his haunches, unsure how to proceed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ironically, the best advice he had came from Grace herself.  She’d chastised him before for attempting to put himself down because his sexual gratification served a deeper purpose for her.  So what if she’d tried to set this up so Lillie would be forced to rethink things?  She was willing, he was willing, and he wasn’t about to let that be diminished by the fact that the alien that saved his life got something out of this, too.  It wasn't a logic he was used to, but arguing against it felt akin to saying it was wrong for him to agree to sex if his pleasure wasn't the sole benefit.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Slowly, he nodded at the human in understanding.  As soon as her hand was no longer blocking him, he darted forward and pushed his muzzle against her crotch.  His tongue ran from just under her slit to the soft, pale fuzz above.  Lillie tipped her head back and let out a moan as his tongue brushed her clit.  It was louder than she intended, but given that all of her other Pokémon had to know what was happening, she had a lot less motivation to remain quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Human anatomy looked very different from that of a female Vulpix, but Ivory was pleased to find everything was more or less where it should be.  Well, perhaps a bit upside-down; he was used to females presenting while standing on four legs.  A few more licks, focused mainly on the girl’s clit as it began to peek out of its hood, had him more than ready.  More importantly, he could tell Lillie was wet enough to take him with ease.  Not wanting to waste any more time, he put his forepaws up on her stomach and tried to mount his Trainer.  Lillie couldn’t help but giggle at the Pokémon’s eagerness.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Reaching underneath Ivory, she gently grasped his cock, already slick from the precum it was dripping, and whispered, “Let me help with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ivory barely waited for her to align his tip with her entrance before he started pounding like a tiny jackhammer.  Lillie collapsed back against the stack of pillows she’d been leaning on, crying out incoherently as the Pokémon’s hard shaft was driven deep into her.  It was nothing like the gentle ministrations of Bud, or Grace carefully using her claws.  Ivory felt relentless and downright feral, in stark contrast to how cute he looked panting from pleasure and exertion as he pounded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He slipped out once after a few moments, grunting in frustration as his thrusts just caused his drenched member to glide against Lillie’s skin.  Petting him reassuringly with one hand, she helped guide him back inside of her.  Determined to keep a grip, he began to dig his claws in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “H-hey!” Lillie objected.  “Let me at least get my shirt off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    In a feat of titanic willpower, Ivory actually paused long enough for the Trainer to pull her top over her head.  By the time she threw it to the side, the Vulpix was once again humping her frenetically, his claws clutching her newly exposed belly firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I wonder how rough he’ll be with me when he evolves,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought, flushing crimson as she realized how much she enjoyed the notion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Before long, Ivory’s movements shortened.  His hips were all but a blur, and his length barely withdrew from Lillie’s pussy.  He was getting close.  Instinctively, he leaned in and opened his jaws, as if somehow latching onto a creature over double his size would keep her from moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No!” Lillie barked in the most authoritative voice she could muster while being fucked like that.  “No biting!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Letting out a startled yip, Ivory withdrew his head and whimpered.  He still did not stop, and Lillie could feel the base of his cock beginning to swell.  Slipping her hand underneath the Vulpix’s soft fur, she stroked her engorged clit gently with two fingers.  She felt deliciously full, and his knot wasn’t even done inflating.  Clenched tightly around it, Lillie reveled in every little twitch, every pump of blood growing the organ inside her.  She was so close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ivory beat her to it, his hips coming to rest as his knot reached its full size and his cock began erupting hot cum inside of his Trainer.  Panting, he collapsed against her, his tongue lolling out to the side as he continued to fill the girl with his seed.  Soon after, Lillie screamed in ecstasy, the walls of her pussy convulsing around the thick knot trapped inside them.  The overwhelming sensation elicited a long moan from Ivory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Basking in the afterglow, Lillie let her hand fall limply at her side and idly stroked her Vulpix with the other.  It was strange how intimate it felt, cuddling with Ivory while their groins were tied together and his seed pumped into her.  Some part of her, smaller than ever, insisted that she was a perverse degenerate for enjoying this.  In truth, she felt indescribably fulfilled at the fact that she no longer had to hide her proclivities from her traveling companions.  This was the first and most tangible perk, and an experience she intended to repeat often; she just hoped Ivory wouldn't mind that she had an ulterior motive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She was so blissed out, Lillie almost didn’t notice Grace entering the tent.  She wore an enigmatic smile as her cool eyes drank in the sight of her lover clad only in a cute white bra and a disheveled skirt, knotted with a Vulpix and positively beaming,  Without any preamble, she knelt beside Lillie and kissed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Once the kiss broke, Lillie murmured dreamily, “You planned this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grace nodded once, not knowing or caring if her Trainer could see it through her heavily-lidded eyes.  She was more concerned with adding to Lillie’s enjoyment.  Ivory weakly lifted himself to make room for the Pheromosa’s claws as they snaked beneath him, dragging along Lillie’s skin until they brushed her pleasure center.  Stifling the girl’s moans with another kiss, Grace expertly teased the little nub with the cool, smooth sides of her claws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hazily, Lillie thought about how she couldn’t keep denying how much of a pervert she was; she was kissing an alien bug monster who was playing with her clit while a Vulpix continued to slowly fill her with cum, and somehow it felt romantic.  She’d planned to spend the night with Grace after her brush with death, and probably still would, but nothing she could have thought to do would top the warmth and closeness she felt now.  The warmth in particular was building.  Breaking this kiss, Lille let out a few high-pitched gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I…love…you…” she managed before her second orgasm overtook her.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>    By the time Lillie awoke, Ivory had left.  Grace was laying on top of her, head nestled atop one of her breasts.  There was so much the girl wanted to say as the Pheromosa’s beautiful eyes met hers, but words weren’t needed.  Grace had made such an effort to talk Lillie’s way, so she resolved to return the favor.  The resulting conversation, insofar as it could be called that, consisted of a feeler stroking her face while she just let her emotions wash over her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She felt uneasy; she hoped Grace understood her and that she in turn read Grace’s responses correctly.  As much as that worried her, she reminded herself that Grace must have felt the same way when learning to form human words.  Undeterred, she let her girlfriend feel all the emotions that had built up over the course of the day, leaving nothing out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    After a lovely discourse, Lillie dressed and exited the tent to feed her team.  She was greeted by the sight of Kit sprawled on her side, belly slightly distended, purring as she napped.  Even so, the moment Lillie took a step forward, the Persian shot to her feet.  Circling her Trainer’s legs eagerly, she nuzzled Lillie and yowled like she hadn’t had food for a year.  It may have been believable, if not for the Basculin skeletons clearly visible by the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    All the same, the girl pet her precious Pokémon and reassured her, “Ok, ok.  Dinner won’t be long.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I enjoyed this chapter for several reasons, and not just because I am a huge perv who had an opportunity to write a cute upskirt knotting scene.</p><p>Honestly, my favorite part of this is the interaction between Lillie's Pokémon.  It's nice to just sit back and let the characters do what they do.  The dialogue practically writes itself, and Kit is a good source of humor.  Anyone who has owned a cat should be familiar with Kit's actions in the last scene, too.  I think that is universal feline behavior.</p><p>Lillie once again finds herself at odds with her own desires.  It's hinted here and will be brought up later, but there are better reasons than just hormones in play here for her deciding to play with Ivory.</p><p>So, I want to let you all know that there may be a lull in uploads.  I got a new apartment, and I'm due to move in June 1st.  My current place is a wreck, so there is a lot to do between now and then, including helping my new roommates move in (they'll get there a month before me because of my current roommate needing time as well) and helping my best friend move back to the area.  To top it off, there's some darker tones in the near future for both this fic and "Brand New World", so I want to make sure I'm buffered back into happier moments for both of them so I don't drop something awful and then vanish in that order.  </p><p>Long story short, this means I have a few chapters to get done before I can make consistent uploads, and I dunno if I'll have time to get it all done reliably.  If I get through Chapter 51 (actual 51, not AO3 51) and maybe 52, I should easily be able to find time to edit and upload my buffer here and get set up for the next arc.  If not, at least y'all know why I'm vanishing for a bit this time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>